


The Spicy Cologne

by millionlittletings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationship (past), Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Harry, Fluff, Insecure Harry, M/M, No Smut, Protective Liam, Slight Mention of Blood, Slow Burn, job travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 108,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionlittletings/pseuds/millionlittletings
Summary: New job, new city, new life. Louis is pretty excited to start the next chapter of his life.Harry Styles, the sole heir of the Styles Group of Hospitality Ltd, is a man like no other. For the world, he is a recluse charmer and a sharp businessman. Behind all that, hidden from the world, is a man struggling with himself and his last abusive relationship.As their paths cross, everything around them is put to test, from their will to their patience and courage, only to reach a point where nothing ever will be the same again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou all the wonderful people who helped me with this fic. K, Silvia, B, and Nic! you all are amazing. thankyou for being so patient.  
> Thanks Silvia and B for wonderful fanart, moodboard and fanmix.  
> I love you all <3
> 
>  
> 
> PLAYLIST
> 
> MOODBOARD 
> 
> MANIP

 

Sunlight fills the room from the floor to ceiling glass windows. At the eighteenth floor, the view of the city is mesmerizing. Away from the hustle bustle of the city, the London skyline in front is very distracting. Not that the room isn't very abstract, it's the clever mix of the lavish and sleek interior that is captivating, none of it is helping in toning down the pressure of the interview in the room. It has been going on for more than an hour and it doesn't seem like the three interviewers are anywhere near the end.

He glides his fingers gently on the wood while rounding the corner of the table and settles back in his chair. He has been watching the interview on the computer in his office. Out of the four shortlisted candidates, this one shows the most potential. Not exactly the level of experience they are looking for, but they could work with it. The passion of this one’s voice is still ringing in his ears. He tilts his head lightly and zooms the view to see the applicant properly. Nervousness is palpable on his face. He can see a light stubble contrasting the man’s face, which has gone pale due to the pressure of the interview. Sunlight makes baby blue eyes gleam like diamonds, and did those eyelashes just cast shadows on his high cheekbones?

He picks up his phone and sends a message to one of the interviewers.

'Hire the one with baby blue eyes.'


	2. Chapter 2

Deciding which tie to wear is the hardest decision Louis has to make every single morning. He hates wearing a tie; believes ties are like leashes for humans and should be banned. But since it is a formal dress code, he has to wear them every single day. Every time he does the knot of his tie, he internally curses whoever came up with the idea of ties. He finally decides on the green one because it matches with his suit jacket.

He moved to London a week ago after being hired by the Styles Group of Hospitality Pvt. Ltd, one of the biggest and renowned companies in the industry. They have a chain of luxurious hotels and resorts across the world. Though never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would be working for them. After he applied for their single post vacancy he was sure he wouldn’t get shortlisted, but when he got a call for the interview, he almost broke his foot jumping in excitement. The interview was the most intense he had ever gone through. Had it lasted for another five minutes, he would have exploded under its pressure.

He hasn’t met his boss yet, but with the research he has done, he knows that the Styles have been in hospitality business for more than 50 years. After Edmund Styles took retirement from work to travel the world with his wife, and socialite, Georgina Styles, their son, Harry Styles, took over the family business. There isn’t much on internet or gossip columns about Harry, as he stays low key about himself and his personal life… unlike his twin sister Elizabeth-Grace Styles, who is a luxury fashion designer and regularly appears in tabloids and gossip columns either because of the strong messages she sends through her designs or her relationships. Harry’s only recent picture on internet was a group photo with his college friends last year. Out of curiosity, Louis looked at some of Harry’s social media accounts but Harry either posts pictures of nature photography or business related stuff, nothing about himself, his friends, or family. Louis is so looking forward to meeting him.

Just to be on the safe side and not to be late for work, he reaches his office a little before nine. It’s his third day at work and he really does not want to leave a bad impression. Styles Hospitality Group has their head office located on the eighteenth to twenty-first floors of their biggest London hotel. Upon entering the office, he is greeted by Niall who offers him tea, and since Louis can’t refuse any tea offer, he agrees.

Niall Horan was part of Ireland’s development team and his work was so remarkable, he was asked to join the London office. He was also part of Louis’ interview panel. He understands that they wouldn’t hire and pay anyone double salary until they have made sure that the person is capable.

Niall hands him his tea. ‘Just finish this quickly!’

Louis doesn’t understand. ‘Why?’

‘A team meeting has been called at 9:30 to discuss the work module,’ Niall informs, which confuses Louis more. ‘What? You don’t know? An email was sent at 8 o'clock this morning.’

‘Oh, I haven’t checked it.’ Louis informs.

‘Yeah! Check it and go through the document attached before the meeting,’ Niall says as he leaves with his cuppa.

*

Everyone from the team gathers in the conference room at 9:30 with their laptops. Louis loves how all the rooms, offices, and cubicles in the office aren’t like every other formal offices. They are more relaxed with the thoughtful use of colors and art hung around the office. Even the furniture is more comfortable. He settles down on the chair and leans back.

‘I can sleep on this,’ Louis says to Amelia.

Amelia was another one in the interview panel. She is in her mid-30s and has worked with the company for almost ten years.

‘Try saying that in front of our boss!’ she says.

There are two more people in the room apart from Niall and Amelia. There’s Martin Ross, who is in his late 20s like Louis and has been working here for two years, then Julianne Cole who is a novice graduate. Louis hasn’t spoken to either one of them much, just ‘hi’ and ‘hello’ on the first day when Niall introduced them.

Louis was going through the document again when some chattering and laughing sounds from outside of the room catches his attention. When he looks up at the door, a tall man wearing a black suit, white shirt, and blue tie walks inside fixing the bridge of his black glasses. The room instantly fills with the overpowering smell of cologne. His shoes are shinier than the mirror at Louis’ home. It takes a few seconds to realize that the man is Harry Styles himself. He looked pretty smart in his pictures, but he looks, even more, drop dead gorgeous and handsome in real life. Two other men, one tall and skinny, another, same build as Harry and laughing over something, walks inside behind him. The one who is laughing is Liam Payne. He was the third person that interviewed Louis. Everyone greets Harry, but Louis, who is at loss of words just by looking at him. Harry looks at him and their gazes lock, and Louis could swear his heart skipped a beat. Harry settles down in his seat on the far side of the table.

‘Hi.’ Liam offers Louis his hand and Louis shakes it. ‘How are you doing?’

‘I’m great, thanks. How are you?’ Louis asks smiling, turning his attention to Liam.

‘Pretty great,’ Liam replies smiling.

The tall skinny one leaves the room.

‘How was the trip, Harry?’ Amelia asks to which Harry replies by smiling and nodding. Louis looks at his dimpled smile thinking how this beautiful person has managed to keep himself from media.

‘Everyone doing good today?’ Liam asks and everyone laughs and nods. ‘Alright let’s start.’

Liam rubs his hands together and opens his presentation which is connected to the screen through the projector. ‘As you all know our new hotel is about to launch in six months,’ Liam says cheerily. ‘And I’m happy to inform that we are on the right track and everything is going smoothly and on time.’

Everyone claps at this. Harry smiles and looks at the screen with his elbows resting on the arm rest and index fingers touching his lips.

‘I have called this meeting to go through our plans and try to speed up the work. We would like to finish everything at least a week before the inauguration.’ Liam continues, ‘All ok with it?’

Everyone nods as Liam proceeds with the slides.

Louis looks at Harry from his shoulders and finds him gazing at him. He quickly turns his head back to the screen but he could feel his heart beating wildly as Harry’s gaze lingers on him throughout the meeting.

‘Any questions?’ Liam asks after his presentation is over.

Niall and Julianne ask some queries to which he replies proficiently. When Louis looks at Harry, he is discussing something with Martin in a low voice. Louis turns his attention back to Liam who is explaining certain points to Niall. After an hour, the meeting is over and everyone starts to leave.

‘You, wait,’ a deep voice calls him.

He nervously looks at Harry’s direction. Harry clarifies, ‘Yes, you.’

If the pressure of the interview was too much, the nervousness Louis feels right now could blow the sun.

‘What is your name?’ Harry asks looking at him intently.

‘L-Louis Tomlinson,’ Louis replies and he is sure his voice barely reached him.

‘How are you liking it here, Louis Tomlinson?’ Harry asks tilting his head lightly with a smile showing his dimpled cheek.

‘It- it’s amazing. It’s a pleasure to work here,’ Louis says nervously and Harry nods.

The skinny guy enters the room and addresses Harry, ‘Your call with the Tokyo team is in six minutes.’

Harry nods and gets up from his seat to leave. Louis looks at him all the while.

‘Have a great day, Louis Tomlinson,’ Harry says buttoning his jacket while passing Louis.

‘You too, Sir,’ Louis says.

‘Call me Harry,’ he says when he reaches the door.

Louis exhales the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

The entire morning passes with everyone busy with their work. For lunch, Louis goes to their dining room which everyone calls ‘Graham’s Kitchen’, as Graham is the main chef there. It is actually a big room with tables and chairs and an open kitchen. Graham and his team make sure that the employees there are served the healthiest food daily, from breakfast to evening snack. Louis has never had more delicious and lip smacking food in his entire life. Fresh juice and straight-out-of-the-oven bread are available at any given time of the day. Louis settles for salad and stir-fried veggies for lunch as he is in the mood to eat light. Amelia is chatting with the skinny guy at the juice table when Louis approaches.

‘Hey, you are the new guy,’ skinny guy says happily and Louis smiles at him.

‘I’m Zayn!’ he introduces himself offering his hand.

‘I’m Louis,’ Louis replies, shaking his hand.

‘He’s Harry’s assistant,’ Amelia says, gesturing towards Zayn.

‘I am and I have the nicest job and boss in the world,’ Zayn says smiling.

‘You do, boy,’ Amelia says happily while leaving them.

Zayn turns his attention towards Louis. ‘So how is work? Too much or just fine?’

‘Fine till now,’ Louis says.

‘Nice,’ Zayn says. Niall invites them both over to his table for lunch.

Louis leaves the office at five and didn’t see Harry again that day.

*

‘Aw! Baby, I miss you,’ Louis’s mom says over the phone.

‘Mom, it has been just a week. Stop!’ Louis says.

Louis’ mom won’t stop complaining about how much she misses him. ‘Can you come over this weekend?’

‘Mom! I have to settle my things here. I can’t. And please stop with it,’ Louis says. There are times when he wishes he had a sibling.

‘Uh! Alright,’ his mom replies reluctantly. ‘Did you get to meet your boss?’.

‘Yup I did,’ Louis says taking a bite of his takeaway Chinese. He was too lazy to cook himself decent dinner.

‘How is he?’ she asks.

‘Um, he’s fine. Didn’t get to talk much but yeah... fine,’ Louis replies.

‘Sounds ok,’ she says. Louis hears the doorbell on the phone. ‘Seems like your dad is home. Wanna talk to him?’

‘It’s alright, Mom. I’ll talk to you both over the weekend,’ Louis says.

They wish each other good night before ending the call. Louis watches ‘The Great British Bake Off’ before retiring to bed. Unless he is tired as hell, he cannot sleep right away. It usually takes him some time to fall asleep. As he lays there in dark, his mind wanders to Harry. His good looks, his charming face, lovely smile, his voice, deeper than the ocean. Rich people are mostly good looking, but Harry was a class apart. He was wearing a suit like everyone else in the office, but it looked like suits were made to dress him up. It looked like he didn’t put much effort on his looks, but he did put some. His jawline could cut diamonds. From what Louis can tell, Harry knew he was good looking and a head turner, but he didn’t take any pride in that. And Louis loved it.

*

Next day, Louis catches lunch with both Amelia and Niall. They are discussing something about work when Niall gets a call from Liam asking to meet him ASAP in his office. Niall quickly finishes his lunch and leaves.

‘Is this Harry’s first major project?’ Louis asks Amelia.

‘Yep! But he has assisted his dad previously, so he has pretty good idea of what and how things need to be done,’ she replies.

‘Nice! I was actually thrilled to see that the entire team has young people,’ he says and takes a bite.

‘Harry insisted on a team of young people, so fresh ideas and non stop energy can be of benefit,’ she replies, smiling.

‘Liam is admirable. His presentation yesterday was so impressive,’ he says.

‘He is just like his dad,’ she says finishing the last bit of her lunch.

‘You know his dad?’ Louis asks.

‘Everyone knows him!’ she says, which puzzles Louis.

‘His dad, Mark Payne, was Edmund’s right hand man for the longest time.’

Louis raises his eyebrows, clearly unaware of this.

‘He had a debilitating stroke few years back. Ed asked him to take retirement from work and relax. Not long after, Ed retired and Harry took over. He asked Liam to join him,’ she replies.

‘So, he just asked Liam to join him out of the blue?’ Louis asks in confusion.

She looks at him. ‘They are cousins, Louis.’

‘What!’

‘Yeah! Didn’t you know that?’ she asks.

Louis shakes his head.

‘Harry’s mom, Georgina, has a twin sister, Jenna. Liam is Jenna and Mark’s son,’ she explains.

Louis nods taking in all the information.

*

On Friday everyone is in weekend mode and Louis is discussing something with Niall when he sees Liam lightly slapping Zayn’s bottom. Liam walks away with a smirk on his face while Zayn stands there annoyed.

After lunch Liam calls Louis into his office.

‘Hey Louis! How's the day going?’ Liam asks.

‘Good. How about yours?’ he says.

‘Mine too. Can you help me with something?’ Liam asks.

‘Sure!’

‘Can you go through this report and make necessary corrections and leave it on Harry’s table before you leave. I have to leave early today,’ Liam requests.

‘Will do!’

‘Thanks, man,’ Liam says.

Louis has to stay back at the office after five to finish the work. He passes the gym area while going to ‘Graham’s Kitchen’. He sees some employees in the gym and he wonders if people only go home to sleep. When he reaches the dining area, there are other employees too, which he assumes work in a different floor.

‘Do you make them dinner too?’ Louis asks Graham while sipping his tea.

‘Nah they will all leave in a while,’ he informs smiling.

*

It is around 7:30 by the time he finishes the report. He goes through it twice to make sure there isn’t anything he left or might have skipped by mistake. He starts for Harry’s office when it occurs to him that he doesn’t know where his office is. He calls Zayn to ask for directions.

 

Louis reaches the twenty-first floor and it is nothing like the rest of the floors. The walls are white, where as the furnitures is all black, except one area of the floor where there is a space with a desk and chair with a computer and three phones, done in blue, yellow and orange, which he assumes is Zayn’s. He finally reaches the door to Harry’s office. His name is engraved in black against the silver metal. He knocks, but no voice comes from inside. He knocks again, still nothing. Taking a deep breath, he decides to go inside the office. He was told to leave the report on his desk.

Upon pushing open the door, he steps inside and looks at the room dumbfounded. He doesn’t know what he expected Harry’s office to be like, but it certainly wasn’t anything like this. The colossal room is lit with soft yellow light. Like the entire floor, even his office is done in the shades of white and black with some grey. There are two different sitting spaces and a mini bar which is stocked with what he supposes to be expensive wine and liquor. A huge luxurious bookcase filled with leather bound books stands behind his desk. A chandelier, which he assumes is antique, hangs in the middle of the room with floor to ceiling windows. On the wall behind one of the seating spaces, a painting is hanging. Louis walks up to it to have a closer look. The painting has black background, the human figure outline is done in white. At the first look, it seems like the person in the painting is flying upwards freely but with a closer look, Louis wonder if the person is flying freely or falling upside down and by some mistake the painting is hung upside down. Louis tries to figure out but after some time when he can’t, he turns around.

Louis walks up to the floor to ceiling windows to look out. From there, he can see The London Eye and the boats as they travel across the River Thames. After admiring the beauty of London he walks up to the desk. There isn’t much stuff on the desk aside from his computer, a notebook, two phones, some pens and stationery items. Louis puts down the report in the middle, so Harry can spot it easily. He walks up to the bookcase and looks at the titles.

He picks out one of their biographies off the bookshelf and leafs through it. He sits down on Harry’s chair meanwhile. He doesn’t bother reading what is written but looks at the pictures in the book. He realizes that Harry looks a lot like his grandfather, the founder of the Styles Group. When he closes the book he realises he is sitting on his boss’ chair. So to have some fun he moves back and forth on his chair.

‘Wow! This chair is awesome,’ he mutters to himself.

He tries to spin on the chair but his feet don’t touch the floor properly. He clears his throat and tries to imitate Harry.

‘You, wait,’ he tries to say in deep voice while looking at the wall besides the desk.

‘Yes, you! What is your name?’ he acts while trying to sit the way Harry did in the conference room two days back. He laughs to himself.

He tries to speak in fake russian accent in a very bond villain way. ‘What is your name?’ He giggles. A second later he hears a clap.

‘Shit,’ he says under his breath. He slowly turns towards the clap.

Harry Styles is leaning at the threshold of the office door, tie loose around his neck, top two buttons open, sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, a slight smirk on his face, hands crossed sexily. Louis nervously gets up from the chair thinking he will just get fired from the job for this.

‘I’m- I’m…’ Louis stammers.

‘You are very good at mimicking,’ Harry says closing the door behind him and walking inside.

‘Me… I’m… ‘ Louis trails off when Harry approaches in front of him.

‘How are you doing today, Louis Tomlinson?’ Harry asks, smirking.

Louis tries to take a step back as Harry takes a step forward and falls back on the chair.

‘F-fine.’ Louis swallows the bile.

‘Good.’ Harry says. He leans down and rests his hands on the armrest.

‘What are you doing in my office?’ he asks making eye contact with Louis.

Louis can clearly see his green eyes, which are intimidating him right now. He smells so intoxicating. Louis is sure he pays Chanel some royalty to exclusively make perfume for him that makes him smell like a sin and blessing at the same time. It takes too much strength to not gaze at Harry’s red lips. His stray curls are falling on his forehead.

‘Liam asked me to give you the report as he isn’t in the office,’ Louis says.

‘He had to leave early today.’ Harry nods. ‘Did he also ask you to snoop around in my office?’

‘No! I’m- I’m… Sorry,’ Louis says looking down at his shirt in embarrassment. ‘I have to go.’

, Louis looks up and finds Harry gazing down at him. Harry takes a deep breath and Louis looks straight into his eyes. Something like a spark.

After a bit, Harry tilts his head slightly and says, ‘Go then.’

Harry lets Louis go and he rushes to the door. While opening the door he steals a glance towards Harry who is looking at him with an unreadable expression.

After he closes the door behind him, he leans back against the door. His heart is beating rapidly, he can actually feel it. His palms are sweaty and there is a weird tingling feeling in his foot. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

*

 

 

_**HARRY** _

_I can still see his eyes when he looked at me from beneath his eyelashes. There’s something settling in those eyes, something comforting. And his eyelashes, God! Don’t people die to have lashes like those? I bet models across the globe will pay millions to have those eyelashes naturally. The sound of his giggles are still lingering in my ear. Even though right now he is trying to gather himself after rushing out from the room, I can hear his voice. I can feel the passion of his voice, the edge of his voice, the uniqueness of his voice. And his hair looked so soft._

_I hired Louis Tomlinson because of his experience, but still, a part of my mind implies that it wasn’t the only reason. I have gathered a sense to perceive people just by looking at them. And my intuitions says that he is a nice and lovely person._

_Just a little too lovely for me._

_If it was someone else, I would have fired him right then and there without any explanation and made sure he never stepped inside any office of the entire hospitality industry. If Louis had any malicious intentions, he would have inserted a hard drive to my computer; not that he would have been able to copy anything from it since it is encrypted pretty well, or he could have helped himself with my huge collection of the world’s best wines and liquor. Instead, he walked towards the bookcase and picked out the book that has our history. He was flipping through the Styles biography when I arrived. I haven’t looked at them, let alone bothered to read them, ever. They remind me of everything I cannot be. They grace my office only because my interior designer insisted. These aren’t my kind of books. A tinge of pain always hits my heart whenever I think about my choices. I deserve that. A person like me deserves that._

_The only painting hung in my office is gazing at me. I feel the idea behind the painting to some emotional level. I connect to it. I believe that the artist of that painting was caught somewhere between right and wrong, just like me. But mostly I’m on the wrong side._

_My gaze falls back on the screen of my computer which I woke up when he left the office. He is leaving the floor now. I don’t mind it actually because I know he wouldn’t do anything to harm me._

_Wait! How do I know this? I don't even know him. It’s not me, but my intuition speaking. Argh! I should keep him away from my mind._

*


	3. Chapter 3

Louis spends his whole Saturday arranging stuff at his apartment. He goes grocery shopping in the evening because he ran out of food. And since he knows he won’t have much time to buy it next week, he buys a week’s worth of food and milk. After treating himself with some lasagne he bought from the store, he retires to the bed and falls asleep instantly.

Next day he meets two of his friends from his high school that he is still close with, for lunch at a cafe.

Olivia, a journalist for a leading newspaper and Bran, a software engineer. 

‘How is your new job?’ Bran asks. 

‘It’s fine’ Louis replies.

‘Enjoying working with Mr. Handsome Styles?’ Olivia asks cheekily.

Louis laughs a little at this. ‘Yeah, he is handsome.’ Taking the bite of his salad, he decides to take a chance. ‘Know anything about him?’

‘Oh no! He is a very private person. Nobody knows much about him. Occasionally shows up to events, rarely talks to media.’

Louis nods.

She continues, ‘Last year we expected him to walk the red carpet of his sister’s fashion show, he didn’t. But he did attend the show from the backstage and the after party.’ 

‘Yeah he seems discreet,’ Louis agrees.

‘He is very opposite from his twin,’ she says.

‘I don’t know anything about her,’ Louis says.

Bran who has had enough talk of this mysterious man, interjects, ‘Can we all shut up talking about your secretive boss. Please?’

‘Of course!’ Louis says.

‘I have news by the way!’ Bran says.

‘Oh my god! You finally found someone!’ Olivia says and Louis snorts.

‘No silly! I’m going to Canada in two weeks for some work. Yayyy,’ Bran says happily.

Both Olivia and Louis cheer for him.

*

It’s late evening by the time Louis returns back home. He checks his emails and there is one from Zayn informing him about a meeting tomorrow at 11 am. 

Louis helps himself with some pasta for dinner. While he lays in bed, he keeps wondering why Harry skipped the red carpet last year. He googles the fashion show; few images and articles come up. He is in none of the pictures and is mentioned only briefly in the articles. His entire family, including Liam’s, was in the front row. But he was not. Louis thought that he might have been backstage to support his sister, but that seemed pretty unlikely to him. Since coming back home on Friday, Louis has been thinking about that painting. It is an unusual choice for an office. Looking at the entire office, that painting seemed pretty out of place, but somehow fit in. He has been able to keep the thoughts of Harry Styles at bay for the whole weekend, but it seems difficult to not think about him now. Every time he closes his eyes to sleep, he can see Harry’s green eyes staring at him. It felt like Harry was looking right through his soul. In that moment it felt like Harry will uncover all his secrets without giving any of his. There is a fire burning behind his eyes. A fire that will either burn Louis into ashes with its flames or Louis will come out unscathed. And he feels it’s going to be the first one. He stares blankly at the ceiling until sleep finally overtakes him.

*

Harry walks into the conference room wearing a black suit, gray tie. Louis can’t see his eyes properly through his green frame glasses. His face remains mostly expressionless when everyone greets him. Louis is still feeling guilty for snooping around in his office that day and figures it will be better to sit far away from his boss. He hopes to God that Harry doesn’t drag him in front of everyone at the meeting for that. Harry addresses a few concerns regarding the work and Niall proposes an alternative. 

Lunch with Niall and Zayn has become a routine. They both are pretty relaxed people and Louis loves talking to them in his free time. Niall tells them about the musical he attended on Saturday and he makes both Zayn and Louis promise him that they will watch it whenever they can. Louis has never been to an actual musical just to watch, though he took part in musicals in high school and college. He is looking forward to seeing it. He is already planning to ask Olivia to accompany him. Zayn tells them about his visit to his family. Louis wants to ask him why Harry wasn’t photographed at the fashion show last year, but he stops himself, as it would seem like he is obsessing over Harry. And he does not even know if Zayn was working for him at that time.

‘How long have you worked for Harry?’ Louis asks.

‘Three years!’ Zayn replies smiling. 

As Zayn is pouring himself water from the water cooler, Louis sees Liam coming over to stand next to Zayn. Liam says something to Zayn in a lewd way which makes Zayn roll his eyes and leave quickly.

Before leaving from work Louis thinks it would be polite to apologize to Harry. He also has to submit a report that Harry asked them to do in the meeting. 

‘Hey, Zayn! Can I see Harry?’ Louis asks, approaching Zayn’s table. Zayn is busy typing something on his computer. He doesn’t look at him while replying.

‘What is it about?’ he asks.

‘Umm… I have to submit the report,’ Louis replies. 

‘I will give it to him,’ Zayn says still typing.

But Louis had to see Harry personally.

‘I- I have to discuss some of the details with him,’ he says showing him the file.

Zayn looks up to see him.

‘What?’ he asks.

Louis makes a pleading face.

‘I cannot send you in without a solid reason. You will cost me my job.’

Louis exhales. He knew it would be difficult to see him. 

‘Can you ask him if he can spare a minute?’ Louis says and Zayn just looks at him.

‘Please. I will be quick. Promise,’ Louis says and Zayn picks up the intercom shaking his head at him.

After Harry agrees to see him, Zayn asks him to be quick since Harry has a conference call in 10 minutes. Louis agrees.

He knocks on the door and a voice asks him to come in. 

‘You have two minutes, Louis Tomlinson. Make it worth it.’ Harry does not even bother to look up as Louis enters.

Harry’s tie is loose around his neck with the top button undone. His frowns deepen and shoulders tense at something he sees on his computer.

Louis starts speaking nervously, ‘Here’s the report.’

‘You could have given it to Zayn,’ Harry says, typing on his computer.

Louis puts the report on the table. He tries to find words to apologize but can’t figure out the right words or the energy. He takes a deep breath before finally finding the strength to speak.

‘I wanted to apologize for the other day.’

Louis finally has Harry’s full attention, as he looks up from his computer. He slowly takes off his glasses. And leans back on his chair intertwining his fingers and resting his elbows on the armrests. His unreadable expression makes Louis even more nervous. 

‘It won’t happen again,’ Louis says timidly fidgeting with his fingers.

‘If that happens again, it will be the last thing you will ever do in any established office in this entire world,’ Harry says with a slight smirk on his face and finality in his tone. 

Louis nods and looks at him. They both look at each other for a while. It is then Louis notices a slight bruise around Harry’s neck under the collar. He can’t see it properly but he assumes it to be a hickey. Harry just sits there looking at Louis with a soft expression. 

Louis could say so many things to Harry right now. But nothing comes out. He wishes he could just look at him all his life. He looks so beautiful sitting there in front of him. He even seems a little-relaxed leaning back in his chair. His green eyes are soft and they sparkle when the light hits, drowning Louis in them more. His lips, so red and soft, that Louis could kiss them forever, he wouldn’t mind if they sucked the air out of his lungs. He looks like a masterpiece, art. Louis’ breathing slowly gets normal looking at him. A quiet conversation happens between the two of them through their eyes. 

They are interrupted by the beep of Harry’s intercom. Harry picks it up still looking at Louis but he takes this as his queue to leave. He leaves wishing him a nice evening. He can feel Harry’s gaze burning him while leaving, even as he came out of the room, Louis spots a camera right in front of his office and knew Harry is looking at him through the camera. He can feel his gaze as he steps on the elevator. 

Later, Louis lays in bed unable to sleep. He wishes he could look at Harry more. He turns on his side and closes his eyes. He can see those green eyes looking at him. He smiles to himself and falls asleep hugging the pillow. 

*

Next day, they stay back in the office for work. 

‘Hey man, get your things we are going to Harry’s place to work,’ Niall informs him.

‘Why?’ Louis asks.

‘He isn’t in the mood to work from the office,’ Niall informs.

Louis picks up his computer and bag walking towards the elevator with Niall.

‘Who all will be there?’ he asks.

‘You, me, Li, and Harry.’

‘What about Martin, Julianne, and Amelia?’ he asks.

‘They are the procurement team, Louis, not Upper Management.’ 

Louis nods as Niall punches a code in the elevator.

‘Where does he live?’ Louis asks.

Niall points his index finger upwards and Louis looks up.

‘The Penthouse,’ Niall says.

As expected, Harry’s penthouse is stunning, even more than Louis could imagine. As soon as Louis steps out of the elevator he is gobsmacked by the beauty of the penthouse. The colossal living room is done in shades of cream, white and gold and it opens to a huge balcony. The staircase next to kitchen curves to the next floor. Louis can see few paintings hung around the room. A magnificent crystal chandelier hangs in the middle of the living room. A separate corner is allocated to an extensive bar. The entire penthouse has marble flooring. Louis walks to the terrace. A gentle breeze is flowing with the stunning view of sunset right behind the London eye. Louis is stunned to see a swimming pool on one side and a terrace garden on another. He walks towards the single tree in the garden which is blooming pink flowers. He smiles to himself looking at them. The entire ambiance is very soothing and calming. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to feel it all. 

‘Are you done being dramatic, Louis Tomlinson?’ 

Louis’ eyes fly open and he finds Harry standing in front of him wearing relaxed clothes.

‘I was—’ Louis starts to speaks but Harry huffs a breath. 

Shaking his head Harry starts to walk inside. Louis then notices he is barefoot.

‘Your house is very pretty,’ Louis says.

Harry turns around and looks at him smiling, ‘I know, right?’

Louis is amazed to see Harry smiling genuinely. 

As they sit down to work, Liam plays some upbeat music. They all take off their jackets, loosen their ties, and sit on the sofa with their laptops to discuss stuff. Liam casually pulls his feet over Harry’s lap and Louis cannot stop smiling, looking at that. They seem to share a lovely relationship. Niall helps himself with a drink, while Liam fixes himself one at the bar. Harry silently offers him a glass of wine while Louis is going through the document. He takes it from him and smiles. Harry indeed is in a good mood today and that makes Louis happy.

After dinner, Harry informs them that they all have to leave for New York next week.

‘Yeessss!!! I miss New York,’ Niall says happily.

‘Yeah man! I need to shop in New York,’ Liam sounds pretty serious. Harry looks at him and mocks him harder.

‘Never knew you don’t buy shit in London.’

Liam rolls his eyes at him which makes Louis laugh.

Harry looks at Louis laughing and smiles.

It is late by the time Louis reaches home and is so tired he falls asleep instantly with a smile on his face thanks to Harry Styles. 

*

 

Louis hears some sounds from inside as he passes the copy room. He leans on the door to listen properly.

‘Liam... No… Please Stop!... Don’t...‘ Zayn says, desperately.

Louis is caught off guard. He has been observing Liam making some obscene advances at Zayn, but this is not acceptable at all. If Liam thinks he can get away with anything just because he is Harry’s cousin, he is wrong and Louis is going to make sure he gets punished for this. He opens the door, they both turn their heads towards him. Zayn is leaning backward on a machine with papers in his hands and Liam is standing so close to him. Zayn’s expression is worried whereas irritation is visible on Liam’s face. 

Liam steps back and says, ‘Hi Louis!’

Louis looks at him while Liam walks out.

‘You have to stop him from treating you like that,’ he says to Zayn.

‘I know right!’ Zayn mumbles. 

‘You should complain to Harry,’ Louis is so annoyed at Liam. ‘So what if he is Harry’s cousin, he can’t get away with this.’ 

Zayn looks at him confused.

‘What are you saying? What has Harry got to do with anything?’ Zayn asks.

‘Has he threatened you to not tell anything to Harry? Listen, I'm not scared of anything or anyone. I will support you even if it costs me my job.’ Louis tries to make him feel better. 

There is stunned silence in the room. 

Zayn breaks the silence, ‘What is going on, Louis? Who will threaten me?’

‘Liam!’

‘What!?’

‘I have seen him making some advances towards you.’

‘He is my boyfriend,’ Zayn says slowly and clearly.

Louis looks at him baffled, at a loss of words. 

‘Didn't you know?’ Zayn asks and Louis shakes his head slowly.

Zayn bursts out laughing.

‘Everyone knows it here. I thought you knew it as well.’

‘I- I did not,’ Louis’ cheeks heat with embarrassment. ‘Sorry.’

‘Don’t be sorry, dude.’ Zayn is still laughing.

‘I can’t believe I made a fool of myself,’ Louis says.

‘So what was going on here?’ Louis asks after an awkward pause.

‘Li and I want to renovate a few rooms of our house, but we are unable to settle down with a design. I like some, he rejects. He likes some, I reject. Our interior designer is so fed up with us. This has been going on for a month now. So our designer sent some new set of designs and I haven’t been able to go through them. Li has been asking me to go through them, but I have been so caught up,’ Zayn says showing him the papers in his hand.

‘We had a disagreement this morning over something and I left home without breakfast. Li came to show me the designs and since I was pissed at him for the morning, I said I don’t want to see them. Li was about to put them through the shredder machine and I was stopping him.’

Louis nods, looking at the designs. 

‘Now I will have to make up to him,’ Zayn says.

Louis laughs at himself.

‘I really thought Liam was mistreating you,’ Louis confesses.

‘Wait till I tell Li about this. He is so gonna lose it, Zayn says.

‘Shit,’ Louis mumbles. 

‘How did Harry react to your relationship?’ Louis hesitates asking.

‘Take a wild guess dude! Harry was the one who made me accept my feelings for Li. They are very close. I’m sure Li never even had to tell him what he felt for me. Harry could see right through him,’ Zayn says. 

Louis is still trying to settle with this very new information when Zayn hugs him.

‘Chill out man! Not everything is the way it looks.’

Louis is not sure what to make of this statement. His mind quickly wanders towards Harry. 

*


	4. Chapter 4

A tall and muscular built man wearing a black suit and black sunglasses blocks Louis’ way as he enters Harry’s jet.

‘What is your name?’ he asks in a spanish accent.

‘Louis.’

‘Let him in. He is the new guy,’ Liam informs him.

Louis smiles but he does not smile back.

Settling down on a plush chair next to Niall he asks, ‘Who is he?’

‘Miguel,’ Niall replies typing something on his phone. ‘Harry’s henchman.’

Louis looks around inside the jet plane, done in white, cream, and red with woodwork. There is a huge TV in front and gaming console is connected to it. There is a separate bedroom, a well-stocked mini bar, an office, and a lavatory with walk-in shower. Artificial flowers of various colors in flower pots look so real that Louis thought of watering them. He falls in love with the jet.

After they take off, a stewardess offer them all chilled wine and Liam connects his iPod to the speakers and some upbeat music starts playing. Harry comes out from the office carrying his laptop and takes an empty seat behind Louis.

‘Seems like you are a huge fan of DJs and EDM,’ Louis says to Liam.

‘I have Frank Sinatra and Tchaikovsky on my playlist too, want me to play them?’ Liam says.

Harry snorts behind him.

‘No! I will fall asleep. I already feel dizzy whenever we fly,’ Zayn objects.

‘I know baby, that’s why’ Liam says warmly turning towards Zayn who is pouting. He pecks his lips and they get lost in their world.

Niall plays a game on his iPad. Louis glances in Harry’s direction, he’s still busy with his laptop.

Louis chooses to read his book that he hasn’t been able to finish. The stewardess brings them soft fluffy blankets and pillows. Louis reclines on his seat, getting comfortable.

‘Li! Did you know Louis thought that you were harassing me at work?’ Zayn says laughing.

‘Shit!’ Louis says ducking his face under the blanket.

Everyone laughs at this.

‘What!’ Liam says in surprise.

‘Yeah! That day... in the copy room. He thought you were forcing yourself upon me,’ Zayn says.

‘Noooo! I was not. I would never,’ Liam says.

‘I cleared that up,’ Zayn touches his light beard and leans into him. Liam adjusts the blanket over them kissing his forehead. This makes Louis smiles internally. He really did misread their relationship.

‘What made you think that, Louis?’ Niall asks. ‘They are utter saps.’

‘Oh, it was just some things I saw a few times,’ Louis clears.

‘Like what?’ Liam says getting his attention to it.

‘Umm.. you know just leave it,’ Louis says getting embarrassed by it.

‘No, tell me. I want to know what led to think something like this,’ Liam insists.

‘That day when I had to stay back to complete a report, I saw you slapping his bottom. The other time I saw you saying something to him by the water cooler that made Zayn run away quickly.’

Liam laughs. ‘You know that day when I left early, did you notice Z left early too?’

Louis shakes his head thinking about that day and it strikes him that Zayn did leave early that day.

‘My parents invited us for dinner,’ Liam says. ‘And the other day by the water cooler thing, you really don’t wanna know what I said to him.’

‘Nobody wants to know that, Li,’ Harry interjects.

Niall turns to look at Harry. ‘You have heard a lot.’

‘Yeah! So… noo. I was never harassing him. I mean, if it was me or anyone doing that in the office, Harry would have terminated their employment and made sure no other office ever gave that person a job,’ Liam says.

‘Sorry dude!’ Louis says.

‘No worries,’ Liam turns his attention back to Zayn.

Of course, there would be a gourmet chef on this plane, Louis thinks as the chef enquires about their choice of food.

‘Anyone up for a game?’ Niall says starting the Xbox.

‘Me,’ Harry says walking in front to take the remote.

They settle down for GTA. Louis continues to read his book while looking at Harry from the corner of his eyes every now and then. He looks relaxed and is enjoying the game. Both Harry and Niall are pretty loud when they play games. Booing and cheering and laughing all the while. Liam and Zayn cheer them and it's all too fun to look at them.

After the amazing meal and wine, Zayn and Liam go to sleep in the room while Niall and Harry decide for another round of GTA.

‘Wanna play?’ Harry asks him.

Louis shakes his head, ‘Watching is more fun.’

Harry smiles a little, his dimples forming on the sides.

Louis tries to sleep on his chair which the stewardess has reclined completely for him.

*

It’s dark inside with pale blue light glowing at the edges when he wakes up. He gets up and looks around. Niall is sleeping where Zayn and Liam were previously sitting and he cannot spot Harry. He checks the office, but no it is empty. The bedroom is locked, so he makes his way towards the bar.

Harry is sitting on the chair with his head on the platform of the bar, his phone lying beside his hand, holding a glass of brown liquid. Louis stands there quietly trying to figure out why a person who possibly has everything has to sit on a bar sadly with a strong drink in hand.

‘Want a drink, Louis Tomlinson?’ Harry says raising his head.

It shocks Louis because he didn't even raise his head to know who is standing at the threshold.

‘How did you know it is me?’ Louis asks nervously.

‘You didn’t answer my question,’ Harry says.

‘Anything will do,’ Louis says making his way to the bar. ‘Now tell me!’

Harry smiles at him. ‘Am I obligated to answer all of your questions?’

He looks damn pretty when he smiles genuinely. All Louis could do was to stare at him.

Harry gets up and goes behind the bar. He thinks for a while before taking out a bottle of scotch. ‘Will Bowmore do?’

‘Yup,’ Louis says timidly.

He slides the glass to Louis and resting his palms on the counter asks, ‘Anything else?’

Louis looks up at him, a little smile creeping on the sides of his mouth. ‘What else is there?’

Harry tilts his head a little, face smug, ‘What do you want?’

‘Whatever is available!’ Louis says slowly. Harry’s eyes darken at that.

‘There’s nothing much to offer,’ Harry says looking deep into Louis' eyes.

Louis’ lips quiver as he tries to think of something to say. After a beat, he says, ‘Even littlest will do’.

Harry bends down a little so they are face to face. Louis’ hands are itching to touch his flawless skin, his scent filling his nostrils.

‘It won’t be enough,’ Harry says slowly emphasizing every word.

Louis swallows looking at him. If his words were meant to be a threat to him, they failed to scare him. Instead, now Louis wants to know him even more. He wants to know why he has an unconventional taste? He wants to know why he is so closed off? He wants to know what fucking made him that sad that he believes he cannot give anyone enough?

*

For the next two days, they have back to back work meetings to attend. None of them have any time to spare. They stay in one of the hotels by Styles Group, which is lavish and luxurious just like every other hotel of theirs.

Niall, Zayn, and Liam have made plans to go to a bar after work. They wanted Louis to join them but he bailed because he is so tired and the jet lag is catching up to him. He decides to have a quiet dinner and get a proper sleep. It has been difficult for him to get out of the soft and comforting bed in the morning, he practically has to drag himself out.

He jumps on the bed a little before sleeping, giggling to himself. The smell of fresh crisp cotton sheets and the soft feeling of the blanket on top puts him to sleep quickly.

*

Louis jolts up from the nightmare, sweating, his heart beating faster. He takes a few deep breaths before turning on the lights. He hasn’t had a nightmare for a long time now. He does have lucid dreams, which is because of his active imagination, but not a nightmare in a long time. He never remembers what he sees but he wakes up every time, drenched in sweat. When he was young he would even shout or scream in his sleep and wake up because of them.  
He picks up the bottle of water from the bedside, gulps down half of it in one go. His heart is still beating faster and his breathing is strained. He leans back on the headboard, wiping his sweat from the sleeves of his shirt. Staring at the wall he tries to remember what he saw, but he can’t. The bedside clock tells it is around three in the morning.

After a few minutes, he gets out of bed and walks towards the window, opening the curtain a little he can see the city lights. As his room is on the twelfth floor, everything looks tiny. He can see the light at the top of the Empire State Building. It looks so unreal and mesmerizing. It is on his bucket list to visit it once in his lifetime. He looks downtown, toward the two, blue, rays of memorial light beaming up at the sky.

His heartbeat and breathing have become normal now so he decides to change his clothes and go to the poolside to get some fresh air.

The hotel is quiet at this time, his footsteps echo in the hallways. He hasn’t been able to admire the hotel yet, but now, as he is passing the hallways and going down the glass elevator, he is very much stunned to see how beautiful the hotel is. It is modern and lavish with a touch of Victorian decor.

The swimming pool area is illuminated at this time, though no one is there. Water always relaxes him. He can stay inside a swimming pool or a body of water for hours without complaining. He contemplates going for a swim but then refrains from the thought of catching cold. But he can get his feet wet and relax. He has even brought his iPod to listen to music. He closes his eyes to breath in the air and feels the calmness of the surroundings.

Sounds of water lapping, which he is sure are not because of his legs, send a light wave of panic over him.

As he opens his eyes Harry Styles emerges, spurting water like a whale.

Louis shrieks, ‘Jesus Christ!’

Harry just smiles at him.

‘You scared me,’ he says clutching his heart. ‘What are you doing here?’ Louis continues, still in shock.

‘Yoga,’ Harry says.

‘What?’

‘Chill out, Louis Tomlinson. I was having a swim. What are you doing here at this time by the way?

‘I had a nightmare and needed some fresh air,’ Louis says dimly.

‘Are you ok now?’ Harry asks in concern.

Louis is surprised by this. ‘Yeah.’

He pulls out his feet from water and walks up to the lounger to avoid seeing Harry. As he settles down on it. He can’t help and watches Harry taking a few laps. The muscles of his shoulders flexing with each smooth and precise lap. How can he avoid a sight like this? Harry gets out of the pool with water dripping from his toned abs, his arms, from every inch of his tattooed body. A butterfly in the middle, two birds over his chest, a lot of tattoos on his left arm which Louis can’t make out clearly. Harry walks towards him, slowly, looking right at Louis. If Louis were a better person he wouldn’t imagine licking the water from this body, but since he isn’t a saint, he lets his imagination go wild.

As Harry reaches him, he bends down and stares.

Louis blinks his eyes in nervousness. God dammit! Why he smells like a bloody vice even after coming out from the pool. Aren’t people supposed to smell like chlorine, Louis thought.

Taking a deep breath, he tries to say something.

‘You ok?’ Harry says intimidating him in the best possible way.

‘Y- y- yes!’ he stutters.

‘You sure?’ Harry asks slowly in a low voice.

Louis closes his eyes for a moment to compose himself and nods. He cannot rely on his tongue at this moment.

Harry bends down further causing Louis to lean back. They are so close right now and he won't mind or refuse a kiss from Harry Styles. In fact, he would love it. He isn’t opposed to the idea of more than a kiss as well.

Harry tilts his head a little and settles his hands next to Louis’ hips. Louis hopes that Harry cannot hear his heart beating loudly right now.

‘You are—’ Harry says whispering.

‘I am…’ Louis says with a shrill voice.

‘You…’ Harry looks him straight in the eyes, ‘are…’ he continues and Louis is glad that he is still breathing.

‘What?’ Louis whispers, their mouths so close, all he can do is stare at those red lips shamelessly.

‘Sitting on my towel,’ Harry says with a slight smirk.

Louis is taken aback.

He shakes his head before speaking in confusion, ‘W-what?’

‘You are sitting on my towel, Louis Tomlinson!’

Through his eyes, Harry gestures towards the towel beneath him. A blue colored towel is beneath his bum.

‘Oh- yeah- umm… Yeah,’ Louis says.

Harry steps back and Louis stands up to hand him his towel without meeting his eyes.

Wrapping it around his waist, Harry looks at him carefully.

He finally wishes him goodnight and leaves.

While Harry was leaving, Louis notices a birdcage tattoo on his side and it puzzles him more.

*

The next morning, after breakfast, Liam and Zayn decide to go for some shopping and meet some friends afterward.

‘Do you want me to get anything for you?’ Liam asks Harry as they walk towards the lobby.

‘Can you look for that suede leather jacket at Barneys? It has the fancy metal buttons. Liz wore it once and I loved it so much. I don’t remember the designer though,’ Harry says.

‘It was by Givenchy,’ Zayn replies.

Harry turns towards Zayn smiling at his attentiveness. ‘Aren’t you too good!’

‘Did you check for it in Harrods?’ Liam asks.

‘I did once, but that particular jacket was sold out,’ Harry says.

‘Oh, alright. We’ll check,’ Liam assures. ‘You do remember that we have to go to the club tonight, right?’

‘Yes, I do. Looking forward to it,’ Harry says.

Both Liam and Zayn chuckle at this.

‘C’mon man! It won’t be that bad,’ Liam says. Harry nods.

‘We’ll see,’ Harry says. ‘Where’s Niall?’

‘He went out to meet some of his cousins,’ Zayn informs him.

‘You two enjoy your day,’ Harry says. ‘Please trouble him, Z.’

Liam rolls his eyes at him while Zayn looks at Liam fondly.

After they both leave, Harry stands there, making sure everyone is doing their work accordingly.

Being a boss is a difficult task. As he is about to go back to his office, he sees Louis coming out from another direction smiling ear to ear, unaware of Harry’s presence. He walks towards a tall skinny guy with too many piercings, wearing a biker jacket. Louis hugs him dearly. The way the guy’s hands land on Louis’ waist bothers Harry. The guy then leans down to peck his lips, making Louis giggle at that. Harry frowns. He wonders if Louis has a long distance boyfriend or a lover. Louis and the guy make their way out of the hotel laughing over something.

When Louis returns back to the hotel at around six in the evening, there is a note waiting for him in his room.

**_Louis,_ **

**_Hi, dude! We are going to a party tonight. Don’t bail on us this time. There will be a car waiting for you at 8 outside the hotel and it will drop you at the club._ **

**_Zayn_ **

Louis smiles reading it and makes his way to the shower.

*


	5. Chapter 5

He wears his black skinny jeans with a low neck, semi-transparent, white t-shirt which shows his ‘it is what it is’ tattoo clearly. He keeps his hair messy, because, why not! Before leaving the room he picks up his jacket.

He finds Harry standing outside at the curb when he reaches the hotel door. He is wearing black jeans and black, front-open shirt with like three bottom buttons done and a tie loosely around his neck. He can see his butterfly tattoo and, fuck, he is so distracting.

‘Louis Tomlinson, you are on time,’ Harry says in his deep voice. ‘Let’s go.’

‘Umm… Zayn left a message for me for a party in a club. I have to go there,’ Louis says

‘Yeah we are going there,’ Harry says.

‘We as in, you and me?’

‘Yup. I have to attend it too. Liam asked me to bring you with me,’ Harry says. ‘Now get in.’

Louis takes a deep breath and, well, nothing could prepare him for a ride with Harry Styles, like sitting next to him for some time in a car, which Harry is driving. He just hopes he doesn’t pass out in happiness and nervousness.

Louis rounds the car and adjusts the passenger seat.

‘Why are you driving? You don’t have a driver?’ Louis asks.

‘I like to drive by myself mostly,’ Harry says turning on the engine. He cocks his head towards Louis with a smile, ‘Ready?’

Before Louis could make out the meaning, Harry hits the accelerator and the car dashes forward with a jerk causing Louis to lose his balance.

‘Who the fuck starts the car in 4th gear?’ Louis says regaining his balance. He internally thanks himself for wearing his seatbelt.

Harry just laughs at this.

‘Slow down,’ Louis shouts at his reckless driving.

‘Relax, Louis Tomlinson. Nothing will happen,’ Harry assures calmly as he overtakes a car in the riskiest way Louis has ever seen.

Louis holds on to the handle above the door not trusting the seat belt alone.

‘Do you drive like this all the fucking time?’ Louis asks in panic.

‘Yup,’ Harry replies.

‘Why? How? Aren’t you afraid?’ Louis is alarmed.

‘Afraid of what?’ Harry says looking at him.

‘Look in front,’ Louis panics as Harry takes a sharp turn. ‘I don’t wanna die tonight.’

Harry snorts at this.

‘Why are you afraid of dying?’ Harry asks.

Louis is caught off guard at his question. ‘What do you mean? Everyone is scared of dying. It is a sad thing to happen.’

Harry chuckles. ‘Not everyone.’

‘Aren’t you?’

‘Nope’

‘Why?’

‘Because death is the purest and the most peaceful thing that can happen to a human being. It is freedom, it is ending. It is like your race has finally ended and now you can rest,’ Harry explains.

Louis looks at him in shock. As easy and lovely as Harry makes death sound, Louis has never heard anything more gloomy and sad in his life. Harry made it look like the happiest thing to ever happen. Louis cannot stop wondering what must have happened that he finds death peaceful. Nothing has ever shocked him to the core like this.

Harry turns to look at him. ‘You alright?’

‘Yup,’ Louis barely manages to speak. Any fear that his driving instilled in him, it is nothing compared to the feeling he has in his chest right now.

‘Is this your first time in America?’ Harry asks casually.

Louis shakes his head while looking at Harry, surprised by the change of topic.

‘Really?’ Harry says.

‘A part of my family lives in America,’ Louis informs.

‘Where?’

‘Ohio and Michigan,’ Louis tells him.

‘Good,’ Harry says with a slight smile on lips which does not reach his eyes. Louis takes a deep breath wondering how has Harry made this ride easier for him.

‘It is my first time to New York though,’ Louis says.

‘Oh really!’

‘Yes! I’m loving it so far.’

‘It is a lovely city, Louis Tomlinson,’ Harry says, stopping the car. Louis jerks forward at the sudden halt.

‘We are here,’ Harry informs.

‘What! Already?’ Louis says in disbelief.

Harry is already out of the car by the time Louis gets out. He smiles looking at the youngsters that are chatting and smiling and being playful on the streets. He gets an idea that it is the place where mostly young people come.

When he turns back, Harry is looking at him.

‘Shall we?’ Harry asks. Louis nods.

They enter the lift. ‘Where’s the club?’ he asks.

‘On the roof. It is an open air pub basically,’ Harry tells him.

‘So you like it?’ he asks.

Harry turns to look at him. ‘This is my first time here. It opened a few weeks back’.

Louis nods.

Silence gets a little uncomfortable for a few moments when they both try to look anywhere but at each other. Louis can see from his line of vision that Harry is looking at him through the shiny elevator doors. He exhales while fidgeting with his jacket.

It is a huge relief for Louis when the elevator stops and the door opens. As they step out, someone shouts Harry’s name and he goes to meet them. Louis exhales a huge sigh and looks around the club.

Fake trees line the edges of the club, a huge glass bar is at the corner with colorful drinks laid out. The dance floor is busy with people dancing to the music, a DJ is playing loudly. Niall is on the dance floor with a girl. Louis spots Liam and Zayn laughing with some people, which he assumes are their friends. Zayn spots him and waves to him.

He hugs Louis. ‘Thanks for coming, man.’

He introduces him to their friends.

After some time when he reaches the bar to get himself a drink. He finds Niall there.

‘You were busy today!’ Louis says.

‘Louis! Yeah, I was with my cousins. Met them after a few months, you know,’ Niall says happily.

‘Oh wow!’

‘Do you like the club?’ Niall asks cheerfully.

‘Umm, yeah, it’s nice.’

‘It is amazing,’ Niall says.

He hands him a drink. ‘Try this, you will love it.’

Louis takes a small sip and the drink burns down his throat. ‘God! What is this?’

‘Amazing right!’

‘So, how do you know about this club. Harry said it opened just a few weeks back.’

‘Louis! Harry is a partner of this club,’ Niall says. ‘Didn’t he tell you that?’

Louis is both surprised and shocked because Harry didn’t tell him about being a partner and only casually mentioned it opening weeks before.

As the night progresses, Louis talks and dances on floor and drinks too many glasses of whatever Niall gives him.

Niall leaves with his cousins after eleven and shortly after Zayn and Liam leave as well. They had an amazing time with each other and friends. Even though they both are too drunk, they offer Louis a ride which he refuses not wanting to be a third wheel. He retreats back to the dance floor.

Even in his drunken state, he can feel Harry’s gaze on him as he dances. He turns around to look for him. Harry is casually sipping on his drink, leaning at the bar counter. Louis is so baffled at this and slightly mad at Harry. Of all the beautiful and sexy people Harry could gaze at, he chooses Louis and not just any gaze, but the heated one that Louis can feel raw. ‘Starboy’ is blaring through the speakers and Louis jerks his head at the guy he was dancing with. The guy puts his hands on Louis' waist and another guy tries to grind on him from behind. He doesn’t stop either of them but enjoys it, just to spite Harry. He is mad at him for giving him hot and cold shoulder since the day they met. Harry looks at Louis with so much passion but refuses to talk to him about it. Every single time they have been in the same room, Louis has felt the electricity between them, and he is sure Harry has too, but he refuses to confront it. If Harry thinks he can glare at him from across the floor and get away with it this time, he is wrong. Louis is going to make sure he knows he is wrong.

Louis feels a breath on his ears and a shiver passes through him.

‘Stop, now,’ Harry whispers from behind him.

Louis lays his head back on his shoulders closing his eyes. He moves his ass slightly while dancing, biting his lower lip. Harry gently glides his palms down his hands and rest them on his waist.

Louis opens his eyes to look at him.

‘Look what you’ve done,’ Louis sings along.

Harry gently turns him to have him face to face. Louis slips his hand around his neck, while Harry holds him tightly. Both get lost in each other's eyes. Their faces are so close to each other.

‘Kiss me,’ Louis says slowly.

Harry contemplates this before shaking his head. ‘No!’

This hits Louis badly. ‘Why?’

‘Because you are drunk,’ Harry explains.

‘I won’t mind,’

‘I’m not you.’

Harry breaks their silence by asking, ‘Who was that guy who came to meet you today?’

‘Why?’ Louis asks smiling sheepishly.

‘You both looked comfortable.’

‘He is my ex-friends with benefits,’ Louis explains.

Harry frowns. ‘Really? He didn’t look like your type.’

‘He was never my type but had a good dick,’ Louis giggles.

‘And you… I mean… Still… Like…’ Harry cannot form his question without making it sound like an accusation.

‘No, he moved to New York after uni, we are still in touch, but that’s it,’ Louis explains.

Harry nods.

‘Why are you asking me all this by the way?’ he asks leaning onto Harry.

‘Coz you are not going to remember any of it tomorrow morning,’ Harry says. ‘Let’s go back now.’

‘No! I want to stay a little more. It is nice here,’ Louis protests. After a pause he continues, ‘You are here.’

Harry smiles a little. ‘Come back later?’

Louis yawns and leans his head on Harry’s shoulder further sleepily hums his agreement.

‘Louis! Don’t sleep,’ Harry says helping him out of the floor.

‘Can you make it to the car?’ he asks politely.

Louis takes a deep breath and nods at him with his eyes drooping.

*

 

Harry adjusts him in the car seat and buckles his seatbelt. It took a lot of effort to bring Louis down to the car. Harry constantly tried to keep him awake by talking to him or asking him something or the other.

‘Louis! Don’t sleep,’ Harry says when Louis closes his eyes.

‘Why?’

Harry starts the car. ‘You can sleep after we have reached the hotel.’

Louis hums leaning back, slouching a little in the seat to get more comfortable.

Harry turns to look at him and decides to talk to him to keep him awake.

‘What did you do today?’ Harry asks.

‘I went to see The Empire State building,’ Louis says proudly.

‘I love that building.’

Louis squeals. ‘Me too! I have always wanted to see it. And now I have.’

Harry shakes his head knowing Louis is very drunk right now. Louis’ head drops slowly and Harry nudges him, ‘What else did you do today?’

‘We went to see Statue of Liberty as well.’

‘And…’

‘Ate burgers,’ Louis giggles. ‘American burgers.’

Harry nods.

Before he can say anything, Louis looks at him and says, ‘I don’t like you.’

Harry is taken aback at this. ‘Really! I’m here taking your drunk ass back to the hotel safely and you say you don’t like me. Thank you.’

‘Yeah! You… you just…’ Louis trails off when Harry looks at him.

‘I... what!’

If Louis was thinking about something mean to say, he forgot. Instead, he turned all soft and mushy looking at him. ‘You are beautiful,’ Louis says smiling at him.

A shine gleams in Harry’s eyes and he shakes his head smiling.

‘No really! You have such beautiful eyes, marble skin, dimples deeper than the ocean, a beautiful soul,’ Louis says seriously.

All the shine and smile that Harry had on his face goes away.

‘What do you even know about my soul?’ Harry says quietly looking ahead while driving.

‘Why do you talk like you are a vampire without a soul?’

‘I might be, you know!’

‘But I have seen you in sunlight and you didn’t burn away or sparkle like diamonds,’ Louis says.

Harry cackles.

Louis looks at him with fondness. Harry looks so relaxed at the moment.

Turning his head to look at Louis he says, ‘You are funny!’

Louis scrunches his face and leans his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s body stiffens at the contact.

‘And you are warm,’ Louis says touching Harry’s wrists.

Harry doesn’t say anything for the rest of the way.

 

*

Louis wakes up moaning with a hard on, breaths ragged. When he opens his eyes the first thing he sees is Harry Styles, lying next to him, one arm tucked behind his head and fingers gently touching his lips. He is surprised to see Harry but is also very close to the edge.

Harry turns to look at him, ‘Are you done?’

Louis is out of words, he just stares at him.

‘Can I sleep now?’ Harry mocks.

‘Not my fault, alright?’ Louis says in frustration. ‘Help me!’

‘What?’

Louis points towards his crotch. ‘Please.’

‘No,’ Harry says.

‘Fine! I will help myself,’ Louis says.

Harry interrupts him, ‘But if you insist.’

‘I’m not insisting,’ Louis gets up.

‘Get back, Louis Tomlinson,’ Harry orders with a smug expression on his face.

Louis smirks. ‘If you insist.’

Harry rolls his eyes.

‘Get on top, quick,’ Louis says and Harry obliges. ‘You shit! It isn’t just me who needs help. You do too,’ Louis says feeling Harry’s hardness against his.

‘You moan really seductively, you know!’ Harry says as they both help each other out of their shirts.

Harry leans down to kiss him urgently.

‘Wait! Where am I?’

‘My place,’ Harry says in between the kiss.

‘And where is your place?’

‘Penthouse above the hotel.’

‘Do you have apartments everywhere?’ Louis says, interrupting their kiss which exasperates Harry.

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I can. Are you done going FBI on me?’ Harry says.

Louis smiles cutely. ‘Yeah.’

Harry kisses Louis and Louis slips his hand between them. He opens the strings of Harry’s pajamas. Getting the hint Harry pops open the button of Louis’ jeans and they slip each other out of every piece of clothing between them.

‘Hold on! Why am I here?’ Louis asks breaking their kiss.

Harry exhales and looks down at him. ‘You were drunk out of your mind and I didn’t know your room number. I brought you here. One more question and you can happily fuck yourself.’

Louis pulls him down and continues with their kiss.

 

_**HARRY** _

 

_I know what his next question will be._

_Why did I bring him to my room, rather than a guest room? Louis asks many questions, too many. I guess he has a very curious mind, which is a nice thing._

_I don’t mind answering his questions. Generally, if someone asks me questions I stop after two unless they are work related. Any personal questions? Nope. After two, it seems like they are crossing the line. They shouldn’t bother to know so much about me. But whenever Louis asks me anything, my answers come out naturally. I don’t know why!_

_He’s sleeping next to me right now after we… umm… yeah… had sex! Not sure why I’m feeling elated about this. He is beautiful, angelic. People turn their heads to look at this loud man, with a passionate voice and lovely blue eyes, wherever he goes. So many people asked me about him tonight after they saw me entering the club with him. I wouldn’t have bothered to go there in the first place, but Li called and asked me to bring him. I had no other option._

_I was a little envious of that guy with too many piercings this morning, even more, when he told me they were friends with benefits in uni._

_I have had one night stands in all these years, never once thought of it as something more than a good fuck or a means to forget certain things for a time. But that’s it. This should also be a one nighter and nothing else. But…_

_His giggles, the sounds of his moans, the way his eyes were glassy after he came, I want it all again. Not even for a second was it awkward between us, it was like every part of me fits every part of him. I wanted to stay inside him, to feel him for a little more time. I have never felt more at peace than I did with him._

_I haven’t shared a bed with anyone, after sex, in such a long time. And yet he is here, sleeping peacefully next to me._

_I have this huge urge to kiss his forehead right now. Should I or should I not?_

_Hope this isn’t wrong? I’m not a morally inclined person, but I don’t want the shadows of my corrupt self to even touch him._

_Why are my eyes wet? He shouldn’t affect me like this. No one should. I closed that door long ago and threw away the keys._

_This isn’t for me, I’m not for this._

_I should stay away from Louis._

_For me._

_For him._

*


	6. Chapter 6

The room is lightly illuminated with the sun rays entering through the curtained windows. Louis takes a deep breath and rubs his eyes to drive away his sleepiness. He turns his head to the side and finds Harry sleeping next to him. He can see Harry’s toned arms tucked under the pillow. Louis had to physically stop himself from tracing the lines on his shoulders which look soft and smooth. Harry’s messy curls fall on his face. Louis can’t stop looking at his face which looks peaceful while sleeping. His red lips slightly puckered and swollen. Louis smiles to himself looking at Harry in front of him like this.

Louis moves his hand on the top of his stomach. He frowns when his fingers touch the bare skin. Unsure of why he isn’t wearing a shirt he moves his hand down and panics when he finds that he isn’t even wearing pants.

He jumps into a sitting position.

Slowly, everything that happened in this room last night comes back to him. Louis stays practically still, piecing the events of last night together.

He remembers going to club with Harry. Drinking too many drinks that Niall gave him, on the floor with Harry, coming back here with Harry, waking up with a hard-on and…

‘Shit!’ he murmurs to himself.

Feeling extremely awful for what he has done, he gets out of bed. No matter how much electricity and sparks fly between them, he shouldn’t have slept with Harry. He is his boss at the end of the day. He can never look him in the eye now, not even look at himself. Louis can see how gorgeous and polite Harry is with everyone and thinking that he probably has had his choice of many men in past, he feels guilty of being another one in the list. He hunts for his clothes that are strewn around on the floor; buttons his jeans and puts on his shirt. Picking up his shoes, he leaves the room.

It takes him a few seconds to figure out where to go. He wasn't paying much attention to the house when Harry brought him here. All Louis knows is that he is in the penthouse and the elevator is the only exit.

Climbing down the staircase, he enters the living room. As he approaches the elevator, he catches Miguel staring at him from the far end of the living room. He becomes self-conscious as he does the walk of shame. Holding his shoes tightly, he walks towards the elevator avoiding any eye contact with Miguel, the eery silence of the house deafens him. Louis presses the down button, silently praying he doesn’t have to stand and wait there for long. 

When he steps inside, the lift won’t close or move, no matter how many times he presses the button to his floor. He looks at Miguel and silently asks him for his help. 

Miguel approaches the lift, all the while looking at him carefully before punching in the code. Louis rubs his face trying to forget what he’s done.

As the door is closing, his eyes fly up to the balcony above the living room. Harry is standing there, looking at him.

A few words are on the tip of Harry’s tongue, but he stops himself from saying them. 

The door closes and the lift descends. 

Harry stands there, leaning by the railing with his head down. A prickle of tears makes its way to his eyes. 

‘He is a nice guy, you know,’ Miguel says.

‘Tell me something I don’t know, M.’

‘You can—’

Harry dry laughs and leaves with the tears falling from his eyes.

*

‘I know you can do it,’ Harry encourages one of the New York hotels’ management team member.

‘That’s nice of you, Harry. I promise I will try,’ she says.

Harry smiles at her and then turns his head to look at everyone in the conference room.

‘There is still too much for the New York team to work on. There are some inconsistencies that were pointed out by Liam,’ Harry informs them.

‘I believe he will send out an email to you all.’

Everyone nods.

Louis is in a poor mood when he enters the office, and finding Harry cheerful makes him even sadder. 

‘I have divided you all into pairs and have assigned Louis, Niall, and myself to help you all with the work. Each group will have to review and send us daily worksheets without any excuse,’ Liam informs them.

Louis nods and looks at Harry from the corner of his eyes. 

Harry hasn’t looked at him even once today, which makes him feel miserable on top of everything. 

Harry dismisses them all after the meeting and continues with his work. Louis is the last one to leave the room, hoping he can talk to him. But Harry neither looks up to see him or calls him to talk.

Unlike the London office, they don't have any ‘Graham Kitchen’ here, but a small decent cafe for the employees. Louis helps himself with a sandwich and juice and sits with Zayn for lunch.

‘Did you like the club yesterday?’ Zayn asks.

‘Yeah! Thanks for inviting me Zayn. I enjoyed it.’

‘When did you come back?’

‘A few minutes after you guys left,’ he explains.

‘I fucking hate Mondays,’ Niall complains as he sits on the chair opposite them. ‘I’m still hungover.’

Zayn passes him some water.

‘Same bro,’ Louis says.

‘I forgot to tell you all, but we are going to Mexico day after tomorrow. There’s something that needs to be looked at,’ Zayn says.

Both Niall and Louis look at him.

‘I will send an email after lunch with the details.’

*

Over the course of next few days, Harry does not look at or talk to Louis regarding anything. Even while on their way to Mexico, Harry interacts with everyone but him. This did not help Louis with his miserable state. He assumes that Harry might do this all the time after he gets laid, but a tiny part of him refuses to believe that. He would believe that tiny voice that tried to convince him that Harry might have a reason for this behavior, but the better and more logical part of him refuses to believe it. If anything, he is getting angrier at him by the minute. And he has all the right reasons to be. 

It is after lunch on Saturday that Liam, Niall, and Louis are free and they decide to go to the poolside to relax. Harry has some work to take care of but he asks Zayn to go and join the boys for the fun.

The warm breeze and clear sky make them stay a little longer on the poolside then they planned. After so many days, Louis is relaxed and he efficiently manages to keep the thoughts of Harry aside.

They leave the pool after sunset and decide to have dinner at a shack outside the hotel.

Louis is enjoying his time, Niall and Louis also make plans to explore the city the next day. 

Liam and Zayn can’t guarantee to accompany them in case Harry needs them, but they promise to try. 

While entering the hotel, Louis gets a call from his mother.

‘Louis!’ his mom says with so much love in her voice.

‘Mom! How are you?’

‘I’m good son. You haven’t called me since you reached New York!’

‘I’m so sorry Mom! I got a little busy,’ Louis says.

‘I got your text that you were in Mexico for work. How is it going? How is the city?’

‘Work is nice and I haven’t been able to see much of the city but I hope to explore it tomorrow.’

‘When are you coming back?’

‘Next week as soon as we finish the work here.’

They talk for another half an hour before Louis hangs up saying he is tired and needs rest.

As he enters the lobby, the hotel’s manager approaches him.

‘Mr. Tomlinson. I’m David,’ he says extending his hand.

Louis smiles at him and shakes his hand, ‘Hi.’

‘I have to inform you that we had to move your things to another room because the one we gave to you was pre-booked by some other visitor,’ David swallows nervously.

Louis tilts his head to the side. ‘My room was on the floor that is reserved for the office employees. You cannot give it to anyone.’

‘You are right but we had to. They are important guests.’

‘And I am an employee. How the fuck did you touch my stuff without my permission?’ his voice had an edge of bitterness.

‘I humbly apologize for that. I can quickly take you to your new room.’

Louis thought about this for a minute. ‘I’m tired right now, so I will go to the new room. But be ready ‘coz I’m gonna report this.’

David nods and guides him out to a buggy. ‘Where the fuck are you taking me?’ Louis shouts at him.

David drives him to the other end of the hotel and eventually even away from it.

*

‘We are almost there,’ David says trying to calm him down.

‘No, I want to know where exactly I’m going ‘coz we have already passed the residential part of the hotel.’ Louis is so annoyed.

After a minute they stop in front of a villa, which is very secluded from the hotel. 

‘Where are we?’ he asks in an irritated voice.

‘Umm… this is the Styles’ Villa,’ David says gesturing towards the lavish mansion in front of them.

Louis jerks his head towards him.

‘We were asked to shift your stuff here.’

Louis grits his teeth. Sweat breaks on David’s forehead. 

‘I’m sorry, but my job…’ David says with pleading eyes.

Louis cannot blame him anymore but knows what to do next. 

He gets off from the buggy and storms inside the villa looking for Harry.

He doesn’t look at the elegance or charm of the villa. He is so mad right now and he wants Harry to answer all his fucking questions.

Harry isn’t in the living room, neither in the endless garden or the kitchen.

Louis decides to check all the rooms in the villa. He doesn’t find him in the first two rooms, and it exasperates him more.

When he checks the third room, he sees someone standing on the beach that adjoins the room.  
Upon approaching, he realizes it is Harry looking blankly at the sea.

‘Who the fuck do you think you are?’ Louis asks.

Harry turns his head towards him but says nothing.

‘No really! Do you think you can talk to me when you want, and ignore me when you like? Please don’t bother to think that I will keep up with your mood swings.’ Harry still did not utter a word but looks at Louis.

‘And how dare you move my stuff? I don’t care if you fire me now,’ Louis continues. ‘Why am I here, by the way? Do you need to get laid again, or what? Get lost man.’

Harry looks at him with an unreadable expression for a few seconds before speaking.

‘I’m sorry that I moved your stuff. I shouldn't have.’ He turns to look ahead at the sea. ‘If you want I can get it back to your room now. Or if you want to stay the night here, there’s a guest room. Please make yourself comfortable.’

Louis stands there, unable to move a limb.

Even though Harry is polite to him, he is distant. Louis can feel the aloofness even when they are standing close to each other. All the anger he has within, dissipates.

Louis turns to look at the sea as well, trying to figure out why Harry is behaving this way. His words are apologetic, his tone isn’t. This should irk Louis, instead, it puzzles him.

After a long time, Harry realizes Louis’ presence. Without saying a word, he just looks at him.   
Louis can see the emptiness in his eyes.

‘Water?’ Louis breaks the silence.

Harry nods a little. Louis smiles and goes inside to fetch him a glass of water, Harry following behind. 

When Louis offers him water, Harry asks, ‘How was your day?’

This surprises Louis, he never expects Harry to ask this question of him.

‘It was a mix of good and bad,’ Louis says casually.

Harry frowns.

‘First half of the day was working, second half chilling, and having amazing food at the shack outside the hotel,’ Louis continues as Harry nods.

‘Then coming back to the hotel and losing my shit because someone pissed me off royally,’ Louis says.

Harry smirks.

‘I hope whoever pissed you off learned his lesson,’ Harry says.

‘He better.’ 

Harry nods. ‘I’m really sorry for moving your stuff without asking you,’ he says meekly.

Louis nods his head lightly.

‘You can sleep anywhere you like,’ Harry offers him.

Since Harry is trying to loosen up with him, Louis decides to take advantage of this moment and talk to him. 

‘Mind if I stay here?’ Louis asks unsure of Harry’s reaction.

Harry looks at him for few seconds before nodding. 

Internally, Louis is dancing, because he gets a chance to talk with and understand him. To know what is going on inside his head and maybe have some answers for himself. But outside, he is having a hard time maintaining his composure. 

While settling on the bed, his gaze falls on Harry’s green glasses and he realizes then, that Harry has been wearing them almost every day now. His green glasses aren’t as flattering as the black ones, they don’t do the justice his green eyes deserve. He wonders why Harry got them made when he knows they don’t suit him.

After they both settle on the bed, there are a few awkward moments where neither of them knows what to say or do. 

Louis breaks the awkwardness by asking him, ‘How was your day?’

‘Fine!’ Harry replies in monotone.

‘Oh… ok.’

A few seconds later they both start to speak at the same time and chuckle at it.

‘You first,’ Louis says.

‘Umm… first time in Mexico?’ Harry asks.

‘Yup. I don’t think this is the case with you.’

‘Nah! Have been here many times.’

Louis nods taking a deep breath.

‘What were you saying?’ Harry asks.

‘Oh… yeah… Umm. it is a lovely hotel.’

‘Thanks.’

They both fall quiet again. Louis finds some energy and decides to ask him a few questions.

‘Can I ask you something?’ Louis asks.

‘Sure!’

‘Why were you ignoring me the past couple of days?’

Harry was expecting this question.

‘You left without informing me, so I thought maybe you needed space.’

Louis turns on his side to look at Harry. ‘I shouldn’t have done that. You are my boss.’

‘I was involved too, so I would never hold it against you or anything,’ Harry turns on his side to look at him. 

‘Why did you move my stuff?’ Louis asks quietly.

Harry takes a deep breath, unable to give him any answer. He is comfortable around Louis, he misses his warmth, his voice, his laugh. It wasn’t easy for him to avoid him, no matter how much he wanted. But that made him miss him even more, and he could clearly see Louis has been miserable with his behavior and it made him uncomfortable. He really isn’t sure why he moved his stuff, but maybe he just wanted to be around Louis.

‘Are you going to answer me?’ Louis asks in a low voice.

‘Do you really need an answer?’ Harry asks.

Louis isn’t sure if he wants to know, so he shakes his head.

They both look at each other in silence till their eyes can’t stay open.

The entire day’s tiredness catching up on them and they fall asleep and both sleep more peacefully through the night than they have in awhile.

 

*

 

When Liam enters the villa next morning, Harry is making himself some tea. He hugs Harry from behind and kisses the back of his head making him smile.

‘Good morning, Li,’ Harry says cheerily.

‘Morning sunshine. Tea for me as well,’ Liam says.

Fetching another cup from the cup holder, Harry pours them tea.

‘How are you doing today?’ Liam asks.

‘I know why you are here,’ Harry says. ‘Stop beating around the bush.’

Liam sips his tea and gestures him towards the garden. Day has just started and the wind outside is cool. The ocean water gleams like diamonds with morning sunlight. It’s the kind of the day Harry loves. When they settle down on the sofa in the garden, Liam comes straight to the point.

‘What is going on between you and Louis?’

Harry thinks for an answer because honestly, even he doesn’t know what is going on between them.

‘You both have been acting weird with each other for a few days now,’ Liam continues.

Harry looks at him. ‘I thought Zayn told you that I asked to move his stuff and therefore you are here.’

‘Oh, he did! And even if he didn’t I would have come here to ask you about whatever is going on between you two,’ Liam says. 

‘What do you mean by weird?’ he asks.

‘Haz! I’m not blind. I can read situations. And if you think that there is a man out there who is messing with your head, and I wouldn’t notice, then you are wrong. Now tell me.’

Harry takes a deep breath before speaking, ‘We… we slept together.’

‘What! When?’

‘After we came back from the club in New York,’ Harry says.

‘And…’

‘That’s it! He left without telling me and I- I just thought it would be better for both of us if I stay away from him.’

‘Then why is he here now?’ Liam asks him.

Harry turns to look at him silently, his gaze trails off to somewhere. 

‘Harry!’ Liam says shifting near him. ‘Do you know how much Louis’ presence or absence affects you!’

Harry looks up at him.

‘You are more yourself around him. More than you have been in years.’

A tear makes its way to Harry’s eye. 

‘It’s time to let go of certain things!’ Liam says. 

Harry shakes his head.

Liam slips a hand around his neck to comfort him as Harry leans on his shoulder.

‘It has been six years now, Harry!’

‘I don’t want to talk about it, Li. Leave it,’ Harry says quietly.

Liam has been with him through thin and thick. They know each other like the back of the hand. And there’s nothing more that Liam wants for Harry than his happiness back. He hates to see him like this, hates to see the suffering in his eyes. 

‘I hope to God, and I really do—’

‘Stop, please!’

Liam kisses his forehead.

They both stay silent for a while before Harry lays his head on his lap.

There are just two people in this whole world who know and love Harry to bits. One is Liam and another is Miguel. They both have seen him in his worst and have stayed with him through everything. And why wouldn’t they, Liam and Harry grew up together, went to the same school, uni, and have spent more time with each other than with anyone else. Miguel was initially in charge of Harry’s mom’s security but as he grew up, Miguel was asked to be with Harry all the time. 

Liam knows how much it hurts Harry to think about some stuff. So he tries to lighten his mood by saying, ‘Remember when Liz spent all day crying because her cat went missing.’

Harry laughs, ‘Yeah! And everyone was looking for it in each and every corner of the entire property. And it was after evening we found it hiding in the kitchen cabinet.’

‘How did it even reach there?’

‘This is still the biggest mystery to me.’

*

When Louis comes out to the garden looking for Harry, he sees him lying with his head on Liam’s lap, both of them laughing over something. It makes him smile.

‘Good Morning everyone,’ Louis says.

‘Hi Louis,’ Liam says. Harry just smiles at him.

‘Want some tea?’ Louis asks them.

‘No we have ours here,’ Liam says showing his cup. 

‘Ok,’ Louis mouths and goes to make himself a cuppa.

Liam and Harry are still laughing over something as Louis joins them with his tea.

‘Where’s Zayn?’ Louis asks.

‘He is sleeping. Nobody wakes him up on Sunday unless there’s work,’ Liam explains.

Louis nods sipping his tea.

‘You both are not staying in the villa?’ Louis asks.

Liam nods and looks at Harry before answering. ‘We were. But last night we just thought it will be better if we stayed at the hotel and not here.’

Harry gets the hint that Liam did not come back because Zayn told him. And he is thankful for it. 

‘Why?’ Louis says in surprise.

‘Umm… walls are not soundproof here, you know,’ Liam says.

‘I don’t wanna know...’ Louis says. ‘It is a beautiful villa though.’

‘We almost burned it down once,’ Harry says laughing.

Liam bursts into laughter with him.

‘It was my mom’s birthday and we thought of lighting every corner of the villa with candles to surprise her when she came back. We did not think that curtains might catch fire,’ Liam says.

Harry continues looking at Liam. ‘One of the curtains caught fire and it was really scary. Rather than putting out the fire, we were screaming, even though we were in the garden.’

‘Our house help put out the fire and when our mothers came back, they put us on timeout,’ Liam says laughing.

‘It was so funny. Liz was sulking for three days,’ Harry says.

Louis sits there smiling, laughing and enjoying the stories about their childhood. One thing he learned about Harry is that he was a brat when he was a child and Liam was his partner in crime. 

‘Haz! We will be going out today. Come with us!’ Liam offers.

Louis looks at them, hoping he agrees.

‘Umm… can’t say. I have some work,’ Harry replies.

‘You can finish it before lunch and after that, we can all go out,’ Liam suggests.

‘Yeah! It is a good idea,’ Louis agrees, still hoping Harry agrees.

Harry weighs it. ‘I think I can!’

Louis smiles more internally than he shows.

‘Louis, have you been to our hotel spa? it is really nice,’ Liam says.

*

‘You would want to be careful with those!’ Liam warns as Louis takes his second glass of Pulque (a traditional Mexican drink). They are in Harry’s favorite pub which is known for its traditional Mexican food and drinks.

‘Why? They don’t seem to be alcoholic. I’m one glass down and I don’t feel tipsy at all,’ Louis says.

‘The first time I had it, I drank it like juice and when we were about to leave, my legs wouldn’t work,’ Niall says. ‘They don’t mess with your head, but your body refuses to work after a few glasses.’

‘That’s weird,’ Louis says.

He has tasted Mexican food before, but never like this, never in this proper Mexican way. This was his favorite part of the job, traveling to other countries and getting a chance to learn about their culture and history. And food. Oh, food! Louis loves eating and drinking. 

‘Seems like I have been eating fake Mexican food all my life. They don’t make it like this anywhere,’ Louis complains.

‘Join the club, dude,’ Zayn raise his glass towards him.

*

They return back to hotel laughing and singing at the top of their voices, a little drunk. Harry isn’t too drunk, so he is in charge of driving the car and taking them to the hotel safely. 

‘See you all tomorrow morning,’ Niall says as they enter the lobby. Louis walks with him to the elevator when it hits him that he is staying at the villa.

Harry is nowhere to be seen when he steps inside. He takes a glass of water and goes outside to the garden. Cool air is blowing and it is quiet, not a sound, not a click, just some gentle lapping of waves by the beach. He lies on the grass looking up at the sky, filled with stars.   
He doesn't know how long after Harry comes out and lies down next to him.

‘Look there, it's Orion.’ Louis points out to the constellation in the sky.

Harry smiles.

‘When I was a child, I would spend hours looking at them. They are beautiful,’ Louis says.

‘They are so out of the world,’ Harry says smirking.

Louis turns his head to his side. ‘Harry Styles, did you just make a pun?’

‘Louis Tomlinson, I’m a man of varied talents, and puns are my forte.’

Louis bursts out laughing and incidentally so does Harry. Harry looks more relaxed and content today and Louis is glad about it. Nothing he loves to see more, than a happy and smiling Harry. Louis cannot hide the dumb smile on his face.

‘What!’ Harry looks at him in confusion.

‘You should smile more, and give your dimples the chance to live their glory.’

Harry’s face turns pink, which is beautiful, seeing as he is pale all the time.

‘Did you enjoy today?’ Harry asks.

‘Yes! I loved it,’ he replies. ‘Thanks for coming with us.’

‘Thanks for letting me join you.’

Louis is surprised to hear that. Most of the time he is not sure about what to expect from Harry, but he regularly blows away Louis with actions. 

After a while Harry says, ‘Let’s go inside!’

*

Unsure whether he should sleep in Harry’s room or go to the guest room, he fidgets with his fingers. Harry too isn’t sure whether if it would be ok to invite him or not. They both look and each other and there is an awkward silence. 

‘Umm… I should… like.. You know…’ Louis tries to form a sentence.

‘Ahh… yeah… If you… like… I mean…’ Harry says swallowing.

Louis looks at the door next to his room and takes a step towards it when Harry clears his throat and takes the charge to ask Louis.

‘You can sleep here if you want,’ he says.

Louis turns to look at him. ‘You sure?’

Harry nods and Louis can see a faint smile at the edge of his lips.

Harry adjusts his comforter over him. ‘Do you need anything?’

Louis shakes his head. He can honestly look at Harry all day, talk to him all day, get lost in his warm deep voice. He likes to look at his lips, his cupid’s bow-like lips. His lips are red all the time, contrasting with his pale skin. Those rabbit teeth aren’t supposed to look cute on anyone but they looked painfully cute on him.

Harry snaps his finger. ‘Earth to Louis!’

Louis giggles. ‘I’m here. Don’t worry.’

‘Good.’

For some reason, every time they look at each other it is very comforting. They both feel like they know each other but in reality, they hardly know each other. 

‘Do you come here often?’ Louis asks.

‘Not as often as I go to Greece.’

‘Oh.’

‘Have you been there?’

‘Nah! On my list though.’

‘It is a beautiful country and very peaceful.’

Harry’s eyes start drooping and even Louis can feel the drowsiness getting onto him.

‘Good night, baby,’ Louis whispers. 

Harry’s eyes shoot open.

Louis wonders if he said something wrong. But on seeing an expression of astonishment on his face, he assumes that Harry is not very used to hearing the word, which itself is very surprising for him. Louis knows that slowly, he is crossing some lines that maybe Harry does not want anyone to cross. But nonetheless, he wants to know him and he is ready to pay the price for it. 

*


	7. Chapter 7

This is the part that Louis hates the most. He has been sneezing constantly since they landed back in London. Every time he comes back from a warm country, his body refuses to adjust with England’s pleasant weather. His nose is red from all the sneezing and that’s not it, every time he sneezes he feels like all his internal organs are crashing against each other and his heart start beating rapidly, like even his body cannot take the force of his own sneezes. He fucking hates it.

‘Bro! Take some meds,’ Zayn advises.

‘I don’t like to take meds until like I’m a click away from dying.’

Zayn rolls his eyes and concentrates back on his burger. Trust Graham to make them burgers that are healthy and guilt-free. Louis has been drinking tea all day, he cannot bring himself to eat anything.

‘You gotta eat something. Tea alone is not going to help with it,’ Amelia joins them and passes a bowl of salad to Louis.

‘Will salad help?’ Louis asks.

Zayn snorts next to him. ‘Eat it. If by some magic your sneezes are gone, my faith on healthy eating shit will be revived.’

‘I’m gonna eat this just for you, Z. Look I’m such a good friend,’ Louis gloats.

*

‘God bless you!’ Harry says as Louis sneezes next to him. They all had to stay back to work on the presentation Liam has to give tomorrow to the investors regarding the new hotel, and Harry asked them to work from his penthouse.

‘Thanks,’ Louis says recomposing himself. ‘Who are the investors by the way?’

‘Have you heard of Matthew Gordon?’ Harry asks and Louis nods. ‘He is my dad’s friend and an investor. Also, Paul Jones, he is the president of the bank,’ Harry informs.

Louis nods and sneezes again.

‘God bless you again,’ Harry says.

‘Have some rum Louis!’ Niall says.

‘Yeah hard drinking while working, isn’t it Niall,’ Liam says.

‘I do not approve,’ Harry says.

‘Look at him he has been sneezing all day. Poor lad,’ Niall sympathizes. Louis sneezes again.

‘Ok, how about you get your shit together,’ Harry turns to Louis.

‘Not under my control. I hate it even more.’

Harry shakes his head and Louis hears him muttering something about keeping up with the sneezes all evening. He hates Harry, Louis decides.

Louis chooses to ditch dinner, instead, helps himself to some rum as Niall suggested. He does feel better but not completely. When Liam can’t keep his eyes open anymore because of the jet lag and even Niall starts feeling distressed, they leave.

‘Are you gonna drive, Liam. I can drop you,’ Louis asks.

‘Thanks, Louis! But that won’t be necessary. I think Zayn and I will retire in our suite. Good night.’

‘Liam has a room here?’ Louis asks when they all leave.

‘So does Niall! We have been working late nights a lot lately. Also, Liam and Zayn have shifted here because of the renovation of their house,’ Harry informs.

Louis sneezes again.

‘Do you want some soup?’ His sneezes are getting too much for Harry.

‘Are you going to make it?’

Harry nods.

‘Will I see tomorrow's sun?’

‘Depends on what all kinds of poisons you are immune to!’ Harry says with an evil smile.  
‘I’m actually immune to most of them. So can try your luck by making it normally without any toxic substance,’ Louis says.

‘Alrighty!’ Harry says making his way towards the kitchen.

Louis sits on the chair opposite the kitchen counter as Harry puts the pan with water on the gas.

‘Do you cook for yourself?’ Louis asks.

‘Sometimes,’ Harry replies. He reaches for the cupboard and takes out the ready-to-serve packet of soup.

Louis cackles seeing this.

‘What?’ Harry asks emptying the contents of the pan.

‘You literally have packets of ready to eat meals,’ Louis laughs. ‘You have an entire gourmet kitchen at your disposal and you have packets of ready to eat food.’

‘So!’ Harry asks straightface.

‘You, the owner of some of the best hotels in the world, loves to eat packaged food,’ Louis doesn’t stop laughing.

‘The irony isn’t lost on me, Louis Tomlinson.’ Harry says. ‘Anyways, do you want soup or not?’

Louis nods.

*

Rum and chicken soup did help in controlling his sneezes a lot. He feels a lot better and the warm cozy feeling in his belly is making him feel drowsy. Even he can now feel the sluggishness from their trip.

‘I should go too,’ Louis says yawning.

‘You can stay here for the night,’ Harry suggests.

Louis smiles internally. This is becoming a routine for them, to sleep together. He thought that after coming back to London he wouldn’t be able to stay with Harry anymore. But then again Harry has to surprise him by giving him an offer he cannot refuse. Not sure if Harry realizes this or not, but spending time with him feels neither awkward or out of place. It seems natural, comfortable.

‘It is raining outside! Did you drive yourself to the office today?’ Harry asks.

‘No I took a cab,’ Louis says. He isn’t sure about it but he asks, ‘Are you ok with me staying here for the night?’

Harry’s lips part as he inhales, ‘Yes! I- I won’t mind.’

‘Ok,’ Louis says smiling.

*

‘You can sleep in my room,’ Harry says nervously as they reach in front of his room.

Louis looks up in surprise.

‘I mean, it will be easier for me to check on you if you catch fever or something at night.’

By far this is the lamest excuse Louis has ever heard in his life.

‘I don’t have fever or anything,’ Louis says.

‘Yes, I know that! It's just that you have been sneezing all day and it is little cold today so you know…’ Harry trails off hoping this time Louis does not ask a million questions and agrees quietly.

And Louis does.

He sneezes as they settle down in bed. It is the comfiest bed Louis has ever slept on. He feels like he is sleeping on the pile of feathers and resting his head on fluffiest clouds. Not just that, Harry’s room is by far the coziest room he has ever been in. Every inch of the room is warm and welcoming like it is inviting you to relax and chill. The room is done in shades of white and gold and it opens to a huge balcony. A chandelier hangs just above the bed, with lamps on the either side.

Harry settles himself inside the bed and fixes their quilt.

‘Comfortable?’ Harry asks.

‘Yup!’ Louis sneezes again.

Harry huffs, ‘How long does this generally last?’

‘A day or two,’ Louis replies.

‘Your nose is red, like the clown’s nose,’

‘I know man! It’s really annoying.’

‘It looks cute,’ Harry says smiling.

‘What?’

‘Your nose.’

Louis shakes his head.

‘How do you even manage to get out of this bed every morning,’ Louis asks.

‘What do you mean?’

‘It’s so bloody comfy and cozy.’

Harry chuckles. ‘Ain’t that difficult. Sleep now.’

‘You too.’

‘Good night.’

‘Good night!’

 

_**HARRY** _

_I should’ve stayed away from him. That was the plan, right! But here he is next to me in my house in London. I couldn’t stay away from him. I couldn’t see him hurting. I couldn’t hurt him, I was hurting too. Li was right, I’m different when he is around. I didn’t notice it until he pointed it out._

_Everything seems easy when he is around. I don’t know what I’m doing or where I’m going with him. He brings out the side of me that I have tried to bury deep._ Please _God! If you exist, don’t let my despicable soul corrupt him. I know the consequences that I will have to face for putting my guard down for him. I’m ready to face them but I don’t want to hurt him. How can I even when he is there all the time with his out-of-the-place tie, messy hairs, loud voice, infectious laughter, and the cuteness of a baby on his face._

_I lent him my PJs to sleep in and they were delightfully too big on him. I laughed a little when he came out wearing those, looking all cuddly and cute. I didn’t laugh at him, I laughed because he even made my regular clothes look good. Li wears them sometimes, but they look just like they look on me. Maybe because we both are almost the same height and build. Louis Tomlinson, on the other hand, is small and delicate._

_Poor boy! He was sneezing all day, I hope he is fine tomorrow, not suffering. He is sleeping peacefully right now, his breathing is even, hairs fanning his face. I want to touch them, fix them, smell them. I should, he is sleeping, he wouldn’t know._

_Damn his hairs smell amazing, I couldn’t stop myself from nuzzling them. Wait! Did he just smile? Why is he smiling? His eyes are closed. This fucker isn’t asleep yet and he is even smiling wider now. Umm… I’ll have to come up with an excuse._

_‘Was just checking if you have temperature’. This should do. ‘Yeah! Through your nose, of course!’._

_Shit! I didn’t think of this. The royal embarrassment. I’m glad he cannot see me right now. My cheeks are so hot, they are flaming._

_‘Your big nose can actually do it’._

_Wait! What! Did he just... ‘Did you just make fun of my nose? My absolutely nice nose. It isn’t even that big’._

_‘I can stick my two fingers inside your nostrils and you will still be able to breathe.’ He can fucking stop giggling._

_‘Just sleep before I choke you with your own two fingers.’_

_I just hate him._

_‘Good night, baby!’_

_Stop calling me baby, Louis. This isn’t a word for me._

*

‘Why is my suit hanging in your dressing room?’ Louis enters the living room.

‘M brought it,’ Harry says, not looking up from the newspaper. He is ready for work.

‘What do you mean brought it?’ Louis asks in confusion.

‘He brought it from your house,’ Harry says casually.

‘Did he break into my house, my house, without asking me?’ Louis says in disbelief.

Harry finally looks at him and exhales. ‘He did not break into your house or anything. He just went in, got your stuff and brought them here. That’s it!’

‘How did he get in?’

‘I’m sure through the door.’

‘This ain’t funny. Your henchman broke into my house. What if he stole something? I want to talk to him,’ Louis says with finality in his tone.

Harry snorts. ‘Enough entertainment for the morning. Now get ready, you are already running late. Breakfast is on the kitchen counter.’ Harry stands up and picks his jacket.

‘You are leaving?’

‘Yup.’

‘Don’t leave me alone! What if I get lost in your house. It is big!’ Louis says with a slight panic in his voice.

‘Listen! Trace back the path you took to reach here. Get ready. Come back here. You know where the kitchen is. Eat your breakfast and be in the conference room at nine sharp’.

‘What!’ Louis says his eyes widening.

‘It is already 8:45,’ Harry says walking towards the elevator, the button signals it coming up already.

‘Shit!’ Louis runs towards the room.

Harry laughs as he steps into the elevator.

‘He was looking for you, M.’

Miguel looks at him happily. After ages, he is seeing Harry laughing like this, happiness reaching his eyes.

*

Matthew Gordon is a lovely man in his late sixties with wrinkles on his smiley face, giving out a very grandpa-ish vibe. Louis likes him immediately. He shakes hands with everyone after the presentation.

‘Louis! You are the are the new guy, right,’ Matthew Gordon asks him while shaking his hands.

‘Yes sir!’ Louis says smiling.

‘Heard about your work. Glad that Harry has a great team!’ Gordon says.

‘It is my pleasure to be here and part of the team,’ Louis says.

‘Today is my granddaughter’s birthday party. Please come!’

Louis looks at him amazed, ‘I- I would love to.’

‘See you tonight then.’

*

‘Wow! This is gorgeous,’ Louis looks at Gordon’s mansion agog as they enter the driveway. Niall suggested earlier that Louis should come with him as he did not know where Gordon lived. Louis was too excited all day to attend the party.

’I know! And it is so enormous and breathtaking from the inside,’ Niall says happily.

The entire mansion looks festive, balloons are tied at every other corner, fairy lights are wrapped around the trees. A huge poster saying ‘Happy Birthday Chloe’ is tied at the entrance door.

‘The royal theme’ birthday party is in full swing as they enter. Louis and Niall find Gordon with his granddaughter near the table where the cake is laid out.

‘Gentlemen!’ Gordon's face brightened seeing them.

‘Thank You for inviting us!’ Louis says shaking his hand. He sits down on his toes. ‘Happy birthday Chloe.’

‘Thank you,’ she says smiling.

‘Party is really nice, Gordon,’ Niall says.

‘Her mom did everything. She has been on it for months,’ Gordon says proudly.

‘Surely her efforts paid very well,’ Louis says.

‘Please enjoy the evening,’ Gordon says.

The arrangements were unmatched. Golden balloons were tied everywhere, drinks were served in golden chalices, there were blue cupcakes with golden crowns. Everyone was dressed impeccably in suits and gowns. They spot Zayn and Liam sitting at the table with some friends.

It takes Louis some time to find Harry, he is sitting with Andrew McGraw, his wife, and some friends. McGraw’s are one of the biggest builders in Europe. Their projects are world class and only the rich and famous can afford them.

Andrew McGraw is tall and muscular with jet black hairs and brown eyes. He has an impressive personality. Louis has read the news about him and his projects regularly in the newspapers. He is around the same age as Louis, but his business methods and being a visionary himself, Andrew has received a worldwide recognition. Youngsters often looked up to him for encouragement and motivation.

His wife, Victoria McGraw, a socialite, is one of the most beautiful women one can lay their eyes on. Like her husband, she graces the newspaper columns regularly with her fashion sense and her amazing charity work. They both were blessed with a baby girl, Alice, two years back and she hasn’t made her public appearance yet.

And one look at Harry and he can sense that he is uncomfortable there. He is wearing his green glasses again, which Louis will throw away given a chance.

Niall introduces him to a few of his friends there, with whom they have been arranged to share the table. Their table is far from Harry’s but Louis has a good view of him. It makes him wonder why Harry is uneasy sitting with England’s richest and the most sought after people. The color from Harry’s face fades away when Victoria, sitting next to him, says something with a smile. Harry picks his chalice and gulps down the contents. All this makes Louis anxious about him. He has never seen Harry being so out of place. He is mostly calm and controlled, nothing like this. But this is the first time he is watching Harry interact with people who aren’t his employees or Liam. Maybe he does not like crowds of people, Louis thinks.

After the cake has been cut by Chloe, Harry plays with little kids by making silly faces at them or doing some magic trick or tickling them. Louis smiles to himself looking at that. Harry might be uncomfortable with people, but he surely loves children. And children love him back too. All the conversations he overhears about Harry, everyone adores him or talks highly of him. Louis is happy to hear that he isn’t the only one who admires Harry for his down-to-earth nature and simplicity.

‘I have to pee,’ Louis whispers into Niall’s ears.

Niall chuckles, ‘Loos must be outside at the end of the garden. You should check it there.’

Louis nods and takes the path Niall points out. Finding the garden is easy, but finding the loop is difficult. It is at the far end and Louis has to walk a bit.

On his way back he internally curses whoever thought that putting the loo at the far end will be a great idea. He also forgets which way to go.

‘Damn! These rich people,’ he mutters under his breath.

‘Where the hell am I supposed to go?’ He says with irritation in his voice when he takes a few wrong turns.

When he reaches a dark alcove of the property because of some confusion, he finds someone leaning against the wall and looking up at the sky. Since the light is pretty low, it takes him a while to realize that Harry is standing there. It baffles him. What is he doing there? Maybe he is there for a smoke, but he has never seen him smoke before.

Before he can walk towards him or say anything, he notices Andrew approaching Harry with a girl of around two years in his arms, which he assumes is his daughter.

Harry face lights up looking at her, ‘Alice!!’ Harry takes her in his arms, showers her face with kisses while she giggles. Louis can see them and hear them clearly but since he standing in dark, he assumes they can’t do the same.

‘I have missed you so much, baby! How are you?’ Harry asks her happily.

She says something but Louis can’t make out her words. She cannot form sentences and speak words properly at this stage.

Did Andrew actually bring his daughter here, or it is a mere coincidence, Louis thinks?

‘Did you eat the cake?’ Harry asks her gleefully.

She nods.

‘Yeah! Daddy told me you have started your school. How is it? Are you enjoying it?’ Harry asks.

She shakes her head and says something that Louis cannot understand.

Both Harry and Andrew laugh at that.

‘Even I hated going to school,’ Harry informs her and kisses her cheeks.

‘How was your trip?’ Andrew asks.

‘It was good! Everything was taken care of,’ Harry informs him.

‘Really? That’s nice!’ Andrew says. Alice squirms in Harry’s arms, wanting to get down.

‘Alright! I know you don’t like to stay in one place for long,’ Harry says putting her down.

‘She is just like you,’ Andrew says, looking at Harry.

Wait! What?

‘No Andrew! She isn’t. Stop saying that,’ Harry retorts.

Andrew stops Alice from running away. ‘Stand in one place, Alice! Just a minute.’

He puts his arms around Harry’s waist, Harry grabs Alice’s hand who is again trying to run away.

Louis’ eyes widen looking at the scene in front of him.

‘You have been really busy, haven’t you?’ Andrew asks.

‘You know all about it. Don’t blame me.’ Harry says.

‘I know,’ Andrew says kissing his cheek.

Louis gulps down his bile nervously.

‘We should go back,’ Harry says looking pale.

‘You are always in a hurry!’ Andrew complains.

‘She won’t stand here for long,’ Harry makes a perfect excuse which Louis can feel.

‘Ok!’ Andrew leans down to kiss him. It wasn’t the kiss that made Louis nauseous, it was Harry’s uncomfortable stance. He stared at oblivion throughout the kiss, not even contributing to it. He just stood there and let Andrew do whatever he liked. He didn’t react when Andrew slipped his hands over his bum, neither when he gave him a love bite. Harry did not even put a single finger on him, and that made Louis reassess the entire situation.

‘See you soon?’ Andrew says, pecking his lips for one last time.

Harry nods. Andrew picks up Alice and leaves.

Harry’s eyes glisten and he looks up at the sky. He takes few deep breaths to recompose himself before leaving as well.

Louis just stands there unable to move. He did not know what to do with this new information. He never expected this. He isn’t ready for this. All this has hit him hard in his gut.  
He feels his phone ringing in his pocket.

‘Dude! Where are you?’ Louis could feel worry in Niall’s tone.

‘I’m… I’m lost, Niall. I don't know what to do,’ Louis isn’t sure if he said this because he cannot find his way back or it is about witnessing some fucked up shit with Harry.

‘I’ll come and get you. Can you tell me where you are right now?’ Niall says. And honestly, Louis can cry now. He cannot form a proper sentence let alone help him with where he is right now.

‘I don’t know, it’s dark here,’ Louis manages to say.

‘Found you,’ Niall says approaching him.

Niall looks at his dull face, ‘You ok, Louis?’

Louis nods and hugs him, trying to breathe in normally.

‘Louis!’ Niall strokes his back calming him down.

‘I- I...’ he trails off.

‘It’s alright! This mansion is fucking big. It is easy to get lost here,’ Niall says.

‘Thanks!’ Louis whispers.

‘Don’t thank me, Lou! Let’s go inside,’ Niall says.

*

Louis’ eyes look for Harry as soon as they step inside.

‘Want a drink?’ Niall asks.

‘I’ll get some water,’ Louis says.

He looks for him everywhere, until he finds him talking to Gordon. Alice runs towards Harry snickering over something. Harry picks her up and kisses her temples. Gordon is delighted to see them both.

Alice looks like her mother, has her gray eyes and dirty blonde hairs. It is clear that Alice and Harry are pretty fond of each other.

The way Alice looks at Harry blows up the ground beneath Louis. She looks at him like she knows him dearly like she knows who he is. Like they both understand each other. He has never seen a child look at someone like that.

‘Do you want a cupcake?’ Harry asks her.

She nods delightfully.

Harry takes her to the table where the cupcakes are laid out.

‘Alice!’ Victoria calls approaching her. ‘Come here.’

Alice shakes her head at her mother and Louis can see Victoria’s mouth set in a hard line.

‘Don’t be rigid, Alice,’ Victoria says in utter annoyance.

Alice holds her arms tightly around Harry, refusing to listen to her mother. Harry tries to push Alice towards Victoria but she won’t leave Harry and clings on to him even tighter. Victoria clenches her jaw.

‘Go Alice! Listen to your mother,’ Harry talks to her politely.

‘You don’t have to teach my daughter anything,’ Victoria hisses from her teeth.

Every other word that she didn’t say, was ringing in Louis' ears, deafening him. Harry’s face falls at her words.

She pulls Alice away from Harry’s embrace, her red manicured nails scratching the back of his hand. Louis’ heart pains to look at Alice as she starts to cry, kicking her feet in the air.

His eyes dart towards Andrew, who is watching all this from afar, sipping his drink while talking to some people.

This is all too much for Louis to handle. He decides to leave the party.

‘I have to go,’ Louis says to Niall approaching him.

Niall looks at him puzzled. ‘Louis, what happened? What ‘s wrong?’

‘Nothing. I just want to go home.’

‘Ok! Let me inform Gordon. I'll drop you.’

‘No! Niall. I will take a cab. You don’t worry.’

‘But Louis—’

Louis puts his hands on Niall’s shoulder. ‘Enjoy the party.’

‘What happened? Did you eat something? You look like you have seen a ghost.’

‘No. it’s just... I’m not feeling very well.’

‘Was it the chicken?’

‘I don’t know. Don’t worry about me. I’ll probably be fine tomorrow,’ Louis assures him.

Niall nods getting the hint he wants to be alone.

*

Louis walks down the street aimlessly. He is still thinking about all that he saw. What the hell is going on with Harry? All this time while he was trying to figure him out, he thought that it might be Harry is going through a rough time or maybe the responsibilities of work and personal life are getting too much for him. He never even in his wildest dreams thought that he will be involved with a married man. And look dead in the eyes.

What is with Harry and Alice? If Harry is actually involved with Andrew and his wife knows about this, then it is apparent for Victoria to hate him.

Why is he involved with a married man? Isn’t that a line nobody should cross! Isn’t being a homewrecker the worst thing to be? Tears start streaming down his face.

He wants Harry. He wants to know if he is fine because Louis himself is not. If this affects him so much, how much does it affect Harry? Why is he in a relationship which is killing him? He did not look happy at all. Why didn’t he stop Andrew from doing whatever he was doing?

Louis holds onto the lamppost for support. Wiping his tears he takes a deep breath. It takes him a few minutes to recompose himself and start walking again. He has no idea where he is right now. There are also no cabs in sight. He makes up his mind that he will have to walk a little longer to get a cab. He just wants to go home and curl up. He cannot process anything right now. His brain has shut down completely.

*

 

When a car stops next to him, Louis turns his head to look. Harry is looking at him through the back seat window.

‘Do you want a lift?’ Harry asks in dry voice.

Louis looks at him speechless. He is still too tired to say anything. His mind has gone absolutely blank and looking at Harry, all the images of the incident come flooding back in color. He can fight with him, scream at the top of his lungs and tell him he is an idiot, and also ask him why he is being an idiot.

‘Louis,’ Harry says slowly.

Louis comes back to reality and nods.

After he settles down inside, Harry offers him water. After he gulps down the entire bottle of water he turns to look at him. He can see the a little wetness around Harry’s eyes, but he cannot have a proper look because he is wearing glasses. Is this the reason he always wears green glasses because they effectively camouflage his eyes!

Neither of them say anything all the way. Harry looks out of the window while Louis is lost in his own thoughts. This is by far the longest ride he has ever taken to his home. It takes an eternity to get there.

The car stops in front of his building. He never told his address but figured out that Miguel already knows where he lives. He looks at Harry who is there but still not there. He hates seeing him like this. No matter what, there has to be some reason for whatever Harry is doing, and he is gonna find out.

Louis gathers his energy to speak, ‘Do you want to come in for tea?’

Harry turns to look at him. He stares at Louis blankly before the color of his face returns and he nods slowly.

*

Louis hangs his keys on the wall while Harry looks around his apartment. Louis lives in a two bedroom, kitchen flat. He takes a deep breath and asks Harry if he wants water, which he nods.

While he is filling his glass it strikes him that Harry hasn’t eaten much throughout the evening.

‘Want some pasta?' Louis asks him handing the glass of water. ‘I mean, I’m hungry so that’s why…’

Harry looks at him from the rim of the glass and contemplates his answer before nodding. He is hungry and didn’t feel it until Louis asks him.

While Louis puts some water to boil, Harry takes off his shoes and walks on the hardwood floor. He walks the length of the room looking at the floor.

‘Never walked on anything other than Italian marble before, Mr. Styles?' Louis is so amused to see him like this.

‘Never!' Harry says.

‘How does it feel?' Louis asks.

Harry looks up at him smiling, ‘Nice!’

Louis chuckles.

‘Do you want wine or water with pasta?' Louis asks.

‘I’ll get the wine. Where is it?' Harry asks.

‘It's here in the fridge,' Louis says.

Harry looks more relaxed now and even Louis is feeling so much better. Whatever has happened in the past hour or so, already feels like a million years ago. But Louis still needs to find out what is going on with Harry and Andrew.

If he were alone, he would have googled it or asked Olivia, but he cannot do either right now. He makes up his mind to meet her tomorrow and ask her about Andrew. She is a journalist, she might know something. He also hopes that he will be able to get to know something from Zayn. It is highly doubtful that he will say anything if he knows. They are future family, after all.

Louis has a breakfast counter and not a proper dining table. He did not find it necessary to buy it back then, something he now regrets.

Harry understands his dilemma, so he suggests sitting on the floor by the TV and eating there.  
Harry puts down the wine bottle and glasses, takes off his jacket, settles himself comfortably and smiles at Louis when he hands him his plate of pasta.

‘Wow! This tastes so good,' Harry says taking his first bite.

‘Thank you,' Louis blushes at the compliment. He knows he makes the best pasta. He has been admired for it many times, and it makes him happy everytime he hears it. But Harry complimenting him is just another level of happiness.

They both eat in silence before Harry asks, ‘Tell me about your family.'

‘What do you want to know?’

‘Anything. Who are your parents? Where do they work? Where do they live?’

‘My parents live in Doncaster.'

‘It’s a nice place. Does your mom work or is she a homemaker?’

‘She is divorce counselor.'

‘And your dad?’

Louis looks at him for a second and slowly replies, ‘Divorce lawyer.'

Harry bursts out laughing and he did not stop laughing for next five minutes.

‘No more pasta for you,' Louis says when Harry doesn’t stop laughing.

‘You’re serious!’

‘About pasta? Yes. I’m going to eat alone whatever is left.’

‘No about your parents job,' Harry asks laughing. ‘They are seriously divorce counselor and lawyer.'

‘I’m still trying to get along with this fact,' Louis says cooly.

‘I’m sorry for laughing,' Harry says. ‘It is just I’ve never heard anything like this.'

‘I understand. It is actually weird,' Louis says. ‘But still you ain’t getting anymore pasta.'

Harry raises his eyebrow at him. ‘How you gonna stop me, Louis Tomlinson?'

He stands up and rushes to the kitchen counter, Louis following him.

*

‘Umm… you can stay here, if you want,' Louis says nervously, unsure what Harry will make out of this.

Harry looks at him blankly.

‘I mean, just like… it’s ok if you don’t...' Louis trails off.

‘Ok,' Harry whispers.

While Louis is rifling through his cabinet to find Harry a pair of PJs, Harry looks around his room. He peeps out of his window, adjusts the curtains, makes sure windows are properly latched.

‘Why were your windows not latched?' he asks.

‘Uh! I might have forgotten to latch them,' Louis says handing over a clean pair.

‘There’s a spare room as well… if you want a whole room to yourself,' Louis says lowly. What if he actually accepts the offer and sleeps in the next room? Louis internally curses himself. His bed is smaller in width than Harry’s. That would mean if they both slept in his bed, there would be less space between them and Louis would be much nearer to him.

But he might have blown this chance.

‘Umm… no... I guess… I can... I mean... We can adjust in here,' Harry says nervously looking at the bed. ‘But if you want me to… I can go.'

‘No!' Louis shouts. He scratches his head. ‘No you… we... yep... We can adjust...' Louis nods bravely.

Harry smiles and Louis smiles internally more.

They lie in bed looking at ceiling of the dark room. There’s little light straining in through the curtains.

‘Why isn’t your room pitch dark?' Harry complains.

‘I like little light,' Louis says.

‘Why?' Harry asks. Light is bothering him too much.

‘Why do you like to sleep in dark?' Louis counters.

Harry huffs in defeat. This conversation is going nowhere.

‘You are a good cook,' Harry says.

‘Not really! There’s just few things that I can cook decently. And by few things I mean only the things I like,' Louis says.

‘Your mom taught you cooking?’

‘Umm no. When I was in uni, I had a boyfriend who was training to become a chef. He taught me.'

‘Oh!' Harry says.

There was an awkward silence. The thing is, it shouldn’t affect Harry who taught Louis cooking. But the word ‘boyfriend’ did bother him.

Louis breaks the silence, ‘You have a lot of tattoos.'

‘You too,' Harry says.

‘Not as many as you,' Louis says turning his head towards him. He can’t see Harry’s face clearly but can make out that he is gazing at the ceiling.

‘I like your ‘it is what it is’ tattoo. Any special reason behind it?' Harry asks.

‘I was bullied in school for being gay,' Louis says. Harry turns his head towards him.

‘What!' his voice is full of concern.

‘Yeah! At first, I thought it did not affect me that they bullied me, but later it did. I mean, I hated why anyone cares if I liked guys,' Louis explains.

‘Sexuality only means what or who you do behind closed doors,' Harry says.

‘I realized it later. So after I graduated from high school the first thing I did was get this tattoo. Because I can’t change who I am,' Louis says.

Harry nods. ‘And your parents were ok with it?’

‘Honestly! They didn’t even blink an eye when I came out to them. It actually boosted my confidence in accepting myself,' Louis says.

‘That’s nice.'

‘I was a rebel without a cause when I was a teenager. My mom and dad were happy that I didn’t turn out to be a criminal,' Louis says.

Harry chuckles. ‘What?’

‘Yup! When I sat them down on the dinner table to come out, I’m sure they were expecting me to confess something like a felony or crime. My mom was like, ‘Oh! You had to tell us you were into guys, that’s it. We thought there was something else. Alright!' She made me pie for dinner that night,' Louis says smiling.

Harry smiles.

‘You are chatty tonight, though,' Louis says.

‘Do you mind?' Harry asks.

‘Not at all. We can talk all night.' Louis turns on his side. He can feel Harry’s eyes on him.

‘Like what!' Harry says turning onto his side.

‘Anything!’

‘Anything…' Harry imitates him.

They can feel each other’s breath, their knuckles barely touch but it sends a wave of frenzy inside Louis. He does not know what he wants to do right now. But he is sure he can talk to Harry all his life.

‘Why you have a birdcage tattoo?' Louis asks.

There is a silence and Harry takes his time to reply.

‘I got it on a whim.'

‘You want freedom,' Louis immediately says.

He can’t see Harry right now, but he is sure he can feel his gaze, deep and hot.

‘I have everything that is called freedom,' Harry replies coldly.

There’s silence again, with only the sounds of their light breathing.

They don’t know when they fell asleep gazing at each other in darkness.

*

Louis wakes up to the sounds of soft snoring and the buzzing of the phone. It takes him a moment to realise that Harry stayed the night with him. He checks the time and it is just a little after five in the morning. The buzzing on Harry’s phone stops before he can wake him up.

Louis smiles looking at him, all soft, deep asleep. His curls fall perfectly on his forehead and his red lips are parted a little. He looks so serene, so peaceful right now.

His gaze falls on the back of Harry’s hand, his heart falls apart looking at the scratches. They are pretty obvious and hard to hide. Louis recalls having a skin lotion in his medicine box. He quickly gets out of the bed and makes his way to the bathroom cabinet.

Harry is still asleep when he returns. He takes a generous amount of lotion in his finger and starts applying it on the scratches in slow, soft movements, not wanting to wake him up.

Harry blinks a few times then closing his fist, he jerks his hand away.

They both silently look at each other, Louis trying to apologize to him through his eyes for waking him up. Harry begging him to stop being there for him. But Louis isn’t the one to give up on him, he made sure that Harry got the message.

Their toes brush each other lightly, tickling their feet. They don’t know who did it first but their legs are intertwined with each other. There was already less space between them, now they are so close that if they moved their heads a few inches, they could kiss. Louis lightly grazes his fingers at the back of Harry’s hand over the scratches, looking at him softly from beneath his lashes. The sun isn’t out yet, but Louis is gleaming brightly next to Harry.

‘You are so beautiful,' it just slips out of Louis’ mouth.

Harry’s lips curled up in a smile. ‘You too, Louis Tomlinson.'

‘Why do you always call me by my full name?'

‘Because that’s your name.'

‘You don’t have to say my last name all the time.'

‘I don’t say it all the time.'

Louis’ cheeks flush. Before he can say anything Harry’s alarm goes off. Harry picks it up to stop the ringing.

‘Do you wake up this early everyday?' Louis asks.

‘Yes,' Harry says turning back to Louis.

‘Why?’

‘Gym.'

‘Oh!’

‘Oh…’

‘Stop repeating me.’

‘Ok,' Harry smiles.

‘You will go now?' Louis asks. The sadness was palpable in his voice.

‘Should I not?’

Louis bites his lower lip. ‘I don’t know!’

‘Me neither.'

‘Stay,' Louis whispers shyly.

His whole face lights up. ‘Ok!’

‘Thank you,' Louis mouths.

Their pinkies touch each other. Louis has never felt this hot, the feeling quickly reverberates to his crotch. Can a light touch do this to him? Can someone’s warm breath and light touch throw him into the edge of ecstasy. There has to something wrong with him, he shouldn’t feel this way.

Harry takes a deep breath. ‘Stop looking at me like that.'

Louis gives a lopsided grin. ‘Like what?’

Harry does not answer him, but they both keep looking at each other.

A playful expression crosses Louis’s face. ‘How is your nose’s body temperature measuring capability doing?’

Harry squints his eyes at him. ‘Not as pleasing as your getting drunk and waking up with a boner ability.' He waggles his eyebrows at him.

‘Get out of this house,' Louis picks up a small pillow and hits Harry who bursts into laughter.

*

After Louis’ alarm goes off, they half heartedly manage to get out of bed all the while wishing they could go back and continue talking to each other. As they enter the living room, Louis is surprised to see Harry’s clothes, shoes, and his toiletry pouch laying on the sofa.

‘How did they get in here?' Louis asks in a stern voice. ‘Did your henchmen break into my house again?’

Harry looks at him smirking.

‘How did he get in without making a sound. That door makes a bloody creaking sound every time.'

‘Good, isn’t he?' Harry smirks while walking towards the kitchen to turn on the kettle.

‘Can you ask him to stop breaking into my house?' Louis says in all seriousness.

‘He isn’t breaking in. I have told you already,' Harry says.

‘Really? Please explain how.' He is surprised to see two boxes of breakfast sitting on the kitchen counter. ‘And he brought us breakfast.' Louis throws his hands in air.

‘See he isn’t as bad as you think,' Harry says. ‘Tea?’

‘He is actually committing a crime right now,' Louis says as a matter of fact.

‘Just let him do his job,' Harry says.

‘This is my house, my house. And I do not allow someone to break in.'

‘Technically, no one will ever allow anyone to ever break into their house,' Harry says handing him his cup of tea. He walks towards his stuff nonchalantly holding his mug of tea.

‘How can you support this. I want to talk to him and ask him if he knows how to knock or ring a bell.'

Harry rolls his eyes at him.

*

Harry leaves before him, which gives Louis some time to call Olivia and ask her to meet him for dinner. As he opens his front door to leave, he notices that the door did not make any sound. He looks at the hinges and finds them well greased.

‘That bastard!' Louis mutters.

*


	8. Chapter 8

‘Babe!' Liam says as he passes Zayn, making him blush scarlet.

He enters Harry’s office, he is the only one who doesn’t ever need an appointment or have to knock at the door before entering. He finds a strange blissful smile on Harry’s face and he is happy to see it.

‘Li!' Harry says greeting him smiling.

He raises his index finger. ‘First, you did not come home last night.' He raises his middle finger.‘Second, you missed gym today.' He reaches behind his desk and leans sideways on the bookshelf. ‘May I ask, why?’

Harry nods.

‘I was worried about you!' Liam scolds him. ‘Where were you?’

Harry has seen Liam faking his anger at him many times before. He can try all he wants, he can never be mad at Harry. He couldn’t.

‘Umm… I was at Louis’ place,' Harry says not meeting him in the eye.

‘What!’

Harry does not reply.

‘You spent the night at Louis Tomlinson’s place,' Liam says is clearly.

‘Yes,' Harry says still not looking at him.

‘And you skipped the gym, basically spent the morning with Louis Tomlinson.'

‘Yup!' Harry says lowly.

‘Ok!' Liam says cooly.  
Harry jerks his head to look at him. ‘Ok?’

‘I mean... Yeah! It’s not like he isn’t spending some nights here with you,' Liam says.

‘You know that?' Harry says in astonishment.

‘Miguel already told me.'

‘Traitor!’

‘Loyalist,' Liam counters.

‘Why did you ask me when you already knew?' Harry frowns.

‘I wanted to hear it from you,' Liam says. ‘When were you going to tell me this, anyways?’

‘There isn’t anything to tell,' Harry says turning his attention back to his computer screen.

‘Oh... ok,' Liam nods at him and goes to sit in front of him. He settles on the chair, puts one leg over the other and lightly taps the table all the while looking at Harry.

‘Stop looking at me like that.'

‘Like what?’

‘Like…' Harry picks up his pencil and throws at him. ‘Stop!’

Liam bends down to dodge it.

‘So... how’s the sex?' Liam asks with a sly smile.

‘Oh my god. It is nothing like that, I told you already.'

‘As in!’

‘We don’t…' Harry gestures with his eyes.

‘You haven’t had sex?' Liam’s eyes widen.

Harry shakes his head nervously.

‘So what do you do? Sing each other lullabies?' Liam starts laughing.

‘Stop Li!' Harry hides his face with his hands.

There’s a knock on the door and Zayn peeps inside. ‘There’s an important call for you—’

‘Close the door behind you Z. Come here! Harry has taken an oath of celibacy.' This puzzles Zayn. He never understands their equation.

‘Cancel it, Zayn! I cannot take any calls right now,' Harry says putting his head down in defeat.

Liam laughs harder in front of him and Zayn leaves with a puzzled expression.

*

Elizabeth-Grace Styles lives her name to a T; graceful movements with a sharp style. Her tall and slender figure makes everyone envious of her. Those green eyes aren’t as deep and intimidating like Harry’s, instead, they have an air of mischief in them and they stand out contrasting with her pale skin. Unlike Harry, she is easy to talk to and makes friends easily.

‘Baby sister!' Harry says welcoming her with a huge bear hug.

‘I’m literally two minutes younger than you,' she replies hugging him tighter.

‘Still a baby,' Harry says into her hairs. She always smells like their mom and undoubtedly that’s Harry’s favorite scent in the world.

‘Not so much. You are a baby!' she says looking at him.

Louis looks at both of them from where he is sitting on the sofa. It’s Friday and everyone is already in the weekend mood after lunch. They have been working from his home since then.

‘Lizz!!!' Liam squeals as he enters the living room with Zayn next to him.

‘My favorite brother' Liz hugs Liam tightly.

‘We don’t see each other often anymore,' Liam complains, his voice chokes.

‘Li!!! don't make me cry now! I’m here after ages,' Liz says.

Liam kisses her temples, rubbing her shoulders. ‘You look beautiful as always, just little tired.'

‘New collection has been taking a toll on me,' she says.

‘Zayn!' she hugs him. ‘How are you doing?’

‘Great! We went out to get your favorite cookies,' Zayn says showing the box of cookies.

‘Gimme all!' Liz says loudly grabbing the box from him. Harry offers to fix her a drink and she nods smilingly.

‘Anyways Liz! Have you met Louis?' Liam says looking at Harry from the corner of his eyes.

Harry glares at him from the bar.

‘I have not,' she says as Liam walks her towards the sofa. The clanking of her heels against the Italian marble fills the room.

‘Meet Louis. He is everyone’s favorite here. Even Harry likes him,' Liam says.

‘What!' everyone says and looks at him dead ass. Louis looks at him in shock. And Harry spurts out his drink.

‘I... mean... That he is really good in his job and Haz likes his work ethic,' Liam says. Louis is still looking at him in shock.

Liz shakes her head and hugs Niall and Louis.

Harry walks towards them. ‘Ignore Liam, Liz! You know how he is,' he says casually.

‘Meet me later you sucker,' Harry murmurs in Liam’s ears.

‘What brings you here today?' Harry asks her handing her drink.

‘I’m here to invite you all for my fashion show tomorrow,' she says excitedly.

Everyone claps and cheers for her, making her smile ear to ear. She informs them about her new collection and how she got inspired.

Louis is flattered by her genuineness and her motivation to bring about a change. He has read that she supports a lot of charities like Harry.

‘Haz! You have to walk red carpet tomorrow,' Liz demands.

‘No, fuck,' Harry says disinterestedly.

‘Harry! You didn’t even last year and I let you because mom and dad were there. They aren’t here this time, you will have to,' she says firmly.

‘You know I don’t like walking red carpets and all,' Harry says.

‘It’s just one time. You haven’t shown up in any of the social events this year. Everyone is wondering about you,' she complains.

‘Not everyone, only gossip columnists and people who don’t have anything to do,' he says.

‘Haz!' she warns him.

‘Why should I care what nobody's think about me,' he counters.

‘Do it for me! Please, Harry.' She is even more stubborn than Harry.

Louis wonders who is gonna win this round.

‘Someone from my family has to walk the red carpet.'

Harry turns to Liam. ‘He’ll do it.'

Liam interjects, ‘Uh-huh! I’m not a guinea pig. And by family, she means immediate family, not cousins, you dog.'

‘He is right! You are doing it for me. It’s just five minutes of red carpet appearance,' she says with finality in tone.

Harry huffs out loudly in defeat. This is the second time today he is losing to his family. He hates them.

‘Fine!’ he mutters.

‘And then the after party,' she adds.

Harry looks at her in surprise. ‘What!’

She simply looks at her with innocence oozing out of her face.

Louis bites his lips to keep the laugh from escaping him. This is the funniest thing he has seen today. Harry being told and made to accept the deal without putting much on the table. He doesn’t know this Harry, but he wants to know him.

‘What do you want for dinner?' Harry shakes his head. There isn’t much he can do right now.  
His sister has ordered him, and he will oblige her.

Louis starts packing his stuff.

‘Won’t you stay for dinner?' Liz asks him.

‘Uh no! I have already made plans to meet my friend for dinner,' Louis says.

Harry looks at him suppressing his surprise and Louis looks at him guiltily.

‘Oh,' Liam says disappointedly.

Harry frowns at him.

‘Will miss you,' Liam says. Harry frowns at him harder. Louis looks at him confused.

‘I should leave too!' Niall says. ‘I need sleep and have to work on the document.'

‘I’ll see you both tomorrow,' Liz says.

They both nod and air kiss her before leaving.

*

 

Olivia and Louis meet in a small cafe not far from her office.

‘I can’t believe you didn’t get me anything from Mexico,' she complains.

‘I’m sorry. We were too busy with work. Didn’t have much time,' Louis says feeling sorry that he actually did not get anything for anyone.

‘How is work by the way?' she asks taking a bite of her pizza.

‘Fine!' he replies. He wants to ask her about Andrew but he can’t figure out from where to start.

‘Umm... I actually went to Matthew Gordon’s granddaughter’s birthday party.'

‘Really? Wow!' she says smiling.

‘Yup! He is an investor and he invited us, so…' Louis trails off biting into his slice.

‘He is fucking rich. How was the party? I bet it was so good,' she asks excitedly.

‘It was amazing! I cannot start explaining how good the food and decorations were,' Louis says faking his excitement the best he can.

‘Tell me more,' she says.

‘I also saw a lot of biggies there.'

‘Yeah?’

‘Yup. Andrew McGraw was there too,' he says carefully, looking at her.

‘Oh, that hotness! I once saw him at an award function where he was giving a speech,' she informs. ‘God! He looks like a sin on legs and, yeah, is an eloquent speaker too. The only thing I could think about throughout his speech was ripping his clothes off,' she chuckles.

‘Yeah! He is good looking. He was there with his wife though,' he looks at her carefully.

‘Aw! They are a match made in heaven,' she says excitedly.

‘She is really beautiful,' Louis says.

‘And such a kind person too. You know how many charities and causes she supports? You know when Andrew and Victoria got married everyone thought it was more of a business arrangement,' she says.

‘What?' Louis is so shocked to hear this. He really never pays much attention to gossip tabloids. They are mostly full of shit.

‘Yeah! Their engagement was announced unexpectedly and few days later both the business houses got into some new accord,' she hunches her shoulder.

‘What happened then?' he asks.

‘They got married and fell in love. They’re so cute together. Even their Instagram is full of lovey-dovey pictures.'

‘Isn’t that suspicious? I mean arranged marriage and love...' he says raising his eyes.

‘We all did! But then we saw them in red carpets and social gatherings. And before you say that they can be faking it, how long can they fake a marriage? They have a daughter too! And guess what! Nobody has seen her.'

‘I have,' he says. ‘She was there yesterday.'

‘I bet she is pretty as her mother.'

Louis nods.

‘Harry might have been at the same table as McGraw’s, right?' she says which gets Louis off guard.

‘How do you know?’

‘He is like their family,' she says.

‘What!’

‘Yeah! Victoria has said it a few times that Andrew and Harry are like brothers,' she informs happily.

Louis looks at her agape.

‘When their daughter was born, Victoria even tweeted saying she is glad that Alice has an amazing uncle like Harry.'

Louis is speechless and he feels like he might throw up. He hasn’t felt any closeness between Victoria and Harry. If anything, it was clear that Victoria does not like Alice anywhere near Harry. Then why would she lie? And if Harry and Andrew are really like brothers then why was Andrew doing whatever he was doing to Harry? All this is making his head hurt. He takes a deep breath and gulps the entire glass of water. He can’t eat anything else after that.

 

*

Harry takes off Elizabeth’s shoes as she lays her feet on his lap after everyone leaves.

‘You look good,' she says caressing his curls. ‘You look relaxed.'

Harry looks at her, ‘I’m always relaxed.'

‘Nah! Not always. You are always tense and stressed out,' she says.

Moving closer she wraps her hands around his arm. This warms Harry’s heart so much. He loves his sister and everything she does.

‘What is going on Haz? What is going on between you and Louis?' she asks.

Harry huffs and looks at her.

‘So something is going on. I was just throwing arrows in the dark,' she says, delighted by herself.

‘If you think I did not notice all the glances you kept stealing at him, then you are wrong. I felt claustrophobic between your strong chemistry or physics or whatever area of science it was .'

‘It’s…' Harry tries to find the words but he is sure there isn’t any to define whatever is going on between both of them. Confronting Liam for this was enough for the day. He does not need another one. But it's Liz and how can he turn her down.

‘I don’t know. We don’t know!’

‘You really like him. Don’t you?’ she asks.

‘I don’t know!’

‘Haz! I have known you before even we came to this world and I also know that you haven’t given anyone so much attention in years.'

‘Will see!' Harry brushes off the topic and Liz gets the hint that no matter how much she will try now, Harry won’t talk about it. So she tables the topic for another time.

Liz moves forwards further to lean her head on his shoulder. ‘I miss you, Harry!’

He kisses her hand. ‘I miss you too, baby. Come back to London, live here.'

She dry laughs.

‘Liz! Is everything alright?’

‘No Harry! I’m so scared.’

‘About what?’

‘What if I fail? What if I’m not able to maintain everything I have achieved? What if I lose my vision? I have never failed before, Harry. I’m genuinely scared.'

‘It is alright to lose, you know! I promise you it won’t be too bad. And I doubt you will ever not reach the goal that you have set for yourself.'

‘How do you never care about what anybody else thinks? How do you remain unfazed by their opinions?’

‘Liz! They just people. They are not my people. What my people say and think about me, that affects me.' Harry rubs her shoulders, ‘Don’t let them ruin something special for you.'

‘You know, when I woke up today I missed you terribly. But somehow I knew that you woke up happy today, so I made it through the day but I couldn’t stop myself from seeing you.'

This is the thing with twins, they can always know your feelings better than you. Harry was never as close to Liz as he was with Liam, but they can both read each other like the backs of their hands.

‘Who made you happy today bro? That little one with blue eyes and loud voice!' She smiles and a tear pricks her eye.

When Harry does not answer her but looks down at her feet she says, ‘I approve.'

Harry laughs. ‘It’s nothing like that, Liz.'

‘I’m not blind. But if you insist, then ok,' she says

They both stay silent for a while before Liz breaks the silence.

‘No but seriously what if I fail?’

‘You do remember that I have a huge ambitious project coming up and that if it fails dad is forever gonna shit on me,' he says snickering.

Liz nods. ‘It won’t fail’

‘I’m trying, Liz. but that’s not enough. And if both of us fail, I promise that we both will pity ourselves for a day, then stand up, shake off the dirt and get going again.'

‘Promise!' she says pointing her pinkie.

‘Promise' Harry links their pinkies.

*

 

When Louis comes back home, his head is still aching. Images of Harry’s miserable face when Andrew was with him flashes in front of his eyes. He realizes that when Andrew was kissing him, Harry did not even close his eyes, he was looking at infinity.

Aren’t you supposed to close your eyes when the someone kisses you? Isn’t that how you feel it? Closing your eyes, getting lost in it? Another image of Harry’s pained face when Victoria asked him to stay away from Alice, crosses his mind. He thinks about the reasons why Victoria would say that Harry is Alice’s uncle and ask him to stay away from her. His head hurts even more and nausea is clouding his head.

Suddenly he remembers Andrew leaving a hickey, Victoria leaving a scratch mark on Harry’s skin and the remnants of tears in Harry’s eyes when they were in the car. He can't stop it anymore and runs towards the bathroom and pukes in the sink. He splashes cold water on his face a few times before looking up at himself in the mirror. His breathing is ragged and dark circles are around his eyes. It all dawns on him, all the two and two. He tries to brush it away but he can’t because it might be true.

‘I just hope, Harry Styles, that you are not in a relationship with a married man,' he says before sinking on the bathroom floor crying. ‘And I hope I stop myself from falling in love with you.'

* 

‘It will be over before you know it,' Miguel assures him as they reach the venue.

Harry lets out a long sigh. ‘It better!’

Someone opens the door of his side and as he puts his foot out, cameras start flashing.

‘Let’s do it!' he murmurs to himself as he steps out. He is guided towards the entrance of the venue by an usher.

He isn’t used to the flashing of cameras; they blind him almost immediately.

A pap calls out, ‘How you doin’ Harry?’

This makes Harry smile. Paps are not always this empathetic. ‘I’m good man. How are you doing?’

From the minute he stepped out of the car one thing he hears constantly is, ‘Look here Harry,' ‘Smile more please.'

‘Who are you dating, Harry?’ a pap asks him. And this is what Harry dislikes the most. The way they jump onto personal questions. Harry refuses to acknowledge the question and moves ahead.

Another pap asks him, ‘Have you seen her collection?’

‘I’ve not. You and I are going to see it for the first time together. It is going to be amazing,' Harry says and is guided towards the entrance door of the hall.

 *

‘Why are we sitting in the second row?' Louis asks.

‘Are you rich and famous enough to sit in the front row?' Niall asks back.

Louis turns his attention back towards the runway. Liam and Zayn arrived few minutes after Louis did and are sitting in the front row across from him and Niall. There’s still no trace of Harry but Liam said that he will attend the show.

‘Have you been to any fashion shows before?' Louis asks Niall.

‘Yep! A few of them. They are nice,' Niall says smiling.

A lot of low chatter was going on with some hip music playing in the background. The show wasn’t about to start for another couple of minutes so the cameramen were clicking pictures of the guests. The runway was long and sleek with golden lights laid on the edges. A seat next to Liam was empty and he assumed it was for Harry.

The room suddenly falls quiet and all eyes dart towards the door. It takes him a moment to realize that Harry has finally arrived. But he cannot see him properly because of cameras and people shaking hands with him and hugging him, garnering for his attention. Harry walks towards Liam who hugs him and says something in his ear and so does Zayn. Harry meets everyone with a smile and politeness. He looks gorgeous and breathtaking wearing a black suit with white shirt and black tie and velvet boots.

Louis smiles to himself looking at him. He does look really stunning and when he laughs. His dimples get deeper. Louis cannot take his eyes off him.

The lights of the room go dim and eventually go off and the golden lights on the background of the runway and side glow. Sensual and dark music starts playing through the speakers and everyone turns their attention to the stage for the show to start. Models start walking the runway to showcase Liz’s collection. Louis is immediately pleased to see that the models showcasing the collection were interracial and none of them were super skinny or anorexic. Louis has read that Liz believes that how skinny model unintentionally sends out the wrong message to public and he was touched that Liz thought about these issues which were rarely discussed.

He glances towards Harry, who is smiling and talking to Zayn, and Liam is laughing over something between them. His attention goes back towards the models.

Somewhere in the middle of the show, he feels Harry’s gaze on him. He is sitting right in front of him and even though he cannot see him properly, he knows Harry is looking at him. Throughout the show, they keep looking at each other.

When Liz walks the runway after the show is over, Harry whistles for her and claps the loudest, cheering her. She blows him a kiss in return. At this point, Liz looked exactly like Harry, just the happier version of him.

*

Harry and Liz do not enter the after party venue for a long time after the show is over. They were posing for pictures together outside. Louis is sure Liz made Harry do it for her. Liam and Zayn are talking to some guests and Niall is at the bar to get them drinks.

‘Hey bro!' Zayn hugs him.

‘You look good,' Louis compliments Zayn who is wearing a turtleneck shirt and jacket.

‘Thanks,' he blushes. ‘Where’s Niall?’

‘He went to get us some drinks,' he informs. ‘I loved the show.'

‘She is so talented and her collection is always great,' Zayn says.

Liam joins them with a few friends and introduces them to Louis. Niall joins them bringing with him a round of shots.

When Harry and Liz join the party everyone claps and cheers for her. The show is a hit and everyone loves her collection.

‘You are a star,' Louis compliments her show and hugs her. ‘I loved the collection.'

‘Thank you so much for coming,' she gives him a wide smile.

Niall and Harry are laughing over something when he looks at them.

As the hours pass by, the party grows louder and people get more drunk and high. Louis loses count of the drinks he has and Liam and Zayn are snuggling at the corner, smoking a hookah. Niall is on the dance floor with a blonde girl whose name Louis keeps forgetting. Liz is chatting and laughing with some of the guests while Harry sits in the corner clearly miserable. He hates parties. He hates being around so many people. Everywhere he looks hedonism is on show. He isn't opposed to the thought of people getting cozier with their partners, he just misses the feeling of having one.

He looks at Liam who blows out a cloud of smoke, Zayn leans his head on Liam’s shoulder. Liam looks at him softly and says something that makes Zayn giggle and tilt his face to kiss him. Harry looks away from them and finds Liz’s arms looped around a guy, his hands slipping on her waist. Louis is at the corner with a drink in his hand and a guy covering him. He looks at Louis for a while and when that guy kisses the base of his neck, Harry can’t take it anymore. He stands up and leaves quietly from the back door, placing his phone on the table, knowing no one will notice his disappearance for a while.

 

_**HARRY** _

_There are times when I wish I could separate my heart from my entire body, keep it aside and forget about it. At least it won't hurt me anymore, it won’t feel anything anymore and I can stay numb. When people meet their lovers or partners, they discuss their future, they tell them what a blessing it is to have them in their lives. When I see mine I ask him about his wife, his kid. Nothing is more painful than this. I never wanted this. I can’t blame anyone for this. I have done this to myself. There are emotions that drive you to the extent you never knew you would go. Make you do things you never thought you will ever do. Make you go crazy. It’s those emotions that make you forget the difference between right and wrong._

_I know mom and dad would be so proud of Liz today! Everything she does makes them so proud of her. I haven’t done anything in my life to make anyone proud of me, instead, I’m walking towards the ‘great letdown.' Isn’t it always that one child stands out shining bright like a star. Liz has always been that star, always a winner, an achiever. Everyone loves Liz for her quirkiness, her ability to mix with people. I was always isolated, always distant from people. I have always been compared to her, always told to be like her. I promise I tried to become like her. I tried to be like her. I failed. I failed every time. She is a better twin._

_Mom once told me that when we were kids and went to playschool, both Liz and I were too naughty. The principal refused to take us in but eventually did. She also told me that she used to get a lot of complaints that I don’t mix with other kids, that I don’t go play with them and if someone forced me to join them, I would start crying. I often refused to play in school ground or anywhere where my shoes could get dirty and I always said that my mom will not like it if I get my clothes and shoes muddy. Mom laughed telling me this, but I wanted to go and tell two and a half year old me that we will be fine, we will make it. Liz, on the other hand, has always been vivacious, full of life, the life of every party._

_I don’t know where I’m walking right now and how long I have been walking, everything is blurry in front of me. I’m holding back my tears but I know they won’t stay there for long. Cars are whooshing past me. It is getting cold, I’m feeling cold. There’s a small crowd in front of a restaurant. It looks familiar. This place looks familiar. No! What am I doing in front of the Ritz? I don’t like coming here. It is this place Andrew and I kissed for the first time. It is this place he told me he loved me and I almost flung across the table to kiss him. Entire room cheered for us when we kissed. We spent the night there and that was the only good day in my life. Everything since then has been nothing but a disaster. I should keep walking away from it. I have avoided every other social event that was held here in the past six years. I hate this place._

_‘Hey, I can make your evening,' someone says in seductive voice in front of me. Why is she wearing skimpy clothes, it is cold outside. Looking at her I can tell she is trying too hard. She is beautiful. But that’s it. Hot tears fall down my face and honestly, I cannot stop them anymore. Why do people look at others in a sexual way? Why do they think it is ok with the other person to be looked at like that? I have seen this look so many times in my life, it has completely grossed me out. Since I turned a teenager I have seen that look directed towards me from my mother’s friends, some random relatives whom I stay miles away from, my dad’s associates, Andrew._

_I need a hug. I need someone to hold me._

_She looks at me with wide eyes when a sob escapes me._

_‘What is love?' I can sense her body going rigid in surprise when I loop my arms around her. Give me an answer now, please._

_‘I don’t know. Never felt it,' she whispers._

_She is trying her best to calm me down by rubbing my back gently. It makes me cry even harder. It has been a while since I have cried like this._

_‘Go home!'_

_A dry laugh escapes me ‘I never found my home. I live behind four walls.'_

_Maybe this is what I get, this is what I deserve. A person like me cannot even have a place to call home._

_‘Then I hope you tear them down one day.'_

_I can’t deal with so much right now. I give her my jacket and watch, she needs it more._

_‘Bye!' I leave her standing there._

_I don’t know how far I have walked before a couple in front of me laughs, as their baby giggles. I don’t know if it’s a boy or girl but the baby looks so beautiful covered in all white clothes._

_I want a baby! Since I’m never falling in love again, all my love shall go to my baby. I want to have babies, children of my own. I want to start new. I know it’s stupid to even think that babies will fill a void in your life but they kinda do. I have seen married people coming closer and stronger because of babies. They make you forget your painful past and promise a beautiful present. Like every moment with them is pure, surreal, beautiful. I want a child to complete the hole of my life. I promise I will be a better father than my dad. I will be a safe place for my child. I won’t judge. I won’t pressure them into anything, won’t laugh at them when they tell me about their dream._

_‘Hey! Why are you looking at us?' the father of the baby says seems annoyed_

_Shit! I would be too if someone looked at my baby like this._

_‘I’m sorry I did not mean to...' I cannot find words. ‘I’m sorry.'_

_He says something as I pass him but I did not hear it. I can turn a deaf ear if people pass some curse at me. I have grown accustomed to it._

_I should walk away, walk far away from a lot of things. It should be easy. You just cut all ties with people who hurt you. But there’s something that always stops you, because you care for them, even when they don’t deserve it. I don’t think I can ever invest myself emotionally anymore. I’m drained and empty of all of it. There are times when I want to hug someone so tight that it is physically painful. But then I remember I can’t even do that, and it sucks. The emptiness that consumes me, hurts me in the worst ways. I wonder how long I can hold all my pieces together before they fall apart._

_There’s a cab waiting for a few steps away from me. The driver is standing outside his cab._

_‘Can I drop you somewhere?' he asks me._

_I look blankly at him. Why is he asking me this?_

_‘Are you alright, lad? Get in. Let me drop you home,' he says._

_I don’t have anything to lose so I get in. What’s the worst he will do? Kill me? I will thank him for that._

_Liam is standing at the entrance of the hotel, seems like he is on the phone. Zayn is standing at the corner, giving instructions to the security. Why?_

_‘Oh, God! Harry!' there’s panic in Liam’s voice. ‘Where have you been? We were so worried!’_

_Liam knows when I need a hug when I need a comfort. His embrace is always very brotherly, very comforting. I managed to get myself together on the way back, but I can’t stop myself anymore. I sob uncontrollably._

_‘Harry! Look at me,' Liam is still worried. I should leave him and Zayn alone. He shouldn’t be looking after me like this._

_I can’t even look at him now so I make my way to the elevator._

_‘I’m fine, Li! Please go to sleep now.' Zayn comes and stands in front of me blocking my way to the lift. Dammit! I managed to worry him as well. Oh, God._

_‘Zayn! I‘m fine.' I know saying this won’t be enough. He will try to calm me down. Oh no! Miguel._

_He comes into my sight as the door closes. I hurt him too. I’m the shittiest person alive. I know neither of them will come and disturb me now. They will let me cry and pity myself in peace._

_‘I’m sorry.' I try to stop my tears as I step into the elevator._

_The elevator is cold, like me. My reflection on the elevator door tells me I look pathetic. Well, I feel pathetic too. It’s like each and every breath I take is pricking my lungs like a needle. It’s getting difficult._

_I was so lost in my thoughts I didn’t hear the ding but realized I have reached the place, what everyone calls home._

_Wait! Is that… why?_

_What the hell is Louis Tomlinson doing here, at this time? Why is he always trying to get me out of darkness? He mended my scratches, talked to me_ in _the plane when I was low. I will hurt him too. I’m not the right person to be around you, Louis. I’m weak, you are not. Just go and leave me alone. Find yourself a better person. Don’t try to show me the light, I’m used to the darkness._

_Victoria once called me a spineless homewrecker, and that is what I’m. A home wrecker. And I know because of this I can never build myself a home._

_Go away, Louis! Do yourself a favor._

_And me as well. Because I’m finding it difficult to stay away from you._

*

Louis wakes up to the sounds of quiet sobbing. He looks in the direction of the sounds and his heart falls into pieces finding Harry sobbing in front of the elevator. His head is resting on his knees, pressed against his chest.

Louis came here when he couldn’t find Harry at the party. He thought about asking Liam but both Zayn and Liam were busy with each other and he did not feel like disturbing them. He saw Liz and Niall on the floor dancing with some friends so he left them alone and thought Harry might have gone home early. But when he didn’t find him here, he got confused.

Then it clicked with him that Harry might have gone somewhere else with someone maybe, but then again, he wants to see him. He wants to talk to him. Miguel came to the penthouse looking for Harry when Louis was contemplating the thought of leaving. It startled him hearing that even Miguel doesn’t know where Harry is and even the security footage showed that he hasn’t been to his apartment. This made him panic and decided to stay until he comes back.

Louis checks his watch and it is just a little over three in the morning. He has been here for more than two hours and fell asleep on the sofa waiting for Harry.

He picks up his glass of water and walks up to Harry. Lately, he has been hating to see him sad and disconnected, but seeing him cry like this is utterly heartbreaking. Putting the glass next to Harry he sits in front of him, pressing his knees to his chest. The toes of their shoes touching each other. Louis waits patiently for Harry to calm down.

Harry slowly raises his head to look at Louis. His swollen eyes are bloodshot. His nose red and face smeared with tears. Louis could kiss every single tear away, he could make him comfortable and Louis had no doubt that he would do all this to just to make Harry happy. He could fight everyone who put Harry in this position, whoever made him cry. Somewhere he knows what Harry is doing is morally wrong, but he is sure as well that there has to be some reason for it. Harry isn’t a fool!

Harry looks at him, his lovely face, his beautiful eyes. They stand out and are undoubtedly the most beautiful feature of his delicate self. They calm Harry. After he texted Liam to hire Louis during the interview, he took the snapshot of the zoomed view of his eyes. He was having a bad day and somehow they managed to cool him down. Just like now. He has a throbbing headache; crying does that to him.

If Harry would let him in, Louis would make it easier for him. He is ready to suffer anything with him. Isn’t seeing him like this suffering as well? He just wishes he could ask Harry to unload his burden onto him, that he will share it with him. Louis knows he has never cared like this for anyone, never wanted to be there for someone this badly, to fill someone’s empty spaces. Not that he was being selfish, but he thought he cannot help anyone emotionally beyond his capability. But Harry brought out the protective side of him, the defensive side.

Looking at him, he now understands what all these poets write about. He understands what they mean about unmatched beauty, tainted with sadness. He used to roll his eyes so hard reading about characters like these in his literature classes, but now he can see what it actually means. What he wouldn’t do to see him smile once, what he wouldn’t do to take his pain away. He would walk with him even to the darkest corners of the world. And he will do anything to pull him out of the darkest side of his own self.

They don’t know how long they both sit there without saying a word, just looking at each other. Harry’s sobbing has stopped and there isn’t a single tear in his eyes anymore, though the traces of tears are there. Louis is glad that at least he has stopped crying, but he is curious about what drove him to this extent of sadness. A shiver passes through Harry and he moves his hands over his arms.

‘Cold?' Louis asks.

Harry does not reply but looks at him. ‘Let’s go inside.'

Louis picks up the glass of water and offers it to Harry, who takes it and gulps all of it down.

Now standing, Louis offers his hand. Glancing up slowly, Harry accepts, allowing Louis to guide him to his room. When they enter his room, Louis closes the door behind him and draws all the curtains bathing the room in darkness. Harry switches on the bedside lamp and takes off his shoes and tie.

‘Stay here!' Harry says.

Not knowing what to say, Louis nods lightly. He helps Harry settling in bed and fixes his quilt.

He settles next to Harry and flicks off the lamp. He can hear Harry exhaling in relief.

‘Harry,' Louis whispers.

‘Hmm...’

‘Do you want something?’

‘No.’

‘’Are you still cold?’

‘Yes.’

Louis lightly puts his warm hands on top of Harry’s cold hands.

‘Louis!’

‘Yeah.’

Harry takes few breaths before saying, ‘Thanks.’

‘For what?’

‘Everything.’

Louis moves forward hoping that the heat of his body will help warm him. Harry wraps himself around Louis, taking him off guard.

‘Do you mind?' he asks

‘No,' a smile creeps on his lips and he is glad Harry can’t see him right now.

Louis caresses his curls lightly till they both fall asleep.

*


	9. Chapter 9

Harry wakes up with his throat closing in for water. He sits up, dry coughing few times, waking Louis in the process. Louis quickly reaches for water on the bedside table and hands it to Harry.

He drinks the last drop of water and takes a deep breath.

‘You alright?' the concern is palpable in Louis' voice.

‘Yeah! Don’t worry,' Harry says.

He checks the time on the bedside clock, it is around seven in the morning.

‘Shit!' he murmurs to himself. Turning to Louis he says, ‘I have to see Liam.'

Louis nods understanding Liam’s position. He might have been as equally worried as Miguel.

Harry gets out of the bed and hurriedly makes way towards the elevator.

*

He rings the doorbell of Liam’s and Zayn’s suite twice before Zayn opens the door.

‘I’m sorry for last night,' Harry says to Zayn who is looking at him blankly.

‘You alright?' Zayn asks him in concern.

Harry nods and enters inside the room. Liam comes out to the living room holding a cup of tea in his hand. Seeing Harry he turns and walks out to the balcony.

‘I know you are mad at me,' Harry says following him.

‘No Harry! I’m not mad. I’m… I don’t know what I’m feeling towards you right now,' Liam says loudly.

‘Li! Don’t shout at him,' Zayn says.

‘Don’t Z! Don’t defend him this time,' Liam says.

All three of them go silent. Harry looking down at the floor, head held in shame. Zayn’s gaze alternating between Liam and Harry in concern. Liam looking at Harry, mad at him.

‘I was worried sick,' Liam says. ‘God forbid if anything happened to you.'

‘I’m sorry,' Harry says quietly looking at the floor, not braving to look at Liam right now.

‘What exactly are you sorry about?' Liam is still mad at him.

‘Liam! Just let it go,' Zayn says. He has never seen Liam this mad at Harry before. He is always very soft and supportive towards him. But considering how helpless Liam felt last night for few hours, there isn’t much Zayn can say to stop Liam from going off on Harry.

Liam narrows his eyes at him. ‘You have got a supporter here, Harry.'

‘Why are you mad at him?' Harry asks.

He turns to Zayn. ‘Thanks. But what I did was foolish.'

‘You have no idea how anxious I was in those two hours,' Liam says. He steps forwards putting his tea on the table. Liam suddenly has a flashback of the last time Harry disappeared on them. even though it was almost three years back, the memories are still fresh. Harry left the party in the middle without telling anyone and when Liam and Miguel tried to contact him, they couldn't reach him for hours. Thankfully Miguel's sources found him. When they brought him back home Harry was still drunk out of his mind, face blotchy with tears. He never wants to live that kind of day again.

‘This is the last time you do something like this. If this ever happens again, I don’t know what I will do but I will do something and you won’t like it.'

There was an edge of warning in Liam’s voice.

Harry nods gently.

Liam knows Harry suffered more than him and no matter what, he can’t stay mad at him for long. Harry genuinely feels guilty for putting Liam unnecessarily through hell and Liam can see that.

Gently cupping Harry’s face in his hands, Liam says, ‘Don't ever disappear on me again.'

‘Yup,' Harry mouths.

Liam kisses his forehead and Harry hugs him tightly. Liam rubs his back calming him down. There have been times in the past when Liam has looked after a lost and emotionally broken Harry. Though that time is over, Liam still gets scared thinking about it.

‘Where did you go last night, Haz?’

‘I don’t know.'

‘Where was your suit jacket and watch?’

‘I gave it to someone who needed it more.'

‘Who?' Liam looks at him.

‘I don't know. Some girl I met on the street.'

‘Ok,'' Liam says doubtfully. The doorbell rings again.

‘I’ll get it.' Zayn leaves to get the door.

Liam gestures him towards the tea table.

‘You better now?' he asks.

Harry nods. ‘You?’

‘Better, now that I have seen you.'

His phone drops on the table in front of him, startled, Harry looks up in reflex motion and finds Miguel standing with an annoyed expression. Another wave of guilt passes him.

‘M!' Harry says.

Miguel shakes his head and starts to walk out but Harry stops him. ‘I’m sorry, M!’

Miguel turns around to look at Harry.

‘I… I wasn’t thinking much,' Harry says feeling sorry for worrying everyone close to him.

‘You weren’t thinking at all,' Miguel says.

He walks back towards Harry and leans down looking him straight in the eyes.

‘Listen child! You have grown up in front of me. It is my job to protect you and I don’t like being made to think that I suck at it, because I don’t. It happens again… no, wait, you really won’t do it again?'

Harry nods politely. Miguel did not get mad easily but when he did he was scary. Harry could feel his heartbeat race just at the tone of Miguel’s voice.

‘You ok?' Miguel asks Harry.

Harry nods again and Miguel takes a deep breath.

‘I’ll get everyone tea,' Zayn says.

‘I’ll help you,' Harry says, finding the opportunity to talk to Zayn. Harry is always glad that Zayn is in their lives. Zayn’s quiet and calming nature is what is both Liam and Harry needed, someone to make it all bearable in their fast moving lives. Zayn isn’t too talkative and is a patient listener. There have been times when Harry and Liam has rambled to Zayn in both their drunken and sober state. And surprisingly Zayn has sat down and listened to them endlessly.

Liam raises his eyebrows at Miguel.

‘Where was he last night?' Liam asks.

‘My sources tell me he was roaming the streets crying,' Miguel says.

‘Where?’

‘Somewhere near Piccadilly.'

Liam leans his head back and closes his eyes. ‘He was near the Ritz and he hates it. I’m sure he reached there subconsciously.'

He takes a deep breath trying to normalize himself.

‘Louis Tomlinson is at his penthouse, FYI,' Miguel informs him.

‘Still?' Liam says in surprise. ‘He is literally the first person who has stayed in that penthouse without feeling claustrophobic.' He smiles.

‘True! Harry isolates himself so bad that everyone feels like running to hills instead of staying there. To be honest, I don’t even remember who or when the last person who spent time with him there,' Miguel agrees. ‘In fact, he is the first person whom Harry has welcomed.'

Liam smiles nodding. ‘I like him.'

‘Harry too,' Miguel says.

‘He never said that in words,' Liam points out.

‘I don’t need words,’ Miguel says.

Inside in the kitchen as Zayn takes out the cups Harry says, ‘Are you mad at me too?’

Zayn turns to looks at him, ‘No Haz! I was worried about you.'

Harry remains quiet so Zayn says, ‘I knew you would come back.'

‘How?’

‘Intuition,' Zayn replies.

Harry hugs him tightly. ‘Thanks! You keep up with me and Li a lot.'

‘One, I love, another, I adore,' Zayn says.

Harry and Zayn come out bringing cups of tea and cookies.

‘You slept alright?' Liam asks.

‘Yup,' Harry replies.

‘There are bags under your eyes,' Zayn says softly.

‘Did you really sleep?' Miguel asks.

Harry looks at him in surprise, his brows joining.

‘I mean your boy is there and you say you slept so..' he says.

Liam chuckles and Zayn looks at him confused.

‘Boy? Who?' Zayn asks.

‘Louis,' Liam whispers in his ear. Zayn’s eyes widen at the name.

‘He isn’t my boy,' Harry clears.

‘What is he doing in your place?' Zayn asks.

Liam bursts out laughing. ‘Yeah! They don’t do anything. They just lie side by side.'

Harry hides his face in his hands while both Miguel and Zayn look at Liam speechless.

‘I should leave,' Harry says giving up the conversation.

‘Yeah go back to your boy,' Miguel teases him.

‘M!!' Harry shoots him a look as he leaves.

*

 

The smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the air as he reaches his penthouse makes Harry hungry. He walks into the kitchen, taken aback to find Louis making breakfast.

‘You’re back! Great. I made us breakfast,’ Louis says happily when he notices Harry.

Harry walks up to the counter and waits for Louis to finish.

‘Look you and Liz are in the papers. Such a cute picture,’ Louis points towards the newspaper he left on the counter.

Liz and Harry are looking at each other laughing over something. Harry looks at it and remembers that he made a pun when a cameraman said something. Liz couldn’t stop laughing at it and that made Harry so happy. It was actually a cute picture. Harry looks at the picture and returns his attention to Louis.

‘What?’, Louis asks.

‘Nothing’, Harry shakes his head.

‘Tell me’.

‘Finish plating first’.

‘Oh… ok’.

Harry walks towards the refrigerator to fetch some juice for both of them.

‘You were with some guy there’, Harry says.

Louis looks at him confused, ‘Who?’

‘Umm... I don’t know but you were snogging him’.

‘Oh!’, Louis remembers who Harry is talking about. ‘I wasn’t looking for anything. I stopped him because I wasn’t in the mood’.

After Louis finishes plating their breakfast and Harry has poured them both orange juice in huge glasses, they sit down at the breakfast counter. They sit silently for few minutes before Harry speaks.  
‘Louis!’, Harry says quietly.

Louis freezes hearing his name, the tone making him worry. He looks at him wide-eyed hoping it isn’t anything bad.

‘Why did you come here last night?’, Harry asks.

Louis swallows nervously before speaking, ‘I was looking for you’.

‘Why?’

‘I… I…’, Louis is at loss of words.

‘Relax! Tell me the truth’, Harry says covering his fist with his palm.

Louis looks at him from beneath his lashes. Did he really wanted to hear the truth and what would he say, that he couldn’t stay away from him?

He wets his lips before speaking, ‘I wanted to see you’

Harry is surprised by his answer, ‘Why?’

‘I don't know’, Louis looks down at the hem of his shirt. They both are still wearing last night’s clothes.

Harry takes a deep breath.

‘I... I should probably leave now’, Louis says jerking his hand away from him.

‘Eat your breakfast’, Harry asks him as he gets up from his stool.

‘I’m not hungry anymore’, he starts walking towards the living room.

‘Louis!’, Harry says stopping him in his tracks. ‘I’m sorry for what it looked like all these weeks but… I can’t’. It takes Harry so much effort to say this. He can feel an ache in his heart and see shocked remorse on Louis’ face. He hates himself for doing this but he has to, for both of them.

Louis does not meet him in the eye and nods looking out from the window. Harry looks at him hoping Louis will at least look at him, but he doesn’t.

‘Anything else?’, he asks flatly.

Harry holds his waist and turns Louis towards him. Louis still refuses to look at him, instead looks down at his own feet.

‘Lou!’, Harry says.

Louis shakes his head.

Harry leans his head against Louis’.

Louis slips his hand onto Harry’s chest and holds the collar of the shirt.

‘I’m sorry! But I have to do this’, Harry whispers.

Louis pushes him back a little, frees himself from Harry’s grasp and walks towards the living room holding back his tears. Taking his shoes, he walks towards the elevator and leaves without glancing in Harry’s direction.

Harry stands there frozen. His gaze falls on Louis’ jacket that he left behind in his hurry. He picks it up and smells it. It has Louis’ comforting scent. He takes it to his room and cries holding it till he falls asleep.

*

Louis knew he was walking into dangerous territory and knew what would be its consequences. He was hoping Harry would let him in, but no, he blocked him forever instead. He is angry at himself. He stares blankly at the wall of his room for hours, not bothering to shower or eat anything. After ignoring his mom’s call twice, he picks up the third time and she senses something wrong with his voice. She makes him go buy groceries and make himself some soup for dinner. Louis absentmindedly makes soup from the ready to eat packet and when he realizes it is chicken soup, he drains the entire contents in the sink and goes back to the bed.

Liam has been observing Harry all evening, he has been unusually quiet and distracted. After dinner with Liz at their parent’s home, they sat down on the sofa having drinks and casually chatting. Harry lays down his head on Zayn’s lap, looking at the wall blankly, lightly moving his fingers on the neck of his beer bottle.

‘What happened, Harry?’, Liam couldn’t stop himself anymore. He cut Zayn’s and Liz’s conversation.

Harry turns his head in Liam’s direction and quietly says, ‘Nothing’.

‘Then why are you so quiet?’, he asks. Zayn gently caresses his hairs.

‘Nothing’, Harry replies.

Liz moves down on the floor next to Harry, ‘Haz! Has it got something to do with Louis?’

Harry rubs his eyes, ‘Don’t know’

‘Where is he?’, Zayn asks.

‘I asked him to leave this morning’, he replies.

‘What! Why?’, Liam asks.

‘So what should I have done. Asked him to move in with me. Stop it Li’, Harry says.

‘No, you stop now’, he says.

‘Alright you both’, Liz says. ‘Haz! What went wrong?’

‘I’m wrong! And he should stay far from me’, Harry replies in an irritated tone. He is tired of answering them and the last thing he wants is to talk about Louis.

‘No you’re not’, Zayn says placidly.

Harry huff out his breath and sits up, ‘I should go back’.

Liz holds his hands, stopping him from getting up, ‘You are not leaving until we talk about this’.

‘There’s nothing to talk about, Liz’, Harry assures.

‘Then why is he affecting you like this?’, she asks looking him straight in the eye.

Harry looks away from her green questioning eyes. Liz and Zayn never knew about Andrew but they sensed there is a bad relationship and Harry is reeling from it. They never asked Harry but tried to talk to Liam about it. But their efforts were futile, Liam always refuses to talk about Harry’s relationship.

‘Look, Harry let’s get this straight, I’m more stubborn than you and don’t make me get this out from you. You better speak it by yourself’, she warns him.

Harry leans back closing his eyes, ‘Can you all please not talk about him’.

Zayn senses his uneasiness, ‘Let it go guys. He doesn’t want to talk about it’.

‘Thanks, Z!’, Harry pecks his cheek getting up and walking out.

All three of them can do nothing but watch him leave.

Harry comes back home, curls himself with Louis’ jacket.

*

 

The entire next week Louis refuses to look at Harry’s direction or even talk to him. He only answers him in yes or no, if necessary. Though he can feel Harry’s gaze on him every now and then.

Whenever Zayn asks him how he is doing he simply says ‘fine’. Niall senses the hostility between Harry and Louis and asks Louis about it after a meeting. Louis brushes it off saying they are just employee and employer. Harry hears it while coming out from the conference room and that disturbs him. Louis’ edginess makes him feel worse about himself. The more he tries not to talk to him, the more he wants to talk to him.

Louis comes home every day and cries himself to sleep because avoiding Harry is getting difficult for him. He does not bother much about his dinner or breakfast. Niall and Amelia drag him to lunch every day and that is the only thing he eats all day. Coming back home he does not feel like cooking anything and only has some chips or fruit or whatever he can find in his kitchen.

On the other hand, Harry is worse. Harry tries too hard to stay away from Louis as well. He doesn’t sleep or eat properly. He comes back home and lay awake holding Louis’ jacket. His head is hurting for three days now and the pain is only increasing. He checks the security footage of Louis’ floor to see him. He feels bad that Louis looks miserable all the time. Once, Louis’ eyes fall on the camera just in front of his seating place. He glares at it and changes his sitting position. Later, he sits with his back towards the camera not letting Harry have the advantage of being the authority. Harry watches him doing this and grits his teeth. He does not know why he is angry, but he is.

*

On Saturday, Louis does absolutely nothing. He doesn't shower, he doesn’t eat lunch, he turns down Niall’s and Olivia’s invitations to go out. He even turns off his phone just to stay in his misery alone and in peace. Some movie is playing on TV but he is staring at the wall when the doorbell rings. He ignores it. It rings again.

‘Get the fuck out of here’, he shouts.

It rings again. He ignores it.

After five minutes, it rings again. Louis’ patience is thinning and he storms towards the door. He looks through the peephole and is taken aback finding Harry on the other side of the door. He tries to take deep breaths and thinks of just letting him stand there, but the doorbell rings again and again.

He opens the door and shouts, ‘Stop!’

He finds Harry leaning at the threshold, he blinks a few times. Harry is wearing a white t- shirt, lavender jumper, and black skinnies. Louis can not take his eyes off him. There are bags under his eyes and he looks tired and miserable just like Louis.

Louis walks inside and Harry follows him closing the door. Louis does not say a word, he is still mad. He picks up his bottle of beer and looks back at the TV. He then realizes he was watching a Spanish movie and he does not even know why.

‘You left your jacket the other day. So I thought of returning it’, Harry says.

Louis snatches his jacket without looking and throws it to the other side.

‘Louis!’, Harry says sitting next to him.

Louis turns on his side away from Harry, curls into himself and looks at the TV.

Harry silently watches the movie with him for an hour.

‘What do you want for dinner?’, Harry asks.

Louis refuses to look at him or reply to him. His neck hurts from staying in that position for a long time.

‘Pizza is always a good idea’, Harry says trying to cheer him up.

Louis still does not reply.

Harry orders pizza on his phone and returns his attention to the movie. The end credits are on screen. They both look at the TV screen, not really watching what is playing but lost in their own thoughts.

After some time, the doorbell rings and Harry look at Louis and happily announces, ‘Pizza is here’. He waits for a reply from Louis but when it doesn’t come he says, ‘I will get it’.

Harry brings two boxes of medium sized pizza and places them between the pair. They are hot and their aroma makes Louis extremely hungry.

Harry brings two bottles of cold beer from the fridge and places one in front of Louis.

Louis picks it up and they both eat the pizza, kept between both of them. Louis looks straight at the TV while he eats. It has been a while since either have eaten properly and it takes them fifteen minutes to finish both the pizzas and beer. Harry takes the empty boxes and beer bottles to the trash bin. While coming out from the kitchen, Harry finds Louis retreating back his room. Harry stands there feeling utterly guilty, knowing he has hurt Louis in the worst way. But he isn’t leaving until Louis talks to him. He has been dying to hear his voice. He goes to the living room and switches off the TV.

*

Louis stands behind the closed door of his room, his heartbeat races when he hears the noise from the TV goes silent.

‘He will leave as well now’, Louis says to himself.

But he doesn’t want to hear the sound of Harry leaving, he isn’t ready for that. That would be too much for him. He lies on his bed, plugs in his earphones, and blasts music at full volume. Wiping a few stray tears from his face, he looks at the ceiling cursing himself for not talking to Harry.

He has been avoiding Harry to save himself from another hurt. Never did he expect Harry to come here and offer him pizza and quietly sit next to him. He knows Harry tried to talk to him, but he didn’t think he could talk to him without breaking down. His emotions have been running wild throughout the week, he convinces himself every morning that Harry isn’t the right person for him and he should move on. But move on from what, they never had a relationship or anything. They have never talked about it. And Harry asked him to leave, he asked him to stop. So if Harry can hurt him with words, he can hurt Harry with silence. After some time he removes his earphones and sits upright on the bed. Holding his head in his hands, he pulls his hairs for being so stupid. He is giving Harry the silent treatment, but it is him who is hurting more.

Taking a few deep breaths, he decides to go out to the living room to switch off the lights. Harry must have left by now, he thinks. He freezes when he enters the room. Harry is sitting on the sofa, his head laying back and eyes closed, covering himself with Louis’ jacket. Louis melts in place looking at this. It takes him a while to collect himself before he walks towards Harry. He gently takes his jacket wanting him to wake up but also not wanting to disturb him. Harry opens his eyes and they both look at each other for a while. Louis gestures towards his room, Harry follows him inside.

Louis gives him PJs to change into while Louis changes the sheets and makes the bed. He is already on the bed and looking at the window when Harry comes back to the room from changing his clothes.

‘Louis!’, Harry says after he settles back in bed. ‘Talk to me, please’. His voice has an edge of desperation. Louis is facing away from him and there aren’t enough words for him to say right now. He feels tired and exhausted and he wants to talk to Louis.

‘Lou!’

‘What!’, Louis says with irritation in voice. ‘What do you want?’

‘Look at me.’

Louis turns the whole 180 degrees and looks at him, ‘Say’.

Harry’s face falls at his tone. ‘Don’t give me the silent treatment’.

‘What do you want me to do? Act like nothing has happened! You keep giving me hot and cold, what the hell am I supposed to do. Tell me’, Louis says in loud voice.

‘We can talk about it,’ Harry says.

‘Talk about it! Yeah, let’s talk. What do you wanna talk about’, Louis says.

‘Don’t be mad at me Louis’.

Louis gets out of the bed throwing his quilt and walks towards the door. Harry stops him in his tracks by standing in front of the door and blocking his way.

‘Move Harry.’

‘No. Talk to me first.’

‘You hurt me and here you have the nerve to order me to talk to you. Alright, let’s do it’.

Harry looks at the floor in shame, ‘I…’ He shuts his eyes and opens them again.

‘Yeah, what?’

‘Stop talking to me like that’, Harry shouts.

‘And let you do whatever the fuck you want’, Louis shouts. ‘Why did you even come here tonight?’

‘Same reason why you came to see me the other night’.

They both look at each other, tears pricking the corners of their eyes. Louis exhales in defeat and leans his head on Harry’s shoulder. Neither of them has any energy to fight anymore. Harry slips his hand on Louis’ waist holding him in place and Louis loops his arm around Harry’s neck. They both stand there catching their breath and holding each other tight.

Harry drags them to the bed not letting him go. He settles Louis properly in bed, kisses his forehead as he fixes the quilt.

‘Don’t fight me, Harry’, Louis pleads.

‘I don’t want to’.

‘Let’s stop.’

‘Please’, Harry says pulling Louis by the waist towards him and leaning their heads together.

Louis looks at him, they are so close and it is getting difficult for him to stop himself. He brushes his lips against Harry’s. It has been so long since he talked to Harry since he caught wound in his scent, since he felt him so close to him.

‘Don’t Louis’, Harry whispers.

‘Why?’

‘I won’t be able to stop myself.’

‘Then don’t.’

Louis looks at him, biting his lower lip.

‘No!’, Harry says.

It is all getting too much for Louis

‘What the fuck’, he says and screams into his pillow. All the frustration and everything that he kept buried all week comes out in that scream.

‘Better?’, Harry asks.

‘Don’t fucking talk to me’, Louis says turning away from him.

Harry’s hand is still on his waist, he pulls him against his chest. Louis tries to get his hand away in agitation but Harry keeps it there tightly.

‘Shhh…’, Harry whispers. ‘Time to sleep’.

Louis hits him on his chest with his elbow.

‘I didn’t sleep properly all week’, Harry says.

‘And why can’t you say that to my face. Why do you have to say it to me behind my back’, Louis asks.

‘You turned away’, Harry says calmly, burying his nose in Louis’ hairs. Oh! How much he missed his smell.

‘Now sleep, please’.

‘Fine’, Louis says reluctantly.

*

Harry groans at the sound of an alarm going off. It has been ringing for quite some time now and he is sure it isn’t his.

‘Stop your alarm’, he says in sleepy voice to Louis.

‘It will stop by itself’, he replies.

‘Why do you have an alarm set for Sunday?’

‘I accidently set it for a whole week.’

‘Stop it!’, Harry says losing his patience.

Louis grumbles but doesn’t stop it from ringing. Harry warily opens his eyes and reaches for his phone on the bedside. Louis moves onto his back making Harry’s position being on top of him. Harry adjusts himself half on top of Louis, burying his face in his neck. They both fall asleep.

Louis opens his eyes, dim sunlight entering the room through the curtains. He takes a deep breath and realizes Harry is with him. He tilts his head towards Harry’s face. It feels good, his presence, his touch, his breath, all feels good. He craves intimacy like every other person, but with Harry, it ups to some other level. Even when they are this close, it doesn’t feel awkward. Louis lightly traces Harry’s hand that is still on his waist.

‘Morning sunshine!’, Harry says opening his eyes and looking at him.

‘Good morning’, he says smiling.

‘Slept alright?’

Louis nods, ‘You?’

‘After a while, I have slept properly’, Harry says. Louis turns to his side facing Harry, tangling their legs and closing whatever little space they had in between.

Harry takes a deep breath, ‘You smell soo good in the morning’.

Louis shakes his head blushing, gently caressing his curls. His soft brown curls that feel soft as feathers.

‘Why did you come here last night?’, he asks.

‘I was missing you’, Harry replies.

‘And…’

‘I can’t stay away!’

‘Then why did you try?’

Harry turns on his back at this question. All the reasons come flooding back. He rubs his eyes and ruffles his hairs. He tries to get up from the bed but Louis pulls him back.

‘You wanted to talk’.

An uncomfortable feeling develops in his stomach and he sits up, looks at the window. Louis sits up next to him.

‘Harry! you gotta tell me’, he says.

‘It’s not easy, Louis’

‘Why? What is not easy?’

Louis waits for an answer but he does not reply.

‘I want to know if next week you are going to say again that you can’t do it and avoid me. If you are going to do this again, you know where the door is. Get out!’, Louis says and gets out of the bed.

‘I’m trying, Louis’, Harry says.

‘Trying what? Stop talking to me in cryptic ways. If you want me to understand anything, say it in proper words’, Louis says standing at the edge of the bed.

Harry looks at him with a worried expression.

‘Don’t walk out on me’, Harry says.

‘Then give me a reason to stay. Explain me why!’, Louis says. ‘I’m not asking you something that is difficult’.

‘It is difficult, Louis’, Harry gets out of bed and walks up to him.

‘How?’

Louis was so close to asking him about Andrew, but he holds back the thought, thinking it will be crossing a line and he wants Harry to tell him about it himself.

‘I won’t walk out on you again. I won’t shut you out or avoid you. Promise!’, Harry says.

Louis looks at him waiting for him to explain.

‘I don’t know what else to say’, Harry looks down.

‘Is there something I should know?’, Louis asks in all seriousness.

Harry looks up at him and Louis can see the fear in his eyes. Harry bites his lips thinking for an answer.

‘Will you give me some time?’, he asks.

‘Time for what?’ It is worrying Louis. Silence fills the room.

He nervously gulps down, ‘Trust me’.

Louis cups Harry’s face in his hands and looks into his frightened eyes, ‘I’m here’. Louis might not understand his position until he tells him about it, but looking at him and his nervousness, he gives him a pass.

‘You will tell me about it whenever you are ready, right?’, he asks.

Harry nods.

‘Should I worry about it? Will it affect our equation?’, he asks.

Harry swallows and a bead of sweat breaks behind his ear, ‘I don’t know’. He hugs Louis tightly.

Louis is shocked to see him frightened like this, even his breathing is ragged. Louis rubs his back lightly.

‘Don’t leave me, Louis. Please’, Harry begs.

‘I won’t’, Louis whispers.

Louis is on the edge. On one hand, Harry is begging him to not leave and on the other, he isn’t sure where this is going. He doesn’t know what is their relationship? What do people call it? Does it even have a name? But then again, watching Harry actually terrified of something has brought out the protective side of him. He makes his mind to give Harry whatever time he wants, knowing this might play out badly for him. But it is a bet he is ready to take.

*

‘Alright, fucking wait! I’m coming’, Liam says impatiently taking long strides towards the door.

The continuous ringing of the door bell irritates him. He opens the door in a rapid motion. ’What the fuck, Harry!’

Harry avoids Liam’s remarks and enters inside Liam’s and Zayn’s suite.

‘You know the passcode of the door, why can’t you just enter. Stop ringing the bell.’

Liam continues as Harry walks inside their guest bedroom.

‘I once walked in on you both having some wild sex. I’m still trying to get rid of that image’, Harry says.

‘Whatever!’, Liam rolls his eyes following him inside.

‘Where’s Zayn?’, Harry asks.

‘On the phone with his sister’.

Harry gets into the bed and covers himself from head to toe inside the blanket.

‘What happened, Haz?’, Liam asks softly, sitting next to him.

‘Nothing’.

‘Shut up and tell me’, Liam says getting inside blanket as well.

He waits sometime for Harry’s answer but when it doesn’t come, ‘So how did you sleep last night at Louis’ place?’

Harry burrows deeper into the covers like an animal hiding in its nest.

‘Did you both finally do the deed?’, Liam nudges him.

Harry does not answer or say anything.

‘Harry! Baby what happened?’, Liam caresses his hairs.

Harry throws the blanket and sits upright impatiently, ‘I don't know what to do, Li. I mean I like spending time with him but…’. He trails off looking into space.

Liam puts his hand on his shoulder, ‘Tell him the truth’.

Harry dry laughs at Liam’s suggestion. ‘He won’t look at me ever’.

‘Sooner or later you will have to tell him. It is better for you both if that’s early’.

Harry takes his hands through his hairs looking at the ceiling, ‘And what do I tell him, that I have taken some very wrong decisions in my life and the shadows of those decisions are still lurking in the corner and sometimes they come back reminding me of their existence’.

‘Yeah you tell him that and ask Andrew to fuck himself’, Liam’s tone gets bitter mentioning Andrew.

‘I don’t wanna listen to anything against Andrew’, Harry says.

‘You know, I know, what is the truth. He ain’t a saint’, Liam says curtly.

Harry looks at him but before he could say anything Zayn enters the room.

‘Hey, Harry! Wassup’, he says cheerily.

Harry smiles looking at him. He is always proud of himself that he made both Liam and Zayn accept their feelings for each other. They both are perfect for each other in every way.

‘Let’s go out for a movie today’, Liam suggests.

‘You both carry on, I have some pending work that I need to finish today’, Harry says.

‘C’mon man!’, Zayn says.

‘Harry’, Liam says.

‘Really sorry for this’, he says genuinely.

‘Fine! Then join us for dinner’, Liam says.

‘Yes sir’, Harry says.

*

When Louis reaches the bowling alley Zayn, Liam, Harry, and Niall are already there. Harry and Niall are competing against each other.

‘Do it Harry’, Liam cheers.

Louis watches the game for a while from a distance, watching Harry laughing and giggling, cracking jokes. A smile creeps on his face looking at Harry being himself.

‘Hey, dude! Why are creeping here?’, someone says to him.

Louis suddenly realizes he has been watching Harry in a creepy way from far away, ‘Uh! Nothing. Sorry’. He walks towards Zayn and Liam and hugs them.

‘Thanks for coming, Lou!’, Zayn says.

‘Thanks for inviting me’, he replies.

‘What’s happening’, he turns towards the game.

‘Harry is losing’, Zayn informs laughing.

Harry, upon hearing his name turns towards them and looks at Louis softly.

‘Your turn, Louis Tomlinson!’, Harry points towards the balls.

‘Umm.. no, thank you!’

‘Scared much’, Harry challenges him with a smirk on his face.

Louis narrows his eyes at him, ‘Watch me win now’.

Harry’s raises his eyebrows with an amused expression.

Louis picks up the ball and takes aim.

‘Watch your hand’, Harry mocks him.

‘Just look carefully at the pins. They will all go down’, Louis says.

He throws the ball and waits patiently for all of them to go down. The boys all cheer for him while looking at the pins with a smirk. Everyone starts to shout and screech in joy as all the pins go down. Harry watches it wide eyes.

Louis turns to look at Harry and shakes off the imaginary dirt from his palms, ‘I win’.

‘You are good’.

‘Or some would say I’m good with balls’, Louis says as-a-matter-of-factly while Harry looks at him agape in surprise.

After dinner at KFC when everyone is gone and Louis is waiting for a cab on the sidewalk, Harry walks up to him.

‘Can I drop you home?’, Harry asks.

Louis looks at him, his face relaxed. He looks pretty lovely tonight in casuals and a bandana wrapped around his head. He didn’t bother to look at him last night, but he cannot disagree that Harry pulls off casuals as delightfully as he pulls off formals.

‘Walk with me!’, Louis suggests.

‘Sure’.

They walk around talking casually, talking about work when they didn’t have anything to say, talking about Liam, Zayn, and Niall. Harry tells him how Liam and Zayn got together, how Niall became friends with boys.

‘Niall has an infectious energy and it didn’t take much time for all of us to become friends with him’, Harry says.

‘Yeah he is super cool’, Louis agrees.

They chat up all the way not bothering about where they are going and realize it only when they reach in front of their office. It isn’t too far from KFC but it surprises them to see that they were talking for about half an hour.

‘I suppose it’s my cue to go home’, Louis says.

‘Umm... yeah’, Harry hesitates.

Louis nods and they look away from each other fretting in nervousness. ‘Or you can stay here’.

Louis turns to look at him with an unreadable expression.

‘I mean it is late and it might rain so...’, Harry swallows.

Louis bites his lower lip to hide is contentment. While he is contemplating the thought, a drop of rain falls on his forehead.

They both together look up at the sky.

‘Let’s go inside’, Harry says looking at him and Louis nods smiling.

*


	10. Chapter 10

Harry is drinking his smoothie and reading the newspaper sitting at the breakfast counter in his gym gear when Louis enters the kitchen the next morning.

‘You went to the gym?’ Louis asks.

Harry nods not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

Louis walks over to the kettle to pour himself tea. He looks at Harry intently while sipping.

‘You really like gym, don’t you?’ he asks

‘It's not about the gym. I like to stay fit. Sometimes I just go for a run’, Harry informs still reading the news.

‘Oh! An Early person you are’, Louis says casually.

‘Unlike you, I don’t like to stay in bed for long’, Harry informs.

Louis double takes and narrows his eyes at him, ‘Well, you can just say nobody ever made you stay back in bed’. He smirks from the rim of his mug.

Harry jerks his head, looking in his direction.

‘Am I wrong?’ Louis says.

Harry wets his lips with a ghost of a smile. ‘I have to get ready’. He stands up to leave.

‘Just say it’, Louis says.

Harry shakes his head trying to hide his smile. Louis is always up to some kind of mischief he has figured out.

‘Help yourself with whatever breakfast you want. If you don't want to make it, there’s the number for housekeeping on the board. Call them from the intercom, they will get you whatever you want’.

‘What do you want?’ Louis asks.

‘I have a breakfast meeting, so I won’t join you’.

*

The day in office is good. Louis likes days when there isn’t too much pressure and everything goes smoothly.

Though he is mad at Harry’s henchman for breaking into his house again. He found his suit in the wardrobe when he was about to get ready. He decides to send him a chat message through the interoffice portal.

_Louis Tomlinson: I want to talk to your henchman!_

_Harry Styles: Ok._

Louis wonders how can he just say and end the conversation with just an okay.

_Louis Tomlinson: Ok! That’s it. That’s all you can say?_

_Harry Styles: What do you want me to say?_

_Louis Tomlinson: Anything but ok!_

_Harry Styles: Cool!_

_Louis Tomlinson: Wth! How do I block you? You aren’t helping my state with your henchman committing a crime._

_Harry Styles: attachment *how to block people on chat*_

_Louis Tomlinson: Thanks!_

_Harry Styles: read the last line ‘You cannot block your authority, manager, or the CEO of the company’._

_Louis Tomlinson: *me throws my laptop out of the window*_

_Harry Styles: *orders you a new laptop* *takes immense pleasure knowing_ that I will never get blocked*

_Louis Tomlinson: *me types out my resignation*_

_Harry Styles: *shows you the bond of two years* *laughs devilishly*_

_Louis Tomlinson: *internally screams*_

_Harry Styles: *remembers you moaning*_

_Louis Tomlinson closed the chat_

*

‘So this is your home office?’ Louis asks.

‘Home office and library’, Harry corrects while continuing to work on his laptop.

Louis looks around the office and is amazed by its very victorian-esque interior. The office is very different from the entire house. It is in more dark shades of maroons and browns. There’s a hint of fresh paint in the air on the rosewood furniture. The upholstery in the room is either red leather or velvet with a Persian carpet on the floor. Windows are draped with silk curtains. A big wooden handmade plane is gracing the top of the fireplace. It seems like he has time-traveled to another era just by being in this room.

There are more books then Louis has ever read in his entire educational life. There are books on food, wine, history and evolution of food, literature, poems. The first edition classics on the shelves are leather bound and have a delicate silk string wrapped and tied around them.Biographies of world leaders are on the separate shelf.

‘You love food?’ Louis asks looking at the huge collection.

‘There are three simple things in life everyone should cherish. Good food is the first one’.

‘Agreed! What are the other two?’

Harry just smiles and continues working. Louis sighs knowing he won’t get an answer.

He walks towards the antique wooden box vinyl player. Louis runs his fingers on the glossy surface of the rosewood player. He is surprised to see such a large vinyl record collection on the shelf behind it. There are vinyl records from Mozart, Beethoven, Bach to new age pop music like Coldplay. What surprises him is the collection of Enigma.

He turns around holding one of the vinyl. ‘You like Enigma?’

‘You don’t?’ Harry asks.

‘It’s dark music’

‘And…’, Harry wonders.

‘I sometimes get scared by their music. They are not bad, just not my taste’.

‘How can music scare you? Music is about connecting.’

‘And you connect to dark music?’ Louis looks at him blankly.

‘You mind!’

Louis shakes his head. He plays the record and the room fills with the ‘Gravity of Love’. This particular song Louis likes but he stops it because he isn’t in the mood for some dark sensual music.

Harry’s eyes follow him to the fireplace.

Before Louis could touch the airplane model, Harry interjects. ‘Don’t touch it’.

Louis’ takes back his hand in a reflex motion. ‘Oh... Ok’

Louis assumes it must have been made by his grandfather, only old people have hobbies like building wooden airplanes.

‘What are you doing here?’ Harry asks softly.

‘I was getting bored and you were working. So I thought I will give you a company here.’

‘Give me a company here’, Harry murmurs shaking his head.

‘What are your favorite books?’, Louis asks.

‘As in?’

‘Literature.’

‘Les Miserables!’, Harry says.

Louis sighs dramatically. ‘Why am I not surprised’.

He moves to another bookcase and picks out a book on the history of wines.

Louis sits on the chair in front of Harry’s desk and immediately slumps down finding it comfortable.

‘Have you read all the books in this room?’ Louis asks.

‘Yes!’

‘All of them?’

Harry looks at him and nods.

Louis looks around and says, ‘I like this room’.

‘Me too!’

‘Why is this room different from the entire house?’

‘I did the interior of this room by myself. Everything in this room is picked out by me’, Harry informs.

Louis looks around nodding his head, appreciating Harry’s choice.

‘Oh, I wanted to ask you if you are interested in watching a musical sometime?’ Louis asks.

‘Musical?’ Harry looks at him puzzled.

‘Niall went to this musical and took a promise from Zayn and me that we will watch it whenever we can’, Louis informs.

‘Ok! I will ask Liam.’

‘You want them to join in’, Louis asks nervously.

‘You... don’t! I thought you... I mean you mentioned Zayn so I…’

‘No no it’s alright. Whatever you like.’

‘No if you want for us to go alone... Then...’

‘Um… if you don’t want anyone else to join then... Yeah’, Louis fidgets with his shirt.

‘If you want both of us to go... Then… sure’, Harry replies carefully looking at him.

‘Cool’, Louis says trying to sound casual.

‘I’ll make the arrangements’, Harry says.

He starts looking away from Harry trying to hide his smile. Harry puts his forehead on his hand trying to hide his blush.

‘Nobody disturbs me now. I’m going to read this very heavy and book filled with knowledge’, Louis says trying to look all serious.

Harry looks at him, so endeared by him, his playfulness, his ability to lift Harry’s mood any day any time.

There’s a knock on the door and Miguel enters the room.

‘Hey, M’, Harry says. He remembers Louis wants to talk to him. His lips curls into a smile.

‘Louis Tomlinson wants to talk to you’, Harry says.

Louis gulps nervously. Damn! He forgot how much fright this man exudes in his wake.

Miguel turns to look at him. He raises one eyebrow, ‘What?’

‘Ummm... you know... can you like stop breaking into my house or something. It’s... a crime’, Louis says nervously.

Harry covers his mouth to suppress his laugh.

’I’m not breaking into your house’, Miguel says in deep heavy voice.

‘You are. You get my stuff without informing or asking me’.

Miguel narrows his eyes.

‘That’s invading my privacy’.

Miguel tilts his head slightly.

‘And according to the law, I can file a complaint against you’. Louis says bravely.

Miguel bends down and looks at him right in the eyes, ‘Are we involving cops and law now’.

‘No no... not at all’, Louis says frightened. ‘I don’t want to, yeah’. Everyone is silent in the room.

Harry bites his lower lip looking at Louis who is so scared.

‘So if you don’t anymore…’, Louis says lowly.

‘I’m just doing my job’, Miguel’s seriousness gave Louis all the answer.

‘I mean... If you can just inform me’

Miguel looks at him.

‘How do you even enter my house?’

‘None of your business’.

‘It is actually.’

‘Really!’, Miguel says loudly which scares Louis badly.

‘Not really’, Louis says raising his palms. ‘I will leave you both alone’. Louis takes quick strides and leaves the room, his heart pounding so loudly. Damn! These tall and muscular people with Spanish accent.

Harry breaks in proper laughter as Louis leaves the room and closes the door.

Miguel laughs with him.

*

 

They haven’t slept a single day alone since Harry came to see Louis last week and they aren’t in any hurry to change that. They have even stopped inviting each other inside, one just follows the other. They keep spending nights at each other’s house and have spent as much time together as they can.

‘Oh boy!’ Louis gasps looking at Harry who is wearing his black glasses. He has missed these glasses. They make him look sexy.

Harry looks up from his laptop and raises his eyebrow, in question.

‘Hello!’ Harry says with a little amusement on his face.

Right now working on his computer on the bar counter with a glass of red wine next to him, wearing casual clothes, he looks soft, relaxed and comfortable. Harry came back home after breakfast to have lunch with Liam and Zayn. He invited Louis to join them, but he refused thinking that Harry might need to spend some time with his family.

‘You are not working from your home office?’ Louis asks.

‘Liam just left a few minutes back. And I knew you would be arriving soon, sooo…’, Harry explains. ‘How was the movie?’

‘It was ok!’, Louis went out to watch a movie with Niall and later did some shopping. It was already late evening when he came to Harry’s.

‘Just ok? Nothing interesting?’

‘Its trailer was amazing. Movie not so much’. Louis puts down his shopping bags near the counter.

Harry looks at the bags. ‘You clearly enjoy shopping’.

‘Wow! Impeccable observation,’ Louis’ voice is laced with dry sarcasm. He pours himself some wine and sits down next to Harry. ‘Don’t you go shopping?’

‘Nope! I hate it.’

Louis’ eyes widen ‘Ouch! This statement physically hurts. Who buys your clothes then?’

‘Nobody buys my clothes. Liz designs them for me and Liam’.

‘Exclusively?’

‘You can say.’

‘Perks of having a fashion designer in family’. Louis shakes his head taking a sip of his wine.

Harry smiles showing all his teeth.

‘Then why do you only have clothes in black, white, gray, blue? Why not actual colors?’

‘Aren’t those actual colors?’

‘Yeah, I mean colors that would suit you.’

‘Don’t they suit me’.

‘Shut up Harry! You know what I mean. Why don’t you wear warm colors? They will look good on you’.

‘I don’t like them’, Harry says carrying his laptop and glass to the sofa, Louis following.

‘Whatever!’ Louis rolls his eyes. ‘What did you do today?’

‘Had lunch with Liam and Zayn and then went through the interior ideas of some rooms that need some changes’.

‘All sorted?’, Louis asks sitting on the sofa adjacent to Harry’s.

‘Yeah! Almost’.

Louis looks at him intently, his curls, his dimples, the way he blinks his eyes from behind his glasses.

‘What?’ Harry catches him.

‘Do you really have bad eyesight or are your eyeglasses are just for show?’

Harry laughs lightly, ‘My left eye is slightly bad, not too much, but I wear them when I have a slight headache by constantly looking at the computer or any screen’.

Louis nods.

He leans back, puts his feet up on the table and scrolls down on his phone for messages and emails. Harry smiles looking at how Louis makes himself comfortable everywhere even without being asked to.

They keep themselves busy for some time, till Louis’ stomach makes an aggressive sound.

Harry laughs at the sound.

Louis flusters at the sound, narrowing his eyes at the man sitting next to him laughing like a hyena. Louis warns him. When Harry does not stop laughing for another couple of minutes, Louis kicks his feet and demands,'make me dinner. I'm hungry’.

‘Go make it yourself, you know where the kitchen is. And make some for me as well’, Harry smirks.

‘I’m your guest here. Where are your manners! Go get me some food’.

‘Go, Louis! I’m hungry too’. Harry kicks Louis’ feet little too hard in response.

Louis nudges him with his elbow, ‘Go!’

Harry does the same, ‘No! You’.

The skin to skin interaction and gentle playfulness is giving Louis some feels. He internally stops himself from taking it too far.

They both banter with each other before deciding who will cook dinner, with a game of ‘Rock, paper, scissor’.

Louis loses his scissor to rock and twists his face.

‘We’ll do it three times’, Louis declares, hoping to win another two, but loses the next one as well to Harry’s paper.

‘You are cheating, Harry!’

‘I wasn’t!’, Harry laughs.

Louis just sits there looking at Harry laughing at him. He folds his arms across his chest and looks away. Which does nothing but incites louder laughter from Harry.

‘Fine!’ Louis gets up. ‘I will make dinner’.

Harry nods in surprise.

‘And you will make me dessert ‘cos I’m craving something sweet’. Louis declares as he walks towards the kitchen.

Louis rifles through the huge refrigerator and finds some fish fillets. He decides to make some fish fries and chips. Harrys enter the kitchen with two glasses of white wine, as the speakers in the house start playing some instrumental music of piano and saxophone. He offers one to Louis who takes it and starts with his dish.

Harry looks at the contents of the refrigerator and decides to make it easier with chocolate mousse.

While Louis is preparing his batter Harry comes to stand behind Louis and slips his hands past his waist to reach for the knife. Louis turns scarlet and looks at Harry from beneath his eyelashes, totally in awe. His intoxicating smell making it impossible for Louis to concentrate. Harry looks him in the eyes, his glasses trying to mask the intriguing thought arising behind them.

Harry quickly puts his chocolate and milk to boil and takes a sip from his drink. Louis walks past him touching his ass subtly as Harry chops his fruits. The corners of Harry’s mouth quirk up.

Louis dips his fish in the batter while the oil is heating up. Harry brings a piece of a strawberry dipped in chocolate near his mouth. Louis opens his mouth in a seductive way, all the while looking at him in the eyes. Harry licks his lips as the juices from the strawberry drip from the side of Louis’ mouth. Louis can feel his heartbeat running wild.

The lightest touch of Harry’s skin, the music, the smell of chocolate and the light dizziness from wine was getting too much. He doubts there is much time left before he flings himself onto Harry and lets him take him whatever way he wants.

While Louis is frying his fish and chips, Harry sets his mousse in shot glasses and tops them with fresh fruits. They both keep stealing glances in each other’s direction and touching each other subtly. Every touch sends a wave of current inside Louis. Harry puts his mousse in the refrigerator and goes to set the table for dinner.

When Louis comes with two plates of fish and chips, the table is set for two and two glasses of chilled wine are sitting on the table.

They eat in silence, looking at each other suggestively all the while, their feet touching each other. Harry refills their glasses before they get empty.

Harry takes their empty plates to the kitchen and Louis follows behind with the glasses and notices that Harry isn’t wearing shoes or slip-on's.

‘Barefoot and in the kitchen’, Louis stands behind Harry as he puts the plates in the sink.

Harry turns his head slightly towards him. ‘Do you mind?’. His face brightens.

‘No!’, Louis whispers delightedly. ‘Where’s my sweet dish?’

Harry turns to face him. Standing so close, they can feel each other’s breath.

‘What do you want?’

‘What is available?’

‘Whatever you want’.

Louis remembers the last time they had this conversation, it was when they were flying to New York and Harry was holding himself back from him.

‘Something juicy and creamy will do just fine’, Louis says.

Harry looks at him one more time before walking up to the refrigerator to get his mousse.

Louis watches him walking slowly, his steps measured, his gait perfect.

Harry places the glasses on the counter next to Louis and takes a spoon from the drawer. Filling the spoon with the mousse and resting his toe fingers above Louis’, Harry brings it in front of his mouth. He opens his mouth a little, suggesting Louis to do the same. As Harry slips the spoons inside Louis’ mouth, he cannot take his eyes off his lips and the movements as Louis swipes the content of the spoon with his tongue. Harry gulps down, his eyes grazing Louis face in anticipation. Harry licks off whatever is left on the spoon making Louis bite his lower lip.

Harry fills another spoon full with mousse and brings it near Louis’ mouth. Harry takes a sharp breath, watching as his lips part. Harry swipes the remnants on the spoon against Louis’ lips.  
Harry traces his nose along Louis’ jawline, down to his neck and plants a proper wet kiss there.

‘Harry!’, Louis whispers.

Butterflies flutter everywhere inside him. He leans his head back to give Harry proper access to his neck. He loops his arms around Harry’s neck while Harry slips his hands on Louis’ waist.  
Stop him, Louis reminds himself. But he can’t or maybe he just doesn’t want him to stop. He wants to be as near to him as possible, to hold him close, to get lost in his scent and lose his senses.

Harry glides his wet devil of a mouth over Louis’ neck before looking up at him. He looks at Louis who is very hypnotized under lust, but so is he. He takes Louis face in his hands and kisses him. Deep, proper and long. When they break apart in need of oxygen, their lips are swollen and wet. They chuckle looking at each other.

Somehow they manage to reach Harry’s bedroom, tearing each other’s clothes apart on the way, not wanting to interrupt their kisses in any way. Neither realizes how long they waited for this. They know that they have wanted to taste each other, but they did not realize the intensity of their want, until this moment.

Closing the door behind him, Harry slips his hand on the waistband of Louis’ jeans. He looks at him seeking permission. Louis blinks once, totally caught up in the moment.

After Harry pops open the button of his jeans, realization dawns upon him about what is going to happen next.

‘Stop!’. Louis says in a shaky voice.

Harry looks at him in surprise.

Louis takes a few breaths and shakes his head to come out from the zone.

‘No!’. Louis says.

Harry stares blankly at him, in loss of words.

‘I remember what happened last time we did this’, Louis says.

Harry huffs out a breath and nods looking down at the floor. He remembers how he avoided Louis for the next few days after that.

‘Harry... I- I don’t want it to be another mindless fuck’, Louis says.

Harry looks up at him with questioning eyes.

‘I want it to hold some meaning’, Louis says, unsure of what is going to be Harry’s reaction to his confession.

Harry pulls Louis even closer and takes his face in his hands. He tightly shuts his eyes and opens them again before nodding and agreeing to Louis.

‘I understand, Louis’, Harry says lowly.

Kissing his forehead once, he hugs Louis tightly.

‘You didn’t have to agree!’, Louis remarks unsure of his own feelings.

‘I had to. Won’t ever force you into anything’, Harry buries his head in the crook of Louis’ neck.

‘Whenever we are ready… ok!’, Louis suggests.

‘Yes!’, Harry agrees firmly.

After a while Harry questions, ‘Can we kiss, though?’

‘I guess… yeah!’

 

When they settle in bed, Louis can’t hold himself back anymore and the physical distance is getting difficult for him. He rolls himself to Harry’s side, lays his head on his chest, and tangles their legs together. It has been so long since he felt so intimately close to someone. Harry with his warm, soft skin is very inviting. He isn’t sure if it has been a long time for Harry as well, but knowing that he has spent almost every evening with him for a few weeks now, it might be possible.

Harry holds Louis’ hand and gently caresses his hairs, kisses his head.

‘Harry’, Louis whispers before falling asleep.

*

 

_**HARRY** _

_Louis_  
_Louis_  
_Louis_

_his man has made me do everything till now, that I never expected to do. I never thought I will ever have a man in MY house cook for me. I never thought I will ever make dessert for someone which involved chocolates and fruits. Most of all I never expected to feed it to them by MYSELF._

_This man!_

_I have gone out of my ways. Zayn raised a questioning eye at me when I gave him the list of details that I wanted to perfection when I asked him to make arrangements for the musical. I know tomorrow I will have to answer Liam about the same._

_I hated last week when Louis avoided me. It hurt me so much. It affected me. Deciding to go and face him took a lot of strength. I stood outside his flat for half an hour before I gathered my strength to ring the bell. He looked miserable that week as well. I looked at him every now and then through the security cameras installed in the floors just to make sure he was doing ok. He wasn’t and after a while, he figured out that I was sneaking up on him and changed his position. Smart cookie he is._

_Though if anyone told me a week back that Louis Tomlinson will be lying across my chest, our legs tangled, my hands in his ever soft hairs, I wouldn't have believed it. But how long could I stop myself?_

_I can understand why he wanted us to take some time before we actually do it. I have hurt him before and if I were in his place even I would have wanted to have some surety before we took it any further. I realized it long back that there was a deep sexual intimacy between us, but I tried to keep it aside, just to protect him from me. I know at some point all my efforts of keeping him away will turn futile. Louis is going to uncover everything buried down and deep. And I hope he won't run away that day. Liam was right I will have to tell him, but I need to make sure he trusts me to not turn away from me. Honestly, I can take all the shit he will throw at me for what I have done, but won’t be able to bear it if he walks away from me. I don’t want that. I want to have him near me, around me. His presence is engrossing just like his voice._

_I can take a guess that he has been worshiped by a lot of people and his colleagues back in uni might have fought for his attention. He is a social butterfly with an addictive personality. He has an ability to make people fall hard for him just with his smile. And he never takes advantage of it. I know people here were charmed by him as well when he joined. People were always milling around him for some reason or other. I guess, he didn’t notice too much or he is just used to that kind of attention, but it was surely staggering for me to see._

_Look what he has done to me, I’m here lying and thinking about him when he is practically wrapped around me. I’m so smitten by him. Well, I don’t have anything to complain about though. I like him._

_I Like Louis Tomlinson._

*


	11. Chapter 11

Liam peeps inside waggling his eyebrows with a stupid smile plastered on his face. Harry narrows his eyes at him, knowing what is coming. Liam steps inside dancing and singing some tune that Harry has never heard of.

He takes Harry’s face in his hands and gives him too many kisses.

‘Fucking stop, Liam!’, Harry shouts.

‘I’m so happy for you’, Liam declares opening his arms and tilting his neck in a very dramatic pose.

‘What has happened?’, Harry asks.

‘Finally, you and Louis had sex! Yaaassssssssss…’, Liam sings happily throwing his hands in the air.

‘We did not’, Harry says dryly.

‘Oh!’, Liam’s hands drops to his side. ‘But your clothes were strewn around the house’, Liam looks at him puzzled.

‘Have you installed hidden cameras at the penthouse?’

‘No I haven’t. I came to pick you up for the gym but the clothes lying around and the messed up kitchen told me that you might have got some serious exercise last night’, Liam says slyly.

Harry pretends to get busy reading something on his computer.

‘So... tell me what happened!’, Liam asks enthusiastically.

‘Nothing happened Liam.’

Liam looks blankly at him unable to believe that they didn’t do anything, ‘What did you both do after taking off your clothes?’.

‘We just... kissed’, Harry explains.

‘Baby! You don’t take off your clothes to just kiss’.

Harry nods sealing his lips tightly.

‘We are special people’, Harry says.

Liam snorts.

‘Can you both just do it quickly. I have to tell all this to Zayn. He will be so amused to hear that you both slept side by side, naked, and didn’t have sex. I want to see him laugh so badly over this’.

‘We were not naked, for God’s sake’, Harry explains and Liam raises his eyebrow.

‘We weren’t wearing our shirts but pants were on. Don’t worry!’

‘Meh! I woke up my baby with super hot morning sex under a wrong impression!’

‘You had sex thinking I had sex? Jesus Christ! you are disgusting’, Harry looks at him unforgivingly. How can Liam do this?

‘I was celebrating that my baby brother finally got laid! Can you imagine my happiness?’, Liam says.

‘Shut up, Li!’, Harry says.

‘In all seriousness how is everything going on between you both?’

‘Fine!’

‘Define fine!’

‘Never knew your English sucks’, Harry tries hard to dodge the topic but he knows there isn’t much he can keep from Liam. If Liam doesn’t ask himself now, there is a strong possibility that Harry will tell him by the end of the day.

‘Haz!’, Liam says.

‘We got lost in a moment of weakness, but before we could go any further, Louis stopped us’, Harry says.

‘Why?’

‘He wants to make sure I’m not running away anymore and that it isn’t another mindless fuck’, Harry says.

‘Really?’, Liam looks at him surprised. ‘I like him even more now’.

Harry nods looking out of the window. ‘I don’t blame him, Li! I brought this upon myself’.

‘Stop beating yourself up so much, Harry. Maybe he just doesn’t want to have another useless fling with anyone else, not just you. You don’t know his side of the explanation, so stop’, Liam says softly.

Harry huffs a deep breath.

‘I’m glad that you are sticking around, knowing that he is looking for something more’, Liam says.

‘It is going to be difficult’, Harry says.

‘But it will be worth it’, Liam says. ‘He is a keeper, Haz!’

Harry nods.

‘I’m not letting you let him go. I will fight you if you do that kind of stupidity’.

*

Later as Liam leaves from Harry’s office Zayn says, ‘Talk to me!’

‘Tonight!’, Liam winks and moves towards the elevator.

 

*

 _Harry Styles: Concentrate on the meeting._  
_Louis Tomlinson: why are you concentrating on me?_  
_Harry Styles: I am not._  
_Louis Tomlinson: you are!_  
_Harry Styles: stop playing with your tie. Why is your tie always out of place?_  
_Louis Tomlinson: you ARE! I hate wearing ties. And I’m hungry. Can you wrap this meeting quickly?_  
_Harry Styles: sure!_

 _Louis Tomlinson: it has been fifteen minutes. END THIS MEETING!_  
_Harry Styles: are you even listening to anything Niall is saying?_  
_Louis Tomlinson: are you?_  
_Harry Styles: Zayn will send me the minutes of the meeting._  
_Louis Tomlinson: Niall will send us too! Huh…_  
_Harry Styles: fine!_  
_Louis Tomlinson: you are not wearing glasses today?_  
_Harry Styles: I'm not blind. I can see perfectly clear without glasses._  
_Louis Tomlinson: no not perfectly clear. You have bad eyesight._  
_Harry Styles: Shut up!_

‘Thanks for the input Niall’, Harry says after Niall concludes his presentation. He glances at Louis who is closing the lid of his laptop, clearly in a hurry to get out of the room. But, he is in the mood for some fun and who better than Louis himself to bother.

‘Louis!’, Harry calls him in deep serious voice.

Louis slowly turns his head in Harry’s direction, his heart beating faster.

‘Add some more details that Niall missed and suggest some measures for the same. We will discuss them in tomorrow's meeting’, Harry declares looking at him.

Louis can see the smile Harry is hiding in his eyes. He moves his middle finger over his temples and nods plastering a fake smile on his face.

‘Will be a pleasure. Thanks for the opportunity, Harry’, Louis says.

Louis: You are a pain in the ass!  
Harry: your ass is actually a very delightful sight to behold. It is a pleasure to be a pain there.

*

 _Harry: what do you want for dinner?_  
_Louis: you... barbecued (not in any perverted way, but in a cannibal way)_  
_Harry: I knew you liked meat!_  
_Louis: Can you not! I’m trying to do my job here._  
_Harry: All I see is you chatting with Amelia._  
_Louis: Alright, mom!_  
_Harry: stop showing me your middle finger!_  
_Louis: you get the reference! Good. I was asking her for old reports for the presentation, btw. She is about to leave for the day.!_  
_Harry: i guessed so._  
_Louis: I will work from the office for a while I think._  
_Harry: Cool! Now tell me seriously what do you want for dinner?_  
_Louis: Chinese!_  
_Harry: alright!_

_Louis: Where are you?_  
_Harry: In my office._  
_Louis: I’m done for the day._  
_Harry: meet me upstairs._

*

Zayn walks back into their bedroom holding two bottles of Stella Artois. Freshly out of the shower, Zayn has put on his sweats but Liam still has his towel wrapped around his waist. Zayn shakes his head as he finds Liam checking his phone. If Liam had even few seconds free in his hand, he would check his phone. Not the social media but work emails and stuff.

Putting down both the bottles on the table Zayn wraps his arms around Liam and plants a soft kiss on his neck. He can smell Liam’s shower gel and body mist on his still dewy skin. Liam holds him tightly around the waist whilst still checking his phone from another.

‘Put away the phone, Li’, Zayn begs. He gets tired of Liam’s overworking habit.

‘Sorry’, Liam locks his phone and flips it on the bed, turning his full attention on his lover.Though he gave all of his and some extra attention to him in the shower, but too much is never enough. Leaning down his head he kisses Zayn… before being interrupted by the doorbell.

‘That’s our dinner’, Liam says.

‘I’ll get it’, Zayn says and makes his way towards the door.

Taking the bite of his roast beef, Zayn asks ‘What is going on between Harry and Louis? Are they official?’ This is something Zayn has been wondering about for days and has been looking for the right time to ask Liam about it.

‘Nah! Not yet’, Liam says taking a swing of his beer.

Zayn nods his head and looks down at his plate, his mind wandering somewhere else.

Liam looks at Zayn lost in his own world, not even bothering about the food. Roast beef especially is Zayn’s favorite.

‘What are you thinking?’, Liam asks.

‘That you are happy because Harry is happy’, Zayn says

‘And…’, Liam says.

Zayn shakes his head, ‘Nah! Nothing’.

‘Tell me!’, Liam insists.

‘Not now. Later!’

‘Zayn!’

‘I wish I had someone to look after me like you both look after each other’, Zayn says dropping his fork on the plate.

‘Am I not enough!’ Liam gentle caresses his cheeks. He pulls Zayn onto his lap.

He knows Zayn is not close to his family. Not that he doesn’t care about them or anything, it’s just that Zayn likes the life that he has made for himself now. He often keeps postponing his visits back home and when he does visit, they are short. It’s Liam who makes sure Zayn regularly talks to them and meets them. And by regularly, he means visiting them once a month and talking to them every week.

‘Li! You are my boyfriend. Having a brother/sister like that is different’. Zayn says.

‘I understand’, Liam says. He pulls him closer, kisses his lips softly. ‘I love you! And I always got your back’.

Zayn nods and links their fingers together looking down at them.

‘It isn’t like your sister and you aren’t close or anything. Maybe not too comfortable to share and talk about thing’, Liam says. Zayn looks at him.

‘And you are really a good brother. You are helping pay her uni fees. You’ve got her back’, Liam says encouragingly.

‘That’s only because I don’t want her to work 18-20 hours a day so she can pay her uni fees and finance her own projects’, Zayn says. ‘I did that. And it’s nerve-wracking’.

‘Aren’t you happy that you are able to help her out?’, Liam asks. Zayn nods. ‘And that my love is being there for your family.’

Zayn loops his arms around him and buries his head on his neck, ‘What will I ever do without you?’

‘Don’t know about you but I’d be lost’, Liam says.

 

*

Harry gently wakes up Louis who fell asleep reading the book in the home office while he worked.

‘Sleepyhead! Let’s go to bed’, Harry says.

Louis looks at him and smiles his sleepy smile.

*

Louis tangles their legs together and lays his head on Harry’s arms as they settle in bed.  
Harry fixes his fringe and slightly moves his thumb over Louis’ cheek studying the thickness of his lashes, his pink lips puckered from yesterday’s wild kissing, and the curve of his neck. Sluggishness is still lingering in his blue eyes. There isn’t anything much he can do, apart from wait. Wait for Louis to make a move, wait for him to close the distance. They did talk and agree on kissing each other, but neither of them makes a move for it and Harry left it to Louis to decide.

Louis gently kisses his nose.

‘How was your day?’, Louis asks in a raspy voice.

‘Good! Yours?’, Harry smiles at him.

‘Interesting!’, Louis says.

‘Interesting? How?’

‘Well firstly, the person who runs the company is my boss and is such a pill’, Louis says mocking Harry.

Harry chuckles, ‘Really! Tell me more’.

‘He keeps looking at me through the security camera and that’s so unfair’.

‘Why is that unfair?’. Harry asks softly, caressing his cheeks with his knuckles.

‘Because he can look at me all day and I can’t’.

Harry is blown away by this.

‘Do you want to look at him all day?’

‘Who wouldn’t?’ Louis says slowly.

They look at each other, breathing slowly and steadily, trying to keep normal, trying to hold back their feelings. Louis bites his lower lip before brushing his lips over Harry’s, hoping he won’t stop him this time. And he doesn’t. Harry seals his mouth over Louis’, kissing him deeply, tongues lashing and swiping over each others. All wet and hot making them want more and more of it.

*

The next day, Louis opens his eyes slowly and takes a deep breath. Morning light through the window tells him that it is early. He frowns not finding Harry next to him. He pulls his pillow closer and hears the sound of paper.

A note is stuck onto the pillow.

 _Sleepyhead,_  
_Going for a run._  
_See you at breakfast._

Louis takes a deep breath and clutches the pillow tightly, inhaling Harry’s scent and missing his presence.

 

*

It is getting increasingly overwhelming for Harry to stay with Louis. It is effortlessly easy to be with him. As much as he loves spending time with Louis, he loves spending time in his apartment more. Somehow Louis’ place is something he looks forward going to. Something is changing between both of them, something good. Harry chats with him all the time, helps him in cooking, doing the dishes and even laundry. They both just talk and talk and talk more and never run out of topics to discuss.

Harry is looking at Louis’ picture board hanging in the passage when Louis comes back after talking to his mum. Polaroids of Louis’ family and friends are pinned there, some in color, some in black and white. Some candids, others just funny with weird expressions. Undoubtedly every picture tells a story and the more Harry looks at him, the more he feels closer to Louis, his life.

‘You have so many pictures here’. Harry looks amazed.

‘Oh yes! They don’t make me feel like I’m alone here’. Louis says fixing one of the tilted pictures back in its place.

Harry turns his head to look at him.

‘I mean when I moved here, I did not have any company. So that’s why…’ Louis explains.

Harry nods in acceptance.

‘Wait! I don’t have any pictures of you all here’. Louis suddenly realizes. He quickly goes through the pictures on his phone and prints out few pictures from their New York/Mexico trip and the evening they went bowling. He pins the pictures on the wall.

Harry smiles looking at them. Harry is in just one of the pictures, from bowling. They both are standing next to each other and are laughing over something.

Harry points to a picture where Louis is wearing a party cap with a huge bottle of champagne in his hand, a boy kissing his cheek. That boy has many pictures here.

‘When was this taken?’, Harry asks, because asking ‘who the fuck is that boy’ would be very telling.

‘That was taken on my last birthday. That man is my high school friend, Bran’, Louis smiles looking at the picture. His friends threw him a surprise birthday party and it was one of his best birthday parties.

‘Oh!’, Harry says. ‘When is your birthday?’

‘I’m a gift to the world’, Louis says proudly. ‘I was born on Christmas Eve’.

Harry smiles genuinely and agrees, ‘You really are a gift’.

‘When is your birthday?’, Louis asks.

‘I was born on Groundhog day Eve’, Harry fails to make an impression that he was born on an important day as well.

Louis bites his lips trying not to say something too salty. ‘That’s not a celebratory day’.

‘Some people do!’, Harry is surprised by this kind of insult.

Louis rolls his eyes. ‘How do you celebrate?’

‘I don’t’, Harry says lowly after a pause, the color of his face evaporating. He stares at the wall blankly.

‘What! Why?’, Louis is genuinely baffled at this. He remembers going through Liz’s Instagram account once, but never found Harry in her birthday celebration pictures. He just thought maybe they both celebrate it separately since they live in different countries. He never thought Harry doesn’t celebrate it.

‘Just like that’, Harry says.

There isn’t much that Louis can say and it seems from Harry’s body language that it is a red flag. He takes Harry’s hand and leads him to his bedroom. He just wanted to lighten his mood as Harry looks really pale with the question. He stands on his tiptoes to peck him on his lips. Louis knows this is something which can snap him out of anything just like Harry’s presence and touch makes a comforting difference to him. Harry pulls him closer for a proper kiss. He has missed it all day.

‘I just bake myself a cake and eat it all with Niall, Liam, and Zayn’, Harry says.

Louis isn’t sure why Harry said it but he is glad he did.

‘You bake your own cake?’

‘Yes!’

Louis thinks about the ways he can make his next birthday memorable. If Harry does not like celebrating it with friends and just likes to have a low key, small celebration, then he will make sure he has the best one next.

‘I will bake you a birthday cake’, Louis says with determination.

Harry’s brow furrows at this, ‘Do you know how to bake?’

‘I don’t but I will learn’.

Harry chuckles. ‘God save me!’

Louis pouts cutely before being pulled by Harry for another kiss.

They kiss every day, a lot. They kiss before Harry leaves for the gym, they kiss when they see each other for breakfast. They kiss before leaving for work, after coming back home, while cooking dinner. They cuddle in bed, steal kisses while the other one talks and never get enough of it.

*

 

 _Louis Tomlinson: Dinner at my place?_  
_Harry Styles: Sure! But I have something that needs my attention so I’ll be there just at the time for dinner._  
_Louis Tomlinson: What time?_  
_Harry Styles: 8-ish..._  
_Louis Tomlinson: Cool!_

The click of the door, while choosing which wine to take for Louis from his office mini bar, catches Harry’s attention. He turns around to see who has entered his office. Generally, there is only one person who can enter his office without permission, Liam, and he is done for the day and has already left for dinner with Zayn. What he does not expect, is to find Andrew standing at the threshold. He is startled seeing him. It has been quite a while since they last saw each other. And to be honest, Harry really does not miss him.

Andrew walks inside closing the door behind him. His mouth is set in a hard line, it bothers Harry immediately. Whenever Andrew is in a bad mood, he vents it out on Harry. Lately, this has been happening a lot.

Harry braces himself to talk to him. ‘Andrew!’. He plasters a fake smile on his face.  
Andrew comes and stands in front of him, loosening his tie, he takes Harry face in his hands. Harry closes his eyes because he cannot fully commit to whatever is coming. Andrew roughly kisses his lips. He looks around his office which is dimly lit and the blinds of the windows are semi drawn.

‘How was your holiday?’ Harry asks trying to lighten his mood.

‘It was fine’. Andrew replies.

‘I saw the pictures that you both posted. They seemed nice’, Harry says smiling and internally dying. Only Harry knows how much his heart broke looking at those pictures. It happens every time Andrew and Victoria go on their annual holiday. Victoria posts thousand of pictures, makes sure they stay in one of the resorts owned by Styles group and never fails to make a post thanking Harry for the arrangements when he clearly never did any.

‘Where are you going?’ Andrew’s voice has an edge of accusation. Andrew isn’t in any mood for healthy chit chat.

‘I am going to meet a friend for dinner’, Harry tries to speak as calmly as possible.

Andrew’s eyes fall on the bottles of wine on the top of the counter, that Harry picked out from which to choose.

‘Who? Who are you meeting?’ Andrew’s voice meets a coldness Harry isn’t expecting.

‘A friend’, Harry says nervously which he knows Andrew will pick up.

Andrew brushes his cold knuckles on Harry’s cheek, ‘You don’t have friends, baby!’

Harry’s face falls on Andrew’s words. He didn’t have to say this, remind him of having just a few people around him.

‘I have friends’, Harry says lowly.

‘Not the kind you bring take wine to, Andrew says raising an eyebrow.

Harry takes a deep breath and moves away from him.

‘So who is the flavor tonight?’ Andrew’s attack on him with words is breaking Harry down more and more.

‘It’s nothing like that’, Harry says quietly and turns back towards the counter.

‘Ah! Glad to hear’.

‘Why are you here’, Harry is done with his shit for today.

‘To see you. You don’t have time to talk to me even’, Andrew says.

Harry turns his head towards him, ‘You know I have been busy with the upcoming hotel. It's taking a toll on me’.

Andrew picks up a glass for himself, drops three cubes of ice and pours himself whiskey, ‘Yeah! You have this new project. You are a busy man now’.

Harry is out of words. Andrew has outdone himself this time in hurting him with his comments.

‘None of us has ever worked on big projects before. Isn’t it Harry?’, Andrew raises his glass in front of him and takes a sip.

Harry stares at him blankly.

‘You know how much the success of this project means to me’, the corner of Harry’s eyes are pricking with tears.

He cannot believe Andrew, of all people, would make a snide remark on his efforts, especially knowing that this project is a make or break for him.

Andrew throws back the entire contents of the glass in one go.

‘Of course, I do!’

Harry hears the low buzzing of his phone, it dawns on him that Louis must be waiting for him. The sooner Andrew leaves, the sooner he can be with Louis, happy and cozy and himself. The longing to be with Louis growing by the second.

Andrew snakes his hands around Harry’s waist, pulling him forwards. Harry stiffens under his hold, eyes wide in shock. He hates it whenever Andrew is this close to him.

‘I was thinking maybe…’ one hand cupping Harry’s bum.

Harry throws Andrew’s hands away and steps back. ‘No!’ he says in a determined voice making sure Andrew doesn’t ask about it anymore.

‘Fine’, Andrew carefully raises his palms in front of him. ‘Was just asking. It has been four years since you have been refusing me. I’m used to it now’.

Andrew prowls towards him and Harry knows he has no escape now. He also knows Andrew won’t hurt him physically but emotionally he is going to be very drained tonight. He takes Harry’s face in his hand and looks him straight in his eyes.

‘But just remember, I love you! And I will always’.

The tone of his voice makes Harry internally wince. He feels all of himself recoiling away from Andrew, from his soul to his hands.

‘And no one knows you the way I do’.

Harry’s breathing is ragged in nervousness.

Andrew nibbles his jawline and neck, leaving wetness and a hickey on the most apparent part of the neck. The pain stings Harry.

‘Why did you leave a hickey?’, Harry asks when Andrew looks up at him.

A sly smile crosses Andrew’s face.

‘Because you are mine, baby’!

This word, the word ‘baby’ rolls out of his mouth like sugar syrup, but they throw daggers at Harry. There was a time when this word could change his soiled mood to a happy mood. He used to wait to hear this word from Andrew. This word was his cure, this word felt like magic when Andrew said it back then. Now it chokes him. Every time Andrew calls him baby he feels like he is under water, suffocating and struggling to come out.

Feeling proud of himself Andrew kisses his lips roughly.

‘Enjoy your dinner!’ Andrew says before leaving.

Harry stands there frozen, devoid of any energy, for how long he doesn’t know. He lost the track of time when Andrew left a mark on him. All the excitement he had for seeing Louis after a long day evaporated in a second. The darkness that lives inside his head came back and engulfed him in it.

The restless buzzing of his phone brings him back to reality. He glances at the direction, the light glowing from his phone in the middle of his desk. Looking at it he doesn’t know what to do, he knows it is from Louis. He walks up to his desk, picks his phone and throws it across his room before collapsing on the floor crying.

 

_**HARRY** _

_I once had a dream where Andrew and I were together in my room, naked. Andrew was standing next to my bed and I was lying there. I was sad about something, so Andrew got in to comfort me. I laid my head on his chest and he held me tightly. We gradually and slowly started making love. And then he started choking me. And I was there as if I knew what was going to happen. I stayed calm and hardly struggled. And then I couldn’t see anything. Maybe because I died. Maybe because he killed me._

_I had my fifth session with my counselor and I told her that. She looked at me and gave me a knowing look, a look that told me what I already knew. I stood up and left and never went back to her. I couldn’t. Dreams have meanings. Mine had too._

_I shouldn’t have avoided Andrew for the past couple of days. It was my fault whatever happened here. But I really just want to have some distance between me and him. He takes so much emotional space in my life that sometimes I cannot think coherently. I loved him. I loved Andrew. There was a time when our relationship wasn’t this bad, when it wasn’t annihilating me on the inside, when it wasn’t toxic. But that time has gone and it feels like it has been gone for a million years._  
_Andrew was my go to person. He still is at times when I need an honest business opinion or when I just want to talk to someone. But I hardly speak when we ‘talk’, it’s him who keeps talking. I don’t have anything to say to him anymore._  
_I know I should have walked away from him long back when I found out he got engaged. He never told me, I just read it in the news. I should’ve walked away from him. But he kept promising me that he will come back to me and he will end his engagement and I kept believing him. How could I not? I was vulnerable and Andrew was my person, my man. I was in love with him. I believed every word he said to me._  
_Andrew made me believe that I am someone and that I can achieve whatever I want in my life._

 _Louis asked me that day why I don’t celebrate my birthday. That question is still at the back of my head. Nobody has ever asked me directly, though I guess Niall and Zayn wonder about it. I don’t know what Liam told them but they never came up to me and asked me._  
_I don’t like to celebrate my birthday because as long as I can remember there hasn’t been any memorable one. All my birthdays that I remember were spent in downright misery._  
_Liz and I used to celebrate birthdays together back when we were in school. But she quit her studies after middle school and took a job as an assistant to some fashion designer. We were sixteen and Liz moved out of the house to lay the path for her future that she desired. She knew what she wanted from her life, I, on the other hand, was still confused about my future. Whenever my dad asked me about my plans I never had a solid answer because I myself wasn’t sure what I wanted to do. I was sixteen, how could I tell what I wanted to do with the rest of my life?_

_Liz came home to celebrate our eighteenth birthday. She had her own friends and her own life then. I still did not have many close friends for that matter. But she insisted that we invite all our friends we had since nursery. And we did. There were so many people. Too many. Our party was in one of our pubs and even though that place belonged to us, I have never felt more out of place and claustrophobic in my life. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t stand there among so many people. It was just too much. I left the party without informing anyone, as soon as we cut our cake. I still remember the feeling of fresh air that hit my face as soon as I stepped out from the pub. Liz never asked me again to join her for our birthday, not because she did not like me, but because she figured out that we both are way too different and lead different lives._

_On my next birthday, dad and I had a huge row. He was so mad at me, he even said ‘you will do nothing in your life, Harry but spend our family money’. No one ever wants to hear that from anyone, especially from their father. Ever! And to spite him more, I went out, got drunk and partied hard even though I hated parties. I met Andrew that year. And my life made sense to me. He made me feel good in my own skin. He gave me endless reasons to smile, to laugh, to live. The way his fingers trailed on my bare skin, I fell more in love with him. I could finish his sentences before he could. That was one of the happiest times of my life._

_But not for long, because next year I was in Australia for some work that dad summoned me to, I got the news that Andrew was engaged. The news broke me into pieces more than anything. Miguel accompanied me to Australia and he knew about me and Andrew. He made plans with some others associates there, to celebrate my birthday to cheer me up, but I refused them citing an excuse that I already had plans. I spent that birthday alone in my suite crying. I have given up on celebrating my birthdays since then. They weren't required. It wasn’t anything huge. It’s just another day. That year I figured out that saying ‘I already have plans’ works in most cases. Eventually, people started believing that my plan includes some hooker or something since nobody knew about ‘my plans’. Nobody apart from Liam, Zayn and M knows that when I say ‘I have plans’ it means I just want to be alone. Even Andrew thinks that when I make a ‘plan’ excuse it means I have someone to spend the time with when I actually don’t._

_Andrew has efficiently put me off sex either by his hurtful words or by actions. It wasn’t like this before he got engaged, but after that, it felt like he wanted to get rid of his frustration through sex with me. It was always painful and I eventually started dreading spending time with him alone. I just lay there and let him do whatever he wanted, never once bothering to even close my eyes. I just prayed it ended soon, every second gone would mean one less second to endure._  
_The last straw happened back when after he got married and I was butt hurt and still crying every night to sleep, I had to go to Rome for some work. I missed Andrew and it was his birthday in three days. He called me to inform me he would be in Rome as well on his birthday. Andrew was going through a rough time both in business and family life and I thought that his birthday would be a good reason for him to relax. I was so excited and made all the plans to make his birthday memorable, made sure there wasn’t even a tiniest little mistake that could sour his day. But what I did not expect was to find Andrew in an irritated mood when I went to pick him up from the airport. He refused to talk to me all the way to the hotel because I did not talk to him for two days before that. But I was busy, I had just joined my dad in business and I was struggling. His refusal to even look at me hurt me even more. As soon as we reached our suite he pushed me against the wall and said ‘Now give me what’s mine!’. I was shocked to the core and refused him because I was better than being just anyone’s bed partner. Andrew left the same evening saying ‘there’s no use of staying if you didn’t want me!’ Why did you leave me alone that day Andrew? I was so scared. I just wanted us to have a good, relaxing time. Why did you leave me crying?_

_I refused all the intimate parts of the relationship with him. All I wanted was Andrew to love me the way I did him, but I guess he never did._

_The last time I had some intimate action before Louis, was in the uni get together party last year with a guy I barely even knew, in the bathroom. I did not feel like inviting him to my house or taking him to a decent hotel. I just wanted a release._

_It was also a day before my birthday that I found out Victoria was expecting. Well, she told me herself at a party. I came back home and cried my eyes out. When Alice was born, I was drunk for three days straight. If there was any chance that Andrew was coming back it was gone. I did not see Alice and refused to meet her for eight months until I saw her at Gordon’s party. Alice was cranky that evening. But as soon as she saw me, she smiled, smiled so wide and bright I couldn’t look away from her. Her little front teeth and voice, the way she made grabby hands at me, all melted my heart. There are times when I get scared going near Alice. She looks at me like she knows me. She looks through me and sometimes it feels like she is looking at my soul. She isn’t scared of me. I can’t stop adoring her. Andrew loves her too much. She is his part, his reason of existence. Alice is one of the reasons why I can’t let Andrew go. It will hurt me too much to not see her. She holds a very special place in my heart and will always._

_Louis!_  
_I cannot go to him now. I cannot face him. He will see the mark and will show me the door. I asked him for time, and I hope his patience does not wear away._  
_Just hold on, Louis. I will make it. I need some time, maybe a lot. But trust me, please!_

_*_

 

Louis was getting worried about Harry. He wasn’t answering his calls at first and now the calls go straight to voicemail. Louis is frantically looking for Harry at his penthouse. From room to room, every corner, even under the table. He does not want to leave a single inch of the house unchecked. It is almost nine and Harry is never late, he is usually early. Louis thought of contacting Liam but then he wanted to look for him everywhere first, for his own satisfaction.

It is unlikely that Harry would stay in his office this late, but Louis thought of giving it a go. The entire floor was dimly illuminated as it is after working hours. The lights of the office never go out, for security reasons. If Harry isn’t in his office then Louis will have to inform Liam about it. He knocks on the door twice and when no answer comes he decides to check it himself, knowing the security personnel will come for him, thinking he is breaking in, but he didn’t have time to inform Zayn or Liam first. Not finding Harry anywhere is making him increasingly anxious.

Harry’s office is quiet, with only the sound of clock ticks filling the room. He calls out for Harry but no answer comes. He hears low sobbing but it’s too dark to see anything. Looking for the switches he puts on all the lights. The room instantly fills with bright lights, blinding him momentarily.  
Harry is sitting on the floor, knees hunched up to his chest, head laid on top. Louis’ heart falls into a million pieces looking at him. He has never felt more helpless in his life than he does now. He never wants to see Harry like this and yet here he is.

Louis slowly walks towards him and sits down next to him. He tries to find words that he can say but nothing comes to his mind. He lightly taps Harry’s shoulders, hoping he will respond. Slowly Harry raises his head, his eyes filled with tears, and face red. Louis immediately feels the need to comfort him, to wrap him in his embrace and make him comfortable and sing him to sleep with lullabies.

‘Let’s go home’, Louis says.

‘You came’, Harry can’t hide his surprise. ‘Looking for me’, he continues after a pause.

‘I always look for you. I look for you in empty halls and rooms, in my dreams and reality, in my home and in my bed, next to me’, Louis says. He touches Harry’s face with one hand and slips the other under his arm. Louis slowly kisses the tears away. ‘I don’t feel right when I don’t see you’.

‘Louis’, Harry whispers closing his eyes. The comfort and safe place that Louis has become for him, Harry never imagined.

Louis takes his hand and gestures him towards the door. Harry nods in agreement. It takes a lot of energy to agree to go. He is drained both physically and emotionally. If Louis hadn’t come to look for him, there is a good chance that Harry would have spent the night sitting like this in his cold, dark office.

Louis finds Harry’s phone in the other corner of the room and goes to pick it up. While Louis is switching off the light his gaze falls on the hickey that is standing out bright and deep on Harry’s pale neck. Harry twitches in that awkward moment, shame floods him from head to toe.

Louis can sense the unease from his body language. Harry does not say much, but his body language speaks volumes. He immediately has a flashback of Gordon’s party and if he didn’t know better, this hickey is Andrew’s doing. He decides to table the matter since Harry asked for time and he agreed.

Taking Harry’s hand, which surprises Harry, they leave the building and make their way to Louis’ home.

*

Harry loves how warm and welcoming Louis’ apartment is. There isn’t too much stuff or any art or paintings hung around his home, just the things that are needed. But somehow, looking forward to going to Louis’ place makes him happy.

Louis makes them fried chicken for dinner, exactly the way Harry likes it. When sat down for dinner, Harry realizes that he forgot to bring the wine from the office. Louis smiles at him and passes a bottle of chilled beer, saying he wasn’t looking forward to a fancy dinner anyway. They eat their dinner and watch a rerun of ‘The Big Bang Theory’.

While Louis does the dishes, Harry holds him from behind and rests his chin on Louis’ shoulders. Louis tells him something that happened in the office today and Harry intently listens, since it’s important to Louis. He is feeling much better with him right now. Harry is internally thanking him for a thousand times that Louis did not ask about the hickey or even glanced at it again.

 

*

Miguel gestures Liam towards the balcony after he goes to see Liam urgently in his suite.

‘Andrew came to the office’, Miguel informs him.

Liam looks at him in panic. ‘What!’. He hasn’t been here in awhile. ‘Where’s Harry? What happened?’

‘He is at Louis’ right now’, Miguel shows him the security footage on his tablet.

‘Where were you when he came?’, Liam asks.

‘Harry sent me for some other stuff’’. Miguel says lowly. He feels bad whenever he leaves Harry alone and something happens that neither of them wants to happen.

‘Don’t let Harry out of your sight, M. That fucker won’t let Harry live’, Liam grits his teeth. He hates Andrew.

‘There’s something else as well’, Miguel continues.

Liam looks at him puzzled, ‘What?’

‘Louis Tomlinson’s internet history has been very interesting for the past couple of days’.

Liam frowns hearing this name. He never asked Miguel to keep a track on Louis, but since Harry spends most of his time with him now, Miguel just wants to make sure Louis is a decent person. It is his job.

‘He has been going through the social media accounts of the DeGraws. He also has been keeping himself updated with their news’.

Liam’s eyes widen at the information. He isn’t expecting this. ‘Does he know?’, he asks in shock.

‘I don’t know what he knows and what he doesn’t, but I’m curious why of all people in the world the DeGraws’.

‘Louis isn’t dumb’, Liam says. ‘He wouldn’t look into a family he doesn’t know’.

They both look at each other, knowing what Louis is doing. No matter how much they try to ignore the sound in the backs of their heads, it is ultimately true. ‘He has a clue’. Liam says.

*

Louis lays his head on Harry’s chest, drawing random patterns with his index finger, all the while humming a tune. Right now, lying in bed under the quilt, being so close to each other, evaporates all the stress of the day.

‘Which song is this?’, Harry asks gently caressing his soft hairs.

’I don’t know. My granddad used to sing it to me when I was small. I don’t remember the song but the tune stuck with me’.

‘Lovely tune’, Harry says. ‘Your voice makes it angelic’.

Louis smiles and looks up to him. ‘Thanks’. He pecks his lips and looks at him.

‘What?’, Harry asks softly.

Louis smiles gently and shakes his head. ‘Nothing!’.

Harry pulls him closer, moves the tips of his fingers on Louis soft cheeks. He has slight stubble which Harry loves touching.

Louis’ eyes move from Harry’s eyes to his lips and he looks at him from beneath his lashes. Harry loves his lashes. He wonders if it was stupid to adore someone’s eyelashes the way he does. Touching the tip of their noses together, Louis tilts his head and bunny kisses him. Harry pulls Louis’ chin slightly to kiss. But before their lips can meet Harry’s phone rings.

Louis looks up at Harry who looks at him apologetically.

Louis kisses his cheek while Harry reaches out for his phone. Its screen is cracked but it still works.

‘Mum’, Harry murmurs looking at the name flashing on the screen.

Louis nods settles himself back on Harry’s arm. Harry pulls him tighter as he takes the call.

‘Mom! What a surprise’, Harry tries to say happily.

After few minutes, when Harry does not end the call, Louis looks up at him, his patience thinning. He pulls funny faces at Harry to make him laugh. Harry bites his lips to keep from laughing and continues agreeing to whatever his mum is saying. He mostly says ‘Yes, mom’ and that makes Louis laugh.

Louis’ phone rings, catching his attention. He is surprised to see Liam’s name flashing.  
‘Hey!’, Louis says picking up the call.

‘Hey, Louis! Um... is Harry with you?’, Liam says.

‘Yeah! He is talking to his mom right now. Do you want to talk to him?’

‘Oh! It’s alright. Just tell him I called’.

‘Anything important? I can ask him to call you back.’

‘No it won’t be required. I will talk to him tomorrow’.

‘Ok!’, Louis says.

‘Umm... how is he right now?’, Liam asks. Louis gets the point of the call that Liam might be worried about him.

‘He is fine. Had a good dinner, helped me do the dishes, and now he is next to me talking to his mom’, Louis says smiling.

‘That’s lovely!’.

Louis can hear the relief in his voice and he is glad he can help.

‘I will leave you both alone. Good night’, Liam says.

‘You too Liam’.

*

Louis throws his hands in the air, mouthing ‘What?’ at Harry, who is still talking to his mum on phone.

Harry subtly tries to end the call a couple of times but either his mother does not get the message or even if she does, she doesn’t care about it. All she wants is to talk to Harry.

Louis is getting restless and bored. He tries to read his book but can’t concentrate. He tries to play a game on his phone and Harry rolls his eyes so hard looking at it, he quietly places the phone back to the bedside. He brings a packet of crisps from the kitchen and eats it in front of Harry, not sharing a single one with him. Harry grabs the packet from Louis and tosses it aside.  
Louis stares at him in a creepy way hoping this will make him end the call, but it doesn’t. He dances in bed, mimics Harry’s actions, it just makes Harry work harder to stifle his laugh.

Finally, Louis has an idea to keep himself busy. Harry’s eyes follow him and look at Louis as he rifles through his bag. Louis comes back to bed holding colorful markers in hand. Louis turns on his tummy, resting his hands on Harry’s chest. Harry looks at him in confusion while he talks to his mom.

Louis dramatically opens the cap of a black marker making sure Harry sees it and starts drawing whiskers on Harry’s face and carefully makes a cute dog’s nose on the tip of his nose, concentrating hard. Harry puts a hand on his mouth to stop laughing.

When he still doesn’t end the call, Louis picks a green marker and starts filling in his mermaid tattoo. Harry can’t hold it anymore.

‘Mom! I’m sorry but I will talk to you tomorrow’, Harry says. ‘Good night. Love you!’

‘Phew!’, Louis sighs dramatically.

Harry laughs for the next few minutes before his eyes fall on the markers.

‘Are those our office markers?’, he asks trying to get serious.

Louis’ eyes widen as it occurs to him that they actually are.

Harry looks at him sealing his lips, trying not to laugh, but his dimples get deeper.

Louis flutters his eyes at him, hoping Harry will let this pass. If nothing works, acting cute does for Louis.

Harry grabs the marker from him and pins Louis beneath him as Louis laughs loudly and tries to get out of bed. Harry draws him whiskers as Louis did, which aren’t as good as Louis’, but they’re still good. Louis takes a million selfies of them on his phone. Harry grabs the phone from him as he is trying to take another selfie and kisses him hard. Louis hears the sound of the camera shutter several times as they kiss.

*


	12. Chapter 12

Louis’ soft mumbles and slight movements wake Harry. His nose buried in Louis’ hair, lips touching the bare skin of his shoulder and the warmth of his body pressed against his, makes it difficult for Harry to even think of getting out of bed. Waking up to Louis is a new and different experience everyday. He sometimes talks in his sleep, sometimes he has a bad dream and gets scared while sleeping and Harry comforts him, sometimes he sleeps through the night peacefully. But every single day, Harry loves to watch him sleep, watch his even breathing, or just look at him. Somehow he looks even more beautiful in the morning then he looks all day.

Harry doesn’t remember when they fell asleep last night after laughing and doodling on each other’s skin, but he remembers Louis humming his tune as Harry spooned him. Maybe he fell asleep then. He takes a deep breath inhaling all of Louis’ morning scent and nuzzles the base of his neck.

Harry isn’t used to waking up with someone like this. He would usually go back to sleep in his cold and empty bed and wake up the same way. He doesn't even remember the last time he woke up to a person next to him, let alone all cozy and warm. Louis has changed the dynamics of his life in a good way, the way he did not ever imagine. But undoubtedly he welcomes it.

Louis shuffles, holding Harry’s arm tighter, ‘Haz!’.

Every time Louis Tomlinson speaks in his morning raspy voice, an angel is born. There will never be a day when Harry won’t be endeared by him.

‘Lou!’, Harry brings him even closer.

Louis takes a deep breath and turns the whole 180 degrees, intertwines their legs holding Harry close.

‘Morning sunshine’, Harry whispers caressing his hairs.

Louis groans in response. He really hates mornings.

After a while, Louis looks up at Harry with one eye open. Harry raises his eyebrows at him wondering where he brings so much playfulness. Harry chuckles and pecks his lips.

‘You stayed back in bed!’, Louis tries his best to act surprised but fails.

‘I guess I did!’

‘So what made you stay here?’, Louis opens both his eyes, filled with mischief.

‘You would know that, wouldn’t you’.

‘I don’t! Care to explain?’

Harry can see a sly smile on his face.

Harry bites his lips. ‘You are such a minx’.

‘Oi!’, Louis protests. ‘No strong words this early’.

The way Louis’ brows join slightly, takes Harry’s breath away. His baby blue eyes, which still hold the traces of sluggishness, stand out, contrasting with his pink cheeks. Harry tucks the stray fringe falling on his forehead back in place and kisses his forehead.

‘Good sleep…!’, Harry says.

It confuses Louis because it does not answer his question.

Sensing his confusion Harry says, ‘The second pleasure of life that no one should miss out!’

‘Oh… I get it... What’s the third?’, Louis asks and Harry just smiles.

‘I couldn’t leave. Didn’t want to!’, Harry says after a while. ‘It felt good here’.

Now that Harry says it, Louis realizes it does feel good here. Under the quilt, warm and cozy, the proximity of their bodies. Louis wonders when they crossed the don’t-get-too-intimate line. It doesn’t feel out of place or awkward, instead, it feels good in a comforting kind of way. Louis pulls up the quilt over their heads, encompassing them in their own bubble and kisses him.

*

‘What’s this?’, Liam asks as he enters Harry’s office floor. Zayn is holding a file and a new phone in his hand.

‘Harry asked for it’, Zayn holds out the file. ‘And a new phone’.

‘Did he break another one?’, Liam rolls his eyes. ‘I’ll take them to him’, he pats Zayn’s back and takes the stuff from him.

Harry is scrolling through his emails when Liam enters his office.

‘I was about to call you’, Harry says looking up at him.

Liam puts the file and phone on the table, ‘You asked for these’.

Harry picks up the file. ‘There’s something that needs to be discussed immediately’.

After half an hour of the discussion, when Liam is about to leave he asks, ‘How are you?’

‘I’m great! Why?’, Harry looks at him in surprise.

Liam raises his eyebrows at the word ‘great’. ‘Wow! That’s a first in a long time’.

Harry’s heart flips, he knows why he is saying that. Harry never says that ‘he’s great’, he always says ‘he’s fine’. He had no reason to feel ‘great’.

Until today!

Liam bites his lips, finding words to say. ‘Umm.. Have you told Louis, about everything, yet?’

Harry’s heart sinks. He shakes his head looking away from Liam.

Liam knows he doesn’t have any say in their relationship but he feels the need to make sure Harry is doing what is needed to make the relationship work.

‘Tell him, Haz! Before it’s too late’, Liam leaves saying this.

Harry sits in silence looking around his room. What happened in this room last night is a hazy memory to him already. He didn’t think anything about it last night or this morning. Previously when anything like this happened, Harry closed himself off from the world even more. But this time it doesn’t even feel like anything happened. All he remembers is laughing with Louis, enjoying his time doodling on him, waking up to him, making out with him. Everything else seems like a distant memory. His gaze falls on the painting hung in his office. Generally, he would look at it almost five times a day but he hasn’t looked at it for a couple of days, even though it hangs just in front of his desk.

A ping on his chat snaps his attention.

 

_Louis Tomlinson: :)_   
_Harry Styles: :) :)_   
_Louis Tomlinson: :) :) :)_   
_Harry Styles: I’m not playing this emoji game._   
_Louis Tomlinson: :(_

*

‘Hey Zayn!’, Louis says as they are leaving Graham’s kitchen after lunch.

Zayn turns his attention to him.

‘Do you have any pictures of Harry, Liz, and Liam?’

‘Yeah I have loads of them’, Zayn informs.

Louis hesitates, ‘Can you send me few?’

Zayn frowns at him, ‘I’m sorry, Lou! You might wanna ask Liam’. Zayn says apologetically.

‘No worries, Z! I understand’, Louis says.

‘Yeah! Why you want them though?’.

Louis smiles, his eyes twinkling. ‘You’ll see!’

*

_Harry Styles: I see that you have changed your place with Amelia._   
_Louis Tomlinson: what can I say about your observation skills. Always on point!_   
_Yeah, I did it what you gonna do, creepo._   
_Harry Styles: How am I a creep?_   
_Louis Tomlinson: *gasp* you keep looking at me through that security camera._   
_Harry Styles: and?_   
_Louis Tomlinson: how would you feel if I looked at you all day?_   
_Harry Styles: :D *heart eye emoji*_   
_Louis Tomlinson: you said you weren't’ playing this emoji game. Fight fair next time. *me groans internally*_   
_Harry Styles: where are you sitting now?_   
_Louis Tomlinson: not telling and as far as I can see there’s no security camera nearby :)_   
_Harry Styles: Do I have to come down to the floor and find you *warning you*_   
_Louis Tomlinson: I'm sitting here looking out at the view, lovely view. I’m at peace, life feels good, the sun is shining, flowers are blooming, all good!_

*

A loud rap on his table interrupts Louis from continuing to look out of the window. He internally curses whoever thought it was a good idea to disturb him before turning to look at the cause of the interruption. And then he freezes.

Harry Styles stands in front of him, hands in the pockets of his trousers, wearing his black glasses and a smug expression on his face. Of all things, he did not expect Harry to come down here. He never does.

Louis shakily stands up from his chair.

‘Harry!’, Louis nervously gulps.

‘Enjoying the view, Louis Tomlinson?’, Harry says with a smug expression and a definitive authority in his voice.

‘I was... Just...’, Louis trails off trying to find a better excuse.

He then notices an entire team of people behind Harry.The thing is, Harry Styles is a different person while at work and a totally different person at home. In the office he wears sharp suits, speaks only when required, diligently looks at each and every detail and keeps everyone on their toes. He never walks even two steps alone in the office, he always has his team walking behind him, assisting him. As much as everyone loves him, they also fear him. Everyone but Louis.

‘I understand the reason, it’s a lovely day!’, Harry says. ‘London’s clear sky is very distracting I must say. It’s a shame we’ve got work to do!’.

Louis stands there trying to figure out why exactly he is here. Harry bends a little on the table to look out of the window. He is so close to him that Louis can feel his breath on him, slowly getting hypnotized by his intoxicating smell. Harry meets him in the eye before leaning back.

‘The view is even better from my office. If you want, you can join me there’, the corners of his lips curl up as he gives the suggestion.

‘That won’t be required. But thanks for the offer’, Louis says slowly, his heart racing faster.

‘No! Ok… Have a good day Louis Tomlinson!’, Harry tilts his head a little and gives him a cocky smile before leaving.

‘You too!’, is all Louis can say.  
*

_Louis Tomlinson: are the chats monitored?_  
 _Harry Styles: yes!_  
Louis Tomlinson: _everyone's? Are our chats being monitored as well?_  
 _Harry Styles: yes everyone’s apart from mine. Nobody has the authority to monitor my chats. Why are you asking?_  
 _Louis Tomlinson: why not yours? I was asking if the IT dept knows about what we talk here._  
 _Harry Styles: I fucking own this company, nobody will dare to look into my emails and chats. No, they don’t have the permission to monitor any chats with me until I give them permission._  
 _Louis Tomlinson: emails are monitored too?_  
 _Harry Styles: why is this news to you?_  
 _Louis Tomlinson: nevermind!_  
 _Louis Tomlinson: YOU FUCKER!_  
 _Harry Styles: :D :D_  
 _Louis Tomlinson: WHY WERE YOU HERE WITH YOUR ENTIRE CHARADE!_  
 _Harry Styles: to see where you are sitting. I should pay visits to office floors more often, everyone immediately retreated back to their places and started working as soon as I stepped in._

*

_Harry Styles: Dinner!_   
_Louis Tomlinson: Niall and I were thinking that we all should go out to grab dinner at this new restaurant nearby. It seems nice._   
_Harry Styles: sure!_

*  
‘Don’t talk to me’, Louis shifts away from Harry as he settles in bed.

‘Can we agree to keep the office stuff in office?’ Harry asks calmly trying to hold Louis but he shrugs away his hand. ‘Lou!’.

‘Why do you keep looking at me?’, Louis demands.

‘I like to see you’, Harry says genuinely.

‘Oh is that so!’. Louis moved his head towards him. ‘Look at me, look at my face now, look at it’.

Harry takes the opportunity to peck his lips. ‘Beautiful face!’

‘Shut up Harry. It’s really not ok’, Louis’ irritation is palpable.

‘I don’t look at you all the time, Louis’, Harry explains.

‘Humor me!’, Louis says sarcastically.

‘No seriously! If you think I just sit in my office and look at you all day, you are wrong. I have a hundred things to do, calls to take, talk to my team in other countries, make sure everything is going smoothly. I have to deal with a lot of pressure too!’

Louis looks at him trying to understand what he just said.

‘But yes, the window with the footage of the security camera near you is always open. I look at it whenever I feel like it’, Harry continues. ‘Watching you happily chatting with friends, looking at your face when you are concentrating hard on something’. He caresses Louis’ cheeks, ‘Looking at everyone happy being around you, makes me wanna be there too. You have no idea how much I wish I could sit next to you all day like everyone else’.

Louis thinks for a while before speaking, ‘Flattering’. His expression turns serious, ‘But no!’

‘Fine’, Harry throws his hands in air. If Louis is doing this, so is he. He picks up the spare pillows and settles them between them.

‘What are you doing?’, Louis is surprised by this.

’Don’t come on this side now’, Harry says.

‘No you don’t come to my side’, Louis counters, already itching to remove these pillows and lay his head on Harry’s chest.

‘I won’t’, Harry says crossing his hand over his chest.

‘Me neither’, Louis says switching off the lights.

‘Good!’

‘Very good!’

*

‘Haz!’, Louis mumbles waking up. He sticks out his hand to find Harry but his side is empty.

Opening one eye, he realizes it’s morning and that Harry might have gone to the gym. For a moment he gets confused looking at the pillows but then it dawns on him that he threw a fit at Harry last night. He takes Harry’s pillow and smells it for the comfort of Harry’s smell. Groaning to himself he clutches the pillow tighter and falls back asleep.

*

_Louis Tomlinson: why are there blinds on the windows of my floor?_   
_Harry Styles: why you should have the pleasure of good view when I don’t. Payback’s a bitch, Louis Tomlinson._

*

 

‘Stttttooooooopppppppp!!! I’m coming’, Louis shouts taking quick strides towards the door of his apartment. He knows it is Harry who is relentlessly ringing the bell.

‘What the fuck, Harry!’, Louis says opening the door.

Harry is standing there wearing a velvet, dark blue blazer, over a white silk shirt. A diamond brooch with a ruby in the center is pinned to the lapel of his blazer. The fedora over his head has a delicate feather attached to its side. He looks every bit magnificent. It is impossible for Louis to stop looking at him.

Harry smiles genuinely, showing off his precious dimples. Louis could bet there is nothing more beautiful in the world right at this moment than Harry himself. He wants to drag Da Vinci, Van Gogh, and all those genius painters from their graves and make them draw the painting of this Harry standing in front of him and hang it in the Louvre. He is sure no one will ever ask for Mona Lisa after that.

Harry snaps two fingers in front of him bringing him back to reality. ‘Let’s go, Louis Tomlinson!’

Harry asked him earlier to wear formal attire, as it was a special musical night. ‘The Book of Mormon’ is being especially performed to raise funds for a charity that endeavors to provide children and women in countries that are in a state of war, better medical facilities. London’s elite is invited for the same. As soon as they enter the venue people come to greet Harry. Harry meets them equally delightedly. Louis is guided to their table on the balcony by a person in charge. Louis notices that the table is only for two and the chairs are laid side by side so they can see ahead at the stage. The wine bucket is filled with ice and four bottles of wine. Flowers are arranged beautifully on the table. The view of the stage is perfect from there as well.

Harry comes and sits next to him a few minutes later, just when the play is about to start.

‘Like the view?’ Harry asks.

‘Its perfect! You didn’t have to do this’. Louis says feeling a little bit guilty that Harry outdid everything he expected, even though it’s not needed.

‘Of course, I did!’. Harry says calmly. ‘You wanted to see this and I thought it will be a perfect opportunity to see this outstanding piece of art’.

‘You have seen this already?’, Louis is surprised by this revelation.

‘Yes. Many times. I love this one’.

‘Why you didn’t tell me? We could have gone to some other musical’, Louis feels even more awful now.

‘It is my favorite, Louis! I can watch it a hundred times in a row and Niall asked you to watch this one’. Harry smiles. ‘Besides I got the invite from the charity’.

Louis nods. ‘You support them!’

‘My mom does’. Harry informs turning his attention towards the stage where the curtain is rising.

The entire musical is witty and funny. Both Harry and Louis enjoy every second of it. Louis is more delighted to see Harry laughing and enjoying the show. Louis has figured out that Harry is not a very people’s person. He is more to himself and hangs out only with his close friends. He wonders how he isn’t one of those rich spoiled brats. The other day in his library Louis found out that he has a keen interest in music and literature. There isn’t a single book related to business in his library, which makes Louis think ‘why?’. He is slowly, leaf by leaf uncovering Harry. He does not know how many layers he will have to bring to light before he gets to know him, but he has started and he isn’t stopping now.

Harry catches Louis looking at him. He fixes Louis’ stray fringe back into place, taking the opportunity to glide his knuckles gently over his cheek. They look at each other quietly without a word, without the fear of being caught.

Harry looks so beautiful in front of him. Dim lights from the back of the wall are shining through his curls. His red, full, lips parted just enough to give the glimpse of his rabbit teeth. Louis can feel the warmth in his eyes, his deep green eyes. He could kiss every single inch of his perfect marble face and never take the satisfaction and happiness away that he can read in his eyes right now.

They don’t know who moves further a little first for a kiss and ends up with the tips of their noses touching each other. It was the first physical contact either had today and it sends a wave of electricity inside them. Louis looks up at Harry from beneath his eyelashes, biting his lower lip. As they both tilt their heads a little to kiss, the room erupts in loud applause bringing them both back to reality. Louis jerks his head around and finds that the musical has finished. Everyone is giving a standing ovation to the performers and Harry and Louis stand up as well. Louis’ heart is racing a million miles per hour, he can feel it in his throat. He takes a few deep breaths while clapping. Harry, on the other hand, does not once take his eyes away from Louis.

*

Louis jumps onto Harry as soon as they reach his home. They managed to stay in control during dinner in a restaurant that Louis booked, and all the way back to his place. And now they can’t hold themselves anymore. Kissing hungrily, passionately, deeply, they just wish time would stop. Since Louis threw a fit at Harry and did not allow him to touch him, Harry did not even try to make an effort to touch him just to spite him even more. Even at night, he placed those pillows in between. Louis hated it but he invited the situation for himself, so there wasn’t anything he could do.

There isn’t any stopping now, neither of them can stop anymore. They somehow manage to reach the living room without tripping over anything, getting rid of each other’s jackets on the way.

‘Lou!’, Harry whispers as Louis falls back on the sofa. Trying to hold himself back is getting harder every day, but Louis asked him for time and he will give him that no matter what.

Harry looks at Louis, silently trying to convey the message to stop before it’s too late.

Louis pulls him back for a kiss, but Harry rebuffs saying, ‘Too far! We are going too far’.

‘I’m ready’, Louis says immediately not wanting to waste another moment.

Harry looks at him aghast, ‘No!’

‘What!’

‘We agreed to wait till we are ready’.

‘I’m ready’.

‘No you are not. You are too lost in the moment’. Harry tries to get up but is pulled back again by Louis.

‘That day I was two seconds away from dropping on my knees and sucking you off and I held myself back. Do you really think I will easily get swayed in the moment. I’m actually very strong headed’. Louis is more determined to make sure Harry gets what he is saying.

‘Look at me and tell me that you don’t know how badly I have been waiting for this’.

They make out quite often and there have been times when Harry has tasted longing and desperation in Louis’ kisses, in his hold, in his touch, in his eyes. He can see the same yearning in his eyes right now.

‘Tell me, do you think I’m saying this because I’m not sure?’, Louis challenges.

Harry is internally struggling whether to cross all the lines with him or give him some more time because the universe knows how much Harry has waited for this.

Louis looks at him waiting for an answer, but he gives up all hopes when it doesn’t come, ‘It’s alright! If you don’t want, then…’.

He shakes his head.

‘It’s not that Louis! I don’t want you to regret it like last time’, Harry says lowly. ‘It will hurt me badly then’.

‘Harry… I won’t! I promise...’, Louis trails off. What else can he say?

Harry’s fingers gently touch Louis’ lips, taking a sharp breath he says, ‘Just stop me whenever you want’.

‘Stop making me fucking wait’, Louis says loudly. And the next moment Harry is on him, lips crashing against each others’, hands fumbling to get rid of all the layers of clothes between them.

*

Soft kisses and gentle nuzzles awaken Harry. Louis is on top of him, kissing his neck and when he realizes that Harry is awake, he raises his head to smooch him. He gently glides down Harry’s body, kissing every inch of his skin and giving extra attention to his four nipples. When Louis reaches his happy trail, he looks up at him, eyes filled with desire, and silently seeks permission for a blowjob. Harry bats his eyes in acceptance.

*

‘Can I wake up like this every day?’, Harry catches his breath as Louis settles himself under his arm.

‘With flushed cheeks, glossy eyes and sweaty skin?’, Louis asks slyly.

‘Why not! It will be my ‘I woke up like this’ thing!’, Harry says.

‘Intriguing thought. But only if I go to bed like last night’.

Harry turns on his side to face Louis directly. Pulling him closer, tangling their legs and intertwining fingers he says, ‘Every night better than the previous night’.

Louis blushes at this, ‘I’m in’.

‘Me too!’, Harry climbs on top of him.

*

They get out of bed half-heartedly when their stomachs start making noises. Hunger is getting to them and never has Harry felt the need to eat all the carbs in sight. Louis blushes when he comes out from his room, looking at their clothes strewn carelessly on the floor of the living room. Flashbacks of last night give him butterflies, not that either of them has forgotten the feeling of each other’s touch, kisses, and bodies, but the reminiscence is very much welcome.

Harry takes the opportunity to wear Louis’ comfiest and softest pj’s, which Louis never lets him wear. Looking at that, Louis picks up Harry’s shirt from the floor and wears it, keeping it open. His tiny black briefs and Harry’s shirt, messy bed hairs and slight scruff make Harry’s heart skip a beat.

Louis hops on the kitchen counter while Harry puts on the kettle and takes out eggs and bacon for breakfast.

‘Are you going to help me?’, Harry asks.

‘Nope! You look cute when you are domestic’, Louis says.

Harry ‘s cheeks turn pink at the comment.

‘How would you like your eggs?’, Harry walks up to him, pecks his lips and slips his hands around his waist.

‘Sunny side up’, Louis says taking Harry’s face in hand to kiss him deeply. There isn’t any such thing as too much kissing between them.

*

Harry orders lunch from his restaurant, like always, and they stay in and watch the new season of ‘Homeland’ that Louis and Harry haven’t been able to catch up on yet. Neither of them realizes when it gets dark outside as they are busy talking to each other. They grab dinner at the nearest ‘Pizza Hut’.

They doodle on each other’s skin with colorful markers, make love, unable to keep their hands off each other.

Next morning they take a shower together and the water runs the colors of a rainbow.

*


	13. Chapter 13

Liam is briefing his team when Harry walks into his office without warning or knocking. He didn’t need to anyway.

‘Alright everyone, we will discuss rest of it later. Thank you’, Liam dismisses his team as Harry walks straight to his mini bar. Liam quickly informs his assistant via intercom to hold all his calls and not let anyone in.

After his office door closes and he is sure they both are alone he asks, ‘What’s going on, Haz?’

Harry fills the tumbler with scotch and ice. ‘How drunk do I need to be for letting in whatever you are gonna tell me?’, Liam asks nervously walking towards him.

Harry offers him the tumbler, goes to lie down in the huge settee and Liam settles himself on the other corner of the settee.

‘This has to be the first time you are here, first thing in the morning, and offering me a drink’, Liam takes a sip while Harry gulps down half of his in one go.

‘We did it!’, Harry says.

Liam spurts out his drink, ‘What!’ Liam laughs as Harry takes another sip from his tumbler.

‘Not funny!’

‘Declare today a national holiday’, Liam shouts. ‘Harry and Louis finally did it. They did it’.

He throws his hands in the air, ‘Oh Lord! I have waited too long to hear this’.

Harry drinks down the entire contents.

‘What Harry? Why are you fidgeting?’, Liam asks softly pouring him another round.

‘Li!’, Harry’s voice is jittery. ‘What if it is wrong?’

‘What is wrong?’. Liam genuinely gets confused by him sometimes.

‘I mean… what we did... What if it is wrong?’

‘Which era are we living in? Did we travel ages back in time and I haven’t realised it yet?’

‘He still does not know!’, Harry’s voice sinks low, just like Liam’s stomach.

Liam takes a deep breath, ‘When are you planning to tell him?’

‘I don’t have the heart to tell him Li! He won’t look at me again’, Harry’s voice shakes as tears prick the corners of his eyes.

‘He won’t run away, Harry!’, Liam assures him.

‘How can you be so sure?’

Liam struggles with the thought of telling him what Miguel has found out in his internet history or to keep it to himself and them both sort out this issue.

‘I just know!’, Liam bites his lips, coming to the decision to let them handle it their way. It is their relationship at the end of the day, but he will have to step in if Louis ever tries to take Harry’s complicated relationship with DeGraws against him. For now, he will let them handle it.

‘I like him, Li!’, Harry says genuinely.

‘I know!’

Harry throws a questioning gaze at him.

‘You have liked him since the day he came in for the interview’, Liam raises his glass to him.

Harry looks at him curiously.

‘Remember how you messaged me to hire him? Remember how you couldn’t take your eyes off him at the first meeting he attended? Remember how you kept stealing glances at him whenever he was in the same room as you? You still do that!’, Liam smirks. ‘I’m really not blind!’

Harry shakes his head, blushing scarlet.

*

_Harry Styles: Dinner at my place!_   
_Louis Tomlinson: yo! But I have something to do first, I’ll be late._   
_Harry Styles: what exactly needs your attention first over everything else?_   
_Louis Tomlinson: you will know!_   
_Harry Styles: I hate this! Meet me in my office NOW!!!_   
_Louis Tomlinson: *rolls me eyes* you think._

 

Harry is growing more impatient by the second. He ran on his treadmill to stop thinking about what Louis might have to do, but it hardly helps. He thinks of making them dinner but simply asks his housekeeping to get them some sushi instead. He tries to concentrate on his work, but even that doesn’t help. All he can think about is what is more important to Louis than him.

It is around 7:30 and Louis is still not back home, every time he calls Louis, the call either goes to voicemail or he disconnects the call.

Harry is pacing the length of the living room when the elevator ping catches his attention and Louis steps out, dragging a huge thin rectangular wooden box behind him.

‘Hey!’, Louis looks at him smiling, when he finds Harry next to him.

‘What is this?’ Harry enquires.

‘A gift!’

‘A gift?’ Harry is surprised.

‘Yep!’, Louis says proudly.

Harry tilts his at head slightly in amusement. He did not expect Louis to go and get him a gift. He rarely receives personal gifts.

Louis picks it up and puts it on the top of the huge side wall table, damn it is heavy. Gesturing towards it he asks Harry to open it.

Harry rubs his hands and playfully says a prayer mocking Louis, which makes him roll his eyes super hard.

He steals a glance at Louis as he reaches out to open the gift. Louis’ eyes shine so bright looking at him in excitement. And then Harry can't waste a single second to know what is this gift. He opens the box. Inside is something heavy, wrapped in bubble wrap. When he takes it out he’s stunned.

It is a huge close-up picture of Liam, Liz, and Harry in a wooden frame. Liam and Harry are happily kissing Liz’s cheeks while she is laughing with eyes closed and arms around both of them. Her eyes are crinkled and you can see happiness emanating from her face. Even though only the profiles of Harry and Liam can be seen, Harry’s dimples and Liam’s crinkly eyes and puppy smile can be seen in the picture.

Harry doesn't remember where or when was this picture was taken but thanks internally, whoever took it, caught the exact moment of happiness and joy in the picture. Harry can’t stop smiling looking at it.

‘Like it?’, Louis asks happily.

‘I love it, Lou!’, Harry looks at him for a moment before shifting his attention back to the picture in front of him. ‘How did you find this picture?’

‘I asked Liam for pictures of you three. I choose this one of all the lot he sent me’, Louis says. ‘Looking at it made me instantly happy’.

‘Me too!’, Harry says.

He does not realise when Louis takes out his phone to take his pictures like this.

‘Stop!’, Harry laughs, trying to stop him from taking any more.

‘No!’, Louis is even more persistent.

Harry grabs him by the waist and kisses him deeply.

‘Thanks for the gift. I love it!’

‘You are welcome’, Louis kisses him again. This time it lasts longer.

‘What’s for dinner?’. Louis asks when they break the kiss.

‘Sushi!’

‘And dessert?’

‘You’, Harry replies before kissing him once again.

*

_**HARRY** _

_How peaceful he looks while sleeping. He looks like a baby while sleeping, all cozy and ducked inside the blanket, his soft fringes fanning his face, looking all delicate and precious. It has been two days since Louis and I have been having sex and I don’t ever want to stop. I don’t want to sleep without him, I just want him to be next to me every night, sex or not. He sometimes talks in his sleep, sometimes he has bad dreams and I pull him closer to listen to him talking or comfort him when he gets scared. It’s getting difficult for me to keep my hands off him. He is every bit curvy, petite with buttery soft skin._

_He brought a picture today and I cannot thank him enough for it. It’s a beautiful picture and since I saw it, I have been missing Liz, a lot. I don’t have a single picture of anyone here. I don’t know why, but I never thought of hanging them around the penthouse. Maybe that’s why he brought it because he has lots of them in his house and sometimes he catches me looking at them. I look at them because I wanna know the people in his life, people who have touched his life, people who make his life and family._

_I should talk to Liz, call her maybe. But what if she is busy? Chuck it, I’m gonna message her._

**_Harry: I miss you!_ **

_Liz is quite busy most of the time. I think having everything to perfection runs in our blood. We aren’t the ones who settle down without having everything carved to perfection._   
_Wow! Her reply is instant. She is generally a slouchy person when it comes to texting. I’m worse, though. Twin thing I guess._

**_Liz: I was just thinking about you!_ **

_I need to hear her voice now, I wanna talk to her. Louis is sleeping soundly, he won’t know if I’m not in bed. I should go out of the room, so he won’t get disturbed. I pick up my pj’s from the floor, actually they are Louis’ but now they are mine (he can whine all he wants, but they fit me better) I make my way downstairs to the living room to call her._

_‘Harry! How are you doing?’, Liz’s voice is full of love._

_‘Missing you’. There’s silence from her end like she is trying to find the exact words to say._

_‘I miss you too much, Haz’._

_Don’t choke now Liz. Please don’t._

_‘Then why don’t you call me?’, I don’t want to sound complaining._

_‘I do but you are always busy’._

_Why are you saying this Liz? When was I busy for you. Liam and you are the only two people in my life I will move mountains for._

_‘I’m never busy for you, Liz’, is all I can manage to say._

_There’s a brief silence and I can tell she is trying to think about something to change the topic._

_‘How are things?’._

_‘Mad’. They are always mad._

_‘Same! How are things with Mr. Baby blue eyes’. So she gave him a name as well._

_‘He brought me a picture of us today’._

_‘Really! Show me’. The sudden excitement of her voice is infectious._

_‘Wait. Lemme click it’._

_‘Seems like things are good then’, she sounds relieved._

_‘They are better’. They are. I send her the picture._

_‘Wow, this is such a beautiful picture. I want it’._

_‘I haven't seen it until today’. Well, I don’t even look at many pictures, to be honest._

_‘This is the first picture in your penthouse. I’m glad he chose this’._

_‘Me too’. I honestly cannot take my eyes off it._

_‘I remember when this was taken’. She does! Thank god._

_‘Ah I don’t, tell me’._

_‘Last summer at Uncle Mark’s and Aunt Jenna’s country home. We all went there for the weekend and were super drunk on Bloody Marys throughout our stay’._

_‘Oh, now I have a vague memory. Who took it?’_

_‘I think Zayn! He took a lot of pictures that day. He had his camera in hand all day’._

_Sometimes Zayn is too good for all of us together. We really give him a hard time. I’m glad he keeps up with us._

_‘I’m glad he caught a beautiful moment’._

_‘Me too’._

_‘How did he get this?’ She really loves the picture, I can tell from her voice._

_‘Li sent it to him’._

_She takes a deep breath like she is trying to control herself._

_‘I love you Haz’, she chokes._

_‘Come back home, Liz’, I just want her to come back so we can get back to being normal._

_‘I’m home. Paris is home’. Who’s she trying to convince?_

_‘Stop lying to yourself. Paris is where people go shopping and holiday. It’s not home’. Tears fill up my eyes too._

_‘Harry!’._

_No, don’t try to calm me down because I won’t._

_‘Come back home. London is home, we are home. It's almost ten years since you left. Things aren't the same here without you. They will never be’._

_It has been so long. I have held myself back from asking her to come back here all these years because she was trying to make a niche for herself. Now she has, and now I’m not going to stop myself from asking her to come back at any given opportunity._

_‘Don't make me drop everything and fly to you right now’._

_Just do it._

_‘It's always Li and me and not you. We miss you’. There are times when Liam points out certain things saying how much she will love it or hate it. I never do because then it will remind me of her absence._

_‘Never a day goes by when I don’t think about you both’. I can hear her sobbing now._

_‘Then why?’_

_‘I cannot drop everything and come there’._

_‘No one is asking you to drop everything. I’m just asking you to continue from London. What does Paris have that London doesn’t!’._

_‘Eiffel Tower’, she jokes._

_‘Do I have to build one for you here, to get your ass back home?’, she is really testing me now._

_Her giggles are everything. She used to laugh and giggle every time before, but as she got successful and famous and people started loving and criticizing her as well. Her giggles got lost amidst all that. I hate the world for doing this to her._

_‘Haz!’_

_‘Liz!’_

_‘It’s been too long without you here, Liz! I just want you back with us’. I know she can hear me trying to suppress my sobs. I step out to the huge the terrace for some fresh air._

_‘Yeah! It has been. I wish you were here now so I had someone to lean onto. I guess mid-life crisis is catching up with me’._

_‘I wish the same. I did not realize how much I missed you till I saw the picture’._

_‘You particularly, never really realize things until someone throws a spotlight on it’._

_‘I’m not so bad you know!’_

_‘You really don’t want me to lie to you right now’._

_‘Get lost!’_

_She giggles again. ‘Yeah yeah! And you go back to that man who is making you extremely happy these days’._

_‘He is!’_

_‘I think I should send him a huge basket of special Parisian cookies, chocolates and a big bottle of wine’._

_‘He likes all that shit!’. He really does. Any day one can find all those in his kitchen._

_‘Hold on to him, Harry!’_

_‘I’m trying!’._

_‘Don’t shut him out. Please’. I have never heard this kind of desperation in her voice before._

_I cannot promise her anything because whenever I tell him the truth, the ball will be in his court and I won't be able to do much._

_‘Yeah! Good night, Liz’._

_‘I love you, Harry!’_

_Her words make me smile. ‘I love you too’._

_For the past couple of months, we both have been so immersed in our work that we barely have time to visit each other or even talk regularly. Before_ that _we had our weekly calls and Skype sessions. It’s not intentional that we both don’t talk to each other often now, we just don’t find enough time and we both understand each other’s situation. But every time I talk to her, I have this warm comforting feeling in my chest and for awhile, the world seems alright. I don’t know if that’s with all the siblings in the world, but it is for me._

_I should talk to her more often now. Keep myself updated to her life. Liam and I have each other here, but she doesn’t. This makes me feel guilty. I should be a better brother to her. I will!_

_And if I’m not wrong Louis Tomlinson is here._

*

‘Louis Tomlinson!’. Harry doesn’t even have to look behind from his lounger where he is sitting, to see him.

‘How do you always know?’, Louis asks walking towards him. It delights Harry to see Louis wearing his shirt and boxers. Harry chuckles and gently grabs him by the waist and Louis sits astride him.

‘Bad dream woke you up?’, Harry asks, softly caressing his cheeks. Louis’ eyes still have sleepiness in them and his bed hair is fanning out everywhere.

‘Your absence next to me woke me up!’, Louis softly smiles and leans down to kiss him before hugging him tightly and resting his head on Harry’s neck.

‘I was talking to Liz’, Harry informs, playing with his hairs.

‘How is she?’

‘She’s fine!’ Harry informs and continues, ‘I sent her the picture you brought me’.

Louis waits for his further feedback, holding his breath.

‘She loved it’, Harry says and Louis blushes.

‘I’m glad’. Louis buries his head further in Harry’s neck, inhaling his scent and feeling the warmth of his body.

‘How come my clothes look better on you?’. Harry points out.

Louis looks at him with a notorious grin on his face. ‘It’s not about the clothes but the person wearing them’.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah! Like I can wear your clothes better, but you cannot pull off my PJs better, so you know!’

A laugh escapes his throat. ‘Just accept it fits me better and you are simply petty’.

‘But do they make your ass look voluptuous like they do mine!’, Louis argues. ‘No they don’t!’

‘Your ass is exceptional. Even a towel wrapped around you makes it appealing’. Harry says delightfully, pulling him closer for a kiss.

No matter how close they are, they never feel close enough.

‘Let’s go inside’, Harry says.

‘No let’s sleep here’.

‘Here?’

‘Yeah! So I can look at the stars and have you next to me’, Louis says.

‘Stargazer, you! I will get a bed installed in the balcony of my room tomorrow, so I can talk to you while you look at the stars’, Harry says and Louis smiles peacefully.

‘That would be lovely’, Louis says, his heart brimming with affection for him.

‘Today let’s just sleep inside’.

‘Ok!’, Louis agrees.

*

 

Harry has become such an important part of his life, that it’s scaring Louis. He never thought they would come this far. He did not know back then, what it would mean to know Harry, where it will lead them both. Even though Harry has started welcoming him into his life and the little aspects of it, Louis is petrified thinking about what if Harry blocks him again. His mind once wandered thinking if he was just a distraction for Harry with whatever was going on his life and it brought him close to tears. That night, he hugged Harry so close and tight to sleep, that it worried Harry. Harry kept asking him the next day every half an hour or so, directly and indirectly, if he was ok. He even sent him flowers, which made Louis smile so bright that the entire floor kept asking him who sent them.

The only regret Harry had, was that he hadn’t seen Louis’ expression, Louis hated it more. Harry even gave him a long warm bath, with scented candles lit around the bathroom to relax Louis. Louis was so overwhelmed by Harry’s willingness to make him comfortable.

It has become a routine to wake up next to him or if Harry has gone to the gym, then waking up holding his pillow which Harry carefully places under his arm before he leaves. Going to bed with him is what Louis looks forward to eagerly, even if they don’t have sex they just lie down and talk or doodle on each other’s skin. He loves talking to Harry, and it is so refreshing that he can talk to him about anything under the sun. From politics to current issues, Harry keeps himself updated with everything and has an unselfish opinion about everything, that it has never failed to warm Louis’, heart. Getting to know Harry a little more every day makes him fall a little harder for him everyday.

*

As Harry enters Louis’ home, the strong smell of baking fills his nostrils. He has been out for a game of squash with Liam in the club, as Harry insists they get back to their regular Saturday squash match. Taking off his jacket, he makes his way towards the kitchen. Louis is standing by the counter murmuring something. Harry’s eyes fall on the burned cake on the dish and bursts into laughs.

‘Why can’t you even knock or ring a bell?’, Louis looks at him accusingly.

Harry has reserved ringing the bell and knocking on the door for the days when he feels gentleman-ish, which are just rare. He generally lets himself in and Louis always wonders how, but somehow knows that it is Miguel helping him.

‘I don’t ever want to disturb you’, Harry says quickly and Louis narrows his eyes at him. ‘What are you burning here?’

Louis let out a defeated sigh looking at the messed up kitchen, from the oven to the sink, every surface is cluttered with either the baking equipment or the baking materials. There are smears of cake batter on his face and forehead. He feels tired and annoyed at his burned cake. The thought of cleaning the entire kitchen drains him of all energy.

‘I was practicing baking for your birthday!’, Louis says.

‘There’s still six months for my birthday’, Harry replies.

‘Yeah but I want to bake you a perfect cake and I thought I should start learning’, Louis says, so close to giving up on baking forever.

Harry looks at him gobsmacked. He doesn’t even remember the last time somebody did anything for him unselfishly, let alone baked him a cake for his birthday. Affection for Louis floods Harry’s heart and he walks towards him to sweep him in for a long deep kiss. The sweet smell of cake batter lingers on Louis’ skin, and his warm body against his makes him want to eat Louis right then and there against the kitchen counter. But he keeps the thought aside and decides to help Louis with the cake. He looks so exhausted that all Harry wants is to motivate him in the task and keep him from giving up. That’s the least he can do, Harry thinks.

Harry smiles softly at him, ‘Want some water?’

‘Please!’

Harry hands him a glass of water and pulls a chair for him to sit.

‘Were you baking a red velvet cake?’, Harry asks looking at the remnants of batter in the bowl.

Louis nods.

‘Have you ever baked a cake before?’, Harry asks.

Louis shakes his head, which makes Harry chuckle.

‘Louis! You have never baked a cake before and you decided to bake the most complex and technical cake for your first time’, Harry can’t keep his surprise mixed with delight from his voice.

‘I just...’, Louis throws his hands in the air irritated.

Understanding his state right now, Harry bends down to peck his lips. ‘It’s alright! I will teach you how to make it’.

‘You… you will teach me?’, Louis raises his eyebrows.

‘Hey! I know how to bake. I used to be a baker!’, Harry says.

‘What?’, this is a very new information for Louis. ‘This life or past one?’

‘Very funny Louis Tomlinson! Want some wine?’, Harry takes out a bottle of chilled wine from the fridge.

‘Yes please!’, Louis agrees.

Harry fills them both wine, clears some stuff from the counter and keeps only the necessary items.

Louis looks at him fondly watching him getting excited to bake.

‘Ready to learn baking, Louis Tomlinson?’, Harry pushes up his sleeves and flexes his muscles.

Louis rolls his eyes, ‘And you call me dramatic!’

‘When were you a baker?’, Louis asks curiously watching Harry precisely mixing all the ingredients.

‘In uni’, Harry smiles.

Louis looks at him waiting for more information.

‘There was this small bakery in front of our uni and it was run by an elderly couple. They were very friendly and I loved their confectionary items’, Harry informs him and Louis listens intently.

‘They ran into some kind of financial trouble and had to lay off all the helpers there. It marred their business badly. I offered to help them in running the bakery and help them in the kitchen, but they told me that they wouldn’t be able to pay me anything’.

‘What did you do then?’, Louis asks.

‘I decided to work for them regardless, with a condition that they will make a cup of coffee everyday and teach me baking. And they did. Trust me I have never had better coffee in my life’, Harry says happily.

Louis’ heart warms at his generosity.

‘Your family was ok with you working for them?’, Louis asks.

‘Nobody apart from Liam knows about it’, Harry says. ‘What they don’t know, will never hurt them’.

*

They sat down in his living room sipping wine, too much wine and eating the cake straight from the dish with spoons.

‘Harry! This is literally the best cake ever’, Louis says licking his spoon. Harry’s hidden talents will continue to surprise him.

Harry blushes and looks down at his glass. ‘I’m glad you liked it’.

‘I hope I can bake you a cake half as good as yours’, Louis says.

‘You will top this one, I know’, Harry says.

Louis shifts and curls himself next to Harry, leaning his head on his shoulders. He can bet there isn’t a more relaxing and comfortable place on this planet than this. The smell of his cologne, the warm comforting feeling of his presence next to him and the ease with which Harry intertwines their fingers, all makes a way to his heart. Neither of them ever felt like they are putting too much effort with each other. It is easy, easy as breathing. They just complement each other, for good and bad.

What surprises Louis more is that Harry never has to involve himself with household tasks, growing up his family had an entire team of house help and even now when he lives alone, he has a team for that. But he diligently helps Louis in everything whenever he stays at his place, which is more as compared to the penthouse now.

‘Thank you’, he whispers.

‘For what?’, Harry kisses his forehead.

‘Everything!’, Louis smiles tilting his head for a kiss.

‘Oh I forgot to tell you’, Louis says. ‘My mom is coming to visit me next weekend’.

‘Oh!’. Harry says. ‘Do you want a leave on Friday? I can ask Liam to approve it’

‘No! I have already talked to Liam, he said I could leave early. She won’t be here until 6 pm, so no need’, Louis explains. Harry nods.

‘And I won’t be able to see you next weekend’, Louis hesitates. He will miss Harry too much.

‘How long is she gonna stay?’, Harry asks.

‘She will go back on Sunday afternoon’, Louis says.

‘Ok!’, Harry has perfected the art of not letting his emotions show up on his face even though there is a tornado going inside his head.

Louis searches his face for any reaction but sees none. He feels that Harry is trying too hard to not show it.

 

*

Harry is tapping on his iPad when Louis collapses on the bed next to him.

‘God! I’m so fucking tired’, Louis lets out a huge sigh.

‘What have you done all day?’, Harry turns his head towards him raising an eyebrow.

‘How short lived is your memory?’, Louis questions him. ‘I went out to get everything for the cake, spent all afternoon trying to bake it perfectly, and that stupid cake burned’.

‘It happens, Louis! No big deal’, Harry says calmly.

Louis takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

‘Don’t sleep now! Talk to me, Louis!’, Harry says loudly waking him up.

‘Jeez! Yeah yeah... Talking to you’, Louis rubs his eyes to drive away tiredness.

Harry offers him a glass of water, ‘Drink it and stay awake’.

‘Such a royal pain in the ass you are’, Louis curses him gulping down the water. Out of irritation, he picks up spare pillows and makes a line between them.

‘What are you doing?’, Harry asks surprised.

‘You got those cameras installed again’, Louis points out.

‘I did not get them installed, security team did that, I just approved the request’, Harry says innocently.

Louis narrows his eyes at him. ‘Why?’

‘What do you mean! That corner did not have any cameras and the team got to know about it when I came to see you’.

Louis’ eyes widen in realization, ‘That’s why you came that day. You are such a shit!’

Harry laughs as Louis hits him with pillows.

‘Don’t talk to me’, Louis says.

Harry keeps laughing at Louis’ irritation and throws away all the pillows between them. He climbs on top of Louis and kisses his face everywhere.

‘Get off me’, Louis says feigning annoyance.

Harry nods, ‘Yeah! Then stop holding me down tightly’.

Louis realises he has his legs wrapped around Harry and his arms looped around his neck, it has become a reflex action every time Harry is on top of him. No matter what he always waits at the end of the day to be back into his arms. Smiling slyly, Louis pulls him down for a deep kiss.

*

Louis is disconnecting his laptop from the projector and discussing something with Amelia when he feels Harry’s gaze on him. Harry has been stealing glances at him all day since morning, in fact, he has been jittery for two days now. He even gave Louis a long kiss before leaving for work, which was unusual because it is generally a sweet peck on the lips before leaving. Louis is sure whatever is going on inside his head is making Harry too emotional to talk about it. He only hopes it isn’t anything that will come between the both of them.

He glances towards Harry’s direction before leaving the conference room, but Harry just shakes his head.

Harry is unusually quiet at dinner as well. Louis tries to ask him, but Harry just brushes off the subject. Louis can see a hint of pain on Harry’s face all day and it confuses him even more. Even when they shower together before bed, Louis can feel a desperate longing in Harry’s touches and kisses. Harry does not let him go even for a moment and holds him tightly when they adjust in bed. It is all getting too much for him and to calm Harry’s reckless running thoughts, Louis hums his tune. He can feel the effect it has on Harry.

His shoulders are less tense and his breathing isn’t skittish anymore.

‘I have to tell you something, Louis!’, Harry says in all seriousness.

Louis stiffens under his hold. Somehow Harry’s seriousness raises the hairs on his neck, his heartbeat races and he can feel it in his throat. He can tell, it takes a lot of effort to form this sentence. Louis takes a deep breath and slowly turns around to face him.

Harry’s eyes are wide and the nervousness in his entire body language is palpable. He has never seen him like this. Louis has a faint idea about what is coming. Finally, he will know the truth. He contemplates the thought of whether he is ready to hear the truth or if he needs more time.

Harry shuts his eyes tightly opens them again, and takes a breath that hitches in his throat.

Finally finding some energy he says, ‘I…’. and trails off.

Louis waits for him to say more.

Harry swallows and continues, ‘It’s not...’ Finding the right words was getting difficult.

‘Just trust me’, Harry says in a rush.

It surprises Louis because he asked him to keep his faith on him before Louis can say anything else.

‘I do!’, Louis says putting his hands over Harry’s, which are ice cold.

‘Harry!’, Louis whispers. ‘I won’t judge you’.

Harry stares blankly at him. He bites his lips before speaking, ‘I was… I mean there’s-’

But before he can speak further, he is cut off mid-sentence by the ringing of his phone.

Harry turns back to pick it up and frowns looking at the name on the screen.

‘Li!’, Harry says.

Louis is concerned about Liam calling him at this time.

‘What!’, Harry says loudly which makes Louis more anxious.

Yeah… just give me a minute...’, Harry throws the cover off in a hurry and makes his way out of the room. Louis follows him behind. Miguel is standing in the living room with his laptop in hand and some phones. Harry disconnects the call and turns to look at him.

‘I’m sorry, Lou! It’s something important’, he informs.

‘Is everything alright?’

‘Apparently not! There’s some legal stuff that needs attention’, Harry says. Patting his shoulder, ‘You should go back to bed’.

‘I can help you!’

Harry smiles slightly, ‘I’m sure! But right now there’s nothing for you to worry about’. Harry kisses his temples and gets back to work.

Louis makes them both tea before going back to his room. He can hear Harry talking on the phone constantly, he falls asleep waiting for him.

At some point, he feels Harry spooning him from behind.

‘Haz!’, Louis says in a raspy voice.

‘Sleep! It’s late.’

Louis holds his hands tightly before falling back asleep.  
*


	14. Chapter 14

Harry does not realise how hungry he is until the plate of baked salmon arrives. He didn’t have a proper breakfast before leaving for work, as he woke up late. If he wasn’t sitting in one of the most luxurious restaurants in the world for lunch and had to mind his sophistication, he would have cleared the plate in two minutes flat. He tunes out of what Andrew is saying and is concentrating too hard on his food, literally nothing beats food.

‘... are you even listening to me?’, Andrew questions raising his eyes at him. It snaps him back to the present moment.

‘Yes! Of course’, Harry says. He had asked Andrew to meet him for lunch as there was something important that he felt Andrew could help with. ‘I was thinking about something’.

‘Tell me!’, Andrew says in all seriousness.

‘What is your opinion about the Smiths-Walker merger?’, Harry asks.

‘Bad move!’, Andrew shakes his head, eyes frowning.

‘Exactly! I tried talking to them to convince them to not go ahead with the deal, but they didn’t pay much heed to it’, Harry sighs.

‘They are literally inviting their own doom! What I don’t understand is why they are doing this, they are generally not reckless with business decisions’, Andrew wonders.

‘Can you do me a favour?’, Harry asks.

Andrew nods.

‘Can you talk to them? I have always admired Smiths for their business ethics and I really don’t wanna see them go down like this’, Harry says.

‘Of course, Haz! Don’t worry about it. I have a meeting scheduled with them over the weekend. I don’t want to see them tank like this. I want to help them every way, even financially. They trusted us when we were in cold waters and I’m going to make sure they pull out from this deal’. Andrew says confidently.

A smile crosses Harry's face and he takes the bite of his salmon.

‘Thanks!’, Harry says. ‘Helping them financially, accounted or unaccounted?’

‘Unaccounted!’, Andrew says nonchalantly, taking a sip of wine.

Harry raises his brow. ‘You know you will never see a dime of it ever again in your life, right!’

‘That’s the least I do, Harry! When people help you in your worst time, you help them back in theirs’, Andrew says.

This is exactly what made Harry fall in love with him years back. He was, in general, a respected man with solid business ethics that he never drifted away from. He was also a very giving person. Harry has seen him writing blank cheques to charities and people in need. No wonder Harry turns towards him when he is in doubt.

‘I’m glad, Andrew!’, Harry raises his glass to him.

Andrew shakes his head and says, ‘Anyways, is everything sorted out with the legal stuff at work?’

Harry leans back in his chair in defeat. This has been taking a toll on him, ‘No! Still going on. Tokyo team is under a lot of pressure to sort it out’.

‘Will you fly to Tokyo?’, Andrew asks.

‘I’ll wait till the weekend. If not, then I will have to go. I think I will have to make some changes in the team there. They are slacking in their job!’, Harry says. ‘This will be the second trip in such a short span’. Harry is too annoyed at the Tokyo team.

‘Can I help?’

‘No! Not required. But thanks for asking’.

‘When will you come back then?’

‘I will try to come back before the business awards next weekend. After all, I want to see you win for the third time in the row!’, Harry says.

Andrew laughs and leans back in his chair, ‘I won’t win this time’.

‘I bet you thousand pounds!’, Harry says.

They talk and finish their food and dessert.

Before leaving Andrew says, ‘I have something for you’.

Harry looks at him and his intuition tells him that whatever it is, it's not good. He stays silent, without asking for it. He isn’t sure if he wants to know what Andrew has for him.

Andrew takes out a small red velvet box, ornate with delicate gold strings, and smiles looking at Harry.

Harry frowns looking at it. He only hopes it isn’t what he is thinking it is.

Andrew carefully opens the box and inside is a vintage gold ring with a huge diamond in between and green sapphires studded around it. Harry knows this was worn by some king or royalty in the 1800s and it was one of the most expensive pieces of jewelry in the world. This should make him happy but his heart breaks into pieces.

Andrew takes the ring and moves his hands forward gesturing for Harry’s hand, and Harry almost pukes inside his own mouth.

‘What is this?’, Harry is beyond disgusted with this.

‘This is for you!’, Andrew says proudly. ‘A piece of jewelry for my precious gem’.

‘What the fuck, Andrew!’, Harry looks at him, eyes wide in revulsion.

Andrew looks at him aghast. ‘What, you don’t like it?’

‘It’s not about liking. It's about the ring. Do you even know what it means?’. Harry wishes to have a day when he won’t regret his decisions.

‘I do! And that’s why I’m giving you a ring. Let’s be together, Harry!’, Andrew says softly.

It makes Harry even madder at him and he stands up, the finest china on the table rattles with the force.

‘Shut up, Andrew! Get lost. You are literally out of your mind’, Harry buttons his jacket and makes his way to leave.

‘What’s wrong with it?’, Andrew retorts.

‘You are married! That is what is wrong!’. Harry storms out of the restaurant, his anger bubbling up to the brim. Can there be a single day Andrew won’t annoy the fuck out of him?

He asks Miguel to take him to a children's park to clear his head before he goes to have an entirely consuming meeting with his legal team.

 

*

Louis hasn’t seen much of Harry in two days. He stayed late in the office, came back to bed late and left early. Louis knew Harry was working too hard and he realised it is something really serious that demands Harry’s constant attention. There’s isn't anything he can do. When Louis asks him to join for lunch, Harry informs him that he has a lunch arrangement already. Louis is a bit sad because his mom is coming over today and he won’t be able to see Harry until Sunday.

 _Louis Tomlinson: Where are you?_  
_Harry Styles: In the conference room, with my legal team._  
_Louis Tomlinson: Oh! I was about to leave, remember I told you about it._  
_Harry Styles: yes yes! I do… but I’m sorry I can’t see you right now._  
_Louis Tomlinson: Don’t be sorry Haz! I understand._  
_Harry Styles: I will call you whenever I’m free._  
_Louis Tomlinson: sure! Bye…_  
_Harry Styles: see you soon! :)_

*

 

Harry takes a deep breath, the cool night air dissipating his stress a bit. Standing on the terrace of his penthouse he feels at peace. Things have been going mad at work and he has been working round the clock. He can feel every single limb in his body in pain, his neck especially aching too much. It is pretty late when he gets back home from the meeting, he did not expect it to last so long. It is the first time in weeks he comes back to an empty and silent home. Generally, Louis is hopping around in the house, full of energy with sunshine beaming from his face. No matter how his day is, being with Louis at the end of the day always makes it better, so much better. Out of habit, when he picked up Louis’ shampoo absentmindedly to shampoo his soft hairs, Harry realised he was alone in the shower and it feels like a sharp pain in his chest.

Earlier, he craved quiet time in his home, away from everything. For the first time, he hates his empty home. It reminds him of Louis’ absence and somehow his life. They haven’t been able to talk and sit with each other for the past couple of days and Harry just realizes that the talk is still hanging in the air. But he will tell him everything when he is free from his current work situation.

The ringing of his phone in his pocket catches his attention. He gets excited thinking it is from Louis, but his face falls looking at the name on the screen. Harry isn’t in any mood to handle any drama from Andrew, the shit at lunch was enough for the day. Things aren’t about him alone anymore.

‘I can’t do it anymore!’, Harry shouts looking at his ringing phone and throws it from the terrace.

His eyes fill up with tears thinking about what his life has actually become. He never hoped for it, never wanted it. One side he has a storm which literally destroys everything inside of him every time it hits and on the other side he has the sun shining brightly at him that literally fills his heart with joy. And he knows which side he is going to choose at the end of the day.

*

There is a knock on the window which Louis ignores thinking it is nothing. Another knock on the window makes him suspicious. He looks at the direction of the window and his eyes widen and mouth opens in shock. He quickly gets out of the bed and walks towards it. Harry Styles is leaning by the window outside.

'What are you doing here'? Louis asks sliding the window open.

'Hanging out by the window', Harry says sarcastically. 'Let me in!'.

'No first tell me why', Louis says.

'I just like chilling outside the windows of cute guys. Now will you please let me in, I will fall down', Harry exclaims desperately.

Louis moves aside to let him in. Harry enters head first with all the ease that Louis can only admire. Louis peeps out of the window to find out where he climbed two floors from, closes the window and draws the curtains.

'Were you trying to break your Bambi legs climbing that pipe?', Louis asks bewildered. As much as he is happy that Harry found time and somehow climbed a fucking pipe, he never wants Harry to get hurt.

'I wouldn't. Don’t worry', Harry assures taking off his jacket.

'Yeah seems like you have enough practice entering and leaving through a window', Louis says.

Harry looks at him, 'I would like to thank the high school and uni days for this'.

Louis rolls his eyes at this.

‘I called you like a hundred times, but the calls never went through!’ Louis complains.

‘Dropped my phone’, Harry says which makes Louis raise an eyebrow.

'Now will you tell me what brings you here?', Louis asks motioning him towards the bed.

'I couldn't sleep', Harry says removing his shoes. He climbs onto the bed and makes himself comfortable inside the quilt. Louis looks at him in disbelief.

'It's warm. I like it', Harry says. He picks up Louis' book that he was reading. 'Oh! I have read this book. Their butler was the murderer in this'.

Louis looks at him for few seconds before taking the book from his hand and throwing it on the table nearby, 'Thanks', he says through his teeth.

'Your welcome, Louis Tomlinson!', Harry says smirking. 'Get in! It's your bed'.

'My mom is in the next room. So if you can tell me why you are here and leave, it will be kind of you', Louis says getting inside the quilt.

Harry's brows join in confusion. 'What makes you think I'm leaving soon. I told you I couldn't sleep', he pauses and then continues, 'and it seems like you couldn't sleep either'.

Louis looks at him slipping further into bed. 'You took my warm side', Louis says.

Harry laughs lightly before switching off the lamp. The entire room is drowned in darkness with only a little light from the street lamp through the window. Harry adjusts himself by turning on his side and throwing one leg over Louis' and resting his palms over Louis' hands laying over his stomach.

'Hi', Harry whispers in his ear. His breath tickles the spot beneath Louis' ear which makes him giggle.

'Bonjour', Louis says.

'You smell fresh', Harry smells his hairs.

'I had a shower before getting in bed', Louis links their fingers together.

Harry smells intoxicating no matter what time of the day or night it is. He smells clean, and like a sin and it messes with Louis' head a lot. It's just very Harry-like.

Louis turns his head to Harry's side and kisses the tip of his nose. With the dim light entering through the window, he can see Harry, but he does not need any light to know that Harry's eyes are on him. He can feel it, he can feel the heat of his gaze, and for some reason, it doesn't frighten him. It always makes him feel more comfortable, now that they are getting to know each other.

'How was your day?', Louis asks.

'Don't wanna talk about it', Harry says quietly.

'That bad?', Louis asks.

'Not really!’, Harry stops without giving out further information.

'Ok', Louis says, touching, then kissing of his hands lightly. Harry leans further into him and finds his favorite place to rest his head on Louis' neck.

'Is your mom here for some work?', Harry asks.

'No. she was missing me. I haven't been home since I moved to London'.

'Oh! You miss them too?'

'My family? Yeah. But not too much. I'm ok'.

‘How are you, Louis?’, Harry asks after a pause.

Louis caresses his cheeks lightly, his heart brimming with adoration for him. It has been only two days that Harry is not able to talk to Louis much and it makes Louis happy thinking that he cares for asking how he is doing.

‘Not bad! You?’

‘So much better now!’, Harry smiles.

‘Is everything at work taken care of?’

‘Nah! Still going on’, Harry sighs.

Harry kisses Louis’ neck and a sweet feeling arises in his chest like it always does. The anticipation, the nervousness, the happiness, all mix and turn into small bubbles and start flying in his chest. He closes his eyes and tilts his head further giving Harry proper access to his neck. Harry holds Louis tightly by his waist and climbs on top of him to kiss him. It has been just two days since they have been this close intimately, but it already feels like a lifetime ago and Louis just hopes Harry feels the longing the way he does. Slipping his hand under Harry’s shirt, he grazes his hand on his back. When Louis feels Harry's hardness and feels his too, he interrupts their make-out session, 'My mom's in the next room'.

Harry looks up at him and smiles lightly, 'I remember'. He kisses his cheeks before settling himself back to his initial position.

They both look at each other for a while before Harry breaks the silence.

‘Are you going to take your mom for a tour of London tomorrow?’

‘Yeah probably! There are some places she is looking forward to seeing. I just hope it remains sunny tomorrow!’

‘Cool! I never asked, but how are you liking London?’', he asks.

'Haven't had a chance to explore the city much. But whatever I have seen, I like it', Louis says.

'What all have you seen?', Harry asks.

Louis tells him about all the touristy places that he thought were a must.

'These aren't London's best places. You might have seen London but you haven't felt London yet, Louis Tomlinson', Harry remarks.

‘Uhh... whatever!’ Louis honestly couldn’t care less about London. He turns on his side to face Harry. He rubs against his nose, evoking a chuckle from Harry.

'Set your alarm. You should be gone before my mum wakes up', Louis says in a sleepy voice.

'I don’t have my phone', Harry points out.

Louis laughs at this, ‘How many phones have you dropped or have broken?’

‘I don’t have a count and I’m sure even Zayn doesn’t keep any anymore. Instead, he always has two or three brand new phones in his drawer all the time’. Harry says.

Louis picks his from the nightstand and sets the alarm.

‘Does that mean we are sleeping now?’, Harry genuinely sounds disappointed.

Louis slips his hand around his waist, ‘What you wanna do?’

‘Talk!’

‘Let’s talk!’, Louis moves his head to kiss him.  
*

 

Louis slowly opens his eyes, blinking a couple of times to drive away the sleepiness. He can hear low noise from the radio that his mum plays every morning, and some clattering in the kitchen. A pillow tucked under his arm still has the lingering smell of Harry’s presence. Taking a deep breath, he holds the pillow even closer, smiling to himself remembering that Harry climbed a pipe for him, just to spend some hours with him even though Harry fell asleep midway while they were talking. Louis spent some time watching him sleep, being at peace.  
His palms touch a piece of paper sticking to it and smiles looking at it.

 _Sleepyhead,_  
_Enjoy your day with your mom._  
_See you soon! X_

He shifts onto Harry’s side, which is still bit warm, to feel his presence. A blue realisation occurs to him that he won’t be finding Harry in gym gear, reading the newspaper and drinking a smoothie in the living room today or have general sassy morning banter with him that makes his day. He picks up his phone to call him and remembers Harry didn’t have one. He sighs in defeat knowing this is going to be one long day without Harry around.

*

Louis takes his mom for a London tour, she is looking forward to see some of the places that she has never been to. He didn’t realise how much he missed his mom and dad until now. His mom wants to know everything about his work, people at work. So Louis tells her everything, keeping out Harry and anything even remotely connected to him because his mom can smell something fishy from twenty miles away.

*

Louis comes out of his bathroom drying his wet hair with the towel. As soon as he comes out he sees Harry casually sitting on his bed, legs stretched in front of him and crossed at the ankles, waving at him smiling. Louis screeches, clutching his chest.

'You fucker. You scared me', Louis says.

Harry whistles looking at him, wearing nothing but his briefs. 'Nice view'.

Louis throws his towel over him. 'What are you doing here? Didn't I lock the windows?'. Louis walks towards the window to check.

'I can't help Louis Tomlinson if you don't take care of your own security', he says putting the towel on the chair next to the bed. 'Come here'.

Louis walks towards the bed and sits astride of Harry's lap and raise his eyes. 'Can't sleep again tonight?'

'We are going out', he informs pecking his lips.

'What? Where?', Louis’ brows join in confusion.

'Some place happening', Harry says and pulls him for a proper kiss. There is a knock on the door and Louis pulls back alarmed by the sound, a mischievous grin breaks on Harry's face.

'Louis, are you alright?', his mom asks from the other side of the door trying to open it.

'I locked the door', Harry pushes Louis beneath him.

'Err... Yes, mom. I'm fine', Louis manages to speak. Harry bites him on his neck and Louis has to use all his energy to keep from shouting.

'I heard you scream. What happened? Open the door', his mom says.

'Umm... it was a spider and... It's gone now', Louis says his voice shaking as Harry swipes his tongue over his earlobe and bites it lightly. Louis tries to push Harry away but Harry grabs his hands above his head and pins him down further.

'Open the door, Lou', his mom says.

'Mom I'm fine, you should sleep. Good night', Louis says in a hurry and Harry snorts clearly enjoying his dilemma.

'Lou, just open the door', his mom orders him.

'Yeah ok', Louis tries to get out of bed but is manhandled back by giggling Harry and pinned down again.

'Lou', his mom shouts.

'Yes, mom. Wait', Louis struggles out of his grasp and makes his way towards the door. Harry hides behind the door while Louis opens the lock.

'Mom!', Louis says opening the door a little, plastering a fake smile on his face. His mom peeps inside and looks at him in suspicion, 'What's going on?'.  
Harry puts his finger on his lips giving Louis a hint not to let his mother see him.

Louis shakes his head while Harry kisses the nape of his neck. A shiver passes down his spine.

'Open the door properly', his mom says. Harry kisses his shoulders and lightly cups his ass.

'I'm not wearing anything. I just came out of the shower', Louis says.

'Everything alright, Lou?', she looks at him skeptically.

'What could be wrong mum?', Louis tries to feign all the coolness, but then who is he trying to convince? Harry bites his neck lightly and Louis has to bite his lips. He is so going to make Harry pay for this. 'It's late. You should sleep'.

'Alright', his mom says in the most unconvincing tone.

'Good night', Louis says. Harry presses his ass tightly.

'Night!', his mom says and retreats back to her room.

Louis locks the door and before he can process anything that has happened, Harry spins him around and puts a hand over his mouth, pushing him backward towards the bed. As he lays Louis back on the bed with his hand still over his mouth, he tries to stop laughing. He removes his hand under Louis' glare.

Before Louis can speak, Harry covers his mouth again, 'Your mom is in the next room', he reminds still giggling. Louis takes a deep breath and Harry buries his head in his neck to laugh.

'You are so going to pay for this, Harry Styles', Louis promises.

Harry flops down next to him laughing hysterically, 'This was fun. You should see your face'.

Louis takes his pillow and hits Harry’s face. 'Get out'.

Harry looks at him and laughs again. Louis waits until Harry is done laughing before he gestures him towards the window to leave.

'Put on your clothes, Louis Tomlinson. You are going to feel London tonight', he says.

*

Standing outside an abandoned warehouse near the shipyard, Louis hesitates even taking a step further towards it. A single lamp provides the light outside of the warehouse. The paint on the outside wall is badly chipped, a few empty barrels are kept against the wall, and the warehouse looks every way spooky and haunted.

‘There’s no way I am going inside’, Louis says, folding his hands against his chest. It is cold at this hour just like his gut.

Harry grabs Louis’ arm pulling him towards the door, ‘C’mon!’

‘Harry fucking Styles, leave me!’, Louis tries to bat his hands away.

‘It will be fun. I promise!’, Harry looks at him confidently.

‘Only if I live. This place is giving me a bad vibe’, Louis says shaking his head and taking a step back.

‘It’s all in your head’, Harry pulls him forward again.

‘Did anyone ever come out alive?’, Louis says.

Harry snorts as he pushes open the door and pulls Louis inside with him. It is pitch black inside.

‘Harry!’, Louis cries.

‘Shhhh... I’m here!’. Harry pulls him by his side and kisses his temple.

‘I could be sleeping in my room under my warm blanket, but no you have to make sure I die. I just so hate you’.

Harry moves forward and Louis is sure he can smell weed in the air and there is a heavy smell of mold as well. The only sound is their footsteps. It feels like they are walking in a passage or in an enclosed space. Sensing Louis’ discomfort Harry slips his hand around his waist and holds him tightly.

‘Louis! Why are you terrified?’, Harry asks.

‘I’m claustrophobic!’, he says lowly.

‘We are almost there!’

Louis can hear some sound of lock and some clanking of metal and suddenly he is blinded by a bright white light. He shields his eyes with his arm. Loud thumping of music fills his ears and he can feel the floor beneath vibrating. He removes his arm and looks around. Hundreds of people are in the front of him, some dancing, some talking with people in groups, some smoking joints and drinking. He looks up at Harry who was looking down at him with a smile on his face.  
‘Like it?’, he asks. Taking his hand, Harry moves forward.

The walls are spray painted, some people are playing cards at one corner.

‘I thought you hated parties’, Louis wonders.

‘I do! It’s not a party’, Harry says.

‘Really! Why are they here then?’

‘To celebrate life!’, Harry looks at him.

They reach a small counter which has a few bottles filled with brown, golden, amber and clear liquids. Harry says something in the ear of the person who is supposedly a bartender and happily gestures towards Louis. Louis frowns at him.

Undoubtedly the entire ambiance of the warehouse is lively. People minding their own business, are busy with themselves, doing their thing. No one looked at them when they entered inside, which was unusual because whenever Harry went anywhere all the eyes turned on him and occasionally people will stare at him for longer than comfortable.

Harry comes back with two glasses half full of dark brown liquid.

‘What’s this?’, Louis asks taking a glass and smelling it.

‘Try it!’, Harry says.

His throat burns and he can taste something stale as he takes a huge gulp. Harry laughs looking at his twisted expression.

‘It’s a traditional beer!’, he informs him.

‘It tastes yucckkkk!’, Louis says.

‘Don’t make a face like this. People in the medieval period used to drink beverages like this to avoid water borne diseases, poor sanitation you know! Also, these could be kept for years and they taste even better when kept in earthen pots’, Harry informs.

Louis looks at him wide eyed. ‘You really have read all the books in your library haven’t you!’

Harry laughs and pulls him forward for a kiss.

It might have tasted bad for the first time but the taste of beer grows on his tongue later and he loves it.

At the center of the room, people were dancing to the beats. Harry takes him towards it and Louis looks at him in a surprise.

‘You like to dance?’, he asks.

‘Who doesn’t!’, Harry says.

This has to be most carefree dance floor Louis has ever seen. There is a little group having a face-off, the rest of them are busy dancing among themselves. The song that plays next takes everyone by surprise and everyone cheers as ‘Shape of you’ by Ed Sheeran fills the room.

Louis can’t help to enjoy the feeling this place is giving him.

Harry pulls him closer and puts his hand on his waist, for a dance. Louis follows his lead and loops his arms around his neck.

‘Do you come here often?’, he asks.

‘Not really! I don’t get much time’, Harry says feeling low. Louis kisses his cheek.

‘...everyday discovering something brand new…’, Louis sings along.

‘I’m in love with shape of you…’, Harry joins in. Louis throws his head back laughing.

They dance through the song singing and bopping along with the lyrics.

After two more songs, Harry takes his hand and takes him to the corner where someone is showing a magic trick.

Louis watches it carefully the first two times to find out the trick but the magician is fast and Louis couldn’t exactly point out what he did.

‘Anyone else knows any special tricks?’, someone from the crowd asks.

‘I can juggle’, Harry says enthusiastically.

‘You can… What?’, Louis looks at him in utter surprise. Will there be a day he won’t be bowled over by Harry Styles and his endless knowledge?

Harry gives him a wink before leaning down to pick up three balls from the table. He takes a deep breath, shifting his concentration from Louis to them. Louis looks at him astonished. He juggles the balls with such finesse and grace that it makes Louis wonder of there’s anything in this world he can’t do.

The entire crowd cheers and claps for him until someone grabs one of the balls, ‘Aye! Show off boy’. He teases him and Harry hugs him tightly laughing and returning the balls.

Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, ‘So apparently you aren’t the only one good with balls’.

Louis blushes from head to toe before pulling him for a long deep kiss.

Louis does not know for how long they stay there, enjoying the night. They spray paint a small part of the wall, with the overalls handed over to them by some guy. Louis tries his hand at rummy but loses, so Harry buys him four shots.

It is around three in the morning when they leave the warehouse. The party inside is still in full swing and Louis hates leaving it all behind. Harry promises him that they will come back here again, whenever Louis wants.

*

‘Thanks for tonight!’, Louis gently caresses Harry’s curls as they snuggle up in bed in the dark, room, legs entangling, Harry holding Louis closer to keep him warm, their breaths mingling together.

‘I’m glad you enjoyed’, Harry says.

‘You have a very unconventional taste on everything’, Louis remarks.

‘I’m taking it as a compliment’.

‘It is!’

Harry kisses him, they aren’t ever a thing called enough kisses between them and seems like there will never be.

‘And... thanks for coming to see me. I thought I wouldn’t see you for two days’, Louis confesses.

Which brings a smile on Harry’s face.

‘You thought!’. Harry kisses his forehead, ‘Tired?’

‘Very! And sleepy’, Louis says.

‘Let’s sleep’, Harry says.

*

Louis opens his eyes, smiling sleepily finding Harry wrapped around him. He nuzzles his chest and kisses it. The house is exceptionally quiet and the room is flooded with morning light. Louis kisses his chin slightly and suddenly his eyes open wide in realization. He jumps into sitting position.

‘Harry!’, he cries.

Harry wakes up with a jolt and sits straight in a fraction of a second. ‘What happened? You alright?’

His voice has an edge of concern.

‘Why are you here? You should’ve left by now! My mom….’, Louis trails off and frantically looks for his phone to check the time. It is around 7:30 in the morning.

‘Shit!’ Harry curses under his breath. ‘My alarm went off but i just wanted five minutes of more sleep’.

He hurriedly gets out of the bed almost tripping over the blanket. Louis gets out of the bed and takes one long stride towards the window. He looks out the window to check if anybody is there while Harry quickly puts on his shoes and jacket.

Louis moves aside for Harry to leave, ‘Go!’

Harry looks at him nervously. ‘You are going to stand here till I reach the ground?’

‘Yeah! I wanna make sure you reach properly and that nobody is watching you’, Louis says. ‘Now leave’.

Harry stares at him blankly before laughing nervously. ‘You don’t have to. I’ll be fine’.

‘No, it will be easier for you if I kept the eye and make sure nobody is looking’.

‘Ok!’, Harry huffs in defeat.

*

 

_**HARRY** _

_Cool! Cool! Cool! Just Act cool! Louis is watching. Why is he standing by the window, Jesus! He never listens to me. He should be snuggling inside the quilt, all warm and comfy. But no, that little shit has to make sure I reach the ground properly._  
_‘All ok, Lou! You can go inside’. I hope he just leaves. I haven’t even got down one story._  
_‘No! I’m here... You climb down that pipe quick’._  
_Holy mother of God! Why is he like this? His stubborn ass is gonna cost me my coolness. I somehow managed to climb up and down for the last three times when he wasn’t aware of it. Last night he put down his foot to climb down this pipe so we left and entered back his apartment through the front door, holding our shoes in hand and tip-toeing our way to his room._  
_Oh my god! I just almost slipped. My heartbeat is racing so wildly I can feel it in the back of my throat. This has to be the most embarrassing moment of my life._  
_‘Louis! Go inside’. There isn’t much coolness I can bluff right now, but he should honestly leave me alone and let me get down from this fucking pipe clumsily._  
_‘Just leave quick!’._  
_Why the hell is he hissing from his teeth._  
_Alright, I’m almost near the ground, I have successfully climbed down two floors. Phew! I need to pee._  
_This is the most difficult thing I have done in my life._

_‘Everything alright in there?’, someone calls me and it's a female voice if I’m not wrong._

_‘Yeah! All good’. Can people like honestly let me climb down in peace? There’s already too much pressure. And by the way didn’t Louis self-appoint himself to make sure no one was watching. What the fuck is he doing?_

_Lady in question is middle-aged and I don’t bother to look at her carefully as I’m about to reach the ground._

_Oh finally! I give Louis thumbs up but why is he looking at me like this._

_‘Who are you?’ Did she ask me about my identity? What she gotta do with it?_

_‘Not sure why it is important for you to know about me. Have a good day, Mam’._

_Why is she looking at me with so much interest? Her stance is casual, but there’s something very serious about her. Maybe the way she is standing with her hands crossed over her chest._

_‘You were climbing down my son’s window, so naturally knowing about your identity is important to me’._

_Jeeeezzzzzz………… I cannot breathe. What did she just say? I hope she isn’t who I think she is._

_I slowly look up at Louis and he has ‘oh shit’’written on his face._

_I’m so dead._

_This day has just started._

_I just thought slipping on the pipe was embarrassing, this tops all the embarrassing moments I have had in my life._

_Dig up the earth for me to hide my face and then existence._

_This isn’t happening, right! I have slipped into some alternate universe or this is some kind of bad dream, wake me up, someone._

_She is still looking at me waiting for an answer._

_‘I… Hi’. I cannot form a proper sentence right now. I can feel sweat breaking from behind my ear._

_She isn't impressed and glances up at Louis._

_Honestly, Louis just copied his mother in looks and physical structure. They both look so similar, how could I not notice this? Same eyes, same hair color, same facial structure. Looking at her is like looking at the female version of Louis. I bet she was incredibly beautiful back in her day, not that she isn’t now._

_‘I’m Harry!’. It’s better if I make her believe that I’m a gentleman with manners. I offer her my hand for a handshake._

_She shrugs and turns around._

_Louis even takes all the genes from her._

_I follow her inside the building and then to the elevator. I don’t want Louis to confront his mom alone._

_‘I generally don’t climb in and out of the windows’. It’s better to clear up things before she thinks I’m a douchebag._

_Her eyebrow-raising just twisted my stomach. She won’t buy a shit from me. But I’m not lying._

_‘So why were you?’._

_Because Louis told me he won’t be able to see me for two days and I wasn’t ready for that._

_‘Mrs. Tomlinson-’_

_‘Call me Jay’_

_Oh yeah! Ok…_

_‘I’m sorry…’_

_If I were in her place I would act like this too. If it were my mom she would have sat me down and laughed for twenty minutes and informed Aunt Jenna and Liz about the fuck up and then they collectively would have made fun of me._

_She looks at me biting her lips and I can see a ghost of a smile on her face._

_As we enter his apartment she shouts, ‘Louis William Tomlinson!’_

_Alright, that’s my cue to leave. Mothers are scary when they call you by your full name._

_But I can’t let him deal with this alone, so I gotta help him out of it._

_And Louis is not in a position right now to meet her in the eye._

_‘How old are you?’. She asks Louis so firmly I almost blurt out my age._

_‘Mom…’ he is biting his tongue because we both know there isn’t any proper explanation to this._

_‘I never thought I would ever catch a person sneaking out from your window. I believe that age is over, anyways’._

_Oh, my!_

_‘It was all my doing. He isn’t the one to blame’._

_They both turn to look at me, Louis in surprise and his mom flabbergasted._

_‘Why are you taking one for him?’_

_‘I’m telling you what the truth is’. I hope she understands it. She looks at me carefully and I can see her contemplating the right thing to say right now._

_Looking at Louis and his mom right now in front of each other, warms my heart._

_‘Don’t do that ever again. There are doors for a reason. And it’s better to open them, for walking in and out’._

_Only if you knew that your son has made me open all the locked doors. How couldn’t I let him in? Tell me how you raised him that he is so gentle at heart and yet so strong. He didn’t give up on me when I gave him every reason to._

_‘Harry! You alright?’_

_Louis’ question brings me back._

_‘Yeah! I’m good. I should leave’._

_‘I’ll drop you downstairs’. Louis says._

_‘It’s alright!’. I don’t wanna disturb him._

_‘No let him!’. She says before turning back to Louis, ‘come back soon!’_

_Louis nods and walks towards me to accompany me outside._

_‘Are you in trouble?’. Louis looks chill though but let me make sure if there’s something I can do._

_‘No Harry! My mom will probably ask why I did not tell her about you?’_

_‘And...?’_

_‘I don’t know what to tell her about you!’_

_‘Who am I to you?’, I hesitate before asking._

_I really need an answer, you better give me that._

_His cheeks turn pink and he is biting his lower lip. He tilts his head slightly and I can see the mischief clouding his eyes._

_‘A special kind of creep and a clumsy pipe climber’._

_Did he just…_

_‘Watch out, Louis Tomlinson! You are going to be creeped even harder and it's not my fault you don’t lock your windows’._

_And his lips are on mine. These are the best place to be._

_I love it._

_*_


	15. Chapter 15

Louis takes a deep breath before going inside to face his mom. It’s not the questions he is worried about being asked, but about the answers he does not have at the moment. Louis knows both of them are progressing and taking a step towards each other every new day, but still isn’t sure if Harry will turn back and run away.

He finally finds his strength and enters. His mom is already settled on the breakfast counter with two cups of tea and some biscuits.

‘Good morning!’, Louis tries to act as if nothing has happened here this morning.

Jay smiles looking at him, ‘Good morning, indeed!’

‘You made me tea! Aw thanks’, Louis tries to say happily, hoping his mum does not ask anything.

They drink tea in silence, Louis trying to read the newspaper and his mum carefully looking at him.

‘When were you going to tell me?’, she asks seriously.

Louis slowly looks up at his mom, guilt on his face.

‘There isn’t anything to tell’.

‘Really?’, his mom raises an eyebrow. ‘Does he work with you, I mean in your office?’

Louis shuts his eyes tightly before opening them. ‘He is the owner of the company, mum!’

‘What?’

Louis can feel the hairs rising on his back at his mum’s surprise.

‘Louis! Did you... You are not involved with your own boss, are you?’

Louis’ holds his head down at this, not sure how to react. His fingers brush the handle of his mug.

‘You don’t get involved with your boss, Louis. It's an unwritten law’. His mum’s voice is full of concern.

Louis can understand her concern, but there’s isn’t much he can do when it already involves his heart. He rubs his face with his hands.

‘Mom...’. Louis huffs out a long sigh, trying to figure out what to say. He bites his lower lip, moves his fingers in his hair out of nervousness. ‘I cannot explain!’

‘Lou…’

‘It’s difficult, mom!’

‘From whose end? Yours or his?’

‘Both! We are finding our way and I hope we find a place where we both are happy’.

Louis closes his eyes and all he can see is Harry’s face and the realisation that he is falling in love with him fills his heart.

His mom holds his palm in her hands. ‘I hope you both do! It’s not everyday that you find a person who can climb a pipe to see you’.

Louis opens his eyes and looks at his mom. He kisses her palms and rests his head over her hands.

‘I missed you!’. Louis says overwhelmed by the love and support of his mom. She has always supported him, right from the start, in every way and every step and it always blows his mind thinking about how much she loves him.

 

*  
Louis comes back to Harry’s penthouse late evening. He finds Harry working in his home office with Liam and some other associates that Louis does not know.

‘Hi Louis!’, Harry says looking up from his computer. All the eyes in the office suddenly turn to Louis and that makes him a little uneasy. ‘I’m just finishing up here. Can you order us dinner?’

‘Sure!’, Louis quickly leaves. He doesn’t like being a trouble of any sort.

*

Louis is taking a lap in the swimming pool when Harry comes around. It must have taken him an hour or so to wrap up his work. Louis left him a note at the kitchen informing him that he was going for a swim and that he should join him there. The entire pool area is illuminated with low lighting and there are candles lit around the pool. A bottle of wine with two glasses is sitting at the corner. Harry smiles looking at all the preparations Louis has done.

Louis has been in the pool for a while now and doesn’t feel like getting out of it. How could he when the water is a warm and soft breeze is blowing with a picturesque view of London in front of him? He’d be mad to leave it. Louis swims towards Harry, who is crouching down on his toes by the pool. Harry leans down to kiss him.

‘Get in!’, Louis commands, his voice laced with seduction, making eye contact.

The corner of Harry’s lips curls up.

Harry takes off his shoes first and then his clothes. Very slowly and making sure that Louis can see every inch of his perfectly toned body.

Louis bites and licks his lips looking at him.

To tease him further Harry says, ‘This isn’t the first time you are seeing me naked’. Harry’s throaty and seductive voice goes straight to Louis’ crotch.

Louis cannot think of anything to say in response, he can feel himself getting aroused and the only thing he wants right now is Harry.

‘What happened, Louis Tomlinson’, he says getting into the pool.

‘Just come here’, Louis says in a low voice.

Harry disappears into the water and swims towards him while Louis frantically looks for him.

Harry never plays fair and he hates it. He feels something grabbing his hips and he realises it's Harry as he surfaces back kissing his body. And sliding against it.

‘Hi!’, Harry whispers slyly before sealing Louis’ mouth with his.

*

A giggle escapes Harry’s throat as Louis lazily glides his fingers on his butterfly tattoo while they lay outside in the bed on his balcony. Louis squealed in delight as soon as Harry showed him the bed and told him that he can now look at the stars and talk to him simultaneously. Louis generously thanked him for this by sucking him dry.

Louis glances up at him and raises his eyebrows. Harry pulls him upwards so that they are face to face.

Taking a deep breath he says, ‘I have to go to Tokyo for some work’.

‘When?’, Louis’ brows knit in confusion.

Harry has been working relentlessly on it, he has an idea that it must be something very important.

‘Tomorrow!’

All the color from Louis’ face fades away. He isn’t expecting him to leave tomorrow.

Harry gently caresses his cheeks. ‘It’s important, I can’t put it on hold’.

‘I understand’. Louis takes a deep breath. ‘When will you come back?’

‘I’m not sure, but I will try to finish the work there as soon as possible, but it can take time as well’. Harry informs.

Louis purses his lips disheartened that he doesn’t know when he will see Harry next.

Harry turns on his side and holds Louis tightly by his waist and kisses his forehead.

‘Will you text me?’, Louis asks hopefully.

The corner of Harry’s mouth lifts. ‘Do you want me to text you?’

Louis pinches his nipples, irked by his reply, ‘So you won’t even text me on your own free will!’. Louis complains.

‘I’m a lousy texter’, Harry explains himself.

Louis looks up at him, miffed, ‘Not a valid excuse’.

‘I’ll call you whenever I can’, Harry looks at him with heavy eyes. He is too tired.

‘Promise?’

Harry chuckles, ‘Promise’.

*

_Harry Styles: meet me in my office?_   
_Louis Tomlinson: now?_   
_Harry Styles: yes._

 

‘Hey, Zayn! Is Harry free?’, Louis asks Zayn who is busy typing out something in his computer.

Zayn does not look up at him from his computer. ‘His team left just now. You can see him’.

‘Thanks’, Louis hurriedly walks towards his office.

‘We have to leave in 10 minutes, be quick’, Zayn says and agrees.

Before he can knock on the door, one of Harry’s team members comes out from his office holding some files and his computer.

Harry is standing next to his desk when Louis peeps inside, ‘Hey’.

‘Come in’, Harry says reading something on his computer.

Louis slowly walks towards him realising he won’t see Harry anytime soon. He takes a deep breath and tries to keep his sorry state away for now.

‘Everything ready?’, Louis asks intently.

Harry nods before raising his head to look at him. Dark circles under his eyes are prominent and he looks pretty weary.

Louis shakes his head. ‘Get some rest. You look really tired’.

Harry grabs him by the waist and pulls him forward. ‘I’m fine!’

‘Is Liam going too?’

‘Nope.’

Louis loops his hand around Harry’s neck, kissing his temples.

‘Lou!’, Harry says looking him straight in the eye. ‘We need to talk when I come back’.

Louis looks at him and nods.

‘Wait for me!’, Harry whispers resting his forehead against Louis’.

‘Come back soon!’

‘Will try! There’s business awards on Saturday, attend it even if I’m not back?’, Harry asks.

Louis frowns, ‘Why?’

‘Because we are nominated and I want you to go and watch us win’, Harry says smiling.

Louis chuckles, ‘I will!’ before kissing him deeply.

*

The entire week passes in a blur. Harry specifically asked Liam to keep Louis engrossed with work so he wouldn’t have spare time to miss Harry. Louis has had so much work in hand that even after he gets home, he sits and completes his pending work. Harry calls around midnight everyday and Louis falls asleep talking to him.

Time differences work out for them as Louis ends his day talking to him, while Harry starts his day talking to him. Harry informs him about the changes he is doing with the team there, which is delaying his return. Louis understands Harry’s distress over it and supports his decision to stay there till everything is sorted out.

It is on Friday that Louis has a little time to breathe. Harry isn’t back yet and it makes Louis yearn badly for him, to talk to him in person, to see him in front of him. But there isn’t much he can do apart from waiting for him to come back.

Louis is having lunch with Niall when Liam approaches both of them.

‘Lads! Any plans for tonight?’, he asks.

‘Nah!’, Niall says and Louis shakes his head.

‘Wanna go out clubbing? It’s been a while’, Liam suggests and they both agree with him.

*

Niall rolled his eyes massively at Louis and Liam when they hook him up with someone.

“What?” Liam mouths at him.

Louis laughs hysterically looking at Niall’s face from another table.

After a while Niall approaches their table with a very bored expression on his face.

‘The fuck...’, Niall says as he settles next to Louis on the chair. His entire stance is uncomfortable and that makes Louis wonder why.

‘C'mon man, it's just fun!’, Liam says laughing.

Niall just shakes his head and takes a huge gulp of his drink.

‘Want another drink?’, Liam asks politely and both Niall and Louis agree.

Louis turns to Niall after Liam heads to the bar.

‘We were just kidding, Niall’, Louis says.

‘I know mate. Don’t worry!’, Niall assures taking a deep breath.

Louis puts his arm around his shoulder and asks, ‘Is everything alright, Niall?’

‘Yup! It is’, Niall assures. ‘You tell me. How are things between you and Harry?’

Louis retracts his hand, leaning back on his chair.

‘If you think no one knows then you are wrong’, Niall says with a slight smirk on his face.

Louis bites his lip and buries his face in his hands.

‘You both are subtle as bricks’. Niall continues.

‘It’s just… I don’t know!’, Louis gives up. He cannot explain it to anyone.

‘Harry is a different person around you’, Niall says quietly.

Louis jerks his head towards him.

‘He is more relaxed since you have entered his life, more happy, more himself’. Niall explains.

Louis simply looks at him, eager to hear more.

‘He looks at you like you are the most precious thing he has ever seen. Like he would rather look at you than care about what is going on in the world’, Niall says.

Louis looks at him speechless. He has felt that Harry is different with him but he never knew what Harry was like before he met him, he only has a vague idea of that Harry from when he had just joined and Harry kept his guard up at all times. Hearing Niall tell him how much he has changed, for good, makes his heart flutter with joy.

‘Harry is actually a very nice person, just a little struggling with himself’, Niall says.

‘How do you know him personally?’, Louis asks.

‘We are friends, Louis. And I think he has been through a rough relationship in the past’. Niall says.

‘You know?’

‘Nah! Not really. I just guessed’, Niall says. ‘Whatever it is or was, you are making him happy now and that’s all that matters. So keep doing whatever you are doing’.

Louis nods and smiles at him. Right now the way things are with Harry, he is more than happy.

Louis guesses from Niall’s body language that he isn’t very comfortable when they tried to hook him up.

‘Why are you not dating anyone, Niall?’, Louis asks politely.

‘Is dating a necessity?’

‘No! Not at all. But you look like you’d rather eat dirt than getting hooked up’.

‘Because that’s the truth’, Niall says.

‘Oh!’, Louis does not ask him anything further, not sure of he wants to know.

But looking at his silence, Niall decides to tell him, ‘I went through a break up a few months back and we were engaged. So dating and stuff are still very painful for me’. Niall looks down at the table, not meeting him in the eye.

Louis immediately feels guilty about it. He never knew Niall broke up let alone that he was engaged.

‘I’m so sorry, Niall! I never knew this’, Louis says genuinely.

‘It’s alright mate. It’s life!’

‘I should’ve been a better friend’, Louis says guilty.

‘Meaning?’.

‘I see you almost everyday and I still did not know about the situation you are going through. What does that make me? A shitty friend’.

Niall raises his eyebrows at him and smiles slightly. ‘Tell me why friends have to know each and every thing about each other’s lives. Can’t two people be friends without having to tell everything? I don’t want anyone to pity me because my engagement did not work out, I want to be treated normally’.

Louis looks at him trying to understand.

‘It’s better to be a safe place for your friends where they won’t be judged’, Niall says.

Louis agrees. His heart fills with so much respect and love for Niall.

Liam returns with a round of shots and they resume their partying.

*

 

Sitting at the table of an awards function has never been this boring for Louis. The only good thing is that both Liam and Niall are attending it as well. Though Liam is at the bar talking to some associate, while Niall is talking to Amelia and discussing the previous show and betting on who will win.

It should be interesting for him to meet all immaculately dressed people discussing the future of country both economic and politically, instead he is just counting seconds till it is over. One thing that makes Louis jittery about the function is Andrew’s presence. He is here with his wife and something that Louis noticed, Harry is not supposed to sit at the table reserved for Styles Hospitality Group.

Speaking of Harry, it came as a relief to Louis when Liam told him that Harry and Zayn will come to the function straight from the airport. Harry texted him before taking off telling him about it.

Liam is smiling more brightly than he has been throughout the week. It occurs to him that Liam is not used to going this long without Zayn and that it must have been harder for him to not have his partner and his cousin around him.

‘Who do you think will win hospitality award?’, Amelia asks him bringing his attention to the topic.

‘Us!’, Louis says without a doubt.

Niall shakes his head. ‘I think we have huge competition with a few other groups. Their record has been outstanding too’.

‘... And here finally Harry Styles has arrived!’, the person on the dais announces. The entire concentration of the room shift towards the door. Louis’ heartbeat races and a smile breaks onto his face. He is finally going to see Harry after almost a week.

He turns towards the door and tries to look at him but Harry is swarmed by so many people it gets difficult for him to even get a glimpse. He catches Zayn and Liam having a moment, it makes him happy to see the shine in Liam’s eyes.

Louis contemplates the thought of going and meeting him there but then drops the idea thinking it is a formal event and it is better to leave Harry alone.

Niall nudges him. ‘He’s busy!’

Louis nods and refills his glass with wine, relieved that at least Harry is back. He is chatting to Amelia when he feels a hot gaze on him. Every single cell of his body is aware of this gaze and knows it is coming from none other than Harry himself. The white hot intensity of Harry’s gaze always feels like getting blinded by the sun.

Louis turns around looking for him. Harry is talking to someone but his eyes are on Louis. Harry acknowledges him with a little nod and their gazes lock for a moment. In that moment Louis can feel Harry so close and near to him, even though he is standing ten steps away. That moment feels like there is no one apart from both of them in the room. He can hear his voice and smell his intoxicating scent at the back of his head.

Before Louis can respond to him, a man guides Harry towards the table where the DeGraws are already sitting along with other business giants. Harry fixes his hair before approaching the table. Louis internally cringes when Harry hugs Victoria and shakes hands with everyone at the table. Louis can see Harry and the discomfort in his body language. Louis holds his glass tightly as Harry sits on the chair next to Victoria.

Throughout the event, Louis’ attention is on Harry. Watching Victoria going over the top with PDA and Harry clearly miserable next to her, makes Louis clench his fists in annoyance. Watching your ex with someone else always pinches in places, especially when you are not over them. Louis hates people who make fun of someone else’s feelings and exploits them. He wishes that he could confront Victoria for her behavior with Harry and simultaneously save him from the world, keep him safe and wrapped with love and care. Louis has been around Harry so much that now he can read his moves and actions, but never has he seen Harry more fidgety than he is right now, and drinking more wine than he generally does.

The entire room erupts in loud roar and claps, bringing Louis back to reality. He looks around to find out the reason for joy. Liam is casually sipping his drink and talking to Zayn, holding his hand and Louis spares them from the question. He turns to Niall who is clapping loudly and cheering.

‘What happened?’, he asks.

‘Andrew won the businessman of the year award. Third time in the row’, Niall says happily.

Louis gets an idea that Niall does not know anything about Andrew and Harry.

He immediately looks at Harry who is clapping and listening to the man whispering into his ear next to him. Louis watches Harry leave the table and walk with the man to another table to meet Gordon. Louis’ entire attention is on Harry, he didn’t bother to hear Andrew give his speech. He observes how Harry is more relaxed as soon as he is with others.

Satisfied with Harry smiling and laughing with people who care about him, he turns to look at Zayn.

‘... sure’, Zayn says as Liam pecks his lips before leaving to get him a drink.

‘How are you, Zayn?’, Louis asks, glad that he is back.

‘Quite tired. I need a hundred hours of sleep’. Zayn rubs his eyes and blinks few times.

Louis pats him on his shoulder. ‘Tomorrow is Sunday. You can sleep all day’.

‘That’s the plan’.

*

‘Whiskey for me’. Liam rolls his eyes as Andrew gives his order at the bar. ‘Liam! Nice to see you’.

‘It’s not so nice to see you, but whatever’, Liam says tilting his head.

‘When will you learn basic etiquette?’, words fall out poisonously from Andrew’s mouth even though he has a smile plastered on his face.

Liam snorts at his words. ‘Funny that you talk about manners and etiquette’.

Andrews’ mouth sets into a hard line.

Someone approaches Andrew to congratulate him for the award. Liam casually sips his drink listening to the conversation.

The man turns to Liam. ‘Look at him’. He says, pointing towards Andrew, ‘What an amazing businessman. Such a role model for everyone’.

Andrew smiles proudly in appreciation.

‘Of course! He is a clever business man’, Liam raises his glass to Andrew before leaning and whispering into his ear. ‘Besides, your marriage was a business arrangement too’.

Andrew stands there masking his seething annoyance with a smile as Liam walks away with drinks in hand and a smirk on his face.

*

Louis watches as Harry sways from one person to another, charming everyone. The delight everyone has on their face after meeting Harry is heart warming. Harry Styles is a charmer, a recluse charmer. Even though he avoids meeting people and mixing in social circles, he surely knows how to deal with all the affection he receives from everyone. How can anyone not love him when he never fails to bring a smile on people’s face, make them laugh, amuse them with his vast and endless knowledge? It is reassuring to look at him and realise that chivalry will never go out of fashion.

Louis is talking to Amelia when he finds Harry looking at his phone, from the corner of his eyes. His heart beats wildly expecting a message or something from him. He checks his phone but there isn’t any notification which makes him frown. He raises his head and turns to look at Harry, and frowns when he can’t find him. He looks around the room to find him. Excusing himself from the table he looks around carefully for him. His eyes dart towards the front door and he notices Harry’s silhouette, exiting through the door. Louis quickly makes his way through the crowd and out of the door. Harry is nowhere to be seen. Louis takes a quick stride towards the stairs and sees Harry rounding the corner of the staircase two floors below. Louis climbs down the stairs, he thinks of stopping him by calling out to him. Louis checks his phone and there still isn’t any text or call from Harry which makes him even more curious.

He quietly follows but since Harry is so far ahead of him, he loses him somewhere.

‘Damn!’, Louis mutters to himself quietly.

He looks around for any signs of Harry, but no there’s none. At the end of the floor, there’s a washroom and Louis decides to look for him there. The entire washroom is empty; none of the cubicles are engaged. Louis lets out a long sigh, he can feel a bad feeling he is getting from Harry quietly leaving the function, without telling anyone. If he wanted to leave the function entirely and go home, he would have taken the lift to go downstairs. They’re on the tenth floor. There’s no way he is going to climb down ten flights of stairs. Louis guesses he is maybe reading too much into it and there’s nothing too deep in it. He hopes it is nothing.

He walks towards the sink, looks at himself in the mirror. He silently questions himself, if he really needs an answer for what Harry is doing or where he has disappeared. He shakes his head and leans down to turn on the tap. Overthinking has never led anyone anywhere. He takes a deep breath and splashes his faces with cool water.

He walks out towards the smoking zone to get some fresh air and clear his head. A gentle cold breeze touches his face and winds his hair. He looks at the clear sky above him, it has been a while since the sky has been cloudless, filled with stars.

He turns back to leave when his gaze falls on the adjacent balcony below him. The lightning is quite low, but he can see a person leaning back on the wall looking at the sky. He looks at him carefully and realises it’s Harry. Finding him here was unexpected. Louis thinks that maybe he just wanted some air and needed to get away from the crowd and that’s why he is here.

 

_**HARRY** _

_There’s just too many people inside. And this is why I don't like attending social events, but they are a necessary evil so I have to. Last year I was in Florida and therefore couldn't attend business awards. This year I had to. Liz was right, people are gossiping too much about me and my regular absence. It’s so fucking exhausting._

_But since I came here, I hadn’t had time to breath. Too many people to meet and talk to. I haven’t yet talked to Liam and Louis. Liam knows how things are whenever we are in the social events, not sure if Louis is aware of it too. And can Victoria stop showing off how_ lovey dovey _their marriage is? It makes me nauseous looking at them. Sharing a table with them alone is annihilating._

_It feels good here, quiet and cool wind. This is such a peaceful spot. I just want to go home. God! I have barely slept this week. I’ll be glad if this event wraps up quickly._

_Where’s Andrew? He texted me to meet him here. I hate meeting him like this. It feels like I’m committing a crime. There have been times when we narrowly escaped getting caught by Victoria. I have told him that we shouldn’t sneak out to meet in public places like this. I don’t mind talking to him in front of everyone, but he doesn’t like that. And I know why. He is always trying to steal moments where we both can be alone and be together. But honestly, every time we meet like this, it reminds me that I’m a shit person._

_Looks like he is approaching, they seem to be his footsteps, loud and heavy, making a definite point with every step he takes. It is indeed Andrew, I can see him from the corner of my eye. I’m so happy he won the businessman of the year award. He deserves it, especially with three groundbreaking deals that changed the face of real estate in Europe._

_‘Congratulations! Didn’t I tell you that you would win’? There’s too much happiness for him that I can’t hide. Always proud of him._

_Why does he have a frown on his face? He did not even react to my wishes. What did I do now?_

_‘You can ask your brother to at least talk to me with some respect’, Andrew’s voice is so apathetic._

_Can he be happy that I’m happy for him, for once? I’m tired of this._

_‘What happened?’_

_Nobody knows how much politeness I have to gather around him. It takes so much of my energy. He drains me of it all. His anger, his annoyance, I can’t deal with it now._

_‘He is over smart, and that’s what has happened’, Andrew is practically fuming._

_How am I responsible for whatever Liam says or does to you? You give him an open invitation to rile you up. Every. Single. Time._

_‘Ignore him!’. This is the least you can do, so do it._

_‘How can I if he keeps saying shit to me’._

_Stop sneering at me. I’m too fucking tired for this. Stop whining about Liam._

_‘It’s not about him, it’s about ignoring things and people you don’t like’. I’m so done with this shit._

_‘Don’t take his side’._

_Are you warning me?_

_‘I’m neutral. If you both can keep your_ fued _to yourself and not drag me into it, I’ll be grateful’. There, you get it! You better._

_Andrew shakes his head and looks at me, ‘You always find a way to defend him. Don’t you?’_

_‘I’m not defending him. I’m just asking you to keep me out of it’. How difficult is it to understand this! But anyways I should change the topic, for both of us._

_‘Anyways, I’m proud of you. You did amazing last year! And I heard you talked Smiths out of the deal. Thank you’._

_I knew Andrew would give them a good reason to not go ahead with the merger and I’m happy that they listened to him. I also bet one of the reasons is the financial help Andrew is ready to give them._

_Ugh! No Andrew don’t close the distance and grab my waist,_

_‘We can celebrate!’._

_Why does his voice, whenever he puts forward something suggestive, feel as sweet as honey? It hasn’t worked on me for years and he hasn’t given up._

_I jerk my face away, I don’t want his breath_ on _me, ‘No, thanks. You should celebrate with your wife’._

_I know he is going to take it very personally and I know what is coming. I have a bad feeling._

_‘Of Course!’ Andrew hisses through his teeth. ‘I will!’._

_Wow, Andrew! Just wow._

_‘Andrew…’, I cannot form a full sentence._

_‘Even you don’t support me or understand me’, Andrew barks at me._

_What?_

_‘Me…’, You definitely know how to hurt me in my gut, don’t you!_

_‘Yeah, you! Selfish like your own brother’, Andrew shoots daggers at me before storming out of the balcony._

_I freeze on the spot. When will the day arrive when I won’t have to reassess my life choices every time Andrew is around? He makes me feel filthy in my own skin. This isn’t the man I fell in love with. Maybe I have changed in all these years, but so has he._

_I take a deep breath, trying to clear my head. It’s better to block everything out right now._  
_Why are my senses tingling with Louis’ presence? God! I hope I’m wrong this time._  
_I turn to look up at the balcony and there he is staring down at me._

_Shit!_

_Did he.. I hope he didn’t see me and Andrew together here._

_But the blank expression on his face is speaking loudly right now._

_He saw us together, didn’t he._

_He found out._

_And now he will never look at me again…_

*

Harry looks down at his shoes before leaving the balcony as well.

 

*

Louis looks for him in the hall but can’t find him, Liam tells him that he left because he wasn’t feeling well.

*


	16. Chapter 16

Louis enters an eerily silent and dark penthouse. He has never seen it devoid of any life like right now. The lights of the house, at this time especially whether Harry is at home or not, are always lit. Even the lights of the terrace are switched off. The moonlight entering the house bathes the room in shades of blue.

He knows Harry is at home, he has to be. And to some extent, he can guess why this house is so silent. Harry caught him watching his and Andrew’s exchange and if he was in Harry’s place even he would want to hole up and never resurface.

Louis switches on the lights of all the rooms as he goes looking for Harry. He didn’t find him in their bedroom or the balcony. He wasn’t in the kitchen or gym either. He checks the amphitheater as well but no luck. He has a feeling that Harry is in the library. It’s his favorite room. It’s a place where he is himself.

He takes a deep breath before pushing the door open. The room is so dark, Louis cannot see anything or even make out any furniture silhouettes. For what he knows about the room’s layout he blindly reaches for the switchboard to switch on all the lights. He looks around the room as soon as the room is flooded with soft yellow light.

The entire room is pretty big with too many shelves and furniture. It takes him a while to find Harry, who is sitting in fetal position head on his knees, behind a huge settee. His tie lying carelessly on the top of the settee.

Louis slowly walks up to him. He does not know what he is going to say to him, but he knows Harry is in a very crucial situation and he has to make it easier for him. If Louis demands his answer forcefully, it won’t be in favour of either of them. He can see Harry’s tense shoulders hunch up and somehow it makes him feel like Harry is on the edge.

Settling quietly beside him he waits for Harry to say anything. He gently puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

‘Louis!’, Harry whispers as he slowly raises his head. His eyes are swollen and red, though there are no traces of tears.

Louis can tell that Harry is surprised and nervous at the same time, finding him here.

‘You came!’.

Louis can see Harry trying to balance between reality and dream.

‘I can’t find any reason to not see you’. Louis’ voice is calm and polite.  
His eyes fall on the glass of scotch sitting near his feet. Looking back at Harry, his heart fills with a sudden urge to comfort him. Everytime he hopes of not finding him in any miserable situation, he ends up finding him in the worst.

‘You saw everything’, Harry whispers turning his face away and looking down at the floor.

Louis does not reply, there isn’t anything he can say. He stays silent and hands Harry the reins of the moment. It is Harry’s call.

They stay like this, silent for who knows how long. For Louis, it feels like a long wait. He lays his head back on the settee and closes his eyes, waiting for Harry to speak up.

‘I met Andrew at a charity event, six years ago!’, Harry finds his strength to tell him the truth. It has to be the most difficult thing he has ever done.

Louis opens his eyes and slowly turns his head in Harry’s direction, his breath caught in his throat. This time, finally, he will know the truth, not in parts but in whole. It makes him nervous, not sure whether he is mentally prepared to hear it. He stays silent, not wanting to disturb Harry’s train of thought.

‘My mom dragged me with her, even after my endless protests’. Harry is still looking at the floor, head held down in shame.

Louis feels like he is walking in a park filled with landmines. One wrong step and everything is over. He has to be very careful with his words and emotions, he can lose it all after Harry has told him everything. He makes his mind to keep quiet throughout.

‘Andrew’s mom was hosting the event and Andrew was giving the speech’. Harry continues. ‘I read about Andrew in some business magazines but I never met him before the event. He was very considerate, caring, helping, full of life person.’

Louis blinks a few times trying to remember if he ever saw any of these in Andrew, last two times he saw him.

Harry continues, ‘I was so attracted to him, they way he walked, the way he talked. He looked every inch breathtaking in his bespoke suit. We talked only briefly that day. And we both knew that we weren’t done talking to each other when I left the event. We met later that week in a bar, I was there with Liam and college friends, he was there with his friends. We ended up talking with each other till the break of the dawn. A few months later we started dating.’

Louis listens to him carefully.

‘My relationship with my dad was never good, it is still bad and back then it was worse’.

This comes as a new revelation to Louis. He suddenly realises that Harry never talks to or about his dad.

‘Andrew helped in worst times. He helped me in understanding certain aspects of business. When there was no one, Andrew was there to listen to me, to talk to me, to guide me. He was my best friend, my go-to person. I could discuss anything with him without any hesitation and Andrew would give his honest opinion.’ Harry pauses to look at his side and see Louis’ expression.

Louis is very keenly listening to the story. Harry raises his head straight and looks blankly at the wall.

‘Things were great between us, till it wasn’t anymore. Andrews’ business ran into some serious trouble. They tried hard to overcome it, but everyday the problem grew worse. Victoria’s father promised to help them, but only in one condition that Andrew and Victoria get married. They both were childhood friends and Victoria kind of loved him since forever, but Andrew didn’t. Andrew’s father agreed for their alliance without bothering to ask Andrew. At first, he denied the thought of getting married, saying he was too young. But his family wasn’t ready to let go of the only possible way of reviving themselves’.

Louis looks at Harry, who is so lost in the past that it even shows on his face. The pain, the slight anger, the hurt, everything.

‘I was crushed when the news of their engagement broke but Andrew promised me that he would find a way out and I kept believing him. I believed him every time. I loved him, what else could I have done but not to hang on to every word of the person who was my only hope’.

Harry’s eyes widen and Louis can feel all the hurt behind them.

‘He never found a way out and got married. Victoria found out about us, I don’t know how but I believe when you live with a person you are bound to stumble across their secrets. I tried to walk away from him, but he didn’t let me go. Andrew was in a bad place then, both professionally and personally and I did not have the heart to leave him alone in the middle of his worst time to face it all. He was there for me, I had to be there for him.’

Louis tries to understand Harry’s emotion and to and extent he does. Walking out on someone is difficult, but walking out when that, said someone, was a crucial part of life was beyond the realm of possibility.

‘I have refused every other intimate relationship with him since the day he got married, only because I love myself better and I’m not that kind of morally corrupt. Andrew does not get that part and sometimes when he makes advances I want to jump off a cliff.’

Louis could see the wave of anguish cross his face. Harry goes silent for a long time.

‘Now you know!’

Louis sits there absorbing everything, making sense of everything.

‘Do you hate me?’ Harry asks quietly.

‘No Harry! I don’t.’ Louis replies. ‘There’s something I want to tell you as well’.

Harry chuckles, ‘I bet it isn’t fucked as mine’.

‘I knew about you and Andrew!’, Louis says looking at him.

Harry jerks his face towards Louis, his heart beating wildly. ‘What?’.

‘I saw you both together in Gordon’s party and…’, Louis trails off biting his lips.

Harry looks at him silently, his breathing careful.

‘I mean I did not know what and how, but I could make out that there was something going on between you two’, Louis says.

‘And you still let me in’, Harry looks at him wide eyed.

‘You looked miserable after that and I had no doubt that you were and still are suffering too much’. Louis’ gaze shifts towards the floor. ‘I decided to leave everything to you, if you wanted to tell me. Asking about it would have been crossing a line’.

‘Why did you let me in when you knew I am a shitty person’.

‘It takes two to tango, Harry’. Louis says looking at him. ‘If you are at fault, so is he. You should’ve walked out long back and he should’ve been more mature to let you go’.

Harry’s head drops down. ‘I have never been more ashamed of myself’.

Louis bites his lips before asking, ‘Do you want to end things with him?’

‘I have been trying, Louis! You don’t know him. He will be so mad at me’.

‘So you are more scared that he will be mad at you and for that you are ready to blame yourself for all the pain he causes you’. Louis looks at him dazed. ‘That isn’t very smart or brave for that matter’.

Harry stays quiet.

‘Harry! Are you willing to end things with him?’

‘Yes!’

‘Will you do it?’

‘Yeah!’

‘Harry!’, Louis turns Harry’s head towards him. ‘Don’t do this for anyone else but yourself. You deserve better’. Louis says emphasizing deserve.

‘I will, Louis. I promise’.

‘There’s one thing that makes me very curious! If you don’t mind answering’, Louis hesitates to ask.

‘What?’ Confusion crosses Harry’s face.

‘What is with you and Alice?’ Harry’s brows join at the mention of her name. ‘Why does she looks at you in a... I mean... It’s different... like she knows you’.

‘She is a child, Louis! Sometimes she recognises me, sometimes she doesn’t’, Harry says. ‘And yes her gaze scares me too as well. But she is a child. Nobody knows what goes on inside the head of children’.

Louis nods in approval and leans back in the settee while Harry lays his head on Louis’ shoulder.

*

Louis is confused with all the information Harry has given him regarding his relationship with Andrew. Even though Harry has been nothing but honest with him, there’s a part of him that is anxious. The unsettling feeling is pushing him to the edge. When they go to bed, Louis turns away from Harry, not because he is doubting Harry but because he needs to clear his head. Harry’s smell, his presence makes it difficult for Louis to think straight.

‘Why aren’t you asleep Louis?’, Harry asks softly. Louis does not realize how long he has been lying on the bed and staring into darkness. He gently touches Harry’s hand on his waist.

‘How do you know?’

‘I always know!’

Louis cannot hold it anymore. He jolts upright on the bed. Harry panics and sits up in the bed switching on the lamp.

Louis rubs his face trying to calm himself down, but it's not helping. He needs his answer.

‘Why now? Why do you want to end everything with him now? Why not before?’

Harry rakes his hand through his hairs, ‘I never had enough strength to walk away. I don’t like to end things. But I cannot do this anymore. I’m tired!’ He takes a deep breath and continues, ‘Louis! Since you came into my life, I have seen things in a different perspective. I tried to shut the voice inside my head that wanted you around all the time but it did not work’.

Louis turns towards him.

‘I wasn’t even living before you walked into my life. I guess I was barely even breathing. I worked like a machine round the clock, hardly had spare time. And when I had some, I spent hours in my own misery. I did not have any hope for myself Louis, you gave me hope!’

Louis looks at him gobsmacked. He never expected Harry to pour his heart out like this. In an instant, he flings himself over Harry and hugs him tightly. Harry buries his nose in his neck.

‘Trust me!’, Harry whispers.

‘I do’.

*

 

Louis is aware of the gaze following his every movement. The raw intensity that Louis feels every time they are together, nothing will compare to it. They both are so different, yet they complement each other just perfectly, like magnets. It is Louis’ joy to have him around everyday, know him personally and intimately, and to work for him professionally. It is more of a delight when Harry’s entire attention is on him whether in a room full of people or alone with nobody but them.

‘Stop looking at me’, Louis glances at Harry who is sitting on the stool with his chin resting over the back of his hand, on the top of the counter. His wet curls fanning his forehead, eyes green and deep with a hint of pink near the iris. His eyes glimmer like emeralds when sunlight touches them.

The corner of Harry’s mouth quirks up in response, dimples getting deeper.

‘You could help me making breakfast, but no, you just sit there and gawk’. Louis points the ladle at him.

‘I’m helping’, Harry says smugly.

‘Really! How?’

‘I poured us smoothies’, Harry points to the two glasses.

Louis chews his lower lip looking at them, already thinking of excuses to dodge drinking that stupid smoothie.

Louis frowns upon hearing the ping from the elevator. He did not know they were expecting someone.

‘Liam’. Harry turns to look at the entrance of the kitchen. His face beams like a sunshine upon seeing his cousin walk in. There’s a big smile on his face and an award in hand.

‘Haz!’, Liam embraces him in a huge bear hug. ‘How are you doing?’. He says in a low voice.

‘Better than I have been’, Harry says.

Liam holds out the award to him, ‘Here’s the well deserved Best Hospitality award’.

Harry smiles shaking his head. ‘Thanks to you’.

Even though neither Liam nor Harry will accept how much this recognition means, Louis knows their hearts are filled with joy. They are too modest to brag about their accomplishments.

‘Morning, Liam’, Louis smiles at him.

‘Morning Louis!’

‘Join us for breakfast!’, Louis offers.

‘Thanks but I already had it’.

‘Where’s Zayn?’. Louis asks.

‘Sleeping! He is too tired. I don’t think that he’ll be up before noon today’.

‘I was coming to see you afterwards’, Harry says to Liam.

Liam turns to look at him, ‘Really! I was just going to see how the house’s renovation is going on and I thought I should meet you before I leave’.

‘I will come with you’, Harry says quickly.

‘No Haz! You are tired too. Take rest. We can go next week’. Liam pats his shoulders.

Harry nods and subtly motioned him towards the terrace. Stealing a glance at Louis he walks out with Liam.

*

Leaning over the terrace wall, looking out the at the city spread endlessly in front of them whilst enjoying each other’s company. It has been a while since they both spent sometime alone.

Harry takes a deep breath before speaking. ‘I told him everything’.

Liam startles and looks at his direction, concern on his face. ‘What did he say?’

Harry gently rubs his fingers over the knuckles, contemplating how to answer this. ‘He already knew about it’.

Liam looks at him with curiosity, ‘How?’

Harry turns to look at the endless beyond in front of him, ‘He saw us both in Gordon’s party’.

Liam tilts his face slightly thinking what he might have seen that he got an idea about it.

‘He wanted me to tell him about everything myself, that’s why he never brought up’. Harry says.

Liam thinks about telling him that even he knew that Louis knew, but gave up the thought thinking that Louis told it himself.

‘And..?’ Liam waits for further explanation.

‘I will talk to Andrew and end everything. Every last thing’. Harry is so determined.

Liam silently thanks all the gods above for this. He has probably waited way too long to hear this.

‘I’m glad, Haz!’. Liam assures him. Harry’s blank face worries him. ‘What happened?’

Harry sighs and leans his head on Liam’s shoulder, ‘It’s Andrew. He is going to make it difficult’.

‘I can come with you if you want, I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt you or anything’. Liam says instantly.

Harry dry laughs. ‘Thanks, Li! But I will have to do this alone’.

Liam nods, slipping his arms around his shoulders. He hesitates before saying, ‘Maybe wait till the hotel is inaugurated. It’s just a few weeks away!’

Harry looks up at him with a questioning gaze.

‘Harry! He will make it difficult and you know this. And neither you nor I want you to get distracted when the most crucial project of your life is merely weeks away’. Liam says seriously.

Harry leans on the wall, biting his nails thinking about Liam’s suggestion. He contemplates it for a while before agreeing with Liam.

‘I’ll tell Louis about that. I’m sure he will understand’. Harry says.

*

After breakfast, Harry explains to Louis that he needs sometime to talk to Andrew and that he wants to do this after the launch. It is better to get this out of the way as soon as possible. Louis understands his point of view and supports his decision. All he wants is for Harry to end it and if he needs sometime, he can give him that.

Harry falls asleep later when he can’t keep his eyes open any longer. He is tired from the entire week and didn’t get enough sleep last night as well. Louis decides to treat him with a good lunch and relaxing day. He makes him roast chicken and buys some scones, only because he is craving some.

Louis is setting the table when Harry comes downstairs.

‘Hey’, Louis smiles brightly looking at him, ‘feel any better now?’

Harry walks up to him and holds him by the waist. Nodding his head he kissing his forehead.

‘Lunch is ready’, Louis says gleefully.

‘I’m very famished’, Harry replies with an equal fervor which makes Louis smile even more.

*

Louis and Harry go for a drive after lunch, weather in their favour. It’s cloudy and windy. Lazy day, soft music in the car and each other’s company, nothing could better than this. On their way back they stop at the grocery store as Louis is out of food at his place. Harry buys some pink and white roses from the lady in the front of the store while Louis empties their shopping cart and settles everything at the trunk of the car. Louis blushes when Harry keeps them in the back seat.

Coming back home, Louis half-heartedly does his huge pile of laundry while Harry keeps himself busy with some work on his laptop.

For dinner, Harry orders them some Thai food, which Louis loves entirely.

Harry helps him in loading the dishwasher and quickly goes inside the bedroom. Louis looks at him baffled with his pace.

A few minutes later Louis is placing the dishes back on the stands, Harry comes out drying his wet hair. The entire room suddenly fills with the irresistible smell of his perfume. Louis can’t help but look at Harry dumbfounded as he crosses the room, smiling at him. Louis will never accept that his PJ’s actually look good on Harry, but there is no denying now. The way his PJs fall on his bum, Louis can see he is wearing nothing under them and it takes him too much self-control to not jump on Harry right at that instant. His white, front-open shirt, which he has left unbuttoned, conveniently covers his nipples but do nothing in hiding his abs and butterfly tattoo. The wings of his swallow birds just peak enough and his platinum cross hangs around his chest.

Louis looks at him disappointed that Harry didn’t bother asking him and is busy flipping through the channels nonchalantly. Louis waits for a while for Harry to acknowledge him, and when he doesn’t Louis goes inside to have a shower as well.  
*  
After showering himself, Louis comes out fastening the strings of his PJs. He does a double take as he enters the room. The entire room is drowned in soft yellow light from the bedside lamps and one hanging from the ceiling. The roses that Harry bought are arranged in the vase over the bedside table. A few fragrant candles are carefully lined on the tables and floor. The entire room smells of warm vanilla and sugar. Louis can smell the faint hint of Harry’s perfume in the air. He smiles looking at everything in front of him. He internally dances in happiness.

He turns around when he hears Harry approaching.

‘Oh, you are done showering’, Harry looks at him in surprise. He holds two flutes of champagne in one hand and a bowl of whipped cream and fruits in the other.

Louis bites his lips, pupils dilating looking at him.

Harry places the bowl on the bedside table carefully and turns to look at Louis with a heated gaze. He slowly walks towards him, his gait measured, his deep dark eyes making contact with Louis’.

If at this moment Harry asks Louis to get down on his knees and beg, Louis will do that too.

Butterflies flutter inside Louis in every direction as Harry stands in front of him, his breath falling on Louis’ face. Louis’ gaze falls on the floor and his cheeks burn.

Looking up at Harry from beneath his lashes, his breath gets caught in his throat.

Harry brings up the flute to Louis’ lips. ‘Drink!’

Louis takes a breath and takes the flute from him. ‘Of course’.

Taking a step back from him, Louis takes a gulp and walks towards the vase. The flowers are still fresh and dewy and feel like velvet upon touching them. He looks at Harry and asks in a throaty voice, ‘Why did you buy flowers today?’

A sly smirk crosses Harry’s face. ‘They looked pretty’.

‘I like them’. Louis takes a sip of his champagne.

Harry slowly walks towards the door and quietly closes it.

Louis looks away to hide his blush from Harry.

‘Music?’, Louis asks trying to get normal.

‘Would love some’, Harry says.

Louis picks up his phone, hits play. ‘Versace on the Floor’ fills the room through the speakers.

‘Dance with me’, Harry says.

Louis gives up trying to hide his fond, he smiles and walks towards the window to close the curtains. Harry’s eyes glint with anticipation. He holds out his hand for Louis after taking a huge gulp of his drink and places the glass back on the table. Louis walks towards him and takes his hand. Looping his arms around Harry’s, he looks directly into his eyes. Harry slips his hands around Louis’ waist and they slowly start swaying in smooth easy motions.

Louis slips his hand over Harry’s chest, tracing every curve and dip beneath his palm.

Harry leans down and plants a soft kiss on his neck, which sends a huge wave of electric charge inside him.

‘Haz!’, Louis whispers closing his eyes, feeling the sweet pain arising in his chest.

‘Shh...’ is all Harry manages to say.

And Louis is sure it’s going to be one of the most incredible nights he ever has with Harry.

*

A giggle escapes Louis as Harry nuzzles his neck. Waking up like this always makes his day.

‘Wake up’, Harry says softly biting his ear.

Louis groans at the thought of waking up, ‘Noo! Let’s stay in bed all day’.

Harry turns him on his back and climbs on top of him, ‘Kitten!’.

Louis opens his eyes and looks at him through his sleepy gaze, ‘No gym today?’

Harry chuckles, shakes his head lightly, ‘You wore me out last night’. He says kissing his neck.  
Louis' eyes fly open and he looks at Harry with surprise, a smile plastered on his face.

‘Me?’ he asks him in between his giggles.

‘Yeah’ Harry nods. ‘You are insatiable’.

‘I remember you asking me if we could do it again when we were cuddling after the second time’. Louis says.

Everything that happened last night flashes before his eyes and he can see that Harry is recalling it too as his eyes get deeper.

Harry seals their mouths for a kiss which becomes more intense than either anticipates.

They break apart, their mouths wet with saliva and hearts full of love.

Harry bunny kisses him before getting out of the bed. ‘Get up!’

‘It’s Monday Haz! Nobody likes Monday. Why are you so excited about today?’

Harry walks towards the window to open the curtains. Louis squints his eyes as the room gets flooded with morning light. ‘I’m not excited. It’s just a new day’.

Louis looks at Harry’s bareback, too many nail scratches on his back and arm. He blushes looking at them. He is sure there are a few nail scratches on his bum as well, but since Harry has put on his PJs or you can say Louis’ PJs, he can’t see any right now.

Harry turns back to look at Louis who is beaming more than the sun. He raises his eyebrows looking at him.

Louis sits on the bed and touches the roses on the bedside table. They aren't as fresh as they were yesterday but still look lovely.

‘Thanks for the flowers’, he says to Harry. ‘And your back looks amazing’.

‘It feels amazing’, Harry walks towards him, leans down and pecks his lips. ‘Now get up’.

‘What do I need to do to get your ass back in bed?’, Louis asks and a grin spreads on Harry’s face.

Louis throws the bedcovers and gets out of the bed, naked as the day he was born.

Harry pouts looking at him from head to toe, every inch of him, his flawless body.

Louis walks past him and bends down to pick up Harry’s shirt and his boxers from the floor.

He buttons only two mid buttons of the shirt and leaves the room to make them some tea.

As he enters the living room, he can’t believe his eyes at what’s in front of him. The entire room is covered with flowers of various colors and sizes. There are lilies, roses, carnations, lilacs, peonies, button roses, baby’s breath, tulips, of every color imaginable. His jaw drops looking at them.

Harry hugs him from behind, ‘Like them?’ he whispers in his ear.

Louis giggles and leans back into his arms, ‘Love them!’

Louis looks up at Harry and kisses him.

‘I did not know which is your favourite flower so I got all of them’, Harry explains.

‘You are my favourite flower’, Louis says beaming. Harry turns him around and showers his face with kisses while Louis giggles.

‘You made my morning’, Louis says. ‘I just wish donuts were for breakfast’.

‘By the way, donuts are for breakfast’, Harry informs him.

Louis squeals in delight and hugs Harry tightly. Harry picks him up and Louis crosses his ankles behind his back and kisses him.

*

 

Liam looks up from his computer screen as Harry breezes into his office. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise and a slight smile makes its way to his lips finding Harry all bright and sunny.

‘Morning Sunshine!’, Liam remarks happily.

Harry smiles brightly at him and whistles his way towards the window.

‘Wow! I haven’t heard you whistling in ages. I thought you forgot’, Liam leans back in his chair.

Harry shrugs before making his way towards the bar.

Liam frowns looking at him walking towards the bar. ‘How drunk do I need to be this time?’

Harry rolls his eyes at him. ‘I’m not fixing myself a drink. I want some flavoured water that you keep stashed up in here’.

Liam gets up from the chair and walks towards Harry.

‘Want some?’, Harry asks.

‘Yes, please! Green apple’. Liam says before taking off his jacket.

Harry passes him chilled water and flops on the sofa, putting his feet on the table, and slouching a little.

‘What’s up?’, Liam takes a sip of his flavoured water.

Harry pouts and looks at him. Harry looks unreasonably relaxed and giddy which makes Liam even happier.

‘I don’t feel like working from my office’, Harry says.

Liam raises his eyes at him, ‘Why?’

‘My office is so boring and bland. It is so devoid of any life and color’. Liam can feel despair in Harry’s voice. Liam smiles to himself.

‘Your office has been like this since forever’. He reminds Harry.

‘Yeah! But for the first time, it feels so lifeless. It’s like a dead man’s cove’. He looks around at Liam’s office. Even his office isn’t very vibrant but it has touches of colors here and there. ‘Look at your office and then look at mine’, Harry complains.

Liam laughs. ‘It isn’t that bad and you can come and work from here’.

‘How sweet! But I don’t wanna hassle Zayn by constantly having to move up and down every now and then’.

‘How about we get some nice colored rugs and lamps and some bright colored wine glasses for your office. And when you have time, get it retouched’, Liam suggests.

Harry takes a sip of his water, ‘Excellent idea’. He high fives Liam which makes them both laugh.

‘Since you are so happy today, let’s go out for lunch’, Liam says.

‘I would love to’, Harry beams at him.

Liam moves forward to kiss his cheeks and ruffle his hairs.

‘Oh, I forgot to tell you, there’s this tennis match in the club this Saturday. Wanna take part?’. Liam asks.

‘Singles or doubles?’, Harry asks.

‘Ugh! Not sure but I think it’s doubles’, Liam says.

‘Sure! It’s been a while’, Harry says. ‘We can practice after work.

‘Yep!’, Liam says.

Harry slouches down further on the couch. ‘I don’t wanna go back to my office’.

Liam laughs looking at him and doesn’t stop for a while.

*

_Louis Tomlinson: Rihanna's voice ‘work work work…’_  
_Harry Styles: all I see is you doing a little jig and laughing in office with Niall_  
_Louis Tomlinson: you creepo_  
_Harry Styles: you are welcome_  
_Louis Tomlinson: one day I’m gonna cut the wire of that stupid camera_  
_Harry Styles: you really don't want me to spank you in front of everyone_  
_Louis Tomlinson: spank me, daddy!_  
_Harry Styles: I spat my water_

*

Louis turns back at the sound of footsteps approaching towards the terrace. He smiles looking at Harry in his tennis outfit and shoes, ‘Hey,’ he says and closes the lid of his computer.

Harry leans down to peck him on the lips.

‘How was practice?’, Louis asks.

‘Not bad!’, Harry says. ‘Met some old friends there’.

‘Nice!’, Louis looks at his relaxed face and the slight smile that was on his face all day like a default expression makes him happy. ‘Dinner’s ready’.

Harry looks at him, ‘You didn’t have to make me dinner’.

Louis keeps his laptop aside. ‘I didn’t. I asked your housekeeping to get some lasagne’.

‘Cool!’, Harry says.

‘Oh! Liz sent me a goodie basket today’, Louis informs him.

‘She did?’

‘Yeah! There’s an envelope for you in it’.

‘Ok!’

They both walk inside towards the kitchen. Louis walks towards the oven to take out the dish while Harry goes to set the table. A huge goodie basket is sitting in the middle of the table filled with various kinds of chocolates, cookies, wafers, and a huge bottle of wine. A white envelope with Harry’s name written in Liz’s handwriting is tucked at the side. Harry picks it up and opens the seal.

**_Harry,_ **

**_There’s nothing for you in this basket. Turn around and forget about its existence._ **   
**_NOT FOR YOU!_ **

**_Liz_ **

 

Harry scrunches his face reading the entire card. She thinks Harry won’t eat it, _she thinks_.

Louis approaches the dining table with the dish in hand.

‘What does she say?’, he asks.

Harry folds the envelope back before Louis can read it, ‘Ah! She sent me love’. Harry smiles politely.

He picks up a jar of cookies, offering one to Louis.

‘We should send her a picture of us enjoying her gift’, Harry says taking out his phone.

‘She is so thoughtful’, Louis says.

‘Very’, Harry says as he clicks the picture of them enjoying the cookies.

*

 

Louis slips his arms around Harry’s neck who is scrolling down on his iPad after dinner. Louis lightly plants a kiss on his temple, Harry’s soft curls brushing his cheeks.

A smile breaks on Harry’s face, grabbing Louis’ wrist he looks up at him. He lightly pulls his hand towards himself, urging Louis to sit on his lap. Harry adjusts his fringe and raises his eyebrow at him.

‘I have something for you,’, Louis hesitates.

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up and his eyes sparkle in anticipation.

Louis takes a shaky breath before holding out his closed fist in front of Harry. Unsure of how Harry is going to react to it, he wonders if this is a good idea.

Harry lightly traces his fingers over Louis’ closed fist. And steals a look at Louis who is biting his lips.

With his fingers, he softly urges Louis to open his fist.

A silver key in a boat keyring is beneath his fist.

Harry looks at it in confusion, not sure what this key is for.

Louis looks up at him and says, ‘This is the key to my apartment’.

Harry quickly meets him in the eye, holding his breath.

‘It’s only fair that you should have access to my house at all times since I have yours’, Louis’ gaze falls down where their hands join.

‘Lou!’, Harry whispers.

Louis looks at him from beneath his lashes, fumbling for the words to say.

‘You know what this means, right!’, Harry asks quietly.

Louis nods, ‘I don’t see any reason why I shouldn’t’. Louis bites his lips, trying to read Harry’s expression while he looks at the key and holds it, studying it carefully.

Slowly, Harry raises his eyelashes upward giving him a full view of his clear green eyes, catching the shine of the brightest star up in the sky, that could blind Louis with its’ shine.

‘Thank you’, Harry whispers.

Louis’ cheeks turn pink and Harry pulls him in for a kiss.

*


	17. Chapter 17

There’s nothing more in this world that Louis hates than the sound of an alarm ringing. It’s the worse kind of sound. Even if you put a jolly good tune as your alarm clock, there are 99.99% chances you will hate waking up to it. What Louis knows is that this isn’t the sound of his alarm and definitely is Harry’s and all he wants is a few more hours of sleep. It’s a relief when the ringing stops. He burrows under the quilt to get cozier.

Soft nuzzling and warm breath on his neck tickle him.

‘You going to the gym?’, Louis asks in a sleepy voice.

Harry snakes his arms around his waist. ‘I won’t if you are willing to give me some exercise’.

Louis takes a deep breath in his sleepy state and remains silent. After a while Harry nudges him trying to wake him up.

‘Go!’, Louis says instantly.

‘What’, Harry is caught off guard.

‘Lemme sleep!’.

‘Alright’, Harry gets out of the bed.

After a while, Louis hears the sound of the door opening and closing and then dead silence. He waits for some movement or any sound but when it does not come he immediately has regrets.

‘Harrreeehhh!’, Louis groans burying his face into his pillow. ‘Come back’. He really did not expect Harry to leave.

He feels the mattress behind him dipping and a strong arm holding his waist and a huge body pressing against him.

‘What were you saying, darling?’, Harry mocks him.

Louis turns around opening his eyes to see Harry’s beautiful face. What he did not expect was to see him smirking with a devilish spark in his eyes.

‘I’m needy in the morning, love me!’, Louis wails like a baby.

Harry bursts into fits of laughter, ‘Sure, baby!’

*

It has been raining incessantly since midnight. Harry loves driving when it is raining, it is one of the pure joys for him. Driving with windows down sometimes or when it is heavy cloudy and cool winds blowing he loves to drive his convertible. Driving aimlessly through the London streets and peaceful country highways is what he relishes wholeheartedly. But right now, he isn’t driving in any countryside but trying to make his way back to his office through the city traffic. The traffic generally slows down when it is raining or snowing, which is understandable. He likes to drive fast, though he doesn’t drive recklessly when Louis is next to him since he once gave Louis a fright of his life with his driving, but when he is alone he still drives swiftly, hitting the accelerator to max whenever he can.

What is testing his patience right now is the snail’s speed with which the traffic is moving. His surprise visit at their upcoming hotel took the whole of his morning. He just expected it to last not more than an hour, but everytime he goes there something or the other issue is waiting to be addressed and until he has resolved them he can’t think of anything else. He doesn’t want to leave even the slightest window for any error let alone any room for it. He isn’t a person who is easily satisfied and takes the definition of perfection to another level.

He sent Zayn back to the office with Miguel after everything was sorted out. He wanted to stay there alone for a while just to get the feel of his hard work.

Glancing at the rear mirror, the traffic behind him is as mad as it is in the front. He lets out a long sigh when he reaches the red light. He isn’t far from his office now and should take max 10 minutes. In front of him, a child of around 5 years is crossing the road with his mother, covered from head to toe in raincoat and boots. A smile makes way to his lips looking at them. A mental picture of himself with his child flashes in front of his eyes. His heart immediately pains with the picture of his future that he isn’t sure if it will ever exist. All he ever wants is to have a stable family and a place to call home where he can go back at the end of the day.

The honking of cars behind him breaks his thoughts and brings him back to reality, realising that the light is green now. He hits the accelerator aggressively, shaking the looming sadness out of the way. This isn’t the time or the place to get emotional.

He turns the corner sharply and without notice his car skids on the wet road. His eyes widen when he sees the mother and child in front of him. To save them he rotates the steering wheel the other side, hitting the brakes. A forward jolt while controlling his car catches his breath in his throat. A huge trailer dashes next to his car, missing the hit by the slightest. Harry steers the wheel in the opposite direction again only to be almost hit by another car and driving his car on the sidewalk.

He sits inside his car horrified and frozen of what just happened. He narrowly missed being hit by a trailer and a car. He can hear loud ringing in his ears, his heart is beating wildly and a tingling sensation is on his feet. A bead of sweat breaks on his forehead and suddenly he has trouble breathing, the air inside the car feels too heavy.

A loud rap on the window snaps his attention. He looks at the man standing on the other side of the window, wearing a black hat and all black uniform.

‘You alright, sir?’, the man asks. Harry cannot form any coherent sentence right now. He looks at him and wonders why his heart is beating so wildly, why he is so terrified.

‘Can you come out of the car, sir? Shall I call the ambulance for you?’, the man asks again.

Harry takes a deep breath, finds the energy to step out of the car. His legs feel wobbly and he isn’t sure if he can stand on his own two legs for a long time.

Someone from the crowd that has gathered offers him water. Taking a gulp of it, he thanks the person.

‘Can you tell me how it happened?’, the cop asks him.

Harry turns to look at him and then glances at his car. All he can wonder is how he is never afraid to die, he lives his life on the edge and now this incident has instilled a fear in him. He has jumped in the ocean from highest and steepest cliffs, went trekking on the mountain, and has faced an unfortunate landslide, has been met with incidents more shocking and terrifying than this, but never has he felt this nervous and scared. Why is he now scared to lose his life when he hardly cared for it before?

He closes his eyes and can see the face that has changed his life, made him value it. He can see the reason for all his comfort, all his fears, all his nervousness. And all he wants is to crumble in his arms right now to find the comfort and consolation.

*

Harry Styles: meet me in office right now!

Louis’ eyes widen reading the message from Harry. He knew Harry wasn’t in the office all morning and this message makes him wonder what has happened.

‘All ok, Lou!’, Niall asks standing over his desk. They were about to leave for lunch when Louis got the message.

Louis looks up at him, ‘Um... yeah... You go on and I’ll join you in a while’.

Niall looks at him confused since it was Louis who was in a hurry to go for lunch.

‘I’ll get Zayn with me’, Louis says closing the lid of his laptop.

Niall raises his eyebrows. ‘Ok’.

*

Louis gets off the elevator quickly and takes long strides towards Zayn’s huge desk.

‘Is Harry in office?’, he asks Zayn.

‘Yep! And I have standing orders to let you in whenever you want, so you don’t have to ask me again to enter his office. Go ahead’, Zayn says.

Louis looks amused, ‘Ok! We’ll go for lunch together’.

‘Sure thing’, Zayn says as Louis walks towards Harry’s office.

Louis peeps inside his office and finds Harry looking at the ceiling blankly, his head leaning back on the chair, elbows resting on the armrest and hands joined and resting under his chin.

He looks pale and Louis can tell something is wrong, he felt it since he received the message from Harry.

‘I would totally take up Zayn’s job’, Louis says trying to cheer up Harry.

Harry’s attention snaps on him as Louis walks inside the room, a small smile making its way on his face.

‘I won’t mind’, Harry says.

‘Yeah, you won’t mind because then you can gawk at my ass while I pour you tea or coffee’, Louis remarks reaching down to kiss Harry’s forehead.

‘Zayn himself doesn’t pour me coffee or something, he has a team to do this menial tasks. I would rather use his capabilities for more crucial tasks’, Harry points out and gestures him to hop on the table.

‘Never knew that! It’s new information’, Louis says.

Harry pushes his chair near Louis, loops his hands around his waist and lays his head on Louis’ lap. Louis is taken aback by Harry’s token.‘Hazza! You alright?’. Louis asks softly, caressing his curls.

Harry moans something ambiguous that Louis can’t make out.

‘Talk to me’, Louis says.

Harry lets out a relieved sigh, burying his head deeper. Louis stays quiet waiting for Harry to give the information.

Slowly Harry raises his head from Louis’ lap, presses his lips and says, ‘I almost had an accident today’.

Louis’ heart skips a beat and his brows join in concern. ‘What! Are you hurt? How did it happen?’

‘I’m fine. Nothing happened’, Harry shakes his head.

‘Then!’

Harry slips his hands from Louis’ waist and holds his palms. ‘I have never been scared before’.

Harry kisses his knuckles. ‘I got so scared and nervous today after the incident like my entire life flashed in front of my eyes.’ Harry gulps nervously. ‘I was so scared!’

Louis listens to him carefully and leans down to touch their foreheads together. The revelation of the incident has given Louis an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He takes Harry’s face in his hands and looks him in the eye. ‘Promise me, you will never drive recklessly again’.

‘I promise!’, Harry says.

‘What are you doing to me!’, Harry says closing his eyes.

‘Not doing anything only hoping you and I becomes us’, Louis says.

Harry opens his eyes and looks into Louis’ softly.

‘Us!’, Harry whispers.

Louis nods, ‘Us. We!’

‘I like the sound of it’, Harry agrees a small smile making its way to his face. ‘We should try’.

Louis looks at him wide eyes and smiling before Harry grabs him by his neck for a deep kiss.

‘Had lunch?’, Louis asks when they break apart.

Even though spending the day in Harry’s arms is quite a fascinating thought, his stomach has needs and he gets pretty moody when he is hungry.

‘Nah! Not yet. Will go out with Liam’, Harry says.

‘Oh, you should come and have lunch with us in Graham’s kitchen. He is really good you know’, Louis says.

‘I don’t! Never ate there’, Harry says.

‘Are you kidding me? You never tried Graham’s amazing food?’, Louis has a hard time believing it.

‘Really never got the opportunity!’, Harry admits.

‘Join us today!’

Is there anything that Harry can deny Louis? No. Nothing.

*

 

‘Whatever Louis is doing to you, he should keep doing’, Liam says as he enters Harry’s office.

Harry is sitting in his chair with a slight smile and relaxed face. If there is any trace of Harry looking pale a few minutes back as Zayn told him, it was gone. In fact, his cheeks are pink.

‘What do you mean?’, Harry says as Liam settles on the chair in front of him.

‘Look at you sunshine, you can light up the entirety of London with the glow on your face right now’, Liam says. ‘You look happy with him’.

‘I am’, Harry says confidently. ‘But what if we can’t work it out?’

‘If anything I have learned with my relationship with Zayn is that no relationship is perfect. When two people get involved with each other, they are bound to have some differences. The important thing is to work out the differences’.

Harry looks at Liam, listening to him patiently.

‘There will be days when you would stab your partner in your head ten times and there will be days when 24 hours with each other won’t be enough. But when you love them, everything else is just a blip. Harry, just cherish the feeling and love. There’s nothing more exquisite than falling in love with the same person everyday’. Liam’s voice is filled with so much passion that Harry can physically feel the amount of love he holds for Zayn.

‘That’s some advice, Li! Thanks’, Harry says.

*

 

Harry looks at his handiwork closely before picking up a purple marker and continues drawing small stripes.

‘... which is ridiculous’, Louis says picking up a pillow and adjusting it under his head. ‘Are you listening’.

Harry moves his eyes towards Louis. ‘Yep’, he whispers before continuing.

Louis’ gazes follow Harry’s eyes and a chuckle escapes his throat, ‘Harry! You didn't really draw a flower around my belly button’.

‘It’s pretty, isn’t it’, Harry is so proud of his artwork on Louis’ skin. He continues drawing stripes and shading it with complementary colors. Over the days of them being together, Harry and Louis have a drawer full of colorful markers.

Louis couldn’t hold his laughter anymore. ‘Who draws a flower like that Haz!’

Since Harry came back from tennis practice, he has been itching to draw on Louis’ skin. He made a mental picture of how his belly button flower is going to look while on his way back to Louis’ apartment.

Harry frowns at him. ‘You don’t know art’.

‘Hazza! Drawing, actually four, not so flattering designs that you call petals, is not art’, Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry lets out a huge sigh. He hates Louis for not approving of his art.

‘Anyways back to what I was saying’, Louis says pulling Harry up by the collar of his shirt.

‘Yeah yeah! Continue...’

‘So I was in this aisle of packaged food, and this guy looks at me so suspiciously like I was going to shoplift or something’, Louis says. ‘I mean, do I look like a person who shoplifts’.

‘No you don't’, Harry puts his elbow on the pillow and rests his head on his palm.

‘I mean I might have looked like a homeless person in my 100-year-old pajamas and that Rolling Stones t-shirt of yours that has 50 holes in it, but come on, I’m cute!’

Harry falls on the pillow laughing loudly.

‘I take professions very seriously and shoplifting is not a profession’, Louis argues.

He glances at Harry who is still laughing. Louis scrunches his face and turns on his side to look at him properly.

‘What did you want to be when you were growing up?’, he asks and suddenly all the laugh from Harry’s face slips away. ‘ Did you always want to do what you are doing now?’

Harry stares at the ceiling and his entire body tenses. It makes Louis doubts he’s asking the wrong question or crossed a line.

‘Harry! You alright?’, Louis gently touches his arm.

Harry slowly turns to look at him, an unreadable expression on his face, eyes distant and body rigid.

‘Haz!’, Louis’ voice is filled with concern.

Harry lets out a breath and sits up on the bed, leaning at the headboard. Louis sits up and watches him.

‘I’, Harry says looking at the wall in front. ‘I wanted to become a pilot’.

Louis’ eyebrows join in confusion. ‘Then why didn’t you?’

Harry dry laughs, all the memories flooding back to him. ‘My father never approved. He always expected me to join the family business. But I wanted to fly freely in the air and soar high like a bird. I always get fascinated whenever I see a plane and it's a very sophisticated and efficient machine.’

Louis looks at him silently, surprised by the information.

‘My dad laughed at me when I told him I wanted to become a pilot’, Harry reminisces, his eyes distant. ‘I can still hear his laugh every time I think about it’. Louis can see hurt on his face as he tells him about it.

‘I got so pissed off at him one day, I enrolled myself for pilot’s training academy. My dad found out and he tore the application in pieces in front of me’. Tears cloud Harry’s eyes.

‘What did you do then?’

‘I did what he wanted me to do. Completed my business studies and joined the family business’, Harry says and a tear falls from his eye.

‘Harry! I’m sorry. I did not know that it will be a hurtful memory. I wouldn’t have asked’, Louis says, softly caressing Harry’s curls, trying to comfort him.

Harry takes a deep breath and turns to look at Louis with a smirk, ‘But I have Styles blood in me and that means I’m a stubborn shit, so I got training for flying gliders sneakily’.

Louis' eyes widen.

‘It was difficult to find time to fulfill the required hours of training, it took me more than a year’, Harry says. ‘My dad found out about it when I get the license’.

Louis looks at him confused.

‘I’m a licensed glider pilot’, Harry says with a small smile on his face and Louis can see a little shine behind his eyes.

‘What!’, Louis says in surprised delight.

Harry turns his face ahead at the wall, ‘Yeah! Dad was mad as expected but he couldn’t say much’.

‘Harry! I’m... I mean I don’t know what to say. I’m so glad you got the training’.

Harry shakes his head, ‘I’m just a glider pilot. Anyone can be that and it’s not even a big deal’.

‘It is!’

Harry leans his head back. ‘The day my dad tore my application form, I was so heartbroken that I built myself a wooden airplane’.

‘You built the one in your library! I thought your grandfather built it for you’, Louis says.

‘Nah! I did… it’s the wooden figure of my favorite airplane that I’d like to own one day’, Harry says.

Louis thinks about it for a minute before speaking, ‘You should get trained to become a pilot. That’s your dream’.

‘No Lou! That’s not the point. I have an important responsibility to me. This! My family business. I would never take it for granted’, Harry explained.

‘Having responsibilities does not mean you cannot fulfill your own dreams. You still should’.

Irritation crosses Harry's face. ‘It’s out of the question now. And we are not discussing it further’.

Louis is taken aback by the curtness of his tone. He understands that it might be a painful topic to talk about. It was Harry’s dream after all and the reminder of an unfulfilled dream is always hurtful.

‘Alright alright!’, Louis moves to sit astride Harry’s lap, looping his arms around his neck and looks at him with a soft expression. ‘Every single day I learn something new about you. Will there be a day when I won’t be surprised by your endless knowledge and expertise Mr. Harry Styles?’.

Harry chuckles and pulls him closer by his waist, ‘You might have to spend a very long time to find out’.

‘I’m in!’, Louis says.

*

Louis can hear the sound of water running in the shower. He knows he should go inside and join Harry but puts the thought aside thinking Harry might be done and if he joins him now they both will be late for office. He knows he will lick water from every single inch of Harry’s body like he wanted to lick maple syrup off Harry’s body while he drizzled it over the pancakes Harry made. Well, Louis has nothing to complain about, he got his morning cuddle and makeout session so he can skip showering with him without missing Harry that much. He got a call from his dad before he was about to get into the shower and unexpectedly the call lasted a while.

Right now standing in front of his wardrobe his attention goes towards how perfectly Harry’s and his clothes are arranged. Harry’s sharp suits and crisp white shirts and silk ties and some casual clothes are neatly arranged on one side. He never pays much attention to it but looking at it right now he wonders how they both have their daily life revolving around each other. Not only wardrobe but also his shoe rack now has Harry’s side and his just like their bed. Even his bathroom has an entire drawer filled with Harry’s toiletries. Every time Louis goes out to buy groceries with or without Harry, he subconsciously picks up juices and stuff that Harry likes. He knows things are exactly the same at Harry’s place. Louis has an entire side dedicated to his clothes, shoes and a cupboard in the bathroom. Harry keeps his spare chargers and stuff at his place and so does Louis at Harry’s place. There is a little pile of books on the table that Harry has been reading.

Once, they came back home a little drunk, they reached Louis’ bedroom tearing each other’s clothes apart. When Harry climbed on top of him, Louis remembered he was out of condoms and lubes and he forgot to buy them. Harry shook his head and opened the drawer to reveal the stash of colorful lubes and condoms which surprised Louis. Harry simply said, ‘Right side is yours and left is mine. You keep yours in check and I’ll keep mine’. And it became their routine. Louis keeps the right bedside drawers filled with them and Harry takes care of the left side.

And it isn't just about having their space at each other’s places. They share each other’s clothes. Harry’s are a little big on Louis and Louis’ are a little too small on Harry so Louis found a midway and bought some oversized jumpers and t-shirts that were cozy on him and fit perfectly on Harry. One day Harry made them a bedroom playlist which both of them has access to, and since then they both share playlists and kept adding songs to them. They share each other’s happiness, struggles, sadness, their dreams, their secrets and everything no one else in the world knows about them. They share each other’s lives. They have become a part of it.

Few drops of water fall on his shoulder followed by a warm body pressing behind him and arms snaking around his waist in a tight embrace. A typical Harry scent fills around him and he leans back into Harry closing his eyes and covering Harry’s hands with his.

Light kisses on his ears send shivers, a sweet feeling arises inside him.

‘Everything alright at home?’, Harry asks in a concerned voice.

‘Yes! Dad is buying a new car but is confused between two, so we were discussing it’. There will never be a day when he won’t melt like butter under Harry’s embrace.

‘That’s a relief then. I was worried all the while you were on phone’, Harry says.

Louis opens his eyes and looks at him, doing a bad job of hiding his fond. He knows Harry could see it as well when Harry raises his eyebrows at him in a playful manner. Louis shakes his head blushing too hard.

‘What were you doing standing here? You looked lost?’, Harry points out.

Louis turns his head towards the clothes hanging in front of him, ‘Ugh! Couldn’t figure out what to wear’. He turns his head to Harry, ‘Help me out’.

Harry smiles, the kind of smiles that reaches his eyes, ‘Would love to’.

Harry reaches for Louis’ gray suit which he wore the first day they met. He even picks out the same tie and shirt and Louis can’t help but giggle.

Louis turns around to slip his arms around Harry’s naked body save for a towel wrapped around his waist. There are still a few beads of water on his body, skin warm from the hot shower and he smells intoxicating. Louis lightly nips over his heart inciting a tsk from Harry.

Harry looks at him and hesitates before speaking, ‘I was thinking about something’.

‘What?’, Louis brows join.

‘Umm... I was thinking of taking a break after the hotel is inaugurated’, Harry says.

Louis looks at him blankly for a few seconds before releasing what Harry is saying. He shakes his head and steps back, his arms dropping to his sides. ‘Oh! Yeah...’

Slight confusion crosses Harry’s face. ‘Break from work!’. He says quickly and pulling Louis back in his arms. ‘I have been working nonstop for quite some time without any actual break. I think I need a vacation’.

‘Oh! I thought a break from us…’. Louis says sheepishly. ‘Yep, you should go on a holiday. It will relax you’. Louis says nodding his head.

‘Harry purses his lips before speaking, ‘I- I was thinking that maybe you would like to join me’.

Louis’ eyes widen and a smile makes way to his lips.

‘Me?’, Louis asks.

‘It’ll be fun. I can take you places’, Harry says determinedly.

‘What places?’

‘You haven’t been to Greece so I was thinking maybe we can go there. But if you wanna go somewhere else, we can go. It’s up to you’.

Louis chuckles and leans his head on Harry’s chest.

‘Is that a yes or no?’, Harry asks concerned.

Louis looks up, eyes shining, trying to stop smiling like a Cheshire cat. ‘If you would like, then I would love to come with you’.

Harry huffs in relief and pulls Louis in for a long kiss.

Louis gets out of Harry’s hold and starts to walk towards the bathroom when his arm is pulled back.

‘Hazza! I‘ll be late’, Louis says.

Harry looks at him smugly before leaning down to kiss his cheeks. Meeting him in the eye Louis can sense wild thoughts running inside Harry’s head. He knows now how Harry’s brain works. Letting him go, Harry gently slaps his bum, never letting any opportunity slip by.

*

Louis jumps on his seat at the sound. He is too into reading something on his computer that he lost the track of time. He looks up to find Niall standing in front of him.

‘What!’, Louis asks.

‘Dude! It’s time to go home’, Niall says. ‘What has caught your attention so deep?’

Louis shakes his head and checks his watch. It is 5 minutes past five. He doesn’t realise where the time flew. Looking back at Niall he says, ‘Seems like I will stay back a bit in office. There’s something I need to look at’.

Niall looks at him confused. ‘You sure? I was thinking we can quickly grab a pint in the nearby pub’.

Louis pouts at his dear friend. ‘I would love to Niall! But sorry...’

‘I understand dude! No worries’, Niall says before leaving.

*

Louis likes spending time in Harry’s library. The entire room feels more peaceful than any other place on earth. He loves the smell of the room, mix of books and varnish. The room is pretty big and Louis hasn’t yet discovered a few of the shelves. One particular shelf makes him curious. And that shelf has rows and rows of books on aviation. From the history to books written for the best and the brilliant machines. He shouldn’t be this surprised to see them, knowing Harry loves collecting books and with his recent knowledge that Harry loves flying.

What surprises him is that the books are arranged in the corner like someone intentionally put those books there so no one could easily find them. Louis takes a deep breath and surveys the shelves before getting onto the work.

‘What are you doing?’, Harry shrieks walking towards him, his footsteps thumping in the room.

Louis turns to look at him. Harry’s expression makes him nervous. He has never seen a trace of anger on Harry. Right now with Harry’s mouth set in a hard line and eyes focused, he knows whatever he has done is not appreciated by Harry.

‘I thought of rearranging your library a bit’, Louis says trying to stay calm.

‘Who the fuck asked you to!’. Louis can see Harry seething and is taken aback by it.

There are piles of books all around him, on the floor, on the chair next to him, a few in his hands that he is arranging on the shelf.

‘Harry! I found out the books on aeronautics which you keep hidden away’, Louis explains.

‘And...’, Harry stands in front of him with fury in his eyes.

‘And I thought that these books should be in the front and not hidden away. Flying is your dream and anything related to it shouldn’t be stashed away like that’, Louis says.

Harry snatches all the books from his hands and sits down on his knees looking at the books on the floor. He haphazardly roams his hands over them, eyes frantically looking at the books.

‘Harry! I have done some research and I found out that you need to do some hours of training and clear a few written and oral exams and you can have your license for flying jets. These books can help you’. Louis sits down on his knees in front of him.

A tear makes its way at the corner of Harry’s eyes which sinks Louis’, heart.

‘You should live your dream, Harry! Don’t put them away because someone doesn’t want you to’, Louis says.

Harry looks up at him, eyes red and anger emanating from his face.

‘This is none of you business, Louis! Stop it’.

Louis is taken aback with the curtness in his tone.

‘And that someone is my father. Do you get it?’, Harry says loudly.

Louis freezes in his spot. He never imagined Harry being so mad at him.

‘What do you even know about the crushed dreams? It has taken me years to come to terms with my state and things that I can never be, you have no right to come into my library and try to rearrange it because you think they are not up to your liking. Seriously Louis just stop’. Harry says clutching a book tightly to his chest. Louis can see the blue plane printed at the back of the book.

‘I’m sorry!’, Louis says.

‘Your life is easy Louis. Mine is not. The fuck you even know about it’, Harry says.

‘My life is easy?’, Louis says in shock.

‘Isn’t it? Supportive parents. Close friends. Nobody to answer anything to. You get everything you want. You are a person of your own will, aren’t you? What do you even know about having your hands tied up and choices being taken away whilst giving an illusion that you have everything’, Harry says.

‘Are you out of your mind Harry?’, Louis asks in disbelief. ‘Yes I have a supportive family and friends but that does not mean my life is easy. I deal with my own shit’.

The entire room falls silent. There’s wetness around Harry’s eyes. Louis can feel his heart beating rapidly.

‘Just leave’, Harry whispers after what feels like an eternity.

Louis’ heart might have fallen into pieces but holding onto his self-respect he storms out of the library without glancing at Harry’s direction again.

*

Louis removes his shirt from the hanger aggressively, throwing it in the bag. He does not have time or patience to go through all the drawers to find his stuff. He decides to take whatever stuff he can find in one go, rest he will leave it here and won’t ask Harry to return them back. He has been badly dreading anything like this to happen. He can't believe Harry asked him to leave. It took him sometime to settle with what he said.

His eyes dart towards the mirror and he finds Harry standing behind him, looking at him through the mirror. There is wetness around Harry’s eyes and his nose is slightly red. His hair is even more of a mess and it seems like he raked his hands through a couple of times. Louis glares at him and tries to walk away but Harry blocks his path.

‘Lou! I’m sorry’, Harry says with utmost sincerity Louis has ever seen in him.

‘Get out of my way Harry!’, Louis says disgustedly by Harry.

‘Lou!’, Harry says reaching for Louis' face.

Louis pushes him back. ‘You always do this. Always. Let me in and then kick me out. Aren’t you fucking tired of it’?

‘I did not mean to be rude to you at all!’, Harry says honestly. ‘It came out in the moment’.

‘I need some time alone, Harry’, Louis says.

‘Please listen to me! You can do whatever you want, but give me a chance to explain’, Harry says.

‘Explain what?’

‘Sit down’, Harry gestures him towards the huge settee in the middle of his walk in closet.

Louis looks at him contemplating whether he should give him a chance or not. But looking at his sorry face right now, he decides to give him a go. Also, from his previous experiences with Harry, he now knows that talking about matters is far better than shutting him out.

Harry crouches down on the floor in front of Louis and looks up at him.

‘Louis! You brought back all the memories and they aren’t good ones. I was taken aback and it hit me in the wrong way’, Harry says trying to explain Louis.

Louis at him, little guilt surrounding him.

‘I meant no harm Harry’, Louis says softly.

‘I know! You won’t hurt me’. Harry puts his hand over Louis’ on his lap. ‘It's just that I wasn’t ready for it. I keep those books away so I won’t have to see them everyday. My work is enough to remind me of everything that I will never be. I don’t need something else’.

‘I understand the emotion. Why are you so scared of fulfilling your dreams, Harry?’

‘Because they were painfully crushed’, Harry’s head falls down in regret. He could feel the pain in his chest and the unexplained feeling he always has in his gut whenever he thinks about being a pilot.

Louis takes his face in his hands, ‘Harry! All I know is no one should ever stop you from achieving your dream even though they are related to you by blood’. Harry looks up at him. ‘People are always going to criticize, stop you from achieving greatness. I can only ask you to go chase your dreams. You have lived and excelled at your dad’s, now go and live yours’.

Harry leans his head sideways further into Louis’ hand. ‘It’s not easy’.

‘Nothing is easy! I bet it will be less difficult than stowing your dreams away’.

Harry takes Louis’ hand in his and kisses it. ‘Be on my side, Lou!’

‘Always’.

*

_**HARRY** _

_‘You got the NPPL license! Funny that I never knew you were training. Let me think of how much time it is going to take me to get your license canceled!’._

_‘No father! Don’t do this please’_

_‘You leave me no option, Harry! Your focus is not on business. It’s somewhere between the clouds’._

_‘Don’t cancel my license, please. I’ll do whatever you want.’._

_The conversation I had with my dad when he threatened to brutally take away what I loved. I can still hear his voice crystal clear. The promise that his eyes had, still keep me awake at night._  
_Not only my father, even Andrew asked me to give up on my dream._

_‘Harry! I understand your dreams and your want to become a pilot. But think practically, they aren’t going to fetch you as much money as your family business. And in long run business is more important’. Andrew had said._

_At that time I believed him. I thought he knew more about business than me so he must be right._  
_Nobody has ever asked me to hold onto my dreams and pursue them. No one but Louis._  
_Liam and Liz knew that my dad will never let me do it and to save me another heartbreak they never talked about it. We never discussed it. They know how difficult it is for me. My mom, on the other hand, tried to convince my dad once or twice but he went off on her. And so I asked her to stay out of the matter._

_He is sleeping next to me right now. I was so worried that he will leave and will never come back again. Why is he so good to me? It is difficult sometimes for me to let it sink in that Louis is here, around me, with me, in my life, without asking for anything back. It took me by surprise when he asked me to hang onto my dreams. It was an alien thing to hear._

_I sometimes cannot believe how I managed to live all these years without Louis. Because every day it becomes more difficult to be without him. He is becoming like oxygen to me._  
_I can look at him for hours and rave about his features for hours and hours and never stop._  
_I feel like I need some fresh air to clear my head. Else the thoughts from the past will keep coming back again and again. I had trouble in sleeping in past because of these memories. To escape them I would spend hours in my library, work endlessly. I lost count the number of times I would fall asleep on my office table and wake up there._

_I take one last glance at Louis before leaving the room. I know I will have to come back to bed soon before Louis realizes that I’m not here. I don’t want to disturb his sleep. His senses are always attuned to me. Even if I go to the bathroom at night, he wraps around me mumbling something about how he knows when I’m not there._

_Wow! The cool air outside is very relaxing. It has been so long since I walked into my balcony at some random hour at night. Once I used to spend some good time here when I needed some time alone._

_Sitting on the couch and overlooking ‘the London eye’ was my favorite thing. It still is. Sometimes the moon shines through it, like tonight and it looks so ethereal._

_You know what is going inside my head round and round since Louis asked me to try and train for the jet pilot, is a faint flicker of hope. Maybe, maybe I will be able to do it. But it all comes down to the hotel inauguration. I just want it to go smoothly, without any trouble. That is my way of proving my father. The only way._  
_My palms are sweaty thinking about the inauguration. I’m really nervous about it. As the time is coming near, I’m getting more and more anxious._

_*_

Harry opens his eyes, dim morning light flooding the room. Batting his eyes a few times to adjust to the morning light, he opens his eyes properly and frowns finding Louis’ side empty.

Getting out of the bed he looks around the room to find traces of Louis. His watch and phone were at the bedside table. He strolls towards his walk-in closet to check for him, Louis’ clothes from last night were at the floor like he always threw them. Even the bathroom was empty. Harry decides to check for him downstairs. As he opens the door of his room, a faint sound of music fills his ear. The music grows louder as he walks ahead. Upon reaching the bottom of stairs he realizes that the song is ‘Hotter than Hell’ by Dua Lipa. Looking around for Louis he walks towards the kitchen.

He finds Louis dancing and singing along to the tune.

_‘He calls me the devil_  
_I make him wanna sin’_

Louis is wearing one of the oversized jumpers and tiny briefs with white socks. He shakes his ass as he takes out two eggs from the fridge. Harry looks at him amused.

In his raspy voice, Louis shouts, oblivious to Harry’s presence.

_‘When you're by yourself_  
_Am I the answer to your prayers_  
_I'm giving you that pleasure heaven’_

Harry crosses his arms and tilts his head slightly and continues to look at him breezing through the kitchen, putting on the pan all the while singing. His raspy voice with the artist’s deep voice makes the entire song sound like a sin.

_‘And I'll give it to you_  
_Hotter than hell’_

Louis’s eyes dart towards Harry’s and he stumbles while dancing.

‘Don’t stop on my account’, Harry says walking up to him, smirking.

Louis smiles devilishly and continues.

_‘You ain't gonna walk free boy_  
_Not finished with you yet, no’_

Harry smiles wider and grabs him by his waist. ‘You are happy this morning’, he remarks.

‘You were asleep next to me when I woke up, isn’t that an enough reason to be happy?’, Louis asks.

Harry picks him up and sits Louis’ on the counter. Louis continues moving his shoulders imitating dance, wrapping his arms and legs around Harry.

‘You are slacking behind Harry. You missed your workout session, slept in late’. Louis teases.

‘You are the one responsible for my slacking’.

‘Haww! Don’t blame me for your laziness. It’s not like I’m tying you to bed’.

‘I don’t mind being tied to bed’.

‘It is! Mr. Harry kinky Styles’.

‘It is Mr. Louis darling Tomlinson’.

Louis continues singing.

_‘Baby you should touch me right there_  
_You can take me right there_  
_We can make it’_

Harry joins in and moves his shoulders in rhythm to Louis’ little jig.

_‘Does it burn when I'm not there?’_

‘Don’t you sing in that throaty bedroom voice of yours’, Louis says. ‘You know it does things to me’.

Harry acts all innocent, ‘I don’t. Please explain’.

Louis turns into a mush of giggles, ‘You li’l shit’.

‘We have some time before we leave for work. You can explain me in detail what my voice does to you’, Harry says kissing his neck.

‘I like the idea’, Louis agrees and pulls him for a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry ties the laces of his tennis shoes while humming ‘Hymn for the weekend’. He has been in a good mood since he woke up. Even though he almost tripped over Louis’ shoes on the way to the kitchen to fix himself a tea and then got schooled by Louis that it is his house and he is free to throw his shoes anywhere he pleases and that Harry should’ve walked more carefully. Harry can swear he was two seconds away from picking up the shoe and throwing it at Louis’ face. But then again he loves their small fights and quarrels. It made things feel more real.

He double takes as Louis enters the room with just a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his hair. He pouts and keeps looking at him while Louis scratches his head and takes out his t-shirt and jeans.

‘What?’, Louis asks as he drops the towel and picks his briefs to put them on.

‘Contemplating if the match is worth it or not right now’, Harry says.

A huge laugh escapes Louis. ‘You pervert. Aren’t you getting late?’.

‘Will you come?’, Harry asks picking the glass of water from the table.

‘Won’t be possible, sorry! Zayn, Niall, and I are going to buy our suits for the inauguration ceremony. It is going to take most of our day’, Louis informs him as he struggles to get inside his faded boyfriend jeans.

Harry has to suppress a huge urge to take the jeans from him and wear them himself. He loves that particular pair.

‘Also, remember I told you about Bran! He is back from Canada and there’s a party. So I’ll be late’.

‘Oh... ok! Where are you going to buy the suit?’, Harry asks.

Louis turns to him smiling, ‘Harrods’.

Harry walks up to him, putting the glass of water on the table.

‘Your suit is on me’, Harry says kissing his cheeks.

Louis slips his hands inside the t-shirt, ‘Absolutely not!’

‘Please. You never let me spoil you’, Harry says helping Louis in wearing the t-shirt.

‘Umm… really no! I can’t take such expensive shit from you’, Louis says.

‘Why?’

‘Because that’s me’, Louis turns and walk towards the mirror to have a proper look at himself.

‘Lou!’, Harry responds.

Louis huffs and turns to Harry, ‘Good luck for the match Harry’. He points towards the clock on the wall.

Harry stomps his foot before leaving the room.

‘This kid needs to stop calling me dramatic’, Louis murmurs behind Harry.

*

‘I hate you both for not bringing me here before’, Louis says as picks a forkful of his steak. ‘Food is awesome’. Sitting in a small cafe, Louis cannot believe these guys have never told him about this one before.

‘We go to so many places, we keep forgetting about this one’, Zayn says sipping his beer.

‘I don’t even know what you both are doing here when your boyfriends are playing a match’, Niall shakes his head.

‘It’s not like they are playing a match for the first time. And I get bored there’, Zayn explains.

‘Umm... Guys! Harry is not my boyfriend’, Louis says, his eyes focused on his friends.

Both Zayn and Niall jerk their heads towards him in surprise.

‘What! We thought you both are exclusive now’, Niall says seriously.

‘Why?’, Louis hesitates to ask.

Zayn tilts his head and says, ‘Gimme a reason to believe that you both are not dating already’.

‘Uh! We haven’t talked about it!’, Louis says.

‘Why not?’, Niall asks.

Louis looks at both of them, trying to find an answer. But he doesn’t have any.

‘Who is holding back the conversation! You or him?’, Zayn asks.

Louis puts down his spoon and his eyes wander towards infinity thinking about why they haven’t really ever talked about it. He knows Harry has a reason but they never really said it out loud to each other whether they like each other or not.

*

_**HARRY** _

_I just hate being at Louis’ place alone. He told me he’ll be late coming back from the party. I have been so bored without him here that I took a long shower, tried to arrange the wardrobe but gave up after a few minutes. There are just way too many clothes. I even baked some cupcakes and it’s not even 8 yet. Why the hell time passes quickly when Louis is around but drags by slowly when he isn’t. The caesar salad that Miguel brought me is sitting on the counter._

_I haven’t been able to look at our playlist for a few days but I know Louis has added few songs to them. I heard them when Louis played the playlist. There’s one song especially that caught my attention and I’m gonna play it now._

_Spotting ‘Die for you’ by The Weeknd I play it immediately. The first time I heard this song, it felt like it summed up everything that is going on between me and Louis and Louis just didn’t add this song to the playlist as a happy coincidence. This song made me wonder how we both haven’t said anything to each other regarding us. We should talk about it. I mean we are very comfortable with each other, love spending time together and enjoy each other’s company. But it should be out there in words, what we feel about each other. I haven’t said anything till date about it because I wanted to make sure he was ready for a relationship, because after ages I am._

_Damn! I miss him too much. Can he come back home already? I should probably look at some pictures on his collage._

_After Louis brought me that huge picture of Liam, Liz and me, which I have hung it in my office, both Louis and I have put many other pictures around in the house. There’s one of me and Louis that I put on my side of bed both here and at my penthouse. Louis couldn’t believe when I put it there, he just looked at it aghast. I don’t know why._

_There are some pictures of us in the collage here. Many pictures of Louis’ friends from back home, few pictures of baby Louis. He looked really adorable as a child._

_I miss him more now. Wait! Isn’t there a picture of us when we both were kissing each other after Louis doodled me the first time. It should be here on the collage._

_After looking for those pictures and selecting the best ones I took the print out and pinned it on the collage. I hope Louis likes it. I have pinned it in the middle so everyone can see it._

_Boy! I should eat my salad and get back to do some work._

*

Louis fumbles with the keys to his apartment before opening the door. He slams the door loudly and enters the living room cursing about something. As he spots Harry sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap, he immediately goes off at him.

‘You!’, Louis points finger at him.

‘Yes me! And you are drunk’, Harry says putting his laptop aside. He moves his hand forward gesturing Louis to come and sit with him.

Taking the hand Louis continues, ‘You don’t really care about me’. Louis sits astride his lap.

‘What are you saying, Lou! What happened?’, Harry asks politely. He can see the faint redness in Louis’ eyes and he clearly smells of liquor.

‘Everyone! Everyone in the party was with their partners, lovers, whatevers’, Louis says loudly stuttering at ‘whatevers’.

‘And me! I was Han Solo. So alone. And I fucking missed you’.

Harry fixes his fringe and helps him out of his jacket. ‘I missed you too Louis’.

‘Oh no you didn’t. You didn’t even call me once or text me’. Louis says with a hint of dismay. ‘Why do I have to make moves first. Why you don’t want me?’

‘I don’t want you?’. Harry asks, his eyes widening at the shock. ‘What are you saying?’

‘I’m saying the truth. You just don’t want me’. Tears make way into Louis’ eyes.

‘Lou! Do you think if I didn’t want you I’ll be waiting for you at your place for hours’, Harry says.

‘I don’t know!’, Louis says turning away from him.

‘Look at me, Louis!’, Harry says taking his face in his hands and turning it towards him. They both look into each other’s eyes before Harry slips his hands down and take Louis’ hands in his. Guiding Louis’ hand to his heart he says, ‘I have no idea what my life was before you came into it. It’s all a hazy memory. I wasn’t even living, I was simply breathing’.

Louis stills and waits for him to speak more. Harry rarely speaks his heart out and Louis isn’t in any mood to let his mood soil this moment.

‘You came in and changed everything for me without realising you were changing them.’. Harry holds his hand tightly. ‘I did not realise when I changed with you around. I did not realise when I started laughing loudly, or when I started taking care of myself. Seeing you after a long day in office is the highlight of my day. As much as I hate falling asleep next to you in fear to miss out seeing your beautiful face and hear you talk in your sleep, waking up next to you is what I look forward to’.

Louis sits still looking in awe at Harry.

‘Do you feel my heart beating right now, Louis’, Harry whispers. ‘It beats like this, this wildly when you are around’.

Louis can feel the heartbeats under his palm and that makes his heart beat race.

‘I love dancing with you. I love cooking with you. I love reading you poems. I love fighting over that stupid TV remote with you’, Harry continues. ‘I love how easy everything is with you when at one point of my life even breathing was the most difficult thing for me’.

‘Harry!’, Louis whispers, touching his cheeks.

‘I’m not done, Louis! My life was in black and white before, and then you brought colors in it. Not just seven colors but all the million colors.’

Louis leans his forehead against Harry’s.

‘Why you think I don’t want you when I want you next to me all the time’, Harry says.

‘Then why have you never told me this before?’. Louis asks.

‘I’m not a person who can speak his heart out all the time. Not very used to it’, Harry says.

Slipping his hand from Harry’s grasp over his heart, Louis loops his arms around Harry’s neck and leans his head on his shoulder.

‘I always live with a fear that you will kick me out of your life one day and then I don’t know what or where in life I’ll end up’.

Harry snakes his arms around Louis' waist and pulls him closer tightly. ‘I’m afraid I can’t let you go away, let alone kick you out. I want you by me and want to be with you always’.

They both fall silent. Harry burying his face in Louis’ neck and Louis caressing the curls. ‘Do you think we can make it?’, Louis asks quietly.

Harry slowly raises his head and looks into Louis' eyes, gently nodding his head in agreement. ‘Yes!’ he says.

*

‘Louis, please! It can be either this bar of chocolate melting in the pan or me melting in your arms. We can’t do both while I’m standing in front of gas trying not to burn the chocolate’. Harry pleads as Louis hugs him from behind and opens the strings of his sweatpants. But has anything stopped Louis ever? The answer is no. Louis slips his hand inside his waistband.

‘If that chocolate burns, you ain’t coming anywhere near me for the whole day today. And maybe I’ll make you sleep on the couch’. Louis says smugly.

‘What have I done!’, Harry turns his head to look at Louis. Louis gently pecks his cheeks.

‘How was your match yesterday?’

‘We won! As always’, Harry proudly smiles.

‘Great team’. Louis squeezes Harry’s balls causing Harry to jump a little in his place.

Harry realises this is going to be a difficult task, making hot chocolate while getting hot himself.

Louis carefully sprinkles cocoa powder over their hot chocolates while Harry checks his emails and messages on his phone.

‘Everything ok, Haz?’, Louis asks when he realises Harry has been going through his emails for a while now.

‘Yeah! I’m sorry but I guess I will have to go to the new hotel to approve the decorations and stuff’, Harry says.

‘I have never been to the new hotel’, Louis says.

‘What?!’, Harry walks towards him and leans on the counter. ‘You’ve never been there? Are you kidding me?’

‘No! It’s true’, Louis says raising his head to look at Harry.

‘Wanna come with me today?’, Harry asks already mentally picturing how he will give him the tour of the hotel.

‘Sure! If it doesn’t mess up with your schedule’.

Harry smiles giddily and types out a huge email.

*

Louis leans back further in Harry’s arms, holding his mug in one hand and pulling the cover over his waist. Harry reduced the too loud volume of the TV and started with the first season of One Tree Hill. It’s Louis’ favourite. No matter how many time he will watch it, it will never be enough. Harry lightly kisses his temples as Louis makes himself comfortable, his cup warming his hand.

‘I ship Leyton so hard’, Louis says.

‘They are meant to be together in every other world’, Harry says passionately.

‘True that!’ Louis says holding his cup with his both hands.

After the episode is over, Harry switches off the TV garnering a small protest from Louis.  
‘Talk to me, now’, Harry insists taking a bite of the McD burger Miguel dropped off a while back. Neither one of them was in any mood to make breakfast.

Louis brings the burger that Harry’s is holding to his mouth and takes a huge bite.

Harry gasps, ‘You weren’t supposed to take a bite as big as the size of an island’.

Louis wipes the sauce that dripped on his chin, ‘C’mon, Sharing is caring’. Louis’ voice is muffled.

Louis slowly chews his bite all the while looking at Harry thinking about something. It isn’t that he does not like spending ample time with Harry, but the thought of actually going on a holiday with Harry is making him nervous.

‘What?’, Harry says wiping the crumbs and remnants of sauce from his mouth.

Louis takes a deep breath before asking, ‘Did you really mean it when you asked me to join you in Greece?’

Harry’s brows join in confusion. ‘Do you think I pulled it out of my ass? I really meant it, every word’.

Louis bites his bottom lip, ‘Why?’. He asks in a low voice.

A smile makes its way onto Harry’s lips, ‘I know it’s like too soon to ask to join me for a holiday. But seriously, I want to spend some time with you. And I know if I try to take some time off while staying in this city, I will return back to the office after two days’.

Louis chuckles shaking his head. ‘What will we do there?’

‘There are so many things to do in Greece’. Harry’s eyes widen and shine as he talks about his favourite place. ‘Let me show you the picture I took’.

‘I have seen some of the pictures you have posted on social media. But you don’t take a lot of pictures’, Louis says.

‘To be honest, I take very few but I mostly like to take pictures of different places and art’, Harry says firing his iPad.

They spend next hour going through the pictures and planning for their trip. Harry promises to take him to his favourite cafe, take him for a swim at the most beautiful beach, and to the theater that has plays on Greece’s history.

Louis agrees to join him everywhere, only if Harry promises to get the best Greek cuisine for him everyday. Harry agrees.

*

‘I bought you some things yesterday’, Louis chirps happily as Harry comes out from the shower.

Harry’s eyes shoot up in amusement. ‘Sex toy?’ Harry says cheekily.

Louis narrows his eyes at him. ‘I know your mind works only one way, but no sex toys’.

Harry pouts acting sad.

‘Close your eyes’, Louis commands which make Harry’s eyes widen.

‘Close your eyes not widen them, man!’

‘Alright alright’, Harry says as he closes his eyes and smirks.

‘No! Put your hand over your eyes as well’, Louis says.

‘Trust me, I won’t peek’, Harry assures. ‘Gentleman’s word’.

‘Dude! You’re gentleman only when it suits you. And you are definitely not a gentleman when you are wearing nothing but your undies’.

Harry’s mouth gapes and his eyes fly open. ‘You are accusing me now’.

Louis narrows his eyes warning him and Harry obliges his request by closing his eyes and putting his hand over them.

Harry hears some low sounds of ruffling and shuffling and the opening of a paper bag.

‘I brought you…’, Louis says trying to keep the element of surprise in his voice, ’a shirt!.. Ta daaaaaa!’.

Harry opens his eyes and blinks a couple of times at the red silk shirt hanging at the handle of the wardrobe.

Harry looks at the shirt carefully, biting his lips, arms crossed.

Louis looks at him hopefully, in excitement, waiting for a reaction from him.

‘What! You don’t like it?’, Louis asks.

‘No! I mean yeah... I mean it’s nice’, Harry nods. ‘Just not my color’.

Louis frowns, ‘There’s isn’t any color which isn’t your color.

Harry tilts his head sideways, contemplating how to explain it to Louis that he hasn’t worn anything this bright ever. ‘It is so attention grabbing’.

‘It matches the color of your lips’, Louis says slyly.

Harry smiles mischievously before pulling Louis into his arms, ‘Were you thinking about my lips while shopping?’.

Louis giggles as he struggles to get out from Harry’s hold. ‘Put on some clothes you fiend. We are getting late’.

*

While on their way to the new hotel, Louis’ entire attention is on Harry. Even though Harry is busy with something on his iPad, he keeps talking to Louis, discussing something or the other. It is still raining. Leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder, he traces the path of the raindrops that fall on the window. The ride to the hotel is long and rain slowing it down.

Louis does not realise when they reach the hotel. He jumps on his seat when they enter a property with huge metal gates and endless graveled driveway and landscaped garden stretched till the horizon. Flowers of every color imaginable line the edge of the garden. His eyes widen and mouth hangs open when the building comes into sight. The victorian building in front looks every inch like a palace from the outside. Louis can’t even bring himself to think what it looks like from inside. He has seen the blueprint, few interior designs and the 3D model of the hotel a lot of times before, but for the first time, he is seeing it all come to life.

Louis’ voice catches in his throat. He absolutely can’t believe what he is looking at.

The car turns a slight curve and stops in front of the building. Harry looks over at Louis and gestures him to get out of the car.

As Louis comes to stand next to Harry who is buttoning his suit jacket, Louis looks at the widest marble stairs with brass handles on the corner. Louis can see his own reflection in them as they climb. A concierge tips his hat, smiling, as he opens the huge wooden door. Harry smiles politely at him asking how he is doing.

As soon as they enter the lobby, Louis looks around the plush white interiors with bright flowers on various surfaces bringing colors to space. The Italian marble over which they walk is spotless and sparkles as sunlight touches it.

A huge glass chandelier hangs in the middle of the lobby and Louis saves himself from thinking about how much it weighs or costs. Several seating spaces for the visitors and guests are all white just like the huge reception.

Louis catches Harry looking at him, smiling slightly.

‘Like it?’

‘I love it Harry. It’s so beautiful. I mean.. I don’t even have words to explain how magnificent it is’, Louis says excitedly, charmed by everything that he sees.

Harry chuckles. ‘Wait till you see the rest’. And with that promise, Harry takes his hand and pulls him towards a broad passage. Everything that Louis sees takes away his breath. Huge columns with big flower vases line the passage.

Harry’s entire team came out from nowhere and joins them. Zayn giving him the details of the work he has inspected. Louis looks at them and feels so out of place wearing jeans and jumper as compared to the rest of them wearing immaculate suits. He didn’t think that everyone will be in formals here and even Harry didn’t ask him to wear a suit.

Turning a corner, they reach the elevator area. All four elevators are open and waiting. His entire team climbs inside the other elevators leaving Harry and Louis alone in one of them.

Louis leans against the glass of the elevator looking at the beauty of the building as they ascend.

‘Why didn’t you ask me to wear a suit like everyone?’, Louis asks.

‘I never ask anyone to wear a suit. It is their decision. As long as their attire is not hampering my work, I don’t care what they wear’, Harry explains.

Louis laughs. ‘You are making them work on a Sunday’.

‘I pay them very generously. I’m sure they don’t mind working on a Sunday’, Harry says.

The elevator door pings and they both turn their head towards the door.

They walk down a wide hallway graced by different seating spaces before reaching a closed etched glass door. Louis realises they might have reached the conference room and steps back. Harry turns his head towards him to find an answer for the reluctance.

‘You go inside. I’ll keep myself busy’, Louis says.

Harry frowns.

‘I mean I’m sure I’m not needed inside. I don’t wanna disturb you all’. Louis turns on his heels.

‘Get in’, Harry’s stern voice reaches him.

Louis turns around to look at him pouting. Someone opens the door and Harry takes Louis inside with him.

Louis is stunned at the setting inside. A long wooden table with stylus and pens are kept in front of twenty chairs with one chair at the head of the table. Liam is standing by his chair adjacent to Harry’s. Liam acknowledges Louis with a nod. Harry takes Louis with him and gestures him to sit in the chair across from Liam.

The meeting starts and the event manager shows them slides and slides of decorations to choose from the shortlisted ones.

Louis’ attention keeps spanning between the slides and Harry. He wonders how a few hours back Harry was all cuddly and domestic at home wearing pajamas. And now he is in his game.

Wearing his suit and black glasses, directing his team. Even Harry’s slightest nod or faint facial expression holds more authority than Louis has ever seen in a person.

After two hours, when the meeting is over and the decorations are approved, they all start to disperse. Harry has ordered that all the flowers that will be used in decoration will be flown in from Switzerland. Wines and liquor will be sourced from the various countries. Not just that but also, Michelin star chefs are going to prepare the dinner for the inauguration day.

Louis is getting both excited and nervous for the said day.

While shaking hands with everyone as they leave the room, Harry’s discussing something with Zayn.

Liam approaches them and says, ‘Boys! What are the plans today?’

‘We don’t have any right now’, Louis informs.

‘I was thinking of giving Louis a tour of the hotel’, Harry says.

Zayn nods and stands next to Liam, ‘Niall has invited us over to his place tonight for some pizza and beer’.

‘We’ll be there’, Louis says.

Later, they bid Zayn and Liam goodbye.

*

Every floor Harry takes him to, is a surprise. There isn’t a fault or anything missing that Louis can point out. From the interiors to the furniture, everything screams lavishness. When they reach an empty floor with nothing but columns, Louis turns to look at Harry. The floor looks like it is still under construction.

‘From here the next six floors will be the new head office’, Harry informs.

Louis turns to look at him confused.

‘Oh, you don’t know. We are shifting our office here. New place. New office’, Harry says proudly.

‘Why?’

‘Current one is not large enough anymore. We need more space. Hence!’, Harry says.

‘Wow!’, Louis says. ‘Why is it under construction?’

‘Structure is ready. We can do the rest later. Right now I just wanted to focus on the hotel and not the office part’.

Louis nods at his decision to take everything slowly and step by step.

‘We’ll start working on this in a few weeks’, Harry says.

Taking Louis’ hand in his, he leads them back to the elevator.

‘There’s something else I have to show you. Come’.

*

They step out on the top floor, which just like the office space isn’t constructed. It’s wide and open.

‘Why are we here?’, Louis asks.

Harry pulls him further to the other side of the floor. A single table with two chairs decorated with orchids is in the middle. A bottle of champagne and two flutes are at the center of the table.

Louis squeals looking at it.

‘What is this?’, Louis cannot stop blushing.

‘I promised you lunch didn’t I’, Harry says.

He pulls out a chair for Louis to sit in and pours them some champagne.

‘This is fantastic, Harry. Thanks. You didn’t have to though’, Louis says taking a sip of champagne.

‘Of course, I did!’, Harry says. ‘Do you know what place this is?”

Louis shakes his head and looks around the floor. There are several plastic construction curtains at places which is very understandable knowing the place is still being worked on.

‘This is my new penthouse’, Harry says.

Louis looks at him in surprise, ‘What! You will move in here. Wow! Harry that’s such an amazing news. This place is gorgeous’.

Harry beams at Louis’ excitement.

‘Thanks! I knew I wanted to move here as soon as I brought this place’.

‘But why do you always like to live in penthouses?’

‘Hey! I’m saving my commute time. I mean London is so big that if you walk 100 miles from here, you’d still be in London. I don’t like traveling so much. Also, I have a habit of working late hours. It’s convenient’

‘I’m glad! This is place is very soothing’. Louis looks around and as far as he can see, there’s only green. The place is so quaint, that Louis has no doubt that people will pay good money to spend some time here away from the madness of the city.

‘Innit!’, Harry says. ‘You hungry?’

‘Famished’, Louis says.

‘Then you are going to enjoy food from your favourite chef’, Harry says.

Louis can't believe when he sees Graham coming out from a curtained area, his assistants holding two plates. Harry nods at Graham as he approaches their table.

‘Graham! What you doing here?’, Louis asks gleefully.

‘Having the pleasure of serving you both a very fine meal’, Graham says.

They are first served pressed ham hock with horseradish cream, followed by a hearty meal of caramelized chicken with triple cooked chips and homemade ice cream with tuile as dessert.

By the time they are done with lunch, they both are too full and lil dizzy with all the champagne.  
Louis walks up to Harry and sits astride his lap.

‘Thanks!’, Louis says.

‘For what?’

‘Today! It was amazing. I love the new hotel and I’m so excited for the new office and your new home. And the lunch was very delightful’.

Harry lightly grazes his mouth with his fingers. Harry looks him in the eye. ‘Lou!’, Harry whispers.

He glides down his index finger from Louis’ mouth to his neck making Louis arch back in the feeling. Wherever his fingers slide, Louis’ skin feels like it is on fire.

Harry forgets to breathe looking at Louis. He gently plants his lips on Louis’ throat and quickly slips his hands inside his jumper.

Louis’ hands curl around Harry’s hairs, pulling them. Louis closes his eyes getting lost in the pleasure of Harry’s mouth gliding down his throat and his warm hands tracing his curves.

*

 

_Harry Styles: Please!_   
_Louis Tomlinson: No..._   
_Harry Styles: I’m on my knees, begging!_   
_Louis Tomlinson: on your knees! Go on I’m listening._   
_Harry Styles: Louis come with me._   
_Louis Tomlinson: beg harder!_   
_Harry Styles: Lou…_   
_Louis Tomlinson: Haz…_   
_Harry Styles: I’m in the middle of a meeting, you shit! My back is still sore by the way. And why you don’t wanna come with me to the party._   
_Louis Tomlinson: your back is sore because of your own mistake. Who the hell falls down from the couch while sleeping. And no I’m not in the mood to get bored this evening in your high society party. Spare me._   
_Harry Styles: You made me sleep on the couch. And, you won’t get bored there, promise._   
_Louis Tomlinson: You ate all the cookies Liz sent for me. FOR ME! You slept on the couch for like five minutes and you still managed to fall from it. You should thank my generosity that I let you back in bed. Also, you will be busy socializing with everyone, and I I will be bored!_   
_Harry Styles: My house, my bed and I still had to suffer in that fucking couch! Btw those cookies were for me too. And, I never ignore you in parties._   
_Louis Tomlinson: I ate two cookies and you ate 10. Liz sent me an email saying they weren’t for you. You stole my cookies. You thief! Also, Fine I’ll come with you._   
_Harry Styles: I’m her twin. Everything she sends is automatically half mine. I did not steal them. I only took my half of the share. Thanks, btw!_   
_Louis Tomlinson: fuck you. Don’t play your twin card with me! And Your maths has always been this poor or you just forget to math when it comes to cookies? You’re welcome!_   
_Harry Styles: I won the maths olympiad._   
_Louis Tomlinson: I want proof!_

*

Picking out a fluffy white towel from the rack Louis stands in front of the bathroom mirror, considering whether to shave off his slight five o'clock shadow. He glances at the clock and keeps the thought of shaving aside. The presentation he has been working on took all his day and he was even late to come back from the office. Harry was already out from the shower when he got home and Louis quickly jumped into the shower. Harry was asking to accompany him to the party all week and wasn’t taking any no from him. He agreed to it after getting a confirmation from Zayn that they both will be there too.

He wraps his towel around his waist, slicks back his wet hairs and walks towards the door.  
One look at Harry and he freezes on the spot. Harry seems to be confused between choosing a cufflink from his entire collection. His crisp white shirt unbuttoned and an open bow tie hung around his collar. His jet black trousers hang perfectly down his hips giving a slight hint of his white calvins around the waistband. His black glasses are on and hairs slightly disheveled.

Harry double takes at Louis before closing the drawer. They both look at each other, silently.

Louis bites his lips when Harry leans by the table sexily. Louis very well knows what Harry is doing.

Louis tilts his head back a little to give Harry a good view of his neck, breathing measured. There are still some beads of water on Louis’ skin and he decides to slowly roam his hand down his body.

Harry’s eye follow Louis’ hand. Harry licks his lips when Louis stops at his hips where his towel is tied.

Without giving a second thought, Louis opens it and lets it drop by his feet.

Harry’s eyes widen and he swallows. Even though Harry is wearing his glasses, Louis can see the fire behind it and really wants to burn in it right now.

Louis takes slow steps towards Harry.

‘Where are your inhibitions, Louis Tomlinson?’, Harry asks.

‘Dropped them at the door’, Louis says and jumps onto Harry.

Harry seals their lips hungrily, holding him tightly. Harry pulls his hairs tightly while Louis loops his arms around Harry and stands over his feet.

‘Why the fuck do we have to go?’, Louis cries in between kisses.

‘Because I haven’t attended it in the last two years and it won’t look good for me if I skip it this year as well’, Harry says.

Harry picks up Louis and sits him on the top of table never breaking their kiss.

Louis looks up at Harry, catching his breath. ‘Why did you miss previous ones. We could have totally skipped this and fucked each other all night!’

‘Hey! Stop complaining. Last year at this point I did not know you would be in my life’, Harry says pulling him by his neck. ‘When we come back, I promise you will have a really good night. Don’t know how much sleep you will get, but it will be worth it. Promise’.

‘I like this already’, Louis kisses him once again.

‘Help me pick out a cufflink!’, Harry says when they break apart. Louis jumps down the table and nods smiling.

He walks towards his side of the wardrobe and pulls open a drawer. Harry looks at him curiously.

Taking out a small box, he walks towards Harry and says, ‘For you’.

Harry raises an eyebrow and takes the box from him. Harry looks at the white box with a red silk string tied on it.

‘What’s this?’ Harry asks.

‘Open it’.

Harry bites his lips from smiling too hard and opens the string and the box.

Carefully sitting between the cloud of softest cotton is a pair of silver cufflinks with a ruby at the center.

Harry softly laughs looking at them, his eyes shining.

‘You love red color, don’t you!’, Harry says.

‘I’m not biased to any color. I love all of them. But red suits you’, Louis says proudly.

‘You have never seen me wearing red’.

‘I have. Inside my head’, Louis says.

Harry chuckles shaking his head, ‘They are lovely. Thanks’. Louis looks at him, waiting for him to say something more. ‘I’ll wear them tonight’.

Louis smiles wide and Harry pulls him by his waist. ‘So why is it that you can shower me with gifts but I’m not allowed to buy you any?’

‘Because I would rather have companionship with you than gifts’, Louis loops his arms around Harry’s neck. ‘And all the little things you do for me are way above any gifts’.

Harry lightly traces Louis’ jawline, too overwhelmed by Louis’ confession. Of all the things Harry can offer him, Louis only wants Harry to be with him. ‘Lou!’. Harry whispers. ‘Where were you all this time? I waited so long for you. Why didn’t you come sooner Lou?’

Tears make way in Louis' eyes, ‘If I knew you were out there somewhere, I wouldn’t have wasted a single second’.

‘Don’t ever leave’, Harry leans his forehead against Louis’.

‘Never!’

*

‘Why do they have a party in the middle of the week?’, Louis asks on their way to the venue.

‘It’s not exactly a party, more like a fundraiser in the memory of the creator of the foundation. They do it every year on his birthday no matter what day of the week it is’, Harry explains.

Louis nods. ‘Will there be any media?’

‘Nah! They like to keep it low key’.

Louis is impressed as soon as they enter the venue. The entire place is illuminated with white light and decorated with flowers and ferns of yellow, purple and pink. Harry is swarmed with too many people the second he steps inside. Glancing at him, Louis decides to get himself a drink knowing it will take Harry a while to meet everyone there.

Spotting Zayn at the bar, he walks towards him.

‘Where’s Liam?’, Louis asks approaching him.

‘Socialising with people. I thought of getting a drink.’

Louis hops on the bar stool and looks at the bottles stocked at the bar.

‘What would you like?’, Zayn ask.

‘Uhmm... whiskey!’, Louis says.

‘Nice choice’, Zayn raises his glass at him.

‘Li!’, Harry says as they both walk away from the crowd of people around them. ‘When will this party end, I already wanna go home’.

‘Same dude! And it hasn’t even started yet. Gonna be a long evening, eh!’.

‘Longest for me’, Harry says pointing towards the table that is reserved for him.

Liam snorts. ‘Don’t worry Zayn got the place next to you reserved for Louis on one side and Gordon on the other’.

‘God bless Zayn!’, Harry says taking the glass of scotch from Liam.

‘Nice cufflinks, though’, Liam points out.

Harry tries to hide his fond. ‘Stop Li!’

‘What I didn’t say anything’, Liam says. His eyes widen in surprise as Harry’s cheeks turn pink.

‘Stop blushing, man!’

‘I’m not blushing.’

‘You are totally’.

‘Wow! Good to see you so happy’, a voice calls and they both turn in the direction. Andrew walks towards them.

‘And you are here to ruin the happy moment’, Liam remarks rolling his eyes at him.

‘Why are you still invited at parties like these is beyond my understanding’, Andrew makes a snide remark at Liam.

‘Not everyone is gifted with common sense, Andrew. I feel sorry for you’, Liam says and turns to Harry who is gulping down the entire contents of the glass in one go. ‘I’ll catch you later’.

Andrew huffs out a breath after Liam leaves, still tingling with irritation. ‘Hold your cousin.

‘Learn to ignore things, Andrew’, Harry says calmly. He isn’t in any mood to let anything ruin his good mood today.

‘You haven’t been receiving my calls or returning them’, Andrew complains. He complains all the time.

‘I was caught up, Andrew. Chill!’

*

Louis rubs his palms together and looks at Zayn. They asked the bartender to surprise them and now they have four shot glasses filled with finger lime kamikaze shots.

‘Ready!, Louis asks Zayn who is very much waiting to gulp them down.

‘They are just shots not bullets, guys!’, the bartender says.

‘We have work tomorrow!’, Zayn informs the bartender.

Louis nudges Zayn and they both pick up one shot glass and down the contents.

‘Whoa!’, Louis says shaking his head rapidly.

‘So good’, Zayn remarks.

‘Thanks!’, the bartender smiles and leaves them both.

‘Never had this before’, Zayn says.

Louis looks around for Harry and his heart skips a beat finding Victoria approaching him. He takes a sharp intake of breath and glances at Zayn who is ready to take another shot. Louis picks up his shot glass and throws it down in one go.

‘Make me a Greenpoint’, Louis asks the bartender.

*

Louis’ eyes are focused on Harry as he walks towards him with a glass of Greenpoint in his hand. He is determined to put the DeGraws in their place if they try to corner Harry or make him feel small. Harry isn’t Victoria’s source of entertainment anymore.

‘Darling!’, Louis gently touches Harry’s shoulder. ‘I brought you a drink, thought you would like it’.

Harry smiles at him. ‘Thank you’. Louis could feel all eyes on them, especially Victoria.

Taking a glass from him, Harry bends down to whisper in his ear. ‘Thanks for joining me’.

Louis nods smirking.

The host for the evening asks everyone to settle down at their tables.

Harry slips his hand on the small of Louis’ back and guides him towards the table.

Upon reaching their table, Victoria moves to sit next to Harry.

‘Sorry, lady! Seems like this is reserved for me’, Louis smiles politely. Victoria looks at him, face set in a hard line.

Louis turns to shake hands with Gordon standing next to Harry.

‘Ah! Young man. Nice to see you here’, Gordon says delightedly.

‘Nice to see you as well Mr. Gordon’, Louis compliments.

After they all have taken their seats, Andrew asks. ‘What are you drinking Harry?’

‘It’s just a drink Lou brought for me’, Harry says nonchalantly sneaking a glance at Louis.

‘I thought you don’t like strong drinks’, Andrew says.

‘Oh no! He totally does’, Louis interjects.

‘And how would you know that?’, Andrew looks at him trying to hide his annoyance.

‘I mean you get to know what they like or not when you live with them’, Louis says.

Both Victoria and Andrew look at them askew. Andrew puts down his flute of champagne and says, ‘Live!’. Louis can see him biting his tongue at that word.

‘Of course! Like you know what is your wife’s favourite drink. Don’t you?’, Louis raises his glass of wine at him. ‘You both are so cute together though’. The color of Victoria’s face fades and even though Louis should be a better person and feel bad, he actually likes it a lot.

‘What’s your name again? I don’t think we have met before’, Andrew says.

‘Oh! I’m Louis Tomlinson’, Louis says.

Andrew makes a thinking face. ‘Nah! I don’t recall any business house by that name’.

‘Yeah that’s because I’m not in business. I work for Harry. I’m his employee’, Louis says turning to look at Harry.

Andrew snorts. ‘Oh, so this is the classic case of an employee trapping a young, charismatic man. Not a very appropriate thing to do’.

‘Thanks for your concern, Andrew. But it isn’t anything like you think’, Harry says.

Victoria looks at Harry aggressively. ‘Tell us what it is about, Harry. This is the first time you’ve brought someone with you’.

Harry blushes and looks at Louis. ‘Yeah! I mean it’s...’, Harry trails off looking into Louis’ blue eyes and never gets to explain it.

Throughout the evening Louis and Harry keep giggling over something or the other. Louis charms everyone at the table with his wit. It is obvious that Victoria is feeling out of place because no one was talking about how beautiful she looks and what a lovely couple she and Andrew are.

Harry and Louis aren’t rubbing it in anyone’s face and are just being themselves. Andrew sends a few messages to Harry to meet him outside, but Harry never bothers to check his phone, even though he knows it is beeping. Andrew is fuming and Harry does not even notice.

As the seconds passed by, the itch to go back home and ravish each other keeps increasing. The event seems to pass in a blur for both of them. Even though they both are prepared for it to be super long and boring, they don’t realise how it’s over so soon. Each other’s company made it easier. When they both can’t stand another second without crashing their lips and bodies together, they decide to leave.

As they get inside the car, Louis sits astride Harry kissing him fervently.

‘How fast can you drive, M?’, Harry asks impatiently in between the kisses.

‘How fast you want?’

‘Fastest’, Harry says and pulls out Louis’ shirt tucked inside his pants. Louis’ hands snatch open Harry’s bow tie and kiss his cheek making way to his neck.

The entire ride home is a mess with their breaths fogging the windows and glass. Miguel has to keep changing the car’s temperature to stop the fog from sticking. After a while, Miguel decides to put in his ear plugs so he doesn’t have to hear the noises they make. Their clothes are out of place, hairs messy and lips already swollen.

Both of them are relieved as soon as they enter the parking of Harry’s penthouse. Climbing into the elevator, Harry’s eyes dart towards the camera in the corner.

‘Can’t you get the footage deleted?’, Louis asks.

‘I don’t want them to see this’, Harry says. He immediately has an idea. Taking off his jacket he throws it over the camera. Louis laughs looking at this and continues with their make out session. This has been the longest elevator ride they both have ever taken in their lives.

They rip each others’ clothes apart the second they step out of the elevator and make way to Harry’s bedroom. And without a doubt, Harry keeps his promise.

*


	19. Chapter 19

Louis’ giggles fill every corner of the room with the happiness and joy. Their morning breaths mingling with each other just like their legs tangle with each other under the quilt.

‘Hazza! Let me go!’, Louis begs. But Harry is in not in the mood to let Louis get out of bed this morning. Pinning Louis hands above his head, Harry seals their mouths with a deep kiss. ‘I have a huge meeting to conduct today’.

‘Lou! You’ll be fine’, Harry encourages him.

‘No you don’t know my boss’, Louis pouts making Harry raises his eyes at him playfully.

‘Ah! Your boss who if I remember correctly is a pill’, Harry says.

‘Yes! I hate him’.

‘Why what has he done?’

Louis bites his lips suppressing his laugh, ‘He wears those super sexy suits and black glasses making my existence difficult.’ Louis stops, assessing Harry’s reaction. But watching him smirk on top of him, Louis goes on, ‘His deep voice, his stance, the way he looks at me, Lord I hate him’.

‘Hhmm... he sounds like a douche. Even I hate him now’, Harry says.

Louis tries to struggle out from his grasp. ‘Uh! Haz please, move now. Really’.

Harry groans on top of him, holding him down even tighter, ‘No!’. Harry protests. ‘Five more minutes’.

Louis sighs, ‘I’m nervous, damn! And you are not helping’.

‘Louis! You have done it so many times. You’ll be fine’, Harry says.

‘Yeah! But I have never given any presentation to Gordon or the bank. What if I fuck it up?’ Louis shakes his head and rakes his hands through his messy hairs. ‘I’m want to go through the presentation once again’.

Louis is getting more impatient by the second and Harry senses that. ‘Lou! Relax, babe’.

‘Can’t!’, Louis says. ‘Please lemme go to the office now’.

‘Fine!’, Harry reluctantly agrees and rolls onto his back.

Louis gets out of the bed and stretches lazily. Harry’s eyes are glued on him, the way his back arches, the dip of his back, the bulge of his biceps. Harry doesn’t even make any effort to stop looking at him. Harry stares at him as Louis picks up the glass of water from the bedside table and gulps it all down. Looking at Louis drinking water Harry can only think about his mouth and how it feels when they kiss. A few drops of water flows down his neck and Harry has to physically stop himself from licking them off.

‘What?’, Louis asks putting down the glass of water.

Harry smiles slyly. ‘I’ll make you breakfast’.

*

‘Your tie!’, Harry says entering the closet. Harry can see the tension on Louis’ face and he knows no matter how much he will try to tell Louis that he will be amazing with the meeting, Louis won’t listen. He will only relax after he has gone through the presentation at least fifty times.

Harry has realised that Louis is the master of his own damn self and it is better to let him handle his own things. There’s little Harry can do to help him with situations, when it comes to their profession. They both have mutually agreed to let Louis climb the ladders of success on his own capabilities.

Louis huffs out a breath. ‘Thanks!’. His palms sweaty and he nervously shifts his weight on one leg to another all the while Harry fixes his tie and suit jacket.

‘I think I have more than an hour to prepare’, Louis says.

Harry moves his face and kisses his temple. ‘You have ample time to go through it’. Pecking his lips Harry holds his hand and takes him downstairs to make sure Louis has proper breakfast before he leaves.

Louis internally thanks, Harry to save his time by living just above his own office.

*

Miguel knocks once before opening the door of Harry’s home office. Harry decides to use some free time in hand to check his emails and go through his schedule for the day.

‘Morning, M!’, Harry says delightedly. There’s a rather rosy glow on Harry’s face and Miguel has been enjoying getting to see him happy, so happy, after ages.

‘Morning son! You look good!’

‘Feel good’, Harry smiles.

Miguel smiles wholeheartedly. But his smile fades away slowly when he remembers why he is in the office this early. He knows it won’t be a good news for Harry and he really doesn’t want to ruin his day by giving him the news. But he has to.

‘Harry!’, Miguel says seriously. The tone of Miguel’s voice takes away the smile from Harry’s face. He has a slight idea what is coming.

‘Mr. and Mrs. Styles are back from their trip’, Miguel says slowly.

Harry takes a sharp breath, his hands slowly resting over the table.

Miguel braves himself to speak further. ‘Mr. Styles wants to see the hotel’.

Harry dry laughs. ‘Then take him there!’

‘He wants to see you as well’, Miguel informs.

Harry grits his teeth. ‘I don’t have time’. Harry looks away and back to his laptop screen.

‘Harry, he is looking forward to meeting you there’, Miguel says.

Harry’s head snaps up to look at him. ‘Why? Oh yes, there wasn’t anyone on the trip to shit on, right. He might be itching’.

Miguel sighs. If he has to take anyone’s side on this, he will take Harry’s. Of all things and rough times Harry has been through, his father was a major contributor.

‘Take him there, M!’, Harry orders.

Harry never shoots orders at Miguel out of respect. And Miguel understands Harry’s refusal to see his father. Their meetings were never good or happy or anything to look forward to. Harry is always sad and dejected every time he comes back after meeting his father.

Nodding his head, Miguel agrees and leaves.

 

*

Niall rubs Louis’ back gently as he enters the conference room. ‘Ready?’.

There will be around twenty people attending the meeting which includes all the important people associated with the project. Louis has never lead a meeting of such high profile people and this is what is making him nervous. This is their last meeting where they are addressing the investors before the inauguration and no one wants anything to go wrong, especially Louis.

Louis laughs nervously tapping away on his laptop. ‘Not really!’

The entire room goes silent as Liam enters with the rest of the attendees. Louis looks at them and frowns when he doesn’t see Harry.

‘Mr. Gordon!’, Louis shakes hands with him. ‘How are you doing this morning?’

‘Not bad! Looking forward to the meeting though’, he says.

Louis nods smiling and internally feeling the pressure of the meeting already. He wonders where Harry is and why he isn’t here to make it easy for Louis with his presence.

Before he can think anything further, the room fills with the powerful smell of cologne which Louis knows is coming from Harry. Louis doesn’t even have to turn around to see him, he can feel the impact of Harry’s presence, the sound of his footsteps. He can feel the gravity of the room shifting towards Harry, all eyes glued on him.

Louis looks up at Harry when he feels his gaze on him. And Louis forgets how to breathe.

Standing directly in front of him across the table is Harry Styles shaking hands and greeting everyone at the meeting. Wearing his jet black suit, he wore the day Louis and Harry first met, blue tie and his black glasses Harry looks every bit of sharp and clever businessman. Any traces of soft and cuddly Harry, Louis kissed this morning before leaving for work isn’t anywhere in sight. His silver watch contrasts against the ruby cufflinks Louis gifted him last night.

Settling down on his chair, Harry puts the ankle of one leg over the knees of another. Putting his hands on the armrest, joining the fingers, Harry tilts his head back slightly giving Louis a full view of his long pale neck. A hint of redness is peeking from his collar, which Louis remember giving him. A smirk crosses Harry’s face and he nods to Louis to start the meeting.

Louis has to physically stop himself from plunging across the room and kissing the living daylights out of Harry. Louis takes a deep breath and shakes his head slightly to shake off all the impure thoughts he is having right now, thanks to Harry. He is supposed to make it easier for Louis, not difficult. Louis makes up his mind, to make him pay for this later. Louis very subtly rubs his middle finger on the bridge of his nose, giving Harry the hint.

Throughout the meeting Harry keeps looking at Louis, knowing no one will ever know who he is looking at, thanks to his glasses. This is the only way he can think of making it easier on Louis, diverting his attention from the pressure of the meeting. And, it works. Louis flawlessly conducts the meeting and owns it like a boss. He answers everyone's questions with confidence. Louis has done his homework properly, it’s evident. Nobody has an ounce of doubt regarding the new hotel and are sure that their money is invested at the right place, by the end of the meeting.

Undoubtedly, even Harry is satisfied at his decision of hiring him.

*

_Louis Tomlinson: ?_   
_Harry Styles: i have exactly 7 minutes before my next conference. Meet me in office._

Louis rushes quickly to Harry’s office and opens the door in one swift motion. Finding Harry smiling slyly behind his desk, Louis purses his lips and takes long strides towards him. He glances around the room and is taken aback, ‘Wow! Your office looks bright and colorful’. Louis remarks looking at the colorful rug and the array of brightly colored wine glasses on the bar.

Harry pulls him on his lap as he approaches him. ‘Thanks!’

Louis pulls Harry’s hairs and seals their lips in a wild passionate kiss.

‘You fucker! What the hell was that in the meeting?’, Louis asks.

Grabbing Louis’ bottom lips in his and biting it lightly, Harry says, ‘It worked!’

‘You are so gonna pay for it, Styles!’, Louis warns.

‘How?’, Harry asks amused at Louis’ words.

Louis suddenly gets down on his knees, placing his hands on Harry’s hips. Looking at him from beneath his lashes Louis tilts his head.

‘No, Louis! I have a conference call’, Harry widens his eyes in panic.

‘Is it my problem?’, Louis smirks.

‘I have a video conference call starting in a minute’, Harry says clearly.

‘But is that my problem, Harry!’.

‘Holy fuck!’, Harry says. He invited this for himself. And he also knows Louis won’t take a no from him. Opening the buttons of his pants, Harry arches his back to slip them down. Louis licks his lips finding him semi-hard.

They both look at the intercom as it beeps. Louis looks at Harry and raises his eyebrows, smile forming on his lips.

‘Zayn!’, authority of Harry’s voice didn’t go away even knowing he is going to be in a very difficult situation next minute.

Louis pulls the elastic of Harry’s briefs, his erection peeking out from it.

‘Everyone’s ready for the call’, Zayn informs.

‘Connect me’, Harry says.

Louis rubs his nose on the head of Harry’s manhood and says in low voice, ‘Hey baby! I missed you. Did you miss me?’

‘Are you sure?’, Zayn asks. Harry wonders if he heard what Louis said but dismisses the thought thinking it was barely audible.

‘Yes, please’, Harry says.

‘Oh yeah!’, Louis smiles looking at Harry’s member. Harry bites his lips and prays to God his call isn’t difficult.

‘Good afternoon, Sir!’, a female voice says as the call gets connected.

‘Afternoon!’, Harry acknowledges.

‘We cannot see you. Is the webcam not working, sir?’, she asks.

‘Everything’s fine. I have turned off my video. Now can we start’, Harry says. He grips Louis’ hairs as his tongue flicks over his head.

This is going to be one hell of a call for Harry.

*

Harry giggles as Louis bites his earlobe. This is the third time Louis has pulled out Harry’s shirt as he tries to tuck it.

‘Lou! Stop’, Harry says.

‘Nope!’, Louis whispers continuing to slip his hands under his shirt kissing his jawline.

Harry gives up trying to fix his clothes. The call was the most impossible thing Harry has ever done in his life. Every time Harry tried to slow Louis by pulling his hair, Louis teased him harder. Initially, he expected the call to last for an hour but he quickly wrapped it up in twenty minutes after outlining them with the details and asking them to get back to him on Monday. After the call, Harry drags him to the couch and lets Louis suck him off as per his will.

Wrapping his arms around Louis, Harry is sure that the feeling consuming his right now, is the one he has never experienced or even mildly felt. Pushing Louis’ chin upwards, he kisses him.

‘Let’s go out for dinner’, Harry suggests.

Louis pouts. ‘Sorry! Already made plans with boys on the floor’.

Harry smiles. ‘No problem! Where are you going?’ Harry fixes Louis’ messed up hair. In every position and way, Louis' hair looks good.

‘The bar, down the street’, Louis gestures and Harry nods understanding. ‘Alright! I need to go back.’

‘Ok!’, Harry mouths. No matter how much they would love to enjoy each other’s company right now, they both have their jobs to do.

‘See you later’, Louis gives him one last peck on the lips and starts to leave.

Watching Louis walk up to the office door, Harry shouts, ‘Hey Louis!’

Louis turns back to look at him.

‘One day you are going to waddle your way out of this office’, Harry promises.

Louis looks at him, face breaking into a smile and amusement. ‘We’ll see who waddles out from this office Mr. Styles. You or me!’.

Harry laughs at Louis words as he exits through the door and leans down on the couch thinking about what just happened here. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine making out with anyone in his office, let alone someone sucking him off right in the middle of his conference call. Everything that happens between them seems like a dream to Harry sometimes. Louis seems like a dream to him. There’s too much happiness and too much unexplained feeling inside him right now. And he wonders if this is what love is.

 

*

Harry helps himself to another glass of wine after he comes back from office. There is still a lot of things he will have to look at over the weekend. Trying to loosen the muscles of his neck, he opens his laptop and settles down on the couch. He isn’t in the mood to go and work from his office. He is hoping to finish today’s tasks before Louis comes back, so they both can take a long warm bath.

What he isn’t looking forward to for the evening is Andrew to show up at his house.

'Hey', Andrew says walking towards him.

'Hi', Harry says.

Andrew doesn't seem like he is in a good mood. His face gives it away and a wave of dismay passes through Harry. 'Everything alright?'

Andrew walks up to him. 'I don't know. You tell me', he says in an accusatory tone.

Harry looks at him confused. He shuts the lid of his laptop and sits straight. ‘What happened?'.

Andrew walks up to the bar in silence and pours himself a drink.

His silence and refusal to talk make Harry anxious. 'What happened Andrew? Why are you treating me like this?'

'I'm not. You are treating me badly. It's nothing new, cos you do that often', Andrew says.

His words hit Harry in places. Andrew often complains how Harry hurts him, but what about all the times Harry has been hurt by him. Harry looks at him in silence not sure what to say.

'Who is this new guy you are hanging out with or should I say sleeping with?', Andrew asks taking the sip of his drink. Of course, he is here to ask about Louis.

'Tell me', Andrew asks him again with an edge of warning in his voice.

'He is...', Harry thinks about the right words to say but can’t find any. He takes a deep breath, 'He is... Special', he finally finds his courage and says it.

Andrew looks at him, his eyes filled with anger. Harry has never seen Andrew this angry. He has heard Andrew shout at people, getting angry at people, but never him. Andrew never gets angry at him.

'What do you mean special?', Andrew asks.

Harry opens his mouth to speak but no words come out, not because of fear but because he himself doesn't know. Andrew looks at him and nods his head and slowly walks towards the couch, keeping his drink on the table.

'Seems like your new flavour', Andrew asserts. 'Here I'm doing everything I can to make you happy, but no you have to go out and find a new person'.

This hurts Harry badly. 'What do you mean by you are trying to make me happy? You aren't doing that', Harry retorts.

Andrew turns to look at him. 'Really!'.

'You married someone else, remember!', Harry snaps at him, too tired for his shit.

‘How long are you going to hold that against me?', Andrew says in disgust.

'What do you mean how long? You are married, Andrew. You have a wife and a daughter', Harry says angrily.

'It wasn't my choice. You know that. And you keep that against me all the time. Stop being such a snob', Andrew says.

Harry looks at him tears pricking his eyes, all the memories flooding back.

'I had a plan two years back. I could have made everything right for us. You refused', Andrew blames him.

Harry is taken aback with this. 'Plan! Divorcing your wife was your plan. How can you even bring yourself to say this, let alone do this to Victoria!'

'She doesn't mean anything to me', Andrew says curtly.

'Stop treating her like that. She is the mother of your daughter', Harry argues.

'You refused to marry me. I was ready to part with my business. We could have started new. You, me and Alice', Andrew says.

'No Andrew. I refuse to keep a daughter and mother apart. I refuse to live with guilt all my life. Alice was just born when you 'planned' to divorce', Harry says air quoting the word planned. 'Do you even think any court in this world would have given you the custody of Alice? Do you think anyone would have let you go ahead with a divorce?'.

'I had everything sorted out. I talked to my lawyer', Andrew says.

'You just stop saying that', Harry says tears streaming down his face, he falls on the couch. 'You have hurt me more than anyone ever'.

'What nonsense are you saying. Is that new guy feeding you all this?', Andrew says. He pauses and begins again, walks up to Harry and cups his face in his hands. 'I have loved you more than anyone ever'.

Harry just looks at him blankly with tears in his eyes.

'What have you give me in return? Nothing. You refuse to even have sex with me. What's wrong with me', Andrew says.

'What have I given you?’.

This is enough for Harry. If Andrew is going to bring out the sympathy card, Harry is going to show him a mirror now. ‘I have given you six years of my life Andrew. I have saved your life. You were ready to destroy your life, I saved you', Harry says loudly. 'Victoria was pregnant with Alice when you went to those shady clubs and drank and smoked God knows what. I dragged your ass out from those places every single time. I saved her future, I saved a mother's son. What have I got in return? You made me the bad guy in your marriage but I was the one who begged you to go back to your wife every single day. I put an end to your budding addiction to sleeping pills, where is my credit for that? What do I get in return? Tell me. You never even stood up for me. You left me on my own to struggle with myself, my feelings. And now when I’m happy you can't see that. Andrew, I never destroyed your marriage as your wife says, you never built your own marriage.'

'Fucking stop now', Andrew shouts at him, scaring the shit out of Harry. But he isn’t stopping now.

'Is she pregnant again?', Harry asks and Andrew looks back at him. 'She wasn't taking any drinks at the party yesterday and was very particular about what she ate', Harry points out. Andrew takes a deep breath and Harry continues. 'I don’t know much about pregnancy but I know expectant mothers are not supposed to drink. She was glowing too'.

'I’m not sure', Andrew says refusing to meet his eye.

Harry jerks his hand away. 'You have some nerve to come here and tell me about what to do and what not'.

'We are not sure yet, it's too early to say anything', Andrew confesses silently.

Harry breaks into sobs. 'How much more are you going to hurt me?'

'I hurt you? What are you saying? You are the one who keeps sleeping around and I hurt you. Do you even know how sad it makes me when you spend time with someone else?'. Andrew says.

Harry cries pulling his knees to his chest.

Andrew says, 'Babe!'.

'Why can't you ever come and tell me anything by yourself? Why do I have to burn in the agony and take the hint', Harry says. Andrew is silent. 'Just tell me she is expecting. And free me'.

'Free you! Fine tell me what you want from me', Andrew demands.

'I want freedom', Harry says sobbing.

'What do you mean! You have all the freedom in the planet. You have freedom to do whatever you want, to eat whatever you want, to live wherever you want. What more freedom do you want?'.

Harry keeps sobbing.

'I think your company is very wrong these days', Andrew says curtly. 'What has he done? Who is he?'.

Harry looks up at him and says clearly, 'He is everything you are not'.

Andrew knocks his glass from the table and it breaks into pieces upon hitting the floor. Harry looks at him in horror trying to keep breathing.

'He is everything I'm not', he says in a mocking tone and Harry can't believe this is happening.

'Right, he is poor, I'm not. He is a common man, I run this fucking city. He is spineless shit, leading innocent people astray. Right, I'm nothing like him, ‘cos I'm better than him'.

Harry shakes his head.

Andrew takes a few deep breaths before taking his face in his hand again and says, 'I will give you few days till whatever is going on passes away. And then we start new, fresh. You and me. Again. In love. Alright', Andrew says.

'I love him', Harry says. And Andrew gets up and tosses the top of the glass table. It shatters with a huge crash and it scares Harry and he starts crying again. A piece of glass lands next to him on the sofa.

'I will destroy every single person that comes between you and me, Harry', Andrew says in a loud terrifying voice.

'You have destroyed me already, Andrew', Harry says.

'You know what the best thing is, I will accept you when you come back to me unlike you who takes my marriage against me’. He walks up to the bar and breaks all the bottles kept there in one go. The entire floor is covered with glasses and the countertop as well. Harry finds his energy to calm Andrew but it backfires.

'Just leave', Harry says.

'You selfish person. You always think about your comforts, never about mine. I'm not living a good life here unlike you. People want to live your life and you are complaining'. A shard of glass cuts Harry's palm and he winces in pain as blood comes out.

'I'm not leaving you or stop loving you Harry, do whatever you want. And dare you blame me again for your tears. I'm not responsible for them', Andrew says those final words and leaves the penthouse.

*

Walking back to the office after some drinks with lads, Louis looks up at the sky. Slowly winter’s coming, he can feel it. This will be his first winter in London. He always wanted to visit London during winter and cherish the beauty of a snow-clad city. A smile makes way to his lips thinking about being wrapped in front of a fireplace with Harry. Yes, he is eagerly looking forward to it.

He can see the lights of his office floor. He leans on the nearest lamppost and thinks about how nervous he felt when he stepped in the office for the first time for the interview. He was sure he wouldn’t get selected but by some miracle, he was and here he is now. He thinks about how much his life has changed in the past six months. Not only he is pushing his boundaries at work but he also has someone to go home to. Since Harry and Louis have started spending time together, Louis puts extra efforts on his work. He doesn't want anyone to come back at him and say that Harry is helping him professionally. He has managed to keep Harry away from getting too involved in his work and Harry agreed, reluctantly.

Everyday he keeps falling harder for Harry and it is becoming increasingly difficult to not tell him that. He is only waiting for the inauguration. If Harry rejects or refuses any commitment then he will only have to worry about his feelings and not a massive pile of work like right now. His eyes dart towards the sky and he makes a silent prayer that Harry doesn’t reject him.

Slowly his eyes move down, taking in the beauty of the hotel. Lights on or off, it looks breathtaking always. Taking a deep breath, he straightens himself, ready to go back to Harry. His heart skips a beat when he sees Andrew getting into his car. It doesn’t seem like he came out from the restaurant. Louis’ eyes immediately dart upwards at Harry’s penthouse. Even though he can’t see anything, he suddenly feels something strange. He rushes towards the building.

*

Louis looks around at the living room in horror. All he can see are a million pieces of glass scattered on the floor, the air has a heavy smell of alcohol because of so much spilled liquor. Louis frantically looks around in the dead silent room. He calls out for Harry but no answer comes. He contemplates where to start looking for him. But to go anywhere he will have to cross the endless glass. He thinks of calling the housekeeping to clean this mess, but first, he has to find Harry.

Even though he is wearing shoes, he walks carefully towards the terrace.

‘Harry’, Louis calls out in deep concern. Not finding Harry is worrying him too much.

He looks around but can’t see anyone. As he is about to turn around to go back and check other rooms, he sees a figure standing on the edge of the terrace at the far end. Louis gasps looking at it and rushes towards it.

‘Harry’, Louis says patting his shoulder. Harry does not move or react. Louis shakes him, hoping he will look at him.

When Harry turns around, Louis’ heart falls into pieces looking at Harry’s pale face, teary eyes, red nose. There is a little blood on his left hand.

Harry breaks down in front of him into proper sobs and hugs Louis tightly. Tears pool in Louis' eyes hearing his heart-wrenching cries. The way he desperately hangs onto Louis makes Louis anxious.

‘Harry’, Louis tries to calm him down by roaming his hands up and down his back. Louis moves his hands and takes Harry’s left hand in his. There is some blood coming out from the cut.

Louis instantly gets into the motion and says, ‘Harry, you need a bandage here. Lemme fetch it’.

Louis frees himself from Harry’s hold after a struggle. Harry isn’t ready to let him go.

‘Don’t go, Louis!’, Harry’s cry stops him dead in his track. He turns around to see Harry collapsed on the floor. ‘Don’t leave me’.

Louis rushes back towards him. ‘I’m not leaving, Harry!’

Louis pulls him up. ‘Let’s go inside!’.

‘Don’t leave me!’, Harry chokes looking at him.

Taking Harry’s face in his hands, Louis says softly, ‘Never! I’m not leaving you ever’.

Harry hugs him so tightly Louis is sure he can’t breathe. After a while, he takes his arms and takes him inside the house. Trying to pass the depressing looking living room quickly, Louis takes long strides.

*

Louis helps him out of his clothes and drags him into the bathroom with him. On inspection, he takes a sigh of relief when he finds out that the cut isn’t major and there’s no piece of glass stuck in there.He dresses his hand and then helps him take a shower, making sure not to get the dressing wet. Harry has stopped crying, not even for a second did his good hand or eyes leave Louis. Louis doesn’t ask him about what happened here. It is too soon to ask the questions.

‘Don’t leave!’, Harry says.

‘I’m just taking out PJs for you to wear’, Louis says. ‘Not going anywhere’.

After helping Harry get into his clothes, Louis asks, ‘You hungry?’.

Harry looks at him carefully and nods sheepishly like he is embarrassed.

Settling in bed with Harry, Louis fixes the cover. The living room is such a mess Louis cannot go to the kitchen and cook him proper dinner. Also, if he goes downstairs now Harry will tag along with him and Louis really doesn’t want him to see the mess again.

‘Is there intercom in this room?’, Louis asks.

‘No!’

‘How can I call the housekeeping now?’, Louis says wondering.

Harry is wrapped around him like a vine. He isn’t very much concentrating on what Louis has to say.

‘Where’s your phone, Hazza?’, Louis asks caressing his hair.

‘Dunno!’, Harry closes his eyes, getting lost in the feeling. He couldn’t care less about the world right now, let alone his damn phone. All he wants is Louis. That’s it.

Louis’ motions are restricted with Harry so tightly wrapped around him. He thinks about how he can reach the housekeeping and ask them to clean the house and bring some food. He keeps caressing Harry’s hairs, suddenly it dawns on him that Miguel can help them. Picking up his phone he opens contacts to call him but realizes he doesn’t have Miguel's’ contact information.

‘Babe! Do you remember Miguel’s contact number?’

‘No!’

Louis purses his lips together, confused with what he should do now. He thinks of calling either Liam or Zayn asking for help, but Zayn already told him that afternoon that he and Liam were going to see some friends over dinner. He isn’t sure if Niall would have Miguel’s number.

He types out a message to Zayn asking for Miguel’s contact information.

Zayn’s reply is immediate with Miguel’s contact card and thankfully he did not ask Louis any questions regarding it.

‘Feeling better?’, Louis asks softly.

There’s only a slight hum along with the lines of agreement.

Louis types out a message to Miguel asking him to send some food and chicken soup and get the house cleaned up.

Louis holds him tightly, kissing whatever part of his face he can. Relaxing a bit, Louis starts humming his tune.

After an hour or so there is a knock at the door. Louis’ phone beeps at the same time.

It’s a message from Miguel informing him that the house is clean and the food is at the door. He also asks if he could see Harry now but considering Harry’s situation right now, Louis answers him that it would be better if they see Miguel in the morning.

‘Dinner’s here’, Louis informs.

Harry hasn’t moved an inch nor has he fallen asleep but he did stop crying and that was all Louis cares about. Trying to get out of his grasp is difficult.

‘Harry! I need to get the dinner before it gets cold’, Louis tries to move his arm but Harry holds him tighter.

Watching Harry’s reluctance to let go, Louis has to make a difficult decision. He forcefully frees himself and gets out of bed.

‘Don’t leave, Louis’, Harry cries as Louis gets out of the bed and walks towards the door. Louis’ heart pains at the desperation of his voice.

‘I’m not leaving, Harry! Just getting you dinner’, Louis hurriedly opens the door and pulls inside the food trolley.

Harry is impatiently out of bed by the time Louis turns around. ‘Lou!’.

Harry hugs him tightly, his breath ragged by the fear that Louis will leave him alone.

‘Why are you scared I will leave?’, Louis asks as they both settle back in bed after dinner.

Harry doesn’t eat anything besides a few spoons of soup. ‘I’m a mess’, Harry whispers.

‘Everyone’s a mess, Haz! No one’s perfect’, Louis says.

 

*

Harry quickly runs down the stairs, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. ‘Lou!’

When he wakes up with a pillow tucked under his arm and Louis nowhere in sight, he panics. He hurriedly gets out of the bed and looks in his bedroom, closet and bathroom. Not finding Louis makes him emotional.

‘In the kitchen!’, Louis shouts.

Harry takes quick and long strides towards the kitchen. Tears stream down his face after finding Louis plating food. Harry walks up to him and hugs him tightly, burying his head in Louis’ neck. Last five minutes have been the longest and a whirlwind of emotions. He was sure Louis left even though he saw Louis’ clothes in the laundry basket.

‘I thought you left’, Harry chokes.

Louis runs his hands up and down Harry’s back to calm him down. ‘No Haz, I was just going to bring you breakfast in bed’.

Harry slowly raises his head and looks straight in Louis’ blue eyes. There isn’t any trace of lie or any deception in them. They always reflect who Louis is. Always kind, honest and brave. Taking his face in his hands Harry kisses him. Louis can feel the urgency in the kiss and gives it back the way Harry needs it.

‘Harry!’, Liam says, his voice laced with concern.

Harry breaks the kiss and looks in the direction of the sound. Liam is standing with Miguel, worry written all over their faces. When Harry came down to the kitchen, he really did not bother to look around the house. He didn’t see them sitting on the couch waiting for him and he clearly didn’t see Zayn in the kitchen with Louis and only realizes his presence when he puts the cup of tea on the tray Louis was setting up for him.

‘What happened to your hand?’, Miguel walks over to him. Harry can see the pain on Miguel’s face as he inspects his hand. ‘I’m sorry I wasn’t here last night’. Miguel refuses to look him in the eye.

‘M!’, Harry puts his another hand on his shoulder. ‘Wasn’t your fault at all. Don’t beat yourself. Please’.

Miguel shakes his head and says, ‘None of it would have happened if I was here last night’.

‘You took Uncle Ed to the new hotel. It wasn’t your fault’, Liam says softly.

Harry nods and turns to look at Liam.

‘You alright?’, Liam asks. He is relieved to see Harry. Even though Harry is a disheveled mess, a bit teary and injured, he is satisfied to see him in front of him. Liam doesn’t want to even imagine what would have happened if Louis wasn’t around to look after him last night.

Harry nods at him.

Zayn hands him a glass of water. He tried to ask Liam last night about who has done this to Harry but Liam did not speak a word. He gave up after a while.

They all sit down quietly at the table, none of them too keen on eating the breakfast. Miguel got them sandwiches and Louis and Zayn made fried eggs sunny side up. Harry can feel his head throbbing badly but really cannot bring himself to eat anything.

Refilling their cups, Liam says ‘Haz! Eat’.

‘I can’t’, Harry drops the fork and knife holding a bite of egg for the last couple of minutes.

‘You need proteins and energy’, Liam says.

Miguel wets his lips and braces himself to give Harry another news. He hates everytime he has to be the bearer of terrible information. ‘Harry?’.

Everyone turns to look at Miguel. ‘Mr. Styles is expecting to see you at lunch’.

‘And the day got shittier’, Harry says.

Harry moves the breakfast plate away from him and leans his head on his forearm on the table.

‘I’m not going’. Harry says firmly, not ready to let his father make his day worse.

‘You have to Harry! Don’t rile him up like this’, Miguel says trying to make him see some sense.

Harry raises his head. ‘I haven’t met him yet and I can already feel the pressure that he forces upon me. Fine’. Harry says unwillingly. He has the whole morning to prepare himself to see his father after months. He won’t be entirely ready, but somehow there isn’t any other option for him.

‘The sooner the lunch is over, the sooner I’ll be back home’, Harry says looking at Louis sitting right across from him.

Louis chews his lips, hesitating while saying, ‘Umm.. Harry, I have to go to Doncaster today’.

Harry dry laughs. ‘Of course!’.

‘I told you about it. Remember’, Louis says.

Harry takes a deep breath and realises that Louis did, in fact, tell him on Monday after talking to him mom.

‘When will you be back?’, Liam asks.

‘By tomorrow evening’, Louis says.

‘Can I come with you?’, Harry asks not realising the amount of work he will have to put on hold till then.

‘I won’t mind’, Louis smiles.

‘You should go. It will be a good change’, Liam says putting his hands on Harry’s shoulder. ‘Don’t worry about anything here. I got it’.

Suddenly Harry feels guilty for overburdening Liam with his side of work. He is so thankful to the universe for gifting him with such an understanding brother.

‘Thanks, Li!, Harry says.

*


	20. Chapter 20

_**HARRY** _

_Walking through the glass corridor of the manor brings back all the memories. My relationship with my father has always been turbulent. As far as I remember we never got along. I just wanted him to look at me the way he looked at Liz, with pride and love in his eyes. When I told him that I did not want to get involved in family business, he laughed at me. He laughed so loudly that I almost broke down in embarrassment. I can still hear his laugh sometimes in my head._

_Last time I was here, was when Liz invited us for dinner after her show. I didn't have to think twice before coming here then. But right now, every step I take further makes me wanna recoil on the inside. I can hear the sounds of my protest and father’s ear piercing shouts through the walls. These walls are the witness of my father’s and mine relationship going bitter by the day. These walls have seen too much, heard too much and are still standing tall._

_Only thing I’m glad about is that the cut has healed and I don’t need any bandage for it._   
_I stand outside the huge oak door and take few deep breaths before I step inside.I would rather eat dirt than sit across my father and eat food._

_Our butler pulls open the door with a huge smile on his face. I know that’s a genuine smile, he is always happy to see me._

_‘Oliver’, I say. ‘How are you doing old man?’_

_He has been here as long as I remember. I don’t even think there was any other butler here ever other than him. Honestly his hairs have been grey since forever. How old is he really?_

_‘Not bad Harry! It’s good to see you’._

_He is a sweetheart. Really!_

_I look around as I step inside. Everything’s the same. Same white walls, antique furniture, chandelier. Same old lavishness, yet always pleasing. This room is so fucking huge that as children Liz, Li and I used to play hide and seek here. We weren’t left unattended for even a minute in this house in fear either one of us will get lost. The entire property is ostentatiously big._

_‘You look fit’, I compliment him. He does look fit._

_‘I started yoga’, he says politely._

_‘I’m glad it’s working for you’._

_‘Harry!’ I hear my mother’s calming voice. I turn to see her and there she is walking towards me. Her long hairs flowing in the air. She rarely ties her hairs, she doesn’t have to. They are the softest in the world. A smile breaks on my face watching her. She looks pretty tan, her face is glowing. She is the most gorgeous woman in the world. Nobody can convince me otherwise._

‘ _Mom!’, I say and hug her in a bear hug. Lord! I have missed her so much. Her warmth, her voice, her presence. She kept both Liz and me updated with the pictures and certain details of her trip._

_Both mom and father travel to some part of the world for a few months and then come back and then go on some other trip after a few months. My mom says she misses home and she can’t stay away for a long time._

_‘You look amazing, Harry!’, Mum says looking at me carefully. Her hands slowly touch my cheeks and I kiss them._

_‘Missed you, mum!’_

_‘No! You have not’, she says shaking her head._

_I frown at that. Why is she saying this? What have I done?_

_‘You didn’t talk to me enough and rarely replied to my emails’, she complains._

_Oh, so this is what it is about._

_‘I was busy, mum!’, I say and immediately realize it isn’t any excuse. ‘I’m sorry! I’ll do better next time’._

_She smiles taking my hand in hers and we both go to sit on the huge couch._

_‘Now tell me what is going on?’, she seems giddy asking me that. I mean, I can see her white teeth and the dimples growing deeper. ‘Who’s the guy?’_

_What! Who told her? I surely didn’t._

_‘Mom!’_

_‘Liz told me!’, she says happily._

_Oh my Lord! Can Liz keep something to herself for once? I know it must have been on some late night gossip sharing call when Liz told her. Liz’s gonna pay for this. She can’t get away from this._

_‘Tell me, Hazza!’, she demands. Looking at her I can understand her happiness. She has never heard or seen me with anyone. I never told anyone of them about my previous relationship. I’m sure at some point she must have thought something is wrong with me. She has even tried to hook me up and find me dates, but I have very politely declined the gesture._

_‘He is… wonderful’. It’s the least I could say and try to put a hold on this conversation. ‘He’ll be there for the inauguration, I’ll introduce you both’._

_‘I cannot wait’. She is so excited._

_‘Mom! Relax. Don’t get your hopes too high. We are just seeing how things will go for us’._

_I’m so bad at lying to myself. I mean if we both were really and actually just seeing how things will go for us, we wouldn’t have been spending most of our free time with each other. Haha.. I need to talk to Louis and tell him that I love him. And I need to do it soon because right now I have to be so careful all the time not to slip the ‘L’ word every now and then. Damn! Being careful is so exhausting._

_‘Also, I have news for you’, she says._

_I hope it is a good one._

_‘We are going on a cruise for Christmas and New Years’._

_Oh cool! I give her thumbs up. I want to live my life like them after I retire._

_‘No I mean all four of us are going on the cruise’._

_‘What? No. Spare me’. She can’t be serious. She knows father and I can’t stand each other and she has a week of holiday planned already. I mean even if I jumped out of the ship to drown I would still survive ‘cos I fucking know how to swim._

_‘You can bring your man! It will be a nice holiday’._

_Ok, first his birthday is a day before Christmas. Though I haven’t given a thought about what I’m gonna do for this day but sure as hell I’m not gonna let his first birthday with me being annihilated because of my father._

_‘Wait! Mom. I’m already going on holiday in few weeks and I can’t afford another break near Christmas and New Year. Thanks for the offer though’._

_‘We haven’t been on any holiday together for years now. I miss it, Hazza! And you are coming with us’, she says with finality in her tone. I bite my lip to keep from screaming. I will have to cancel the cruise trip last minute._

_Oliver approaches us and says, ‘Mr. Styles is waiting for you in the dining room’._

_I look at mum. ‘Let’s have lunch’._

_‘I have to go for a charity lunch. You enjoy’, she says getting up from the couch. I should have known better. She is always busy with her endless charities._

_Now, let’s get this lunch from hell over in flat five minutes. I can’t stay in a room with him alone for more than that._

*

_The blinds of the dining hall are up and the sunlight beams in through the french windows making the silver shine. And there is my father sitting on his usual place, wearing his sharp suit. His hair's slicked back and his Husky sits next to him. Dogs are man’s best friend and his dog is the only one who likes him too much._

_‘Ah! Prodigal son is here’, he remarks._

_One sentence out of his mouth and I’m already loathing the next few minutes I have to spend here._

_‘I was talking to mum’, I say before he could say that I don’t have any value of time and all that shit._

_Oliver pulls out a chair for me to sit across from him. The dining table can fit twenty people together and I’m glad there’s so much food in between us to distract me._

_‘Let’s get straight to the point’, he says. Two servants starting plating me food and pouring the wine._

_‘Fine by me’._

_‘I went to see the hotel yesterday and you didn’t come. Why may I ask?’ He says curtly. His voice hardly affects me anymore._

_‘I’m busy and I’m sure you must have got an idea by looking at the exquisiteness of the hotel’. I really can’t keep up with his shit._

_He sighs and takes a bite of his food. ‘The hotel is not up to the mark’._

_I dry laugh at this. There’s nothing that I will do and he will appreciate it._

_‘It’s literally better than any of the hotels you have built in all these years’._

_‘Don’t you talk to me like this’, he says angrily._

_I take the bite of the food. I really have no clue what I’m chewing. I can’t be bothered about it._

_The entire room is silent, not that there was any other noise or sound before. But it is unusually quiet now. And of course, I break the silence of the room with my spoon clattering against the silver._

_‘So what didn’t you like there?’, I ask holding back my annoyance._

_‘Lots of things’._

_‘You never like anything I do’, I say. My patience is thinning._

_‘How about you start doing things up to my mark!’_

_‘Why does everything have to be up to your liking. I’m not here to please you or do things to please you’, I say rather loudly._

_‘Keep your voice down, Harry!’, he warns me._

_‘I’m not perfect. I have never been. As a father, you should’ve supported me all these years but you did the opposite of it. What have I done? Why can’t you accept me the way I am’._

_I stand up from my place and I see my father looking at me gobsmacked._

_‘I’m not exactly sorry that everything I do or want isn’t up to your expectations’. The entire room is dead silent. Even the helpers in the room have silently retreated back to the kitchen._

_‘If I haven’t been living up to your standards, well, even you haven’t been the best dad of the year. Besides thanks for asking me how I was doing or if I needed any help or guidance’._

_I storm out of the room, tears trying to blind me. But I know these halls and passages by heart. I can walk through them with my eyes closed._

_I manage to keep myself together until I reach my car. Once Miguel starts to drive, is when I lose it all, again._

_*_

On their way to Doncaster, Harry sits quietly looking out of the window all the way, rarely speaking. Louis tries to bring up the conversation a few times but Harry doesn’t take part in it and only replies with a yes, no, or with a slight nod. Liam is sure Harry wouldn’t eat much at the lunch, so Louis packed them both some burgers and a flask of tea. Louis turns his head to look at Harry, this silence is creeping up on him. Harry has always been chatty with him. But he understands that past fifteen hours have been quite difficult for Harry. Louis always thinks that difficult situations make people strong. And he has no doubt that Harry is a strong person because no matter how many difficult things are around him, he keeps going on and gives his best. At this point, he doesn’t feel any pity for him but feels so proud of him.

He can see a little wetness around the corner of Harry’s eyes behind the glasses. Taking Harry’s hands in his, Louis links their fingers tightly. Harry turns his head slowly and looks at their joined hands. Louis kisses the back of Harry’s hand while looking at him.

It warms Harry’s heart so much. For the first time all day he feels at peace. One thing he has learned being with Louis is that small things make the relationship stronger. Without saying a word Louis has been able to comfort him with a slight gesture. Harry leans his head on Louis’ shoulder and they continue their journey is comfortable silence.

*

‘Harry!’, Jay greets him with an amused expression on her face. She cannot recall Louis mentioning that he will be bringing Harry along with him. After they reach Louis’ home, his dad is already waiting for him in the front garden. Harry has to hold back his sobs watching Louis and his dad being all playful and friendly as they meet. Harry loves the way Jay’s face lights up looking at her son.

‘Jay!’, Harry says, giving her the bouquet he bought for them on the way. Harry believes no one should ever go to someone’s home with empty hands.

‘Thanks for the lovely flowers’, she says happily looking at the assorted bouquet of colorful flowers. She also knows getting flowers wasn’t her son’s idea. ‘Come on in’.

Harry looks at Louis who is still talking to his dad and their neighbors who have recently joined them. His dad isn’t too surprised to see Harry and welcomed him graciously.

Louis’ parents house is exactly what Harry has imagined. White picket fencing, a huge garden with so many colorful flowers blooming. Bougainvillea draped on the balcony and the shades of windows. Harry is immediately elated as he steps into their living room. The walls are lined with pictures, some trophies are on the separate cabinet next to the liquor cabinet. The entire room is in the shades of cream and complementary silk curtains. Looking around the house, Harry understands why Louis loves flowers. Vases filled with fresh flowers from the garden are everywhere. The entire home gives a cozy vibe and Harry feels immediately at home.

‘How are you doing?’, Harry asks Jay entering the kitchen. She is taking out the cups from the cupboard for tea. The aroma of food makes him hungry.

‘I’m good. Thanks for asking, Harry. How are you?’, Jay asks. The politeness and warmth of her tone touch him.

‘I’m fine. And I’m sorry I tagged along with Louis without any prior notice’, Harry says.

‘Hey! Don’t be sorry. You are always welcome here’, Jay says.

‘You seemed surprised to see me’.

Jay chuckles. ‘Louis has never brought anyone home before. And I was surprised to see you because he didn’t mention bringing you’. Patting his arm affectionately, she continues, ‘Make yourself at home, Harry’.

At the dinner table, Harry has a difficult time stopping himself from laughing too much. Jay and Dan have been telling Harry about what kind of menace Louis’ was as a child. At one point Harry has to put down his fork to laugh for five minutes straight.

‘You both are embarrassing me’, Louis says in disbelief. He would have been cautious of bringing Harry home if he knew his parents will open the box of his childhood mischiefs. In his defense, kids are supposed to be mischievous.

‘No Louis! You were embarrassing as a child’, Harry says in between his laughter. Louis narrows his eyes at him. Jay’s eyes keep glancing between Louis and Harry. She fonds looking at their chemistry.

Picking his fork back up Louis compliments Jay for her cooking. ‘Chicken roast is amazing’.

After dinner, they sit down to play a game of UNO in the living room. Louis complains after every game that his dad cheats a lot but in reality, he is the one cheating. It’s only after Harry pulls out an UNO card tucked under Louis’ bum, that Louis plays fairly and loses every other game.

Not even for a second has Harry felt out of place. He feels like he has known Louis’ family forever. There isn’t a single moment of hesitation with them. To return their graciousness, Harry helps Jay in loading the dishwasher and putting the crockery back in the rack after drying, all the while casually talking with her. Harry loves how easy going Louis’ family is.

 

Laying on his bed, Louis looks around his room. His mother never threw or gave away anything Louis used. He is sure his old computer is still in the attic. Even though Louis moved on from CDs and cassettes, his mother keeps all of them in the attic. Louis wants to makes sure to go through all his old belongings next time he is here. His old clothes, sports jerseys all are neatly arranged in his wardrobe. There are photos from his graduations hanging on the wall.

Harry joins him in bed wearing one of Louis’ sweats. ‘Thanks for bringing me here’. Harry takes Louis’ hand in his and kisses it.

‘No problem!’, Louis smiles. ‘How are you feeling now?’

‘So much better.’ Harry lays his head on the pillow next to Louis and gosh that feels so good. After a rollercoaster of a day, it feels so good to be at peace. ‘Your mom told me you’ve never brought anyone home before’.

Louis turns towards him. ‘Yes!’

‘May I ask why?’

‘Never found anyone before worth taking to my parent’s home’.

Harry blushes at that. Louis is happy to see Harry finally happy. They talk for another hour and Louis tells him about his memories from school and uni. Harry listens to them keenly, amused and delighted at the same time. They fall asleep hand in hand when they can’t keep their eyes open for another minute and the day’s exhaustion overtakes them.

*

 

The pub is raving with loud music, fluorescent lights making it difficult for Liam to see. Wherever he looks, people are dancing wearing expensive clothes or sitting holding drinks in their hands. It is one of those pubs where rich and famous come to the party. Well, not just party but smoke pot, snort cocaine, drink the illegal liquors, basically do all kind of shenanigans. Whatever happens here, stays here. Over the years nothing scandalous has made its way out of the door and to the media.

This is also the place where Liam knows he is going to find Andrew. Making his way to the third floor, where Andrew always gambled or played poker. It is these habits that irks Liam more and more. Liam doesn’t have any aversion for people’s choice of entertainment but when it becomes their addiction or becomes something more than an idea of fun, that’s where Liam hates it.

Around twenty tables for games are laid down in the room and everyone in the room is busy thinking about their next card or holding their breaths for the number they gambled for to come.  
He pulls out his phone when a text message arrives.

‘Washroom. M’

Looking around to make sure no one is watching him, Liam makes his way towards the washroom.

Entering he quietly looks around the empty washroom. He walks towards the closed stalls silently and glues to his spot when he hears some giggling and muffled voices. He quietly retreats back behind the wall and glances at the mirror, to make sure he isn’t visible. Leaning his head on the cold marble of the wall, he waits. His patience thinning by the second.

After sometime, a girl comes out from the stall fixing her dress. She redoes her lipstick and fixes her hair and clothes before exiting the washroom. Liam quietly walks towards the door and latches it from inside.

The sound of latch makes Andrew jerk his head towards the door. He freezes finding Liam leaning by the door.

‘Well well well! Alas, I found you’, Liam says smirking.

Andrew takes a deep breath and turns his head back towards the mirror and starts fixing his clothes. ‘What do you want?’ He asks coldly.

Liam starts taking slow steps towards him. ‘Right now I want your head on skewer’.

Andrew turns to looks at him, a red lipstick mark on his neck. It makes Liam recoil on the inside.

‘You are really some kind of bastard!’, Liam remarks.

Andrew shakes his head and tries to walk past him but Liam blocks his way.

‘Get out of my way you leech’, Andrew grits his teeth.

‘If I’m leech, what the fuck are you then?’, Liam says taking a step further causing Andrew to take a step back.

‘You and your dad live off Harry’s money’, Andrew snorts.

‘I’m so sorry you think that. But look at you, the human embodiment of trust and loyalty’, Liam insults him.

Andrew clenches his fists.

Liam continues, ‘This is the last time I’m warning you, stay the fuck away from Harry’.

Andrew narrows his eyes at him. ‘Else what?’

‘Listen you ass, you have ruined him enough. What the hell did you do last night!’

Out of the blue, Andrew raises his fist to hit Liam in his face. Liam loses his balance for a moment and steps back to avoid falling. Liam’ hand touches the corners of his mouth when he feels something hot. Wiping the little tear of blood off his mouth he takes a long stride towards Andrew and grabs him by his collar, pinning him back against the wall. Andrew winces as his head hits the wall loudly.

‘Stop playing around with him you fucktard!’, Liam shouts.

‘He’s mine!’, Andrew protests and Liam tightens his hold.

‘No fuck! He isn’t yours. How dare you hurt him. How dare you’, Liam says loudly. He is seething with anger now. Last night after coming back home when M told what happened, it took Liam a lot of time alone to calm down and not to barge straight to Andrew’s house and beat the hell out of him. Even though Liam detests him to the worst extent, never in his wildest dreams he has thought that Andrew will hurt Harry physically. Andrew crossed a line, a severe one and Liam is gonna make sure he isn’t coming anywhere near him again.

‘I didn’t mean to. It just happened. And I’m sorry for that’, Andrew says.

‘Just happened! I’ll tell you what just happened’, Liam says stepping back and releasing Andrew from his grasp. He looks at him for a second before punching him right on his face. Andrew falls face first on the sink. Picking him up by his collar, Liam trashes his face against the wall again.

Andrew shouts in pain.

‘This is what just happened’, Liam says. ‘And if I ever see you near Harry, I swear to God Andrew, it won’t be good’.

‘I love him’, Andrew says.

‘No you don’t. You kept him around all these years because you wanted someone else to be more miserable than you’, Liam says. ‘I hope karma gets back at you and you never find happiness in life’.

And with that Liam dashes out of the washroom without glancing back.

*

Liam rings the bell and stands outside their suite. Flexing his fingers, he feels piercing pain in his knuckles. He takes a deep breath and prepares himself for what is coming when he hears footsteps approaching behind the door.

Zayn opens the door in a rush and his eyes widen when he looks at Liam. There’s a slight cut at the edge of his mouth, though there’s hardly any blood. His clothes are messy and as Zayn’s eyes fall on his knuckles he gasps.

‘Where are you coming from?’, Zayn asks sternly.

Liam never lies to Zayn about anything. He never even hides anything from him, apart from Harry’s relationship. Before leaving for the pub, Liam only told him he would be back soon but didn’t tell him anything else. It made Zayn anxious and he spent the evening pacing the length of the living room.

Liam cannot bring himself to look Zayn in the eyes, so he walks quietly inside.

‘Li! What is going on?’, Zayn asks impatiently.

‘Everything’s fine, Zayn. Don’t worry!’, Liam politely answers and makes his way towards their bedroom.

‘Yeah exactly! Yesterday a tornado hit Harry’s home and physically hurt him and today it seems like you got into a brawl with someone. Of course everything's fine’. Liam can feel the bitterness in his voice. ‘Liam’. Zayn shouts.

Liam turns back to look at him. He can see the helplessness in Zayn’s body language and he knows how much Zayn hates it when he feels helpless. Biting his lips, Liam thinks of how to answer Zayn.

‘Zayn!’

‘No! Answer me. Who hurt Harry? What are you hiding from me’, Zayn asks.

‘Babe! It’s all taken care of’.

‘What has been taken care of? Whom did you fight?’, Zayn demands.

Liam sits down on the edge of the bed. ‘I’m sorry Z, I can’t tell you that’.

‘I wanna know if you’re going to come back home again like this!’

‘Harry is my cousin. I’ve got his back. And things got out of hand last night and I had to fix it’, Liam says. ‘It’s not my place to talk about Harry’s past. If you’ll ever know about it, then it will be from Harry himself, not me’.

Zayn sits down on his knees in front of Liam, his anger cooling down with Liam’s confession.

‘Liam!’, Zayn whispers. ‘Don’t ever fight again’. Zayn takes Liam’s hand in his and kisses his bruised knuckles.

‘If it’s a necessity, then I can’t help it. But I promise I will never provoke it’, Liam vows.

*

‘Good morning, Mum’, Louis kisses his mother’s cheeks as he enters the kitchen. He high fives his dad and grabs a bowl and his box of cereal from the cabinet.

‘Where are you going this early?’, Louis asks her after noticing that she is dressed for work.

‘Uh! I’m sorry Louis but there’s an emergency and I have to go to work now’, Jay says and Louis can feel the sadness in her voice.

‘Mum!’, Louis complains.

‘Sorry, darling! But I’ll be back in a couple of hours. Promise!’, she raises her pinky and Louis pouts. ‘Also, we have a barbecue for lunch’.

‘I love you, Mum!’, Louis says.

He walks his mother out and wishes her a good day before coming back and picking up the newspaper from the tea table.

‘Where’s Harry?’, his dad asks Louis.

‘Still sleeping’, Louis says pouring milk in his bowl. He looks up at his dad who is looking carefully at him. ‘What!’

‘You never told me about Harry. Your mom did of course’, he says.

‘There’s nothing much to tell, dad’, Louis says sitting on the stool across from his father.

‘What do you mean?’, his dad frowns.

‘I mean I don’t know where we are going. We like each other but that’s that I guess. We haven’t talked about anything else’.

‘Why?’

‘I’m scared dad!’, Louis confesses.

‘What is scaring you?’

‘You know what happened, I confessed my love to my ex. He ran to the hills and I never saw him again’, Louis says remembering his past. That phase was pretty painful for him and that is the reason he has stayed far away from commitment all these years, never emotionally attaching himself.

‘That happened ages back, Lou! And you both were far too young’, his dad justifies.

Louis rubs his face and closes his eyes.

‘Hey! Listen to me’, his dad says calmly. Louis opens his eyes to look at him. ‘Never be afraid to tell someone how you feel about them. Don’t be afraid to fall in love, son’.

Louis listens to his father intently. Growing up he has always looked up to him for guidance.  
‘It’s a heart, Louis. It will maybe break into million pieces, million times. Don’t be afraid of it. Every time you will pick up those pieces, they will be held together stronger’.

‘How does it work dad? How do relationships work? I- don't know!’

‘There’s no sure shot formula for making a relationship work. Being supportive and loyal works’, his dad explains. ‘Falling in love is easy. What is difficult is maintaining it. But it becomes easier when both are involved in keeping it. Love doesn’t just grow. It needs time, patience and involvement of both people’.

His dad ruffles his already tousled hair. ‘Don’t be afraid, Louis! Also, he looks at you as if you are the reason he breathes.’

Louis’ looks up at his father as he stands up.

‘Don’t let him go, Lou!’

‘How are you even a divorce lawyer, dad’, Louis questions. He always wondered about it, knowing how madly his dad is still in love with his mother.

His father laughs the loudest laugh.

‘Shhh! Dad, Harry’s sleeping’, Louis says.

His dad raises his hands in the air. Soon after he leaves the house for his customary Sunday golf with his friends. It has been his Sunday morning tradition for as long as Louis remembers.

Harry listens to all this standing in the top of stairs. He retreats back to the room with eyes flooding with tears.

*

Louis enters the room and panics when he hears the sound of sniffling. He slowly gets back into the bed and puts his arm around Harry.

‘Why isn’t my relationship with my father like yours, Lou? What have I done wrong?’, Harry buries head in Louis’ neck and cries his eyes out.

*

They leave for London after lunch. Jay is rather emotional to see her son leave home again. Harry promises to take care of Louis and get him back to Doncaster as soon as possible. Jay chuckles and kisses Harry’s cheek affectionately.

Harry hasn’t spent a lot of time with Louis’ family, but he has become so fond of them. He is already looking forward to coming back and spending time with them.

On their way back, Harry offers to drive.

‘Will you be able to drive without your glasses?’, Louis asks as they hit the highway.

‘Yes! Why?’, Harry asks.

Louis slowly and carefully takes off Harry’s glasses.

‘They are your sad glasses, aren’t they!’, Louis asks. Harry turns his head to look at him sheepishly. ‘You wear them when you are sad’.

Harry doesn’t answer but turns his head forward towards the road.

‘You won’t ever need them again’, Louis leans towards Harry and whispers in his ear. ‘Because you are never going to be this sad again’. The promise in his tone somehow feels reassuring to Harry.

Harry turns his head to him in astonishment. Louis rolls down the window and without a second thought, throws them out.

Harry shakes his head, a smile making way on his lips and they drive back home singing songs that come on the radio, talking endlessly, and stealing kisses.

*


	21. Chapter 21

It’s the inauguration day. The entire hotel is decorated with flowers and golden lights. Standing outside the huge oak door, Louis takes a deep breath and smooths his suit jacket. Harry has been quite busy since they came back from Doncaster and Louis has hardly seen him. He leaves for office early and comes back to home late. Before leaving home this morning, Harry kissed him deeply and told him that they will be going back to his place later. Since Harry is so busy all the time, Louis comes back everyday to his apartment as he doesn’t like being at the penthouse alone. 

Louis has made his mind that no matter what happens, he will tell Harry that he is in love with him. And if Harry refuses or turns down his confession, then Louis will start looking for another job. He cannot keep this feeling bottled up anymore. 

Niall comes and joins him on the steps. ‘Let’s go!’. Niall gestures.

Upon entering Louis’ mouth hangs open. The entrance hall is bright with white light and colored flowers are on every surface. A huge painting by Picasso in a golden frame hangs on one wall. There have been slight changes in the room from what he remembers from last time. Golden intricate carvings are on the tables and reception desk. The hall has a very subtle scent lingering in the air. Louis looks down at the marble and smiles seeing his own reflection. 

If Louis has an illusion that the entrance hall is the only thing taking away his breath, then he is certainly wrong. The ballroom, where the ceremony is about to commence, is, even more, drop dead gorgeous than the entrance hall. Louis puts his hands over his heart to check if it's still beating or not. The entire ballroom is decorated in white and gold. Bright red roses are kept in the center of each and every table in crystal vases. Silver cutlery laid beside the finest china sparkles under the light. Louis looks around the hall, some guests have already arrived and have taken their seats. 

A girl wearing a black dress, white jacket, and pumps approaches them holding an iPad. Louis guesses that she is from the event management team.

‘Mr. Horan’, she says greeting Niall before turning to Louis, ‘Mr. Tomlinson! Your table is this way, please.’

Niall and Louis nod and walk behind her towards the table. Amelia is already seated at the table with her husband. Louis greets them and is delighted to finally meet Amelia’s husband. 

After some time the hall is almost filled with guests and Louis is waiting for Harry to arrive. He is already jittery with nerves thinking about what he is hoping to do after they go home. It’s either going to go smoothly or Louis is gonna spend the night crying on the floor. And he is somewhat mentally prepared for the latter. 

The entire room’s energy shifts towards the entrance when Liam arrives with Zayn. They both look every inch the perfect dream couple. They even coordinated their suits. Besides Liam is a lady wearing a black gown and diamonds, which Louis guesses is his mother. She is holding hands with an old man who undoubtedly is Liam’s father. Liam and his father look so alike. 

Two minutes later, Harry enters the room with Liz. Both the twins look gorgeous and elegant. Liz looks so beautiful in her crimson ball gown and beside her Harry looks ravishing in a black velvet jacket and wine-red bow tie. 

Louis and Niall stand up to kiss Liz’ cheeks when they pass by their table. Harry and Louis’ eyes meet and a silent conversation happens. 

‘I’m gonna talk to you in peace later, Louis!’, Liz says. ‘Enjoy your evening’. Liz says to both of them and makes her way towards their table with Harry.

The entire room stops for a minute when Harry’s mom and dad enter. Louis looks gobsmacked at them. With Edmund Styles wearing a double-breasted suit and Georgina Styles wearing an ash-colored, pearl studded, gown, they both stand a class apart. At this moment he gets all the hype about them and how perfect they are.

Louis keeps stealing glances at Harry throughout the evening and Liz catches him a few times.

Afterwards, Harry approaches Louis. ‘C’mon meet my mother’.

‘What!’, Louis asks in surprise.

Before he could process anything Harry takes his hand and takes him to his mother.

‘You must be Louis’, she says as soon as they approach her.

Louis nods, ‘Yes, mam’.

She chuckles and kisses both his cheeks. ‘I have heard so much about you from Liz’.

Louis frowns and turns to look at Harry who is holding his breath and looking at his mother.

‘Thanks, ma’am! You look lovely tonight’, Louis compliments.

She smiles genuinely and Louis sees the resemblance. Both Liz and Harry look like her. 

‘Thank you so much darling’, she says.

Someone approaches her so Harry and Louis excuse themselves and make their way towards the bar to meet Niall. 

‘You... you traitor! You told mom about Louis’, Harry tells Liz.

‘I was too excited and it was getting impossible to not tell mom’, Liz pouts.

‘I hate you so much Liz’, Harry fakes anger which makes Liz laugh out loud. 

‘Anyway, I have to tell you something’, Liz says. Harry nods at her to continue. ‘I- I have decided to move back to London’.

Harry’s jaw drops upon hearing that. ‘What?’. He cannot stop smiling.

‘Yep! About time I came back home’, Liz says. Happy tears prick Harry's eyes.

He hugs Liz tightly. ‘Thank you, Liz. You’ve made me so happy today. Can’t thank you enough baby sister’.

Liz chuckles. ‘First, you’re welcome. Second, fucking stop calling me baby sister’.

Harry looks at her and says, ‘Baby sister!’

‘Fuck you’, Liz says.

Liam approaches them. ‘What is happening here without me?’

‘Lii!’, Harry sings excitedly, ‘Liz is moving to London’.

‘Of course, she is. I know that’, Liam says putting his arms around Liz.

‘What” Harry says, disappointed to be the last one to know.

‘Yes! This is her inauguration gift to you’, Liam says happily. And Harry raises a toast to them. 

*

Louis splashes water on his face. His nervousness for the night keeps increasing. He hears the door of the washroom closing and he raises his head to look. Andrew is standing by the door. Louis saw him at the party alone but noticed that Harry did not even bother to greet him or acknowledge him and that relaxed Louis. For Louis, it felt like Harry really did not know any Andrew. After coming back from Doncaster, Harry said, ‘That chapter is closed forever’. And Louis did not ask him further about it.

Right now with Andrew in front of him, Louis wonders if he has to prepare for a physical fight. 

‘Listen, whatever your name is—’, Andrew starts to speak.

‘Louis Tomlinson’, Louis corrects him. 

Andrew half smiles. ‘Leave Harry. He isn’t for you. He is mine’. Andrew speaks in a tone that feels like he is warning Louis. 

‘You hurt him’, Louis says. 

Approaching Louis, Andrew reaches for his tie but Louis flinches away. 

‘I can take care of him better’, Andrew says.

‘I saw that’, Louis makes a sarcastic remark.

Andrew purses his lips and before he can say anything further, Harry enters the washroom.

‘Andrew! Stop’, Harry warns. 

Both Louis and Andrew turn to look at him. 

‘I have tried to reach you a million times, baby. Where have you been?’, Andrew walks towards Harry.

‘Far away from you. And this is the last time I’m saying this. Hear me out, loud and clear. Get the fuck out of my life and don’t come back, ever’, Harry says.

‘What?’, Andrew looks at him shocked. 

Harry gently holds out his hand for Louis. Louis takes his hand delightfully. 

‘Bye!’, Harry says and without a glance, again in his direction, he takes Louis with him back to the ballroom.

*

‘Everyone! Can I have your attention!’, Edmund Styles clinks his glass as he stands at his seat. ‘Thank you’, he says when he has everyone’s attention.

‘Thank you all for coming tonight. It’s a pleasure to have you all here’, Ed says. ‘I would like to make a toast to the person who made this a possibility. My son Harry’, he says.

Harry looks up at him with wide eyes. Both Ed’s and Harry’s eyes meet. For the first time Harry sees Edmund’s gaze soft and warm towards him. For a second he feels uncomfortable in the gaze. He isn’t too used to that kind of attention or politeness from his father. 

Ed continues to speak all the while looking at him and smiling softly, something that Harry has never seen directed at him.

‘This hotel is a grand success because of you and your endless efforts. I was skeptical at the beginning how this will turn out, but right now I’m proud as ever and I hope you keep doing excellent work. I’m always proud of you Harry’.

Harry chokes at his words. 

He has never heard them from his father. And right now he could cry in happiness. But there's a part in his conscience which is stopping him from believing anything that his father is saying. 

‘To all the success and love that is always yours’, Ed raises his toast and so does everyone in the room. Harry looks at him mom who has a smile on her face and Harry could tell that she has told his father about Louis. Liz loops her hand around Harry’s arm.

‘Always proud of you, big brother!’, she says happily. 

Harry turns to look at her. Her face emanating love for him, eyes shining at him. Harry kisses her temple softly. 

*

It is around midnight when all the guests leave. Harry thanks his father for raising a toast to him and Liz convenes everyone, including Liam’s family, for a dinner next weekend. And no one has ever turned down Liz. They never dare to. 

Finally, Louis has a chance to talk to Harry who looks elated and satisfied with the evening instead of being tired. 

‘Congratulations! Everyone loved it’, Louis says. Harry bends down to peck his lips in response. 

‘Let’s go home!’, Harry says. 

Louis takes a deep breath and prepares himself to speak. ‘I have to talk to you first’. He is still nervous about it.

‘Later? I just want to go home now. It’s been a long day and a tiring week’, Harry says moving his hands over his shoulders to feel the pain.

Louis nods biting his lips. Maybe he will talk to him at home. After Harry has relaxed a bit.

‘Sure’, Louis says. 

*

While on their way back home, Louis says. ‘I loved the food. It was so good. Especially the oysters and the wine’.

‘Pleasures of life, Louis!’, Harry says pulling Louis into his arms.

And suddenly Louis remembers, ‘Hey! You never told me what is the third pleasure of life?’

Harry laughs and shakes his head refusing to answer.

‘Tell me!’

‘Leave it!’

‘Harry!’, Louis warns him.

Harry leans over Louis to whisper in his ear, ‘A good fuck!’

Louis' eyes widen and the corner of his mouth quirks up. ‘Oh my God! You are disgusting, Harry!’

Louis punches his shoulder and Harry laughs even louder. Looking at him Louis pulls him into a deep kiss.

*

The elevator rides back to Harry’s penthouse are getting longer and more difficult every time they both have to ride up in this together. Louis is impatient and restless. He has to tell Harry how he feels and the longer it gets delayed, it gets more frustrating to hold. 

Their sexual tension along with Louis’ confession is driving him crazy. He either wanted to fuck the shit out of Harry or get kicked out of his home and go back to his apartment and spend the night crying. The hold is getting on his nerves. 

‘I wanna talk to you Harry and it’s important’, Louis says quickly.

Harry sighs loudly and says, ‘Fine! What is it that cannot wait?’

And the time of ride or die has come for Louis. He might be coming back down with this elevator in the next minute. He takes a shaky breath and takes a step towards Harry. 

Harry gently runs his knuckles on Louis’ cheek. Louis has to stop himself from getting lost in the moment. With Harry in front of him, his bowtie and the top three buttons of his shirt open, red lips parted, a genuine smile on his face, and green eyes deep and shining, it is becoming a hell of a lot more difficult for him.

Louis takes a deep breath and says, ‘Haz! With everything going on between us...’

Harry is listening intently to him, his thumb softly caressing his cheeks. 

‘Go on..!’, Harry says

‘I- I want to tell you... I mean, I have been meaning to say this for a while now...’

The elevator bell interrupts Louis. Harry takes his hand and steps out of the elevator with Louis looking at him all the while. Louis turns his head towards the living room and heart skips a beat.  
The entire room is decorated with fairy lights and flowers. A husky smell of vanilla and warm sugar is in the air. Everywhere he looks, flowers come into his view. 

He turns to look at Harry who is looking at him with affection. Harry raises his eyebrows at him playfully.

‘What is all this?’, Louis asks surprised.

Harry take him further inside the room, towards the center table. Louis looks down at the table and his mouth widens seeing a huge basket of chocolates and a bottle of chilled champagne and two flutes. Photo frames are on the corner of the table with polaroid pictures of Louis and Harry. 

Louis picks up one of the pictures with ‘You + Me = We!’ written.

He turns to look at Harry and gasps when he finds him holding a red rose.

Harry pouts, then blushes and then scratches his head cutely all the while holding the rose. Louis looks at him flabbergasted.

Harry licks his lips, looks straight into Louis’ eyes and says, ‘I have to tell you, Louis. I love you! I cannot hold it anymore’.

And in that moment Louis feels like his heart has started beating rapidly and that he could pass out in happiness. 

Louis does not say anything for a minute, he just looks at Harry dumbfounded, totally at loss of words. When Harry bends down to peck his lips, it’s then Louis comes back to life. 

‘Harry!’, Louis says. ‘I love you too! Oh my gosh. I thought you were going to say no to me. And I was about to tell you that I love you. Damn! I love you so much, Harry’.

Harry giggles and swoops in Louis in his arms.

*

Standing at the huge terrace balcony of Harry’s room, Louis is so overwhelmed and close to tears. Harry took care of each and every detail. The stairs are decorated with flower petals and so is his room. The bed on the balcony has flowers all around. As soon as he enters the balcony, blue and green lanterns begin flying up in the sky. He knows they are coming from a floor somewhere below. There are hundreds of lanterns in air. And fireworks are going off in the sky behind The London Eye. 

Harry holds him from behind and kisses his temples. ‘Like them?’

‘Love them!’, Louis turns to look at Harry. He still cannot believe this is happening.

‘You seem to be so sure of yourself. What if I told you I wasn’t feeling the same?’ Louis asks. He loops his arms around Harry.

‘I heard you talking to your dad that day. I was just too busy all the week to talk to you about it and it was getting too difficult to not say anything’, Harry confesses. 

Louis chuckles and kisses him, ‘I love you, Harry’. He has probably said it a thousand times already, but it isn’t enough.

‘I was so scared that you would run away and I would have a broken heart’.

Harry takes Louis face in his hand, ‘Let’s just take care of each other’s hearts’.

‘I like that’, Louis says and kisses as Harry walks him backward towards the bed. 

And for a while, everything makes sense to them.   
*


	22. Epilogue

_**Four years later…** _

Stepping out from the elevator, Harry stops in front of the mirror in the passage and fixes his hair. It’s longer and even curlier. It’s at the length where he doesn’t know what to do with it. There are days when his hair refuses to behave properly, this is one of those days. Sighing, he ties it up in the bun. A few baby curls refuse to be tamed, gravity doesn’t seem to work on them as they stand on his head at awkward angles. He shakes his head and starts towards the entrance.

A loud wailing cry startles him. He knows where this is coming from and also why. He rushes towards his bedroom.

‘Lou!’, Harry says opening the door. ‘Stop trying to make him wear clothes’.

Louis raises his head, his hair is a mess, eyes tired, and face dull. He scrunches his face at Harry.

‘You! You are the reason he refuses to wear clothes’, Louis says.

Harry’s eyes slide from his darling husband to a tiny human lying on his back on their bed flapping a stuffed toy in the air. Their son, Will.

Their pet Labradoodle, Cliff, happily runs towards Harry and whimpers demanding his attention.

Harry gently pets his head.

‘Embrace the nudity’, Harry says.

‘He is nine months old, Harry! He should be wearing clothes. And it's cold’, Louis warns him.

Will has been moody all morning. Harry considered not going for his flying practice in the morning but Louis insisted that he should. Tomorrow it will be the first time since Will was born that Harry will take Louis flying. He used to take Louis flying regularly before, but they haven’t had a chance or heart to spend hours away from Will. The office hours are painful enough to stay away from home, they did not want to spend the few hours on the weekend away from Will, especially when he is so small. Harry’s parents have been looking forward to spending a day with their grandchild since they have been back from their three months long trip. It was the perfect opportunity for Harry to take Louis flying again.

Harry walks towards Will and picks him up, kissing his chubby cheeks and burying his nose in his fluffy curly hairs. There are still few remnants of tears in his eyes.

‘I got this’, Harry says. Louis sighs and crawls in the bed moving some toys littered there.

Louis fonds, looking at Harry gently cradling Will. Relief passes him when he hears Will giggling.

Cliff jumps on the bed and settles by Louis’ feet.

Will is an exact copy of Harry. Same green eyes, curly hair, pale skin. One day after the dinner at the Styles Mansion, Georgina showed Louis pictures of Harry and Liz when they were babies. Louis brought the entire album home with him and looked at them in his free time. The more he looked at the photos, the more he wanted to have Harry’s baby. He told him and Harry immediately agreed. Both Georgina and Jay helped in finding the right surrogate for the baby. They both eagerly helped them after Will was born.

Louis and Harry took the paternity leave and hate every second in the office after they have had to return back to work, even though they know that Will is upstairs in the penthouse and they both use their breaks to check on Will. Georgina hired the best and the most experienced nanny for Will. Harry and Louis give her off on weekends and enjoy the feeling of becoming fathers by looking after Will.

‘Time for porridge’, Louis says.

‘I’ll feed him. You take some rest’, Harry says.

‘Nah! I’ll have a bath and then get ready’, Louis says, getting out of bed and walking up to Harry. He kisses Will and pecks Harry’s lips for a little longer than usual.

*

Will squeals in delight as soon as Liam opens the door of Liz’s place. They arrived before Harry and Louis. Will is especially fond of Liam.

‘Oh, my baby! I missed you so much’, Liam says grabbing Will immediately from Louis. He showers his face with kisses and Will’s giggles fill the entire room.

‘Is he home?’, Zayn runs towards them quickly. ‘Baby!’

They take Will inside the home while Harry and Louis stand on the steps waiting for someone to acknowledge them.

‘Thanks for inviting us in’, Harry says sarcastically as Liam walks inside with Will.

‘Close the door behind you, Haz!’, Zayn says.

Louis and Harry look at each other before stepping inside and helping each other out of their coats.

Liz puts aside the bottle of wine as soon as she sees Will and takes quick strides towards him. Niall shouts and whistles looking at Will.

‘Darling!’, Liz says as she takes Will from Liam. She kisses his face.

All four of them play with Will, make him giggle and laugh for next twenty minutes.

‘Thanks for such a warm welcome guys. I’m close to tears’, Louis says flopping on the couch.

No one bothers listening to what Louis says.

‘Did you say something, Lou’, Zayn asks after a minute.

‘Not really. Carry on’, Louis says.

Harry brings him wine and they both flick through Netflix, finding a cartoon to play while the rest are busy playing with Will.

‘He loves me so much’, Liz says proudly.

‘No! He loves me more. He is named after me’, Liam says to Liz. He turns his head to Will and says, ‘Isn’t it William!’.

‘Yeah, whatever! But I’m the best uncle’, Zayn says, taking Will from Liz and settling him on his lap.

Liz has a small nursery set up at her home. There are more toys on the carpet than either of them have ever played with. Liz thought it would be best to have a nursery after Will was born. And since Liam and Zayn have their little one on the way, she revels in her decision.

‘You will soon have a company, lil Will!’, Zayn says softly. ‘You will be like a big brother soon’. He kisses his cheeks lovingly.

‘I’m happy for you both Z!’, Niall says gently patting Zayn’s shoulder.

‘How was your trip, Li?’, Louis asks. Liam and Zayn went for a holiday in South Africa since they won’t be getting any vacation for few months once their baby arrives.

‘It was good. Very adventurous’, Liam informs.

‘I’m hungry, Liz!’, Harry cries.

Liz rolls her eyes and asks her house help to serve the dinner.

After dinner, they all settle down on the floor and sofa in the living room. Liam is gently thumping Will’s back and putting him to sleep. Liz is playing with Harry’s curls while he flips through the channels on mute. Niall, Louis, and Zayn sit and discuss Niall’s wedding plans that is happening coming fall. Niall is engaged to Julianne Cole for a year now after dating for three years.

‘How’s your new collection coming along?’, Harry asks Liz.

After Will was born, Liz decided to launch a kids line. She has been working too hard for it and the collection is supposed to be launched in two months.

‘It’s good! I’m so excited for it. You both should come and see, Harry!’, Liz says giddily.

Harry nods, ‘We will!’

*

Will is already asleep when they get home. Louis gently takes off Will’s clothes and shoes and puts him in his crib to sleep. Glancing at him for one last time, Louis closes the door gently.

Harry pulls him into a kiss as soon as he steps into the room. They moved into their new penthouse after they came back from their two-month long honeymoon. Louis and Harry both, together, decorated the penthouse. From color of the walls to the furniture in the room, everything is handpicked and selected by them. There are hundreds of pictures in the house. So many candids of Will grace the walls of their home. Louis’ favourite is their wedding picture that hangs just above their bed in a large wooden frame.

Walking him backward towards the bed, Harry slips his hands under Louis’ shirt and takes it off. Louis falls on the bed and giggles as Harry blows raspberries on his tummy.

‘I have missed you’, Louis says in a throaty voice. It has been few weeks since they had sex, either because Will slept mostly with them or because they were too tired after work and taking care of Will. But they have no complaints.

Harry raises his head and climbs on Louis and kisses him once again. This time soft, slow and longer. Louis takes the time to get rid of Harry’s shirt. Louis can feel the goosebumps as Harry’s tongue glides on his neck.

‘Baby! I cannot wait for our holiday’, Louis says.

‘Just six more days, love!’, Harry says.

It will be their first holiday since Will was born and they are both very excited for it. They go on holiday every year for two to three weeks depending on the place. They are going to Cancun this year for two weeks.

‘How was your practice?’, Louis asks excitedly.

‘It was so good! Can’t wait to take you tomorrow’, Harry says equally enthusiastically. Louis is still so glad that Harry considered his advice and took flying lessons. Louis feels like he is floating and flying in the air every time they are on a flying date. Harry is the happiest those days and Louis can feel the happiness radiating out of him. And by all means, Louis cannot wait to go with Harry tomorrow.

‘I love you’, Louis says looking at Harry. They never tire of telling each other how much they love each other.

Harry blushes and bends down to kiss him again.

Their kiss gets interrupted by the sounds of loud crying.

‘No no no!’, Louis cries and laughs at the same time. ‘Not tonight’.

Harry laughs and he falls on the pillow next to Louis.

‘You’ve spoiled him, Harry. He doesn’t like to sleep in his crib’, Louis says, hitting him with a pillow.

Harry gets up, still laughing and makes his way to Will’s room. Will sleeps with them mostly and wakes up at ungodly hours to play with them. Louis adjusts the pillows on the bed and keeps only Will’s favourite toys. He knows Will won’t sleep anytime soon, so he better be prepared.

Harry enters the room with a smiling Will in his arms and Cliff in tow. Louis makes grabby hands towards him. Will giggles looking at Louis and extends his arms to reach his father. Cliffs hops on the bed by Louis’ feet and settles there.

Having Will back in his arms, Harry next to him, and Cliff being all alert for Will, it is the happiest Louis has been. He wouldn’t change a thing for anything in the world.

 

_**HARRY** _

 

_Will’s cries wake me up. God, I don’t wanna leave bed but he is most probably hungry. He fell asleep before dinner. Jetlag has been messing with his schedule. I raise my head from Louis’ neck and check the time on the bedside clock. It’s little after midnight. Louis is sleeping next to me and I better let him sleep. Reluctantly getting out of bed I put on my sweats. Even Cliff is awake. He wakes up at the slightest cry from Will._

_‘Hey_ lil _boy’, I pick up Will from his crib. His green eyes teary. ‘You hungry_ lil _man?’_

_I hug Will and soothe his back. He likes that and stops crying. Babies smell the purest. No matter how much I try to not smother him with kisses, I cannot stop. He is a chubby baby, just like I was._

_Picking up his bottle of water and warm milk, I step out to the patio to the private beach. Cancun at this time is moderately warm and that’s why we chose to come here for holiday. The sounds of ocean waves have always been my_ favourite _and somehow it seems like they are Will’s too._  
 _Louis and I got married on a beach, in a very low-key ceremony. It was just us and our close friends and relatives, in Monaco. The day is etched in my mind and heart and inked on my skin._

_Cliff settles next to us. He is very protective of Will and utterly possessive of Louis. I mean, I once came home and found Cliff tucked carefully under Louis’ arm and one of Cliff’s leg thrown over Louis. That was the only time a dog made me envious._

_‘I love you’, I whisper to Will as I put the bottle of milk carefully in his mouth. He is looking at the endless sea at the front. I wonder what he is thinking. There should a thought broadcasting thing for toddlers so we can know what they are thinking, what they are dreaming._

_I delicately fix his curls. In a few weeks, we will have to tie them up._

_Our son. Our beautiful son. I want to have more kids one day. Maybe a daughter to keep us all on our toes. That would be perfect, a dream._

_After Will drinks his milk and is back to sleep again, I check is his nappy to see if it needs to be changed. I kiss him one last time and put him back in his crib, adjusting his blanket. He will probably sleep through the night now._

_Even Cliff is retreating back to his bed._

_‘Hey boy! Sleep tight’_

_Cliff loves when someone touches his neck. He whimpers and gets comfortable in his bed. I adjust his blanket and switch off the lights._

_Putting all our clothes strewn on the floor aside, I look at Louis._

_‘I know you are awake. Don’t act!’, I say and get back in the bed._

_Louis chuckles and turns around to see me with one eye open. I pull him towards me and take the opportunity to roam my hand on his naked back._

_‘Happy birthday, darling!’, Louis whispers with a smile which make me smile widest. Yes, it’s my birthday. I wait so long for my birthday because every year Louis does something special, not in a grand scale but things that make me so happy. On my first birthday with him, he invited Liam, Zayn, and Niall and we binged watched all of “The Fast and the Furious” series and he baked me a cake. On my second birthday with him, he gifted me our dog, Cliff. For the third, he took me skydiving. Louis’ birthday is more busy and hectic than Christmas. It’s always surrounded by family and friends. We celebrate it later after Christmas as I take him out for a small getaway or a retreat for a day or two._

_‘I love you!’._

_His lips part like they always do whenever I reach for him. Biting his bottom lip, I kiss him deeply. His mouth still tastes like strawberries._

_Looking at him, I fix his stray fringe. When I decided to grow my hairs, he decided to grow them with me as well. His hairs aren’t too long but he needs a headband most of the time to keep them in place._

_And this is what my life has become. Take care of my husband and then take care of my darling son. Hey! I’m not complaining. I don’t have anything to complain about. This is exactly what I have wanted all my life and I have it now. We have been married for two years now and have been together for four. I don’t think I will ever have enough of him, ever._

_‘What are you thinking?’, I ask him._

_‘Nothing!’_

_‘Tell me!’_

_He takes a breath and says, ‘You are such a great father, Haz! I mean the way you look after Will, it’s amazing’._

_‘We both are learning, Lou! You and me together’._

_‘Will loves you a lot’, he says._

_‘He loves you more. He has to see you first thing in the morning or else he gets cranky’._

_Louis giggles._

_He knows this is true. Whenever Will is up, Louis drops everything he is doing to get to Will._   
_‘Also, he rolls to your side at night and sleeps tucked under your arm’._

_‘Yeah! He does. Just like you’, Louis says smiling too bright._

_‘Can’t help! Both father and son are so in love with you’._

_Louis purses his lips and joins our hands. I look at our wedding rings. We got each other’s names etched on the insides of our wedding ring._

_‘Haz!’, Louis says carefully. ‘Let’s have another baby!’_

_My eyes widen and heart skips a beat at the.A smile breaks on my face and I know he could feel the happiness pouring out of me. This has to be the best birthday present._

_‘Yes! I would love to, Lou!’, I say._

_We never actually talked about how many children we want. We need to talk about that. But I know at least two or three will be good. ‘But let’s just wait till Will is little bigger’._

_‘Yeah! Like in a year or so’, he says acknowledging it._

_I nod and look at him happily._

_‘Lou!’, I say gently caressing his face. ‘Marrying you is the best decision I have taken in my life’._

_‘Letting me in was the best’, Louis says in a low voice._

_As always, he is right. Louis has changed my life, given me, everything that I needed, supported me thoroughly. He is my favorite person in this world. He has made me whatever I’m today._

_I’m Harry Styles. A sharp businessman, a jet pilot, a proud father, a supportive husband, and a hopeless lover. And this is my story._

_**_


End file.
